Impossible (Season 1)
by SazzaCubz13
Summary: Strange things are happening in the old boarding school Camilla Rutter calls home 90% of the year. First; a new american girl Nina arrives. Second; Joy seems to go missing. Third; Camilla swears Victor has become even more attached to his stuffed crow (she is expecting the wedding invitation any day now) and Fourth; the rumors about the attic being haunted may be more than rumor.
1. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer, I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 1 ~ House of Secrets**

* * *

"Patricia! Joy! Seriously guys, give me back my camera!" the familiar voice of Camilla Rutter's voice rang out loudly in annoyance, causing most students at Anum Academy of Boarding to turn to watch as the small brunette ran after her two friends; Joy Mercer and Patricia Williams, who were laughing and running ahead. Unknown to her, until that very morning at breakfast that is, the two girls had decided to go snooping through her things and had found the camera her father had sent her. She had no use for the bloody thing, and she knew the moment she opened the package that the camera was just her father's idea of trying to show her love through buying her useless and expensive things. That was why she hid it. Though she should have known better, nothing stays hidden in Anubis house for long, especially when you sleep in the same room as two of the nosiest people who live in the house. Which was why Camilla was chasing after the Goth pixie and miss popular at that very moment. They had thought an after lunch photo shoot was the best way to spend their time. "Guys!" she groaned once again, but wasn't surprised at all when they ignored her.

Patricia had the camera in her hands, and Joy was standing a little way ahead of her when Camilla finally caught up with them both. Joy was posing to the camera, as Patricia directed her into taking the perfect picture. If it wasn't for the mischievous gleam Camilla saw in Patricia's eye, Camilla probably would have stopped trying to get her camera back. "Move back a bit more!"

"Oh hurry up!" Joy told Patricia, looking at Camilla who was about to grab the camera at any moment but backing up like Patricia had told her too.

"If you don't want your picture taken, you could give me back my camera!" Camilla chimed in, causing both girls to simultaneously give her a look that simply said 'as if'. Before Camilla could open her mouth to complain some more to her friends, Joy let out a shriek as she fell over the one person who would but using their lunch break to study for the classes that were happening in the afternoon; Fabian Rutter, Camilla's twin brother.

"Oh hey, careful!" Fabian said as he instantly steadied Joy, causing both Camilla and Patricia to laugh and share a knowing look. Crossing her arms and blowing the hair out of her eyes, Camilla heard a familiar click of the camera. She turned to see Patricia capture the moment of the Joy/Fabian moment and let out a small laugh.

"I do think you just got the perfect picture, Trish" she told her friend who hummed her agreement.

"It's going to be my new cover photo I think." She informed Camilla as she handed over the camera. Camilla placed it safely in her bag, making a small mental note to hide the bloody thing in her brother's room so the girls wouldn't get their hands on it again. Patricia tried to look very interested in this movement of Camilla's as they girls both knew Joy would want a little alone time with 'Fabes'.

"The Theory of Computational Intelligence?" Joy read out loud, lifting the book to show her friends the boy's book of choice and Camilla didn't even bother to hide her eye roll. Sometimes her brother was too nerdy to deal with. Why couldn't he pretend to act even somewhat normal? "Bit of light reading?" It seemed in that moment even Joy realised Fabians reading was a little obscure.

"Joy," Fabian started, ignoring his sisters eye roll, "Just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover –"

"you will find that none of the twilight books we have at the house actually have him on it, Fabby" Camilla butted in, though her brother continued to talk as if she hadn't spoken what so ever, causing her to let out an annoyed 'humph' sound, crossing her arms and turning away a little from the scene.

"-Doesn't mean the book isnt worth reading," he concluded with a smile, getting to his feet, holding his hand out to help Joy up.

"You are wrong you know," Joy teased as she took Fabians hand, moving off with Patricia once she was on her feet, leaving the twins alone.

Fabian glanced over at his sister who had her back to him, her arms crossed, shaking his head and smiling at her antics before saying in a patronising voice, "Do I really have to deal with grumpy Camilla now?" As much as she didn't want it too, a small smile broke out on Camilla's face. She hated it when her brother ignored her, it reminded her too much of being at home with their parents. But like all siblings her brother knew what buttons to press to make Camilla smile and in times like those she could see why people liked his company.

"You ignored me," she informed him, as he stood next to her. She knew that simple sentence would simply be enough to explain to him why she was annoyed.

"You interrupted me," he countered, giving her a look. As much as Camilla hated to be ignored, Fabian hated it when someone interrupted him. He saw it as the height of bad manners.

Before they could reach the girls a taxi drove past them, causing both Rutter twins in sync to turn their heads and follow its movement. The term started over two weeks ago, who was arriving now? The twins both knew that the teachers all had cars and those who didn't live in the nearby town stayed in the staff rooms within the school. The only expiation was it was someone new. But who would be starting school two weeks after term started? Camilla turned to look at her brother, both of them ignoring Patricia's comment about their creepy twin moment. She could see the same questions that had passed through her brain swirling around in his eyes. Before she could voice any of these questions the warning bell rang out loudly; informing them all that afternoon classes were about to start.

"Hi-hoe?" Fabian asked, holding his arm out, wizard of oz. style for his sister causing her to smirk.

"Hi-hoe" was her reply as she looped her arm in his.

"I have said it before, and I know I will probably say it again. You two, are just plain weird sometimes..." Patricia stated, pointing her finger at the twins as she walked backwards, Camilla couldn't help but respond in the mature way of sticking her tongue out at her friend. Just as Patricia turned to start walking normally a streak of light brown hair collided with her, causing the whole group to stop walking.

"I am so sorry!" the girl called, only pausing for a moment to make sure Patricia was okay, her American accent standing out clearly amongst the English ones that surrounded her. Before anyone in the group could say anything in reply to the girl, she had already started running away again, leaving them all standing there perplex at what had just happened.

"Who's the American?" Patricia asked, turning to face her friends. They all shrugged, her guess was as good as theirs at the moment. Though the mystery as to who the new person was had been somewhat solved.

As Patricia looped her arm in Joys as the two girls headed into the school, Camilla turned to her brother to tell him this just to notice his eyes lingering at the corner that Miss America (the new name Camilla had dubbed the new girl till she knew her real name) had disappeared around. "Fabby?" she called, waving her hand in front of his face as if trying to snap him out of a trance.

"W-what?" he asked, blinking before focusing on her.

"I would advise that you make sure Joy doesn't see you drooling" was the only comment Camilla had on the topic, as she looked from her brother to the corner and back to her brother again with a smirk on her face, before she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked into the school. Not bothering to hear whatever stammered excuse her brother was telling her. She knew him better than he knew himself. It was one of many things they shared as twins. She knew he thought the American girl was hot, and Camilla knew the more he got to know the girl his fascination would slowly grow into a crush.

The school corridors were bustily and busy, like they normally were right after the warning bell had rung. Fabian caught up with his sister just as Patricia and Joy pushed open the double doors that lead them to the corridor all their lockers where in, "Camilla, Joy, look what came this morning!" Patricia said, holding the boxset of Pretty Little Liars up for them to see.

"Oh yes!" Camilla grinned excitedly as Joy took the boxset from Patricia, "You know what this means?"  
"BFF Boxset Marathon tonight?" Joy suggested, causing both Patricia and Camilla to laugh as they knew that was the reason they initially ordered the boxset.

"Oh yeah, you're on!" Patricia said, taking the boxset back from Joy, just as a lanky dark skinned boy came bouncing up to them. His eyes were on one member of the group in particular.

"Lady Milllllly!" he called out as he bounced towards them. The students in the corridor looking around as they parted for him.

"Yeah, we're going now. Good luck with _Sir Alfred_ " Joy told the female twin with a wink, Camilla simply rolled her eyes as her friends rushed down the corridor away from her laughing. She knew she should have kept her mouth shut on the first night back.

"Sir Alfred!" Camilla greeted him, getting rewarded with a wide unapologetic smile from the boy, causing the familiar blush to creep onto her cheeks but thankfully the boy hadn't notice. Instead he gently grabbed onto her shoulders, turning her around before steering her towards were Jerome was stood near the doors she had entered the hallway from, the only explanation she was getting for these actions being,

"I need you and Jerome's opinions. I have the perfect plan for making Amber notice me." This caused Camilla to mentally groan but she had perfected the art of not showing her emotions on her face so instead she focused on the scene in front of her.

As they approached Jerome they heard him state in a business like tone to a younger boy, "I told you this would cost you a tenner, now do you want this homework or not?" it seemed the boy did want the work as he handed over a tenner before running away out of sight.

Camilla couldn't help but scoff, as she watched this exchange, "Your homework from last year is soo not worth a tenner, maybe £3 at most... mine on the other hand, I'd say that would be worth a tenner."

"Oh, you wound me Rutter" Jerome sarcastically commented, putting his hand to his chest as if she had hurt him.

"Someone at this school as to deflate your ever growing ego, Jerry" Camilla smirked, noticing the way his left eye twitched a little at the wrong name.

Thankfully before an argument could start between the two frenemies, Alfie started to talk causing both of them to turn and give him their full attention. "Shake hands!" he demanded excitedly as he presented Jerome his right arm. Jerome couldn't help but glance towards Camilla as if looking for the reason as to what Alfie was up too, one could never been too careful with the boy and his great ideas. Camilla simply crossed her arms and raised her left perfectly plucked eyebrow as if to say 'I dare you'. Jerome rolled his eyes at her before once again give Alfie his full attention taking his extended hand. Predictably Alfie had a fake hand hidden there which as Jerome laughing from the moment he pulled it from under the boy's sleeve.

"Subtle," was all he told the boy, as he moved past him and walked into the French class nearby, still holding the fake hand.

"Why would anyone want to be subtle?" Alfie called after him, though predictably he got no reply. Alfie then turned to Camilla, wanting to get her response to the cool idea. The girl simply smiled at him, shaking her head in a fond kind of way as she took his arm, both of them following Jerome into the classroom.

"Promise me something, Alfie." She said to him softly.

"Anything"

"Never change," she asked him simply, before patting his arm and letting go to walk to her seat behind Patricia and Joy, both of whom were wiggling their eyebrows at her in a suggestive way. As she let out a small groan, hiding her head in her arms she couldn't help but think she should have not told them about her teeny tiny crush on Alfie the first night back. She knew the crush was hopeless as the boy was head over heels for the beautiful goddess that was Amber Millington, but the heart wants what it wants, and for some reason her heart wanted the boy who had been her best friend for years who knew her as well as her brother and could make her laugh.

Thankfully before either of her friends could ask her anything or say anything that would cause her to blush any more than she was, Mrs. Andrews walked into the room and the whole class fell silent instantly. After the second bell went (indicating the classes starting) and she had put up the homework on the white board, she started to talk wandering around the class as she did. "So, this afternoon, we're going to have, as promised this morning, a practice exam." This caused the whole class to groan, Camilla included. She hated French. From the table next to her the beautiful blonde, Amber Millington spoke loudly, almost as if she had not realised she was in class as she was too busy on the phone to her father.

"But _Daddy,_ " That word itself caused Camilla to roll her eyes, "You have to extend my credit limit."

"Phone off Amber," Mrs. Andrews said from behind Alfie and Jerome's desk, and no one in the room was surprised when the girl paid no attention to the teacher what so ever. There was only three things that could get Ambers attention; Shoes, Make-up and Mick.

"But I've seen a pair of really important shoes," Amber pleaded down the phone to her father, but Camilla couldn't help but mentally applaud herself for knowing the girl as well as she did, and as her eyes flickered towards the door it seemed the third thing on the list that could get Amber's attention seemed to walk into the classroom, all gross and sweaty. No one in the class was surprised at Mick's interruption, as captain of the football team he had to clean up after training during lunch if he wanted to use that time. Almost predictably Amber noticed Mick's arrival and hurriedly told her father, "Daddy I've got to go, I'm in school!" before she hung up and squealed, "Mick!"

Camilla heard Patricia scoff as Mick aimed for the paper recycling bin and threw his football into it. Everyone in the classroom knew he did it simply to show off and Camilla couldn't help but silently agree with Patricia's unimpressed scoff. "Sorry I'm late," Mick sincerely told Mrs. Andrews as she handed out the test papers, the teacher simply smiled at him before kindly saying,

"You might have changed first. Just try not to perspire all over the paper." This odd phrased caused a small giggle to leave Camilla's lips and a few people turned round to look at her. She shrugged unapologetically for the interruption, she had a sense of humour that clearly no one appreciated. She turned her attention to the paper in front of her, this was going to be a long and boring afternoon.

The room was silent except for the sounds of pens on paper for an hour and a half before there was a well needed distraction. Camilla was looking down at her paper bored, she had already answered all of the questions and had started to draw flowers in intricate designs up the sides of the paper. She knew Mrs. Andrews wouldn't approved of these doodles but she had finished and had nothing better to do with her time. See, she and Fabian both had photographic memories. Everything they had ever read they remembered. Fabian flaunted this talent, he knew his mind was his most important asset, Camilla however didn't. She didn't want to be known in school just as the brainy girl. She was more than happy to let Mara have that title, however this talent did make her the kind of person most people hated around exam time. She was the kind of person who barely needed to study and would come out with great grades. Though these days it only seemed to bother one person, Jerome, so she wasn't too fussed anymore. She couldn't exactly remember when their rivalry of sorts had started, but now it was like they always had to better the other, thankfully when it came to tests or essays she had the advantage and was more than happy to be third from the top of their classes after Mara and Fabian. A familiar voice from the back of the room caused her to look up from her doodles, "Mrs. A?"

"Yes, Alfie?" Mrs. Andrews said in a bored tone, not even bothered to look up from the essays she was marking from the desk at the front.

"Nose bleed. It's a gusher!"

This caused her to look up with concern, seeing the blood on the tissue he had held to his nose she nodded her head, "Infirmary, quickly!" she told the boy. Camilla with the rest of the class watched as Alfie got up and ran for the door, just before existing he turned to show them all the tissue with the red dye on it which caused a ripple of laughter in the class. Alfie turned and almost ran straight into Mr. Sweet , who easily stopped him before he got ran over.

"More haste, less speed." He told Alfie who nodded before moving past him. As soon as the door shut behind the boy the class fell silent once again. Why was Sweetie in their classroom? "I'm sorry to interrupt Mrs. Andrews, eh Joy, there is someone to see you in my office."

Joy glanced from Mr. Sweet to Patricia then back at Camilla. All three girls looked as confused as the others, why was someone there to see Joy? Knowing it was better to not to disobey the head teacher, Joy got to her feet packing up her stuff before leaving with the man. Camilla saw the knowing look that passed between Mrs. A and Sweetie and couldn't help but bite down on the end of the pen in her hand as she frowned. She had a funny feeling something was going on, and if her friend was involved she wanted to know what.

Neither Camilla nor Patricia had seen Joy since Sweetie dragged her from French class and they were both starting to get worried. They were both walking back from Sweeties office when they saw Alfie, in a ridiculous but slightly adorable (in Camilla's biased opinion) monkey mask, and Jerome in the corridor ahead of them. Camilla had the brilliant idea then and there to ask Jerome if he had seen Joy. As much as she didn't get along with the boy she knew he had spies in the school, spies who whispered. Grabbing Patricia's arm she all but dragged her friend towards the duo, "Oi, you two" she called, causing them both to look at her, "please tell us you've seen Joy!" this comment caused Alfie to stop, whatever he was doing to Jerome, to make odd noises his hand going to around the height Joy was, causing Jerome to let out a laugh.

"Yeah, she's about this tall, dark hair," he laughed, looking at Camilla and copying Alfie's actions.

"Oh, ha. Ha." Was all Camilla could muster, she was too worried about her friend to think up a sarcastic remark to Jerome at that moment.

"We've just come from Sweeties office and she's not there," Patricia told the boys.

"Maybe shes gone back to the house?" Jerome suggested, and it took everything in her not to glare at him. She asks him a question and she got a sarcastic response, but when Patricia asks, she got a genuine answer. Shaking her head to try to get rid of the annoyance she felt right them she brushed past both of the boys, making sure she bumped shouldered with Jerome as she did so he knew he was pissed off with her. Patricia following on behind her. their next stop, Anubis house.

If Camilla had looked back in that moment she would have seen the cheeky smile of Jeromes she was used to drop into a look of concern as his gaze followed her down the hall. In fact Alfie gave him an odd look (even though the boy couldn't see it under the monkey mask) it was almost as if Jerome genuinely cared for the small brunette, though no one would have guessed it from the way they always bickered and argued and generally tried to outdo each other at everything. This was new information to Alfie, and he didn't know how to process it. Part of him didn't like the way his friend looked at his female best friend but he also figured Jerome probably didn't know about his feelings for the Rutter twin either.

The two girls all but ran towards Anubis house, not caring if they were skipping study hall at that moment. The one thing they cared about was that thye needed to know if their frend was okay or not. Camilla knew something was off the moment she dumped her school bag on the couch in the living room, she heard Patricia say something about checking their bedroom, but the thing she was focused on was the fact the house picture was gone and it was crystal clear that no one was down stairs. With a frown on her face she rushed up stairs, "Trish, the house picture is... gone." She couldn't help but falter as she watched her friend storm from their room, a bundle of bedding in her arms and the American girl from earlier following her shouting for her to stop. She couldn't help but scrunch her brows together as she tried to understand what the hell was going on.

"Victor had told me Joy had left!" the girl cried which cuased Camillia to gasp a little. She stood still doing nothing to even attempt to stop Patrica's rampage as she knew once thr girl got started it was better for everyone to let her simply calm down on her own.

"Wihtout this?" Patricia turned on her heel and showed the girl Joy's mobile, Camilla took this as her que to moved towards the two girls. She could see how clueless the American girl was, it was clear to anyone looking at the situation from the outside she didn't know what was going on. "this is her phone, did you steal it?"

"Not a great strategy for making friends. show up and steal stuff" was the American's reply causing a small smile to flit onto Camilla's face before the frown replaced it once again.

"And this is Joy's as well!" Patricia shouted in the girls face, before grabbing the picture in the girls hands which clearly was important as the shout that followed was.

"Hey! You can't have that!"

It when then Camilla decided to make her presence known to the girls, "Trish!" Camilla said in a warning tone, sounding more like she was telling off a bad dog than her friend.

This shout caused Patricia to turn and look at her, "What?! She is clearly the reason Joy is not here!"

"The only thing that's clear about this whole situation is the fact she," Camilla gestured towards the American, "has no clue who the bloody hell Joy is!" She took a deep breath and continued in a calmer tone, "Look at her Trish, she looked as lost as Alice in Wonderland."

"I don't know who you are, or where you've come from" Patricia told the girl, ignoring Camilla completely, "But you are not our roommate! Joy is! Now where is she?" Camilla looked at the American girl, she looked like she had no idea how to handle the situation at hand and for the first time in her life Camilla couldn't help but wish Victor would magically turn up and resolve this mess. She knew Patricia could be very mean if she wanted to be. "Did you hear what I said? Where is Joy?"

"Patricia! Hear her out!" Camilla said moving forward. Taking the photo from her friend's hands and giving it back to the American girl who smiled weakly at her.

"Okay," the American girl started, "can we start over? I'm Nina, from America. And unless Joy is hiding under the bed, I don't know where she is, the room was empty when I got here." This comment caused Camilla to tilt her head in confusion. Joy's side of the room was defiantly there when they had woken up that morning, so that meant that Victor must have packed it all up when they were in school.

"Patricia Williams! Camilla-Ann Rutter!" Camilla tried not to let out an annoyed groan when she heard Victor calling out her full name, the name she hated the most. However she was so glad to see him before Patricia killed their new roommate. "What is going on?"

"That is exactly what we are trying to figure out," Camilla told Victor calmly, who was looking from her to the angry looking Patricia to the confused looking Nina.

"Where is Joy?" Patricia demanded of Victor, in her anger she didn't even care if she was polite or not to the adult.

"Joy, had left." Victor simply told them.

"What?" Camilla and Patricia said in unison, both of them giving Victor looks of confusion.

"What do you mean, she's left?" Patricia asked.

"Her parents came to school this afternoon and removed her," Victor said slowly, and Camilla couldn't help but shake her head. She knew Joy's folks, they wouldn't have done that, this was one of the best schools in the country.

"But why would they do that?" Patricia asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Victor said in a bored tone, which instantly had Camilla suspecting him for something.

"Joy simply wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to everyone," Camilla couldn't help but mutter.

"Or without her phone, or Bunsy Bun!" Patricia continued for Camilla angrily, holding out the toy rabbit as if to prove their point.

"Give them to me, and I will forward them to her," Victor demanded, his hand outstretched and waiting. Patricia looked almost hesitant and Camilla looked back towards the stairs as the slam of the front door was heard. Everyone was back from school. "Give" Victor demanded, and begrudgingly Patricia handed over the phone and rabbit toy, "now clear all this up!" the man told them, looking down at all the bedding that now littered the hallway thanks to Patricia's huffing fit.

"No way!" Patricia exclaimed, knowing Victor meant she should tidy up as he knew she was the one to have thrown the bedding all over the place, "I am going to phone Joy!" was all she said before she turned on her heel and stormed downstairs, before doing so she looked at Camilla only long enough to say softly, "I'll tell you if I find out what's going on." Camilla looked at her friend and nodded her head at her, she wanted to be kept in the loop, Joy was her friend too. Before she could say anything to Patricia the girl had stormed off and Victor had dumped the bedding into her arms leaving after Patricia and leaving Camilla alone with her new roommate.

"Hi," she said lamely, "I'm Camilla. Camilla Rutter, but everyone calls me Camilla. I promise I won't shout at you."

"Hi, I'm Nina, from – "

"America?" Camilla teased as she led the way back into their room, dumping Nina's bedding onto her bed.

"That much is obvious, huh?"

"The accent gives you away just a little," Camilla jokingly informed her before laying back on her own bed. "Sorry about Patricia,"

"It's fine... I think," Nina said, looking almost a little shy when Camilla looked her over.

"Nina, don't worry about me being like her, I am much cooler and I'd like to be your friend," Camilla said softly, knowing this would be the fastest way to get the girl to relax before they headed downstairs to meet the rest of the house. The girl looked almost surprised at the offer of friendship which caused Camilla to laugh as she got to her feet. "We are going to be living together, I don't want you to hate me."

"Thank you." Was all the girl could say, and she smiled at Camilla who simply held her hand out for her, which after a moment Nina took and got to her feet.

"It's time for you to meet your new family, we are an odd bunch but some of them will grow on you." Camilla shrugged as she pulled the girl from the room. It was about time she met the rest of the house.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write!**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	2. Chapter 2

_*Disclaimer, I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 2 ~ House of Attitude**

* * *

Camilla had expected Patricia to have a rant at the other residents of Anubis house and was not surprised to see everyone fall silence and stare the moment Nina and herself walked into the living room. Everyone gave both girls odd looks and Camilla was more than happy to cross her arms and glare back at them all. They were being very rude. However before the twin could say anything to her friends, Nina was to break the silence that had fallen in the room, "Hi, I'm Nina, from America." Without even thinking Camilla mouthed along with the girls greeting which she had heard 3 times already now, glancing at Patricia and fighting back a laugh as she noticed her friend had done the same thing. Patricia shot Camilla a smile and the girl knew that she wasn't annoyed that Camilla had befriended Nina.

"Hey," Fabian said lamely, almost mirroring the exact greeting Camilla gave the girl which caused Camilla to let out a loud laugh. This is what caused everyone to relax a little, Alfie getting to his feet and looking Nina up and down.

"Welcome, Space girl." He told her as a sort of greeting, which caused Camilla to shoot a look at Fabian as she tried to get an explanation as to why Alfie was calling Nina this. Unsurprisingly she didn't get an explanation as Alfie started to make weird noises in his 'Alien Language', which as adorable as it was in Camilla's mind she could see the confusion in Nina's eyes as everyone laughed at his antics.

"Cut it out Alfie," Camilla laughed well naturedly, simply getting a two finger salute from the boy before he wandered over to the dining room table. Mara caught Camilla's eye and almost instantly their house mother, Trudy, called them all to the table. It was an inside joke among the girl that Alfie had a hidden talent to know when and where to find food at all times and all the girls, with the exception of Nina (who wasn't in on the joke) and Patricia (she was a little worried about Joy and too busy hating on Nina to be in a jokey mood) all grinned at one another as they made their way towards the table for dinner.

Camilla had settled herself in her normal seat between Alfie and Fabian when she looked up to see Nina waiting on everyone else to get seated before sitting herself down, her first choice of chair was Ambers seat. Camilla couldn't help but frown a little at this, but stopped when she felt a jab in her side causing her to look away from Nina to glare at her brother who looked at her innocently. Honestly she didn't think she was doing anything wrong by keeping an eye out on her new friend, Patricia was on a rampage and she knew Nina was going to be the one who would get the brunt of her rage mainly because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"That's my seat." Amber told the girl, who instantly jumped to her feet. It was clear she didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to-"

Before she could continue Amber was talking again. "Where's Mick?" this question had Camilla choking on her food as she tried not to laugh. Amber's one track mind had always been a source of entertainment for her.

"Eh, I don't even know who you are..." Nina said, shooting her only friend a look and Camilla shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'that normal, don't worry'. Not getting the answer she wanted from the American girl Amber thrust the pepper grinder into Nina's hands before leaving the room. Nina slumped back into the chair and Camilla turned her attention away from her, Alfie and Jerome where whispering over the table to one another.

Leaning over a little bit, Camilla poked Jerome in the cheek to get their attention. "Oi, what you two gossiping about?" she mock whispered, causing Alfie to laugh at the blonde's glare at the female twin.

"Oh nothing that concerns you, Rutter."

"Ouch, you almost hurt my feelings there, Jerome."

She mocked being hurt and was happy to see him roll his eyes and look at Alfie, muttering "Later." If she couldn't get them to tell her what they were up too she would happily take that little triumph of stopping their plans now, mainly because it annoyed Jerome which was her favourite past time.

From next to her Alfie started to heap spaghetti into his mouth in rather large portions causing both Jerome and Camilla to laugh loudly at his antics, though Mara wasn't impressed, not that she ever was, and she leaned forward to tell him off, "Stop it Alfie! That's disgusting!" this did nothing to stop the boy and Mara rolled her eyes in an annoyed way, before looking to Nina, Camilla used this as a good excuse to push the pasta she wasn't going to eat onto Alfie's plate as she laughed (nobody bat an eyelash at this as it had become a normal habit for the two friends) encouraging him to keep stuffing his face, "Your probably going to choke on it." Mara said as she looked back at the boy.

"But it's delicious!" Alfie informed her with his mouth full of pasta still, winking at Camilla as a thanks causing the girls cheeks to flush a little but thankfully nobody noticed, or at least she thought nobody had noticed.

"Alfie don't play with your food." Jerome told him before flinging a fork full of spaghetti into the boy's face. Camilla couldn't stop the laugher the burst from her lips and she wasn't the only one laughing. Almost everyone else at the table (with the exception of Nina and Fabian) was laughing too. Alfie was the kind of person who got even, and with the extra food he had thanks to Camilla, Jerome should have expected the handful of Spaghetti that was flung back at him. Seeing Jerome in his grey blazer covered in Spaghetti was something that caused Camilla to laugh even louder, which resulted in the blonde boy throwing pasta in her face. Needless to say the Rutter twin was not happy about that and a full on food war started up.

"Really guys, every meal?" Fabian said as he was hit in the face but Camilla, Alfie and Jerome all ignored him as they laughed and threw around the food.

"Ooops" the loud, unapologetic sound of Patricia's voice was heard and Camilla stopped throwing food to turn her head towards the sound. Her eyes squinted in anger the moment she saw Nina standing drenched in water at the end of the table. Looking from one roommate to the other, one of whom was holding the empty water jug with a large smirk on her face, it didn't take a genius to figure out what had just happened. "What, it was an accident!" Patricia told both Rutter twins who were giving her annoyed and frustrated looks.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked Nina who was trying to ring out her now wet clothes.

"Yeah," she spoke softly nodding her head but from her tone Camilla didn't believe her what so ever, "except I think my sweater is shrinking to my body as we speak"

Fabian looked at his sister, who was covered in pasta sauce and they had a silent twin conversation. Camilla nodded her head once before she moved from the room and into the kitchen to get Nina some towels to try help her dry up a little, leaving Fabian to try deal with Patricia for a moment.

When she walked back into the dining room once again, Patricia was standing up and once again glaring at Nina, "Oh come on." She heard her friend say, "one minute I'm sitting next to Joy in class, and the next she's disappeared and you've taken her place. Bit of a coincidence don't you think?"

Camilla handed her brother the towels for Nina and looked at Patricia. There was a lot she wanted to say to the girl but she didn't want to embarrass her new friend in the process. Patricia was a smart girl and shut up when she saw the look the female Rutter twin was shooting her way. In that moment she could not demand any more questions from Nina as she was flanked on either side by a twin, both of whom had sharp tongues when they wanted them (more when Fabian wanted his as Camilla was always quick to defend her friends), the female one knowing where to cut the gothic girl to make it hurt.

"I guess it is," Nina replied as she wiped her face, Camilla frowned her arms crossing as she heard the defeated in the girls voice. So much for a good first impression. Nina had no reason to like any of them now because Patricia had decided to bully the girl inside of looking for answers about Joy somewhere else. Like Victor or Sweetie or Mrs. A.

"Maybe she snatched her and locked her in the cellar!" Alfie joked but shut up the moment he saw the cold look that Camilla shot his way. Camilla was rarely serious around him and he knew that Patricia's rampage on Nina was slowly getting the better of her and to not joke about it. He shot Camilla a small apologetic smile and saw her eyes soften a little, that's all it took for him to know he wasn't in trouble.

"Well?" Patricia asked, using Alfie's detraction to demand answers once again.

"Like I said, I don't know anything about Joy or her disappearance!" Nina told Patricia, her voice cracking as if she was close to tears.

"I'll get it out of you." Was all Patricia said before sitting down again.

Camilla was not fuming but she was seriously ticked off with her friend. From the way she was shaking with anger anyone who knew her could see that. How dare Patricia be so rude! The only think stopping her from losing it was the appearance of Victor who walked into the room. "Nina!" he called, causing the American to turn around, "phone call for you." There was a pause as the house keeper surveyed the room; from them all covered in food, to Nina standing in a pile of water, to the smallest residence in the house shaking, her hands at her sides in fists. It was certainly a bazar scene, "what's going on?"

"Nothing." Patricia spoke in a sweet voice, "just Nina spilt water everywhere."

This was the last straw for Camilla. She waited until she knew the American was out of the room before she picked up Patricia's plate of food and tipped it over her head, ignoring her gasps as she bend down to look her friend in the eye. "How dare you." She hissed at her friend, who knew from the tone she had over stepped the line when it came to Nina. "Nina is thousands of miles away from home, away from everything that is normal to her. She arrives here probably scared, nervous and instead of the warm, comforting welcome she should have had, she gets you. Shouting down her throat. Almost breaking all her belongings, and genuinely bulling her for something anyone with two eyes can see she has no clue about." Camilla took a deep breath as she felt her brother's hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, happy to see the slightly scared look in Patrice's eyes. "I want to know what happened to Joy as much as you do, but I refuse to be friends with a bully." With that Camilla turned and left the now silent room, her brother on her heels as he was the only one who could calm her down in the state she was in.

Both Rutter's paused when they left the dining room, on the seat by the phone was Nina her head in her hands crying. All the anger that Camilla was feeling instantly washed away at the sight of the American crying and in that moment she vowed to do everything in her power to make Nina feel like she was welcome and had friends at Anubis.

"Is everything okay?" Fabian asked in a concerned voice, making their presences known to the girl who instantly looked up wiping her face.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, it's just allergies. You guys have cat's right?" Nina said, and Camilla bit her lip to stop herself from making a Tracy Beaker comment, hanging back so that Fabian (who was the more level headed of the two twins) could help comfort the girl.

"No." was all Fabian said kindly, and Nina looked down.

"It must just be this soggy sweater then." She spoke softly as she got to her feet headed up the stairs and away from them both.

"Well done." Camilla spoke, but it wasn't sarcastic. She knew Fabian wanted to help but he didn't know how to comfort girls, even her his twin he had no clue how to comfort her sometimes. Fabian gave her a look that reminded her way to much of a puppy that had been kicked, he was so disappointed he couldn't help Nina. She placed a hand on his arm and spoke softly, "I'll go talk to her. Girl to girl." With that Camilla went to follow the American but was stopped when her brother called out to her causing her to paused and looked back at him.

"I'm proud of you, you know." He told her and she shot him a confused look, "you stood up to Patricia. She is your friend and you stood up to her and told her off for doing something wrong, sometimes that's the hardest thing to do."

"Thanks Dumbledore." She replied sarcastically, but deep down she felt all warm and happy at the fact her brother was proud of her for doing the right thing. Fabian shot her a look before he turned and walked back into the dining room, Camilla smiled before continuing to follow Nina.

The girl had gone to their bedroom and when Camilla walked in she was on her bed, curled up crying. The small brunette sat on the bed and pulled the American into her arms comforting her. "I know this has been the worst first day ever." She whispered to the girl after about 20 minuets, who let out a sob of a laugh though she had stopped crying by that point, "but I want you to know you have got friends here. Fabian for sure will be your friend." Camilla told her, wiping her tears from Nina's face, "and I told Patricia that I am your friend. And if she keeps acting the way she is, I will no longer be hers."

Nina looked at her in awe, as if she hadn't expected that kind of loyalty from someone to quickly. "You did?" she whispered, and Camilla nodded.

"Patricia and I may seem close, but truly she was Joy's friend and because I roomed with them both I was their friend," Camilla explained, her voice cracking. She had known for a long time that Joy and Patricia put up with her, they were friends first and she was there. She just refused to believe it. Nina seemed in such a venerable place that Camilla knew the only way the girl would trust she was being genuine was to open herself up in such a way she didn't normally do. "Honestly I'm not giving up much with Patricia, plus I refuse to be friends with a bully."

"Thank you." Was all Nina could whisper, the small girl had turned her day around for her, she had told her she had a friend and true friend in Anubis which half an hour ago seemed like the most impossible thing in the world.

"It's what friends do, Nina." Camilla told her honestly with a smile that the American happily returned. With that Camilla pulled her new friend out of bed, insisting that she change and they go back downstairs and read the new addition of Seventeen Magazine she had. There was a few quizzes she felt Nina would like, plus she wanted to observe Fabian around Nina. She had a funny feeling that her brother had a crush on the American or the start of a crush anyway.

About 20 minutes after they had headed downstairs Amber had taken the magazine off them, having seen some couples quiz that her and Mick 'just had to do', Camilla wasn't bothered however as while Mick and Amber sat annoying Mara with them doing a quiz for ten minutes Camilla lay on the free couch watching her brother and Nina shoot eyes at one another. It was rather adorable, now Camilla just had to find a way for them to get together properly though this attraction may not mean anything in the long run. "Mostly A's – You're the shy retiring type, that's hilarious, just so wrong!" Amber told Mick causing the boy to laugh just as Patricia stormed into the room.

"I can't believe that creep won't give me Joy's home number!" she told Mara loudly as she sat down in one of the arm chairs. Camilla swung her legs round and got to her feet. She knew her temper might flare up again if Patricia was in the room so she left, ignoring the girl completely but missing the smile that appeared on Nina's face at the fact Camilla was standing up for her.

The only two people, other than Trudy and Victor, who weren't in the living room were Jerome and Alfie so Camilla decided to annoy them for the evening, knocking on the door to their room she was unsurprised when Alfie opened the door wearing a cape. "Lady Milly!" he said, stepping aside to allow her into the room, "What do we owe this honour?"

"Sir Alfred," Camilla played along as she walked into the room taking a seat on Jerome's desk chair ignoring the boys groan when he realised she was their visitor, "Patricia walked into the living room and I don't want to clean the loo's with a toothbrush because I broke something." Camilla explained causing both boys to laugh.

"It's been a while since we saw you in hulk mode," Jerome told her, acting a lot nicer than normal but Camilla wasn't going to complain as she wasn't in the mood to fight, "I had almost forgotten what it looked like."

"Yeah, well. I knew I need to control she-hulk." Camilla shrugged, "so what are we doing for the evening?"

"I am going to woo Amber, by making cupcakes!" Alfie proclaimed, and Camilla grimaced a little. She knew Alfie would never see her in a romantic light but that didn't mean it hurt any less to hear him talk about his crush. She looked from her coloured friend to the blonde lanky boy on his bed, surprised to see he was already look at her a confused expression on his face. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and he shook his head. Camilla shrugged, she didn't have the energy to argue with Jerome tonight.

"So what are we going to do Jerome," she asked, before quickly adding, "Before we need to save the kitchen from being burnt down I mean."

"Hey!" Alfie exclaimed,

But her comment caused Jerome to laugh before shrugging, "We could watch a film or something in here." He said, "I'm assuming you don't want to go back out there until lights out." Camilla nodded.

It seemed her evening was set, she was watching a film with Jerome. As Alfie left the room she clambered onto Jerome's bed, hugging one of his pillows to her as he put on a horror film, she didn't question how he knew that was her preferred genre of him but went with it. "You know," he said as he tapped on his computer keyboard, "I quite like the fact I'm no longer the person you hate in this house."

"I've never hated you Jerome." Camilla said before she could stop herself.

"Oh." Was all he replied before he joined her by the headboard, "so we are friends?"

"Of course we are," she laughed, "it's just we are the friends who tease and joke around with each other." she explained lamely, before turning her attention to the screen. As the opening credits to the film started she swore she heard him mutter

"I'm glad you don't hate me." This caused a small smile to appear on her face though she didn't know why exactly. Instead of questioning it, she simply cuddled the pillow closer to her chest and focused on the screen.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write!**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	3. Chapter 3

_*Disclaimer, I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 3 ~ House of Blackbird**

* * *

The next morning Camilla was up earlier than she normally would be, yawning loudly as she walked into the kitchen to grab her and Nina apples or something for breakfast. The American girl had awoken her earlier, pulling her from their room and into the bathroom to tell her about the mirror incident that happened with Patricia the night before. Camilla agreed that maybe skipping breakfast with the whole house would be a good idea for both of them, so they both got dressed quickly and quietly, Nina grabbing a few more things for her first day while Camilla decided the best thing she should do would be to grab something for their breakfast. Just as she walked out the dining room into the hallway when Nina came down the stairs with a slight hop in her step, "Where exactly where you last night?" she asked as Camilla handed her a green apple,

"I was watching a film with Jerome."

"Jerome..." Nina said in such a way as if to suggest something, causing Camilla to shudder.

"ew, never." She said causing Nina to laugh and loop her arm through Camilla's

"Why not? Jerome's cute, in his own way I guess." She told Camilla laughing at the face the girl made, "or do you have someone else in mind."

"How about this," Camilla told her new friend with a smile, not rising to the bait, "I'll tell you who I like, when you tell me who you like."

Nina gave the small brunette a look but gave up the conversation of crushes for now. The two girls turned the corner and kept walking until suddenly an old woman stood up from a bench and blocked their path. "Oh!" Nina said in shock causing both of them to stop walking, "sorry, are you okay?" she asked, taking the woman's arms and guiding her back down to the bench. Camilla sat down on the opposite side of her trying to figure out how she got onto the schools grounds.

"That's my house." The woman told the two girls, pointing to the back of Anubis house.

"I don't think so," Camilla said, trying to sound polite, "it's part of a school"

"No!" the woman insisted causing Camilla to shoot Nina a look, "that's my house!"

"Okay, its your house..." Nina replied looking back at the old woman.

"It kinda suits you," Camilla muttered causing her new friend to shoot her a look which she shrugged off.

"Maybe you could tell us where you really live, and we could take you back." Nina continued talking, ignoring Camilla's not so helpful commentary.

Camilla bit her lip to stop herself saying anything else as Nina stripped off her blazer and placed it round the woman, muttering something about her being cold. This girl had a good heart and she could see her and Fabian making a very annoying but sweet couple.

"You're together, finally" The woman spoke, getting Camilla's attention instantly. What did she mean, together finally? Camilla didn't even know Nina existed until yesterday. "I knew she would join you." The woman told Camilla who felt confused, and taking a look at Nina it seemed she was confused also.

"I'm sorry I don't under-" Nina started but the woman interrupted her.

"Sarah, my name is Sarah." She told them both gripping their hands tightly

"Okay, Sarah" Camilla spoke softly, but a little like you would if you were talking to a child, "Why don't you come inside for a cup of tea?" she asked, knowing if they got the woman inside then Trudy or Victor would know what to do to help.

"I can't go in there! He's waiting. He's always waiting." Sarah told her with a shake of her head and Camilla looked at Nina as if to say 'it's your turn to try something.'

"Okay then..." Nina spoke, Camilla knowing it was for her more than Sarah and she rolled her eyes, "why don't you wait here with Camilla and I'll go bring someone here." Nina moved to get to her feet but Sarah clutched onto her hand.

"Are you coming back?" Sarah asked, and it took everything in Camilla not to snort. It wasn't like Nina was leaving her alone, Camilla was going to stay with her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't move. Camilla will look after you." Nina told her before running off. Sarah turned to Camilla and looked at her, grabbing her hand once again.

"You have the hardest job of all." Sarah told her and Camilla blinked trying to compute what the woman was saying.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You are their protector. You are their link to each other. You will risk everything to protect either of them when the time comes." Sarah told her with a nod of her head, causing Camilla to rise her eyebrows. Who the hell were they? And why did she need to protect them. She was a brainy, beautiful teenager not a kick ass ninja dragon slayer guardian. Who did this woman thing she was? Rose Hathaway? Before any of these thoughts she was thinking could be spurted from her mouth Nina had ran back to them.

"Trudy has ordered us a taxi into town to escort Sarah back to the old people's home." With that Camilla forced a smile and got to her feet to help Sarah up. Her mind still racing.

Camilla was silent until they reached Sarah's (or Emily as the woman who let them into the old people's home had called her) room. Nina had spoken to the woman about the picture hanging up in the main area being Anubis house and how Sarah said she had lived there but Camilla was only half listening to the whole conversation that had gone on. Her mind was still trying to go over what Sarah had told her when Nina had left. "Now, do you two girls have time for a cup of tea or something before you get back?" the woman asked, and Camilla looked at Nina with a shrug. They had missed the start of school anyway, so why not spend the day here with Sarah.

"I doubt anyone's missing us." Nina told the woman after glancing at Camilla. "A cup of tea would be nice." With that the woman left the room, closing the door behind her. Nina took a seat on the bed next to Camilla and looked at Sarah who started talking the moment the door had shut.

"I've been waiting so long," Sarah spoke softly, Camilla noticing straight away the necklace that was now in her hand, "Keeping the secret. Now it's your turn." Before either girl could say anything Sarah sat between them both. She first turned to Nina and showed the girl the necklace. Camilla got a good look at it for the first time and raised an eyebrow impressed. It was a locket, but in an oval shape with a red stone at the centre making it look like an eye which was on a long chain. "Quick, take this." Before Nina could thank the woman, Sarah turned to Camilla, "I do not have your amulet, you need to earn it." This caused Camilla to frown, how come Nina got a cute-ish necklace and she had to 'work' for hers, "but I can give you something to help with the task at hand." Sarah handed Camilla a ring, it was simple, made of silver with a red stone identical to the one within the necklace Nina now had. Sarah closed both the girls hands and looked at them both, as if she needed them to know what she was saying was important, "Keep these well-hidden, or they will take them away from you. They take everything away from you in the end"

"Morbid." Camilla said before she could stop herself and Nina shot her a look that clearly read 'you-are-not-helping!'

"Sarah, we couldn't possibly-"Nina started trying to change the conversation, Camilla couldn't help but agree with her. The ring and necklace looked beautiful and old, they must be worth a fortune and here Sarah was simply giving them away.

"But you must!" Sarah whispered and Camilla slipped the ring onto her finger causing Sarah to smile at her, "Yours will keep you safe," the last part was directed at Nina and Sarah turned to the smaller girl, "yours will make sure you will always find the chosen one." It took everything in Camilla not to make a comment about how she refused to find harry potter. She had read those books, she knew would not cope well with a snake faced dude chasing after her. She turned her attention into the conversation as Nina looked fascinated by the words Sarah spoke, "there is treasure hidden in that house, and only you have the power to find and protect it." Great! They were going on a stupid treasure hunt.

It wasn't until she realised Nina and Sarah were both looking at her that she smiled, realising she had spoken aloud. "Sorry." Was all she could mutter but Sarah had other plans as she took her hand once again.

"You must make sure they are careful. There is danger in that house. Evil. It's a bad house. A dark house. "

"Evil," was all Camilla could repeated. How come Nina got the cool treasure task and she got the evil house, there is danger, look after everyone task? "Spooky, yes, but I don't know about evil." Camilla told the woman

"Emily, I don't think –"Nina started,

"Sarah!" the woman insisted and Camilla smirked, she had forgotten all about the woman who had let them into the home calling Sarah Emily. "My name is Sarah and I know you. I know both of you!"

"I'm sorry." Nina whispered, "I know what it's like to miss the place you come from."

"And you know me Nina, Camilla-Ann" Sarah spoke, both Nina and Camilla looked surprised. Camilla more so than Nina as she never went by her full name.

"How do you know our names?" Camilla asked.

"But Nina you must beware the blackbird." Sarah warned the girl, "You must be protected from the Blackbird." Nina looked in shock and so did Camilla. Something about the way Sarah spoke made them both instantly a little scared.

There was a knock and the door and both girls turned to see Trudy by the door, as well as the woman who let them in, "sorry girls but its time to go home. You can visit Emily another day." Nina nodded and got to her feet, and Camilla moved to follow but was stopped.

"You and the Blackbird are more alike than you think. When you understand why, it will make things easier and harder in equal measure." Camilla looked at Sarah and frowned. She was really starting to hate the harder task she was being given. Nina had to find treasure, she had to protect her from the evil of the house. Fun. So much fun. And here she thought school was hard enough these days.

When they got back to the house Trudy had explained their absence and the teachers had just sent them the work to do. Instead of going to the school both girls settled at the dining tabled and got to work. Talking as they did, trying to get to know one another better. It wasn't until three that Trudy informed them everyone was going to be coming back from school and Nina looked worried. "How about a girl's night, just us?" Camilla suggested to her friend, who instantly looked relieved. They didn't need dinner as they had had their fill with a huge lunch Trudy had made for them so an evening to escape from all the drama in the house before dealing with it tomorrow was exactly what Nina needed.

Camilla didn't see anyone from the house until about 7pm, when she had wandered downstairs to make a new batch of popcorn for Nina and herself. Leaning against the worktop of the kitchen playing Heartstone on her phone she waited for the microwave to finish popping their snack. "So you decided to skip today? Why didn't you tell me? I missed you" the familiar voice of Alfie said from the doorway and Camilla looked up with a smile on her face, only for it to drop when she saw Jerome behind him.

"Nina and I were bonding, we went on an adventure." Camilla told them both.

"Well next time tell me!" Alfie told her, running into the room and lifting her into a hug, "You're my female best friend. I need to see you at least every hour." He told her in a serious voice looking at her. Camilla could feel her cheeks reddening and thankfully just then the microwave dung. Making a big deal of getting the popcorn out Camilla used the time to stop the blush on her cheeks, though from the thoughtful gaze Jerome had she might have been busted.

"Adventure or just plain shopping?" the boy with the blonde hair asked, causing Camilla to frown until she realised he was looking at the ring on her finger. Camilla wasn't a big jewellery person so she guessed it did stand out that she was wearing some.

"A bit of both." Was all Camilla could muster not looking either boy in the eye, before she moved from the room, pausing at the door to look at Alfie, "I expect I owe you a lunch now?" she asked the boy who grinned and nodded,

"I have soo much to tell you about what happened today."

"I look forward to it Sir Alfred." And with that she left the room.

Jerome and Alfie both watched her leave, both boys thinking the same thing; Camilla was keeping something from them. Normally Jerome knew a lot about Camilla because of Alfie and Vis versa for him and her, but she never kept anything from Alfie really. Camilla was a true believer that the truth just was and Lies just get a person into trouble so why did she not tell them really what she was up to today.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write!**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	4. Chapter 4

_*Disclaimer, I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 4 ~ House of Dares**

* * *

To say Camilla was a morning person would be a full blown lie. Most mornings her friends in Anubis house just left the girl to her own devices, knowing she would need food and at least two cups of tea before she was a functioning human once again. Though the morning after her exciting day off school things where a little different. Last night Nina had made a discovery, the necklace she had gotten from Sarah or "Emily" was actually a locket, with a picture of a beautiful blonde girl in it, that Camilla thought looked a little like Nina maybe (though she never voiced those thoughts). However that was not the reason she was in a particularly grumpy this particular morning. No. She was annoyed once again with the 'gothic pixie' who she was following down the stairs. Last night Nina had fallen asleep during the movie so Camilla had decided to simply switch it off and get ready for bed herself, when she got back from the bathroom she saw Patricia standing over Nina's bed throwing feathers from her feather boa onto the girl. The moment Nina woke up and Camilla heard Patricia's teasing remarks from the door, it didn't take much for the twin to understand what had happened. Nina had had a nightmare and Patricia was making things worse. Camilla was getting fed up of Patricia's ways, it was clear to anyone with two brain cells that Nina had no idea where Joy had gone, plus with the way Fabian looked at the girl Camilla had a funny feeling she would be hearing more about Nina in the future. She wanted to befriend the girl for those reason, but Patricia was still her friend (even if she was walking on a thin line) so Camilla refrained from saying anything as she sat down in her normal seat next to Alfie at the breakfast table, her unimpressed looked clearly seen to everyone around her. Fabian and Alfie were the only two who knew they could go near Camilla in the morning, especially if she was in a mood. It took one silent conversation above her head, before Camilla found Fabian buttering toast for her and Alfie had placing a cup of tea in front of her. She smiled slightly at 'her boys', they knew her too well. The smile instantly fell as Patricia started to tell everyone of Nina's nightmare.

"I wish I could have seen her face when she woke up just covered in feathers," Jerome said once Patricia finished her story.

"I bet her face was like," Alfie pulled a really shocked looking face causing both Patricia and Jerome to laugh loudly. Alfie went to laugh with them, but he saw the look Camilla gave him and decided against it. He knew better than to deal with an angry Camilla.

"Guys I have an idea that really will give her nightmares" Patricia started, lowering her voice as she looked between the two pranksters. Instantly Camilla was on alert, she leaned forward in the premise of grabbing her tea cup to listen into what Patricia was going to say. Before Patrice could say anything though, Alfie shhh'd her as Nina walked into the room.

Before the girl could even sit down in her chair Patricia smirked and leaned forward, "Sleep well Nina?"

"Caw! Caw! Caw!" both Alfie and Jerome started flapping their hands and Camilla couldn't help it as she slammed her (now empty) cup onto the table.

"Shut up! Okay, just shut up!" She all but yelled at them, instantly causing them to quieten down, Jerome and Alfie sharing an uneasy glance but Patricia simply rolled her eyes. She knew Camilla to well, when it came to them trying to hurt or embarrass the other they both had the same amount of blackmail on each other. Neither of them really saw the other as a threat. That's how they worked so well as friends.

"Just ignore them." Fabian told Nina, as she sat down, shooting Camilla a smile before focussing his attention on the American.

"I am." Nina replied with a smile.

"So what was this dream anyway?" Fabian asked, and Camilla couldn't blame him. She didn't really know much about it as Nina didn't tell her. Nina glanced at Camilla who nodded her head to say Fabian was to be trusted, he wouldn't tease Nina.

"It was awful." Nina started, both Rutter twins leaning in a little to hear what the girl had to say, "I know they are making jokes, but it felt real."

"If they make any more jokes I'll deal with them." Camilla said with a nod, the tone telling both Nina and Fabian that there was no point arguing with her. However from the smile that crept onto Nina's face Camilla knew the girl was questioning what someone like Camilla could do to stop Jerome, Alfie and Patricia stop the jokes being thrown at her. Until Joy miraculously turned up again, Nina had no clue when Patricia would get off her case.

"Anyway..." Fabian said, giving his twin a pointed look before turning back to Nina, "You were saying..."

"The dream felt so real." Nina said once again, pausing before adding, "It felt evil."

"Like Voldemort evil? Or Umbridge evil?" Camilla asked, the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she wasn't surprised at the unimpressed look on Fabians face. "Sorry... continue." She told Nina who simply smiled at her friend shaking her head in amusement.

In the short time she had known Camilla she had come to love her bluntness and the way she spoke without thinking, most of the time it was very random comments that make her laugh and lightened whatever situation they were in. Before Nina could continue like Camilla had told her to do, Amber wandered into the room. "Has anyone seen Mara?" The girl asked the dining area at large, "she has my hair straighteners."

"You could borrow mine," Camilla offered, but before Amber could say anything Fabian spoke up,

"She's with Mick in our room."

"What?!" Amber shouted.

"Oh no." Camilla muttered.

Jerome nodded his head at the twin and added, "Green eyed monster alert."

"I'm not jealous!" Amber said in a calmer tone, taking her seat at the table to the left of Nina, "Why would I be jealous?" she asked, looking from Jerome to Camilla as they were the two who insinuated she was, "what's there to be jealous off?" Camilla bit her lip trying not to smirk or laugh, the way the girl was talking made it pretty clear she was jealous. She caught Jerome's eye and he was smirking and she had to look away. He had the same thought has her clearly.

"She is helping him with his homework, that's all." Fabian told Amber, trying to reassure her. Camilla smiled at that, Fabian was a good soul, he hated people falling out and fighting over nothing. It was a trait she admired in her brother, something she wished sometimes she had.

"Yeah, I know all about that." Amber shrugged casually, "and it's cool. I would help him but I'm just so busy," with that she flicked some of her long blonde hair from her face and Camilla made the bad decision to look towards Alfie and Jerome who instantly copied her action. Patricia and Camilla let out a laugh, both of them stopping as they realised they had. Camilla missed Patricia and from the look Patricia gave her maybe she missed her two. Yes they weren't as close but they were friends. Camilla gave her a small smile which was returned, that small gesture filled the small brunette with hope. Maybe one day, when everything had settled down, her and Patricia could go back to how they were.

"I feel I'm intruding on a girl moment." Alfie whispered, from between the two girls which caused them to laugh again.

"Don't worry Sir Alfred. We were just -"Camilla paused to think of the right word.

"Coming to an agreement." Patricia finished for her. Camilla nodded, that was it. They were coming to an agreement.

"So no more fighting between the pixie and Lady Milly?" Alfie asked.

"Well..." Camilla started and Jerome laughed as Alfie pouted. "We won't plan any more fights, but I will point out when your being a bitch Patricia."

"And I'll point out when you are forgetting your true friends." Patricia replied. There was no malice in either girl's voice and the smile they shared caused anyone listening to know there never would be between Patricia and Camilla.

"Good, because you owe me a lunch for skipping school remember," Alfie told Camilla putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug. Camilla felt her face flush and both Patricia and Jerome instantly wore smirks. She knew Patricia knew of her crush but Jerome knew too, god her life had just become a lot worse.

"I did promise you that." Camilla laughed at told her friend.

"Talking about skipping," Amber added looking from Camilla to Nina, "I see you two haven't sneaked out at the crack of dawn today."

"Wow everyone really does keep tabs on everyone else around here, don't they?" Nina said sounding amazed.

"We did have to deal with Alfie searching for Camilla and moaning all day." Jerome pointed out in an annoyed tone.

"Awww, were you really looking for me?" Camilla asked, turning to look at her best friend.

"I thought the Aliens had got you!" Alfie told her, "You don't know how worried I was."

"Next time I promise to leave you a note."

"You better."

"Okay then," Amber said as they table all watched Camilla and Alfie's dramatic conversation, "Fabian said you had left early for school, but neither of you where if first class."

"Nina and Camilla where helping an old lady across the road," Trudy said as she walked from the kitchen to hand Amber and Nina bowls of porridge, "literally."

This cause Alfie to laugh as he looked at Camilla. "You were nice to someone without getting anything in return? Who are you and what have you done with my Camilla?" He demanded. Camilla laughed and shook her head, trying to hide her blush with her hair as he referred to her as _His_ Camilla.

"We actually had a surprise visitor, from the old people's home." Trudy explained as she picked up Fabian and Camilla's plates before leaving to the kitchen.

"I'm not very good with old people," Amber told them all, and Camilla sat back in her chair taking a second cup of tea from Fabian as she prepared for the wise wisdom that would come from Ambers mouth, "They're all so... old, aren't they?" This caused everyone to laugh, Camilla included.

"Really?" Jerome asked her, as if amazed at how stupid her response was.

"Still," Amber said, ignoring Jerome and the laughter completely as she looked at Nina, "You must be used to it, Trudy said your gran brought you up."

"She did, yeah."

"What happened to your mum and dad?" Amber asked rather bluntly, causing Camilla to roll her eyes and mentally face palm.

"Oh god..." she muttered

"Amber, queen of tact." Jerome commented and a few of them hummed in agreement.

"They died in a car accident." Nina told the blonde and Camilla looked at her friend sympathetically. She wasn't fond of her parents but she didn't want them to die. To grow up without them, is something no child should have to do.

"Oh..." was all Amber could say as she realised how hurtful her question might have been. "That's awful."

"It was a long time ago," Nina said sitting up in her chair, Camilla knowing instantly she wasn't fond of the sympathetic looks being shot her way so Camilla looked at her tea cup instead, "my gran and I are really close."

"So how come, she's packed you off to a big bad boarding school miles away from home then," Patricia started and Camilla lifted her head to glare at the girl. Could she not go 5 minutes without trying to make Nina's life miserable? "It sounds to me she wanted to get rid."

"Patricia!" Fabian shouted, causing Camilla to jump a little, her brother wasn't one to rise his voice often, "don't be such a bitch! I know your upset about Joy but there is no need to be taking all of this out on Nina, like Camilla pointed out to you two days ago." If it wasn't for the new packed Camilla had silently made with Patricia she would have demanded her brother gave her a high five right then and there.

"Yeah, well everybody seems to have forgotten all about Joy, except me!" Patricia argued back, getting to her feet and storming from the room.

"Well... that was something..." was all Camilla could say before drinking the rest of her tea and getting to her feet too, "I'll go talk to her, if she is up for talking." With that Camilla followed her friend from the room.

Patricia, as Camilla soon found out, was not in the mood to talk at all. Whenever she tried to talk to her the girl found a reason to dart of in the opposite direction. In fact it wasn't until last period of the day did Camilla decide to give up. She was sat between Nina and Amber in Biology, her eyes trained on Patricia who was sat in her normal seat between Alfie and Jerome, of course Mr. Sweet hadn't noticed and as irritated as she was with her friend Camilla just didn't have in it her to make a fuss over something as simple as a chair. "Camilla, I love you but stop that tapping please." Amber said getting the girls attention for the first time since she had entered the classroom. Camilla blinked and looked from where Patricia, Alfie and Jerome were laughing to the blonde goddess that was her friend. Amber glanced down at Camilla's pen which she had been rhythmically tapping on her notebook causing Camilla to smile a little embarrassed at her friend.

"Sorry" she muttered, though it was a bit futile as the moment she placed her pen flat on the desk the bell rang to tell them all the days classes where over.

From the front of the room Mr. Sweet bellowed, "Your biology assignments please," Camilla couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face as he added to Mick, "And no excuses this time." Mick handed over his assignments and from the other side of Amber, Mara showed him her fingers crossed which was pretty adorable, if it was for the fact it caused the green monster to flare up in Amber once again, causing the girl to flip her hair and turn her attention to Camilla who had just handed Mr. Sweet her assignment, her eyes on the odd trio again.

"You need to stop worrying." Amber told the twin who sighed and looked at her,

"Nina is my friend and I know those three, they are up to something." Camilla told Amber who titled her head as she watched the trio too. It did seem odd of them to be whispering so much.

"Well, we will help Nina with whatever scheme they force her into." She said simply to the female twin who shot her a grateful smile just as Patricia, Jerome and Alfie approached the girl she was worried about so much.

"Hey Nina, I just wanted to say, " Patricia started, causing Camilla to lock eyes with her brother, both of them knew this was not going to end well, "you know, sorry about breakfast."

"its fine," Nina told the girl, "a little teasing helps the tea and toast go down," Camilla had to give her some credit, she would not have been so forgiving. Something Amber was quick to whisper in her ear as they watched the scene.

"Oh, and, I think it's about time we welcomed you into the school properly... the traditional way..."

"What are you going on about?" Fabian butted in, asking the question before Camilla could even if she was trying not to appear to be listening into the conversation.

"Alfie, why don't you tell Nina about the initiation ceremony..."

"The what?" Fabian asked, Camilla turned around at that moment titled her head as she waited for Alfie's response.

"Yeah," he started, "every new person that comes to this school has to undergo like, and initiation ceremony."

"Since when?!"

"Since forever Fabian!" Patricia all but barked at Fabian as he kept interrupting.

"What are you trying-"Before Camilla could hear the end of her brother's sentence and Nina's response to whatever it was that Patricia had thought up, a well-manicured hand with a surprising death like grip had grabbed her arm and was pulling her from the class room. "AMBER!" Camilla complained but nothing could be done about it,

"I need your opinion, I need to de-clutter my wardrobe and you are going to help me!" was all she got as a reply. Sighing dramatically Camilla allowed herself to be dragged from the school.

When Nina and Fabian arrived back in the house Camilla finally managed to escape Ambers fashion frenzy. In fact she and Patricia where having somewhat of a bonding time as they set the table for dinner, Patricia explaining to Camilla how Joy had been erased from the school picture.

"She can't have just disappeared. She isn't a witch." Was all Camilla could comment, and Patricia looked at her surprised.

"You believe me? You remember Joy being there." She asked, and Camilla couldn't help but nod, she had remembered the long morning prep Joy had put into looking nice that day,

"Of course I do! She raided my wardrobe at 6.30am remember," Camilla told Patricia causing the girl to let out a laugh as she nodded remembering how grumpy Camilla was that day because of her wake up call.

"I'm glad I'm not going mad," Patricia said after a moment's silence, "Amber and Mara, neither of them remember Joy being there that day."

"It's like whoever took her is expecting us to just simply forget about her" Camilla commented pausing what she was doing to share a scared look with Patricia.

Before either girl could say anything about that scary thought Mick wandered into the room, falling onto the leather couch in the living area, instantly falling asleep. At least that's what it appeared to be from the snores coming from his mouth. Camilla looked to Patricia and smirked, an idea forming in her head. Camilla couldn't help herself as she snickered to herself as she painted the ink of the sharpie on Mick's face. He was knocked out in exhaustion from football practice and there was no way she could pass this opportunity up. Patricia snorted, trying to contain her laughter, as Camilla finished off the cat whiskers. "He's so going to kill you when he wakes up." Patricia giggled. "He's got a date with Amber tonight."

"They won't know it was me, they both will think it was Jerome or Alfie!" Camilla commented as she snapped the lid shut, causing Patricia to nod her head in agreement.

"Who will think we did something?" Jerome asked as he wandered into the room, Alfie on his heels like normal shooting Camilla a smile as he sat down at the table (Trudy was going to call dinner any time soon).

"Nothing," both girls said causing them to smirk to each other before they settled at the table too.

"I hate that nothing," Jerome frowned, squinting his eyes at them both. They were working together that was strange, "that nothing scares me." Before he could add anything else to his speech, Fabian, Amber and Nina walked into the room. Fabian and Nina taking their seats as Amber went through to the kitchen to help Trudy plate up.

"So Nina's initiation takes place tomorrow night, okay," Patricia brought up as she looked down the table at the American, "At midnight."

"Witching hour" Alfie added, causing Jerome to let out an evil sounding laugh.

"Alfie!" Camilla scolded him, causing him to look apologetically at her as her twin continued on from what she was going to say,

"Cut it out, both of you."

"Tell me," Jerome asked, leaning forward to look at the Rutter twins, "does it get boring, always, always being the ones to be like 'cut it out' or 'that's not right' or 'fun is bad'." He paused to look from Fabian to Camilla, "I mean clearly I'm talking more to Fabian here as you know how to have a laugh sometimes Camilla, but still."

"Ha-ha. No." Fabian faked a laugh and Camilla simply frowned. She didn't think she was always like that, just sometimes someone needed to stop Jerome from manipulating people too much, Alfie's wild ideas or Patricia's mean streak. As their friend it was her job.

"As you were." Jerome bowed his head, not expecting the blunt answer from Fabian but Alfie seemed to realise Camilla having going quiet. He tried to catch her eye but she was too busy looking at her cup to even notice. Under the table he kicked Jerome and glanced at Camilla next to him. It seemed the boys words had really gotten to the small girl.

"So what does Nina have to do?" Amber asked, bring the conversation back to Nina's task. Camilla glanced towards Patricia, making sure not to glance to Jerome or Alfie she didn't know how to deal with her thoughts just yet, Amber had taken her away before they could hear Nina's task and she was curious.

"Go up to the spooky attic and bring something back down to prove she's been." Alfie spoke, hoping to get Camilla's attention to try to mentally tell her he didn't think she was a stuck in the mud like Jerome had suggested. Instead she whipped her head round to Nina, in shock the girl had agreed to such a task.

"You're going up to the attic?" Camilla asked, causing Nina to look shocked at the expression on the girls face.

"Sure, why not? It's not like it's -"

Before Nina could finish her sentence Amber and Camilla spoke at the same time, "Totally haunted!"

"Spooky," was all Alfie could comment as Amber and Camilla looked at one another surprised at their synchronisation. It was normal for Camilla and Fabian but someone else 'spooky' was the right word.

"Really?" Nina asked, the confidence she had displayed before all gone.

"Yeah, they're right," Jerome added causing Camilla to frown, "by the ghosts of the former students that went up there. Never to return." The look on Nina's face caused him to laugh but at the glare Camilla sent his way he shut up immediately. He had insulted her and he knew she would be getting her own back very soon, though there was no way for him to know how.

"Getting cold feet are we?" Patricia asked, looking down the table.

"Not at all." Nina spoke, "let start tonight, I can't wait."

"Oh we've got something else planned for you to do tonight." Patricia told the American and from next to her Fabian sighed and muttered,

"I can't wait to hear this."

Camilla hummed her agreement, she knew how elaborate Patricia's plans could be so she wasn't surprised the girl had something else to do as well as simply going into the attic.

"The Key." Patricia said simply, "she can't go into the attic without the key."

"But-"

Camilla started but Patricia was talking again. "She has to steal it, from Victor"

Nina was right to look scared, no one stole from Victor he was scary and old and scary and stubborn. This was going to be a long evening Camilla could just tell.

Camilla had decided to be moral support for Nina as she tried to steal the keys from Victor's office. She was leaning against the wall watching with her arms crossed at the top of the stairs as Patricia, Alfie and Jerome explained to Nina how to get the key. "Do you see the bunch of keys on the desk next to Victor?"

"Yeah..." Nina said as they peered into his office.

"Those are the master keys,"

"He carries them with him everywhere, so you will never get them," Camilla commented, before waving her hand to tell the group to continue.

"But there is a key box on the wall." Patricia told Nina.

"He keeps a spare set of every single key in there," Jerome added. Nina looked at Camilla for conformation to what they had said and the girl simple nodded her head.

"What are you lot doing out there?" Victor demanded coming out from his office, Camilla smirked of course he would think they were up to something and she couldn't wait to hear the excuse they came up with. Alfie got to his knees by the first step and everyone else but Camilla moved to look busy. "hmmm?"

"Sir, we were just trying- "Jerome started, but Nina interrupted him.

"We were admiring your coat!" she told him, with a believable smile, "is it vintage?" it took everything in Camilla not to laugh at Jerome pretending to be interested in Victor's jacket.

"Yes! Just as I thought!" Alfie exclaimed, causing them all to look at him, "this floor... it could... It could use a polish..." he lamely told Victor.

Jerome caught Camilla's eye just as Victor said, "Yes, in that case, please feel free to polish it Alfie!" with that the man lead Alfie down the stairs. Nina seemed to use this distraction as within seconds she had sprinted into Victor's room. Patricia and Camilla joined Jerome to lean on the balcony and watch her and the events downstairs.

"She's not going to make it." Camilla muttered,

"She will don't worry," Jerome said with a nudge of his shoulder though Patricia just snorted at Camilla's comment.

A lot of things happened at once, Nina got the key but forgot to put the master keys back and she rushed into Victor's office just as he walked up the stairs. Grabbing both Patricia and Jerome's hands, Camilla held tightly as Victor demanded to know why Nina was in his office.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write!**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	5. Chapter 5

_*Disclaimer, I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 5 ~ House of Lies**

* * *

"Woman you're crushing my hand!" Jerome angrily muttered shaking Camilla's grip from his hand, though his eyes like the girls next to him didn't move from Victor's office where Nina seemed to be trapped. Camilla didn't have it in her to glare at Jerome, she was too worried for her friend. She had no clue what was being said, but one moment it looked like Nina was caught the next she was rushing from the office, key in hand. Camilla couldn't help but grin as she showed them all.

"Lucky," Alfie said, holding the mop and buckets so they wouldn't spill on the ground.

"Very lucky," Jerome commented with a nod of his head.

"Well done Nina!" Camilla told the girl who shot her a smile before turning to look at Patricia.

"Well, we'll see how lucky she is tomorrow night when she goes up into that attic." Was all the girl could say with a frown on her face. Camilla knew her friend to well and deep down she knew Patricia was impressed with Nina, not many people can get caught in Victor's office and escape without a punishment.

With Patricia's final comment they all headed downstairs, though the moment that they reached the bottom of the steps, Nina and Camilla found themselves being dragged back upstairs by Amber with the mutterings of 'Mick being insensitive'. It took one look between the two girls being dragged to know it was going to be a long night.

Thankfully Fabian explained what exactly had happened as he and his sister walked into History the next day, it appeared as if Mick had decided to give his girlfriend and his tutor, who they all knew harboured feelings for him, the same bracelet. "Did he really think neither of them would find out? I mean they share a room, and Amber isn't exactly subtle about being nosey." Camilla said as she sat down in her usual seat, an empty table to the right of her brothers.

"Well it is Mick we are discussing," Fabian pointed out, "he can get girls but he has no clue how." This comment caused Camilla to laugh as she turned in her seat to 'borrow' one of Alfie's pencils.

Before he could complain a voice from the back of the room spoke up, "All the worlds a stage, and men and women are merely players" Camilla like most of the class turned towards the back corner of the room to see a really handsome looking teacher sitting at the back, getting to his feet he addressed the class, "Hey, my name is Jason Winkler, and I'm your new History teacher. I'll also be teaching drama."

"Your Mr. Flemings replacement?" Mara asked, eyeing him up like every other girl in the room.

"Yeah, that's right." He confirmed and as he moved to the front both Amber and Camilla couldn't help the remarks that left their mouths. Amber going with the; "wow, I'm so glad he had a heart attack." And Camilla going with, "I'm glad your parents had sex. Wait, what?" this caused an eruption of laughter in the room and as Amber looked embarrassed and apologised Camilla simple smiled and happily gazed upon the teacher. It seemed History might be her new favourite class. Behind her she didn't notice the frown that appeared on Alfie's face as he noticed Camilla gaze happily at the teacher who sat down on the desk. For some reason he did not like the comment either of his girls said, but the fact Camilla didn't seem embarrassed about it made him feel weird for a reason he had no clue why. As Mr. Winkler started talking Alfie was shaken out of his confused daze by Jerome, who shot him a confused look. Instead of pondering what was going on Alfie decided he would just talk to Camilla after class was over.

Sadly when the bell rang to indicate the end of class, Patricia was out her chair and had already dragged a laughing Camilla out of the room, already moaning about how she couldn't get in contact with Joy. Alfie didn't see Camilla again until they reached Biology, where she had taken her new seat between Nina and Amber. When he and Jerome entered she looked up from whatever Amber was saying to send them both a wave and a smile before the Blonde demanded her attention again.

Camilla turned back to Amber with a sigh, she had had the feeling Alfie had been trying to talk to her all day but it was one of those cases that the moment they wanted to talk to each other the world decided they simply couldn't. If it had been any other day they would have caught up with each other at least 3 times already. Sweetie started the class though like normal no one was paying attention. Camilla had turned her attention to her notebook, doodling down the page, only stopping when she noticed Sweetie had decided to move around the class. "The pressure is exerted as part of a confined fluid, that pressure will be transmitted undiminished and equally in all directions..." Camilla stopped pretending to pay attention when she noticed he had moved away from their table and turned her attention to the whispering next to her. It seemed that Nina wasn't paying attention ether but unlike Camilla her focus had been on her new locket. Fabian in an attempt to flirt with Nina, leaned over and whispered, "That's nice, does it have a photo inside?"

"No!" Nina barked, shoving the locket away causing Camilla to have to cover her mouth as she tried not to be caught laughing, causing Fabian to get a good look at the ring on her finger. The ring with the stone identical to the one on Nina's locket. Camilla knew her brother, and she saw him compute the information of her wearing it but unsure how it was important.

Thankfully for his twin he focused back on Nina instead, "I'm sorry I was only making conversation!" He tried to explain, Camilla trying hard not to appear like she was listening into the conversation turned her attention back to her note book. The only indication she wasn't listening was her shoulders rising and falling as she laughed at her brothers failed attempts to flirt.

"Mr. Rutter, fari argentums aurum tacere" Mr. Sweet said, coming up from behind him, before looking at Camilla noticing her smiling face and frowning, "Miss Rutter, what am I asking of your brother." It was in times like this, Camilla loved having a photographic memory, as they had been at the school for ages she had read many of Sweetie's latin phrases and their English translations over the years as he tried to make them inspirational quotes for his students.

So without missing a beat she replied to the man, "Silence is golden, Mr. Sweet" taking some enjoyment from the look of disappointment on his face as she got it right.

Before anything else was said Patricia had piped up from the back of the class, in the seat that used to be Camilla's. "Mr. Sweet."

"Yes, Patricia."

"I've been meaning to ask you about the school photo," she started and Camilla couldn't help but sit up straighter, trying to vibe anything she could from the interaction, ignoring the curious look Fabian gave her as she did.

"I fail to see how that applies to Pascal's law."

From next to her Camilla heard Amber whisper, "I thought Pascal was the little lizard in tangled?" causing Camilla to let out a giggle which caused a few heads to turn her way, thankfully Patricia had already started talking as Camilla laughed causing Sweetie to pay attention to her not the Rutter twin who always had a smart answer to anything he had to ask.

"Why has Joy been erased from the photo?!" Patricia demanded.

"Uh-oh" Alfie chimed in, "Crazy conspiracy alert." This comment caused Patricia to glare at him before turning to look at Sweetie,

"That is a ridiculous notion Patricia." Before the conversation could be continued the bell went, indicating the end of class causing everyone to get to the feet.

Camilla grabbed her notebook and bag and raced towards Alfie, they could go for a walk and talk through lunch, it seemed Alfie had had the same idea as they almost collided in the middle of class rushing towards each other.

"Oh my god." Camilla muttered as she put a hand out to steady herself, before looking up at Alfie and letting out a little laugh. Alfie couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the flustered face of his best female friend.

"I guess we both had the same idea." He commented, causing her to nod and fight back her blush. Alfie just had to look at her like that, like she was the only one who mattered at that time.

"I guess so." There was a cough from behind them and they both turned, letting go of one another not realising they had used each other to steady themselves. They had been told caught up in each other that they found themselves in the almost empty Biology class, with Mr. Sweet at the front of the room with the assignments in his hands.

"As much as I would hate to break up this romantic reunion." This instantly caused both teens to step a little away, Camilla blushing furiously and Alfie unsure of how to take the comment, "I have your assignments." Camilla rushed forward and took hers, unsurprised she had gotten a B, having not bothered to try at all at the assignment. She smiled and turned to Alfie who showed her his B too causing her to smile. The two had been secretly working together on Biology as it was Alfie's weaker subject and Jerome had the tendency to tease Alfie when he tried to do extra work.

As they left the class room she couldn't help but smile. "Well done Alfie!"

"It's thanks to you!"

"Well we will aim for an A next time." Camilla joked as they stuffed the assignments back in their bags. Alfie holding out his arm for her, like normal, and Camilla taking it as they made their way out the school to walk round the grounds.

It wasn't until they had gotten outside that Alfie broke the comfortable silence, "Do you think Nina will go through with the initiation tonight?" he couldn't help but mentally curse himself at how stupid the question was, but he didn't know how to bring up what had happened in their History class this morning as he himself had no clue why he felt the way he did.

Camilla couldn't help but shrug. "I think she will, at this point I think Nina will do anything to get Patricia off her back."

"She had been rather harsh on the girl." Alfie added causing Camilla to laugh and shake her head.

"Only a little," she added sarcastically, before pausing and looking at him, "you've been trying to talk to me all day, whatever for?" she asked finally and she saw the brief look of panic on Alfie's face.

"It-it was about a prank I want to do on Jerome." He lied quickly, glancing at his friend to read her expressions.

She didn't fully believe him but anything to prank Jerome she was in. "So what did you have in mind?" And with that simple question all was right between Alfie and Camilla, for the mean time.

The first drama class with Mr. Winkler, Camilla knew was going to be an interesting one, mainly because the look Alfie had on his face as he and Camilla walked into the auditorium of the school. It seemed the moment they had dumped their bags next to Jerome, Alfie had been called into the middle of the room to show them all how 'an actor should get into character', Camilla crossed her arms as she watched the scene take place, trying not to laugh at how adorable Alfie was as he took a deep breath to get into character, before pretending to be a bee of some sort and buzzing around the room causing them all to burst out laughing.

Alfie only stopped when Amber hit him with the magazine she was reading, "thanks Alfie, some of us are here to learn." She said, causing Alfie to increase his buzzing.

Thankfully Mr. Winkler took this in his stride, asking, "And what exactly are you supposed to be, Alfie?"

"A mosquito in a spin dryer." He explained, causing Camilla to add,

"wasn't it obvious," in a sarcastic tone, as it hadn't been, but Alfie didn't mind as he pointed her way as if to say, 'well see' causing the class to let out another round of laughter.

As Mr. Winkler started to talk about Romeo and Juliet, Jerome leaned down and whispered in Camilla's ear, " _Wasn't it obvious?_ You have it bad Rutter." This caused Camilla to sigh and give him a look, a look that plainly said 'don't you dare tease me on this.' Which only got a smirk as a reply as Alfie joined them both, sitting on the arm of the chair Camilla was curled up in. Before Alfie could ask what is best friends where whispering about, Mr. Winkler had handed him a book and told him to get onto the stage, Amber as well as they were to do a reading for the whole class.

Camilla frowned but curled up in the chair opening to the right place in the place, the balcony scene. Jerome to the right of her keeping a close eye on the girl, he knew Alfie harboured feelings for Amber, they all did, but he was sure without realising it Alfie might hurt the girl who meant the most to him in his life.

"Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Amber started on the stage, unknown to the grin on Alfie's face to be pretending to be her Romeo, "if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet"

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Alfie yelled, Camilla was determined not to look up at the stage, the girl not wanting to witness the scene, missing the looks between Jerome and Alfie.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou are..." Amber paused and looked at Mick, "thou art... truly the yummiest boy I've ever seen Romeo."

"What?" Alfie exclaimed,

Just as Mr. Winkler added, "That's not in the script Amber," but that was not the issue.

Amber had stepped forward and kissed Alfie. Camilla couldn't help but feel like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on her as she saw them kiss. She had always known about Alfie crush but she had never thought it an issue. As everyone wolf whistled and wooed on Amber, Camilla got to her feet, muttering something about feeling sick before running from the room trying to hide the tears she knew were pointless but they kept falling anyway. Why did she have to fall in love with Alfie? Why did love have to hurt so much? 4 sets of eyes seemed to follow her out, Patricia and Fabian who knew their friend and sister was hurt at the sight due to her crush, Alfie because he had no idea why his friend had ran off. But it was Jerome who was most effected by the girl running away. He had seen her facade fall. He was next to her and felt her stiffen, catch her breath before running away. It was in that moment he realised how deep the feelings the small twin actually had for Alfie. He thought it was simply a crush but in that moment it seemed like it was so much more, and as her friend he felt he should follow her but it didn't seem right so he just pretended to joke along with the rest of the class. Though his concerned gaze locked on the door. And when she didn't return for the rest of the class he made sure Fabian had her bag to take back to the house with him as it was the least he could do without giving away the girls feelings to the one person she clearly didn't want to know them just yet.

Camilla didn't make it to dinner, she didn't think she could face Alfie and Amber just yet and thankfully Trudy believed her to be ill. However she had agreed to go to Nina's initiation, and that was how she found herself sitting on the stairs, in her brother's overly large jumper playing lookout for the boys. Jerome was the last one up, having gotten concerned gazes from everyone else who passed. As he crept up the stairs, she got to her feet to turn and walk into the girls corridor, however before she could Jerome caught her arm.

She sent him a confused look, "how are you?" he whispered, causing the girl to scoff.

"I'm fine." She hissed, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're not. That kiss affected you way more than you wanted it too," he told her and she couldn't help but shoot him a 'tell me something I don't know' kinda of look, which he ignored and continued, "Because you don't simply fancy Alfie, like your brother and Patricia think, you're in love with him." He stopped to give her time to deny the fact and when she didn't he spoke again, "so as a friend who knows the truth, how are you?"

She gave him a look. "Don't worry about me and how I feel," she said, "I've spend most of my school career in love with someone who didn't love me back." There was a pause before shook her arm from Jerome's grip, "it's nothing new." And with that she left the room, leaving a gobsmacked Jerome in her awake.

Thankfully when Jerome joined them all in their bedroom he didn't say anything, instead he, like Camilla, focused on the initiation at hand.

Patricia had her torch pointed at Nina and was speaking, "Are you Nina Martin?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyone here who can confirm this?" Patricia asked,

"Me?" Nina suggested causing Alfie and Jerome to laugh a little.

"Are you for real?" Alfie asked Patricia, but Camilla shhhed them before it could get out of hand. She wanted this night over as soon as possible.

Patricia sent her a thankful look before turning to look back at Nina. "Nina Martin, you are here to prove you are brave enough to live at Anubis house." This comment caused Camilla to scoff but she didn't interrupt anything, "swear on the graves of all your ancestors, that you will never ever tell a living soul about tonight."

"I swear." Was all the girl could reply before Patricia indicated she got to her feet. Camilla knew this was her que to open the door, and Patricia let them all into the hallways where the rest of the house was waiting, Torches on. Amber and Fabian were talking but Patricia shhhed them, as Camilla took her place next to Mara to form a 'walk way' to the door to the attic.

"Oh spirits of Anubis house," Patricia chanted, "Guide the new girl on her initiation quest and keep her from harm in the haunted attic." If Nina was scared she didn't show it, which Camilla was impressed by.

"Come on this is ridiculous" Fabian interrupted, causing Camilla to smile for the first time in house and everyone else to sshh him.

"Unlock the door." Patricia ordered, and Nina took a deep breath before moving forward and doing just that.

"I just have to go up there and bring something back?" Nina asked turning to look at Patricia, "and then I'm done. You guys didn't booby trap the place or anything did you?"

"Of course not." Patricia said, but there was something in her tone that Camilla knew all too well, the girl was up to something. "Go."

With that Nina took a deep breath and entered the attic. They all watched her climb the first few steps before Patricia ran forward and locked the girl in.

"What are you doing?!" Amber and Camilla exclaimed, as they heard Nina rush back down the stairs on the other side.

"What does it look like?" Patricia asked,

"It looks like you are being an utter bitch and locked my friend into the attic!" Camilla rounded on her, she was not in the mood for games tonight, looking towards the door as Nina figured out she was locked inside the room.

"You heard her, let her out!" Fabian old Patricia who was giving Camilla the stink eye for calling her a bitch.

"I'm not letting her out until she tells us what she knows about Joy's disappearance"

"Not this again." Camilla groaned as Nina called from the other side of the door,

"I don't know anything!"

"Then you'll have to stay in there until morning." Patricia said, ignoring the looks everyone was giving her.

It was clear to Camilla this part was all Patricia as both Jerome and Alfie looked shocked at the recent events. Everyone was telling Patricia to unlock the door, and it was clear that Nina was panicking on the other side of the door as she kept trying to get out. "there is something up there!" that is when everyone started demanding Patricia open the door but before she could Victor appeared causing them all to fall silent instantly, scared.

"What is all this noise?!" he looked at them all one by one, "what's going on? Why are you all out of bed? Hmmm?" he paused at the attic door, and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together, "where you trying to break this door down?" he asked Amber and the girl shook her head.

"No we-"Patricia started, "thought we heard mice that's all." Victor clearly didn't believe the excuse but it was late and Camilla was glad when he shouted,

"Get to bed." Giving them all an excuse to scarper, though she made sure to grab Amber and Fabian and pull them into her room, ignoring the looks Patricia gave them all. She was gonna get Nina out of the attic and she knew those two wanted to help Nina too. The three of them pressed their ear against the bed room door and waited till they heard Victors footsteps walk away down stairs once again.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write!**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	6. Chapter 6

_*Disclaimer, I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 6 ~ House of Locks**

* * *

Camilla, Amber and Fabian all had their ears pushed against the closed door of Camilla, Patricia and Nina's room, they were waiting for the indication that Victor had in fact left the hallway so they could sneak back out to save their friend. After what seemed like forever, they heard the lock of the attic door click once again and Victor's heavy footsteps head back to his office.

"I think he's gone." Camilla whispered looking towards her friends and they both nodded the same, Amber being the one closest to the door handle she was the one who tentatively opened the door and peered out into the hallway.

All of them flinching as the door creaked nosily, though not stopping until they had all successfully suck back into the hallway. "He didn't bring Nina down!" Amber whispered, as they all came to the same conclusion. If he had there would have been a lot more noise than just simply Victor's footsteps.

"Right, so let's get the key from Patricia." Fabian said, turning back to the door they had just come from to open it up again, instead of this time being sneaky he all but forced himself into the room with his sister and Amber on his heels, "Patricia! Give me the key!" the girl looked groggily from her bed, she had ignored them all when they hid in the room and it seemed to Camilla as if she had almost fallen asleep when they had barged back in again.

Sitting up she slowly said, "I haven't got it." And as Amber claimed she was a liar, Camilla couldn't help but groan. Her friend was telling the truth, she knew Patricia's lying tick (not looking the person in the eye) and she was looking directly at Camilla knowing that the girl knew that.

"What did you do with the key Trish?" Camilla asked, causing her brother to look from the door to her,

"She's done something?"

"Trust me Fabby, I know Trish." Was all Camilla said as her brother looked over her face, trying to spot something. Whatever he was looking for he found and nodded his head before looking at Patricia waiting for her to answer Camilla's question.

"i... I threw it out the window." She told them causing them all to give her an exasperated look.

"You did what?!" Fabian exclaimed in a whisper, before turning to look to Amber and Camilla, it seemed their idea of simply unlocking the door for their friend was out of the question. "Which window? This one?" He asked, looking at the one Camilla's bed was pushed against.

"Yeah." Patricia admitted, "I think it went into the bushes."

"We won't be able to look for it until the morning." Amber said allowed, giving Patricia an angry look.

"What a mess." Fabian spoke as he wandered away from the window.

"I think we should go tell Victor everything." Amber whispered, and Camilla wanted to agree with her as she knew it was the best way to get Nina out of the attic, but she didn't want her friend to get in trouble.

"No, we can't do that!" Patricia all but screamed, Camilla grabbing onto Fabians arm as he headed for the door, stopping him in his tracks.

"We can't just leave Nina in there!" Fabian angrily whispered to Patricia, but part of Camilla knew it was for her too as she had stopped him.

Before things could get worse, Camilla took a hold of her brothers arm, he looked like he was about to explode at Patricia for doing something incredibly stupid. Just because she was the more quick tempered of the two didn't mean that Fabian's temper was none existent, if anything it was worse than hers. So instead of a shouting match she decoded it was better they talked about what their next idea was in the hallway where Fabian couldn't kill her friend. Thankfully Amber understood what Camilla was trying to do and the Blonde took her brothers other arm, so between them both they could get him out the room.

As soon as they were in the hallway and Fabian had calm down, Amber pointed at Camilla, "Camilla, is your ring glow in the dark?" she asked, causing whatever whispered argument was about to happened between Camilla and her brother to instantly stop before it even started.

"What are you talking about Amber?" Camilla asked, ignoring the hit she got from her brother at her blatant rudeness. Amber couldn't help but smile at Camilla's bluntness, like everyone else in the house Camilla not even thinking about people's feelings as she spoke was a breath of fresh air to them all. Sometimes it felt like they had to walk on eggshells trying not to hurt people's feelings when it came to Anubis house as everyone was quick to cause drama over anything (or if you were Jerome going out your way to cause drama).

"why is your ring glowing then?" the blonde girl asked, causing Camilla to glance down at the ring on her right hand, it was in fact glowing a bright red colour.

"I- I don't know." She responded, looking between her brother and Amber as confused as they looked.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that ring." Fabian said looking thoughtfully at his sister,

"And I will answer any questions you want, when we aren't standing in a dark hallway trying to figure out a way to get Nina out of the attic." Camilla hissed at her brother.

The mention of their friend being stuck automatically put Amber and Fabian back into mission mode. All of them turned their attention back to the attic door and quietly as they could made their way over to it.

"Nina?" Fabian called in a whisper, "Nina?" all of them paused to check the door to the hallway once again, to make sure they hadn't gotten Victors attention before moving closer. "Nina?" Fabian asked once again in his normal tone of voice.

All of them were expecting a whispered response from Nina, none of them were expecting the door to be thrown open by Nina as she toppled out of the attic causing them all to jump backwards in surprise. From the look on Nina's face she was just as surprised to see them as they were to see her.

"Hi." Was all she could manage, causing Camilla to break out in a smile, "what's the matter? You guys look like you've seen a ghost" she seemed to ask more Amber and Fabian who hadn't gotten over the shock of seeing Nina out of the attic, alive and well (one should never question how bad Victor could be, especially at night when your mind could play tricks on you).

"H-how did you?" Amber stuttered, causing Nina to smile and lift a hair grip she had in her hand causing Amber and Camilla to laugh with realisation she had simply picked the lock.

"Shhh!" Fabian quickly hushed them all, "You'll have Victor up again!" this instantly silenced the girls and Amber couldn't help but glance towards the door as Camilla pulled Nina into a hug,

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered and the girl simply hugged her tightly back before the turned to look at Amber and Fabian.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked, Nina who simply nodded her head.

"So what was it like up there?" Amber asked, causing Camilla to turn to look at Nina too, "see any ghosts?"

"No." Nina whispered as she closed the attic door, "Just mice, and spiders, possibly a rat." This caused both Amber and Camilla to shudder a little as they all walked back towards the bedroom doors.

"You are so brave!" Amber told Nina which such sincerity that the twins instantly shared a smirk, they all stopped what they were doing when they heard a familiar cough from Victors office and Camilla and Amber shared a look, Fabian and Nina needed a little 'alone time'. "Night you three, see you in the morning," Amber said quickly before sneaking off to her room.

"Night you two," Camilla said as soon as Amber was safe in her room, turning to look at her brother and friend, purposefully giving her brother a knowing look before slipping into her room. Patricia was already asleep which was unsurprising, and Camilla was just slipping into her bed (after shutting the window that Patricia had opened to throw out the attic key) when Nina slipped into the room. "Nice goodnight with my brother?" Camilla couldn't help but ask in a knowing tone. Causing Nina to groan, but the smile on her face caused Camilla to smirk. Her theory was right, Fabian wasn't alone in his crush, Nina liked him too. She needed to talk to Amber, they had to get their friends together.

The next morning Patricia wasn't unhappy to see Nina asleep in her bed, but she wasn't happy either, from what Camilla could see as she peered at the girl from her covers as she left the room to shower. Camilla was hoping she could sleep until breakfast, quickly changing before the food was on the table but that was not going to happen. It seemed Nina was still on a high from the night before as the moment the door shut behind Patricia the America had bounded over to Camilla's bed and shook the girl awake, "I'm up!" Camilla grumbled, "You can stop the shaking!"

"Sorry, I just had to make sure." The way the girl spoke she didn't sound sorry but Camilla couldn't say anything as she sat up and indicated for the girl to go on explain, "I can trust you, can't I?" Nina started, seeing the small brunette open her mouth and quickly continued, "I mean for some reason I feel like I've known you my whole life and I can tell you everything, but... but I just need to hear it." Nina paused and looked at Camilla. The girl in the bed knew from the look on the American's face that whatever it was she wanted to tell her was important, and very important at that. So instead of blurting out the first thing that popped into her head she actually paused and thought. Something Nina said was true and she hadn't thought about it until the girl brought it up, it did feel like she had known the American forever, so slowly she nodded her head, reaching over to take Nina's hand.

"I promise you, you can trust me with any and all secrets you tell me." Camilla spoke and Nina looked at her thankfully squeezing her hand as a thanks.

"Okay, so the strangest thing happened last night, when I was up in the attic." Nina started, and that instantly had Camilla's attention, "so Victor was coming up and I had to find somewhere to hide and then all of a sudden I was in a secret room." She paused to pull out her necklace, "the stone on this glowed and it was the key to opening the room."

"Wait," Camilla said shaking her head as she tried to compute what the girl said, "the stone glowed."

"Yeah, bright..."

"Red." Camilla finished for her and Nina looked at Camilla confused, almost willing her to explain how she knew, "my ring glowed the same colour last night, when we were trying to get you out the attic."

"Do you think..."

Camilla knew what Nina was implying but as of right now there was no way to know. "I don't know, but we need to put it to the, to do list I think." She said causing the American to laugh.

However this happened just as Patricia walked back into the room and she shot a glare at the two girls, as she dumped her used towel and left the room, clearly to go down stairs. Both girls shot each other looks before Nina got up off Camilla's bed so they could get ready for the day ahead

Nina had waited for Camilla and they both entered the living/dining room together, though upon seeing Nina, Alfie and Jerome started clapping causing the girl to blush before sitting in her seat, Camilla taking her normal seat between her brother and Alfie ignoring the looks she was getting from both of them. "We were certain Victor was going to get you." Jerome told Nina, trying not to be one of the people shooting Camilla concerned looks, which she was for once thankful of.

"Yeah, either Victor or the Flesh eating Zombies." Alfie added, hoping to maybe get a small giggle from the brunette next to him, sadly he got no response from Camilla who defiantly munched on the toast Fabian had put on her as if it was the most important thing in the world to her, but Nina giggled a little.

"No zombies." She told the boy who looked somewhat disappointed there was no Zombies up in the attic, "mostly rat bones."

"Was it really scary up there?" Mara asked, causing Camilla to look up from her plate. She hadn't even thought to ask her friend if the attic was scary or not, she was too relieved she had managed to sneak back down without being caught.

"I thought it would be worse. It was actually kind of cool." Nina started, causing Camilla's eyebrows to shoot up. No way the girl was telling the truth, "I might move up there." As she finished she caught Camilla's eye and her 'you're playing it cool' look and responding with a smirk. Camilla instantly knew she was doing that to piss off Patricia even more as she was the one who had forced her up into the attic in the first place.

"Don't you think she was brave?" the resident blonde goddess, Amber, spoke to them all. Admiration clearly heard in her voice causing the smallest of smiles to break onto her face. She loved how Amber could see the good in everyone, it was one of the reasons she could never hate the girl even if the boy she loved fancied her. Amber was someone worth fancying, in Camilla's opinion anyway.

"Even you have to admit Patricia, Nina passed her initiation test with flying colours," Fabian spoke up the table, and all heads turned to the frowning Goth pixie who sat at the opposite end of the table from the American girl, Camilla not missing the look that passed between her brother and Nina before he spoke. It was so clear they both liked each other and she needed to talk to Amber about somehow setting them up on a date or something.

Patricia's voice brought Camilla back from her mental to do list as she snapped, "No. she didn't bring anything back did she?" the girl looked around at the table, and they all turned to Nina as she spoke up again.

"Well, actually..." They watched as she rummaged in her school bag, something Camilla had questioned her about bringing to breakfast but it seemed as if Nina knew Patricia would ask her if she brought something down or not and decided to hide it in her bag. Right on que Nina placed a thick, dusty book onto the table.

"Yes!" Alfie exclaimed as Jerome laughed at the sight of the book. Camilla raised her tea cup as a toast to her friend, her small silent way of saying well done. Though Patricia was the only one not happy about Nina's celebration, she was on her feet before any of them could realise what she was up too and had already stormed from the room.

"Patricia Wait!" Mara exclaimed in a concerned voice and ran after her, causing Fabian and Jerome to look at Camilla expectantly.

"What?" she asked with a frown, "she has Mara she doesn't need me too. When she wants to talk to me she will." Camilla explained, before she took pushed her seat back and left the table, having had quite enough of the stares from her friends for one morning.

Camilla had left for school before Amber, Nina or her brother and was already by her locker putting her things away before morning classes when Alfie managed to catch her alone. He and Jerome had raced to the school from the house, Jerome had suggested it after finally having enough of Alfie wondering what was wrong with Camilla. The moment they entered the school Alfie spotted the small brunette, and made a bee line to her, completely forgetting Jerome who more than happily followed behind him, leaning against Fabian's locker as he put his shoes back on (Alfie had stolen them before running). "Lady Milly!" Alfie started, causing Camilla to jump and turn around to see him.

"Oh, hi Alfie." She smiled before shutting her locker, "what's up?"

"Are you okay?" Alfie couldn't help but blurt, causing Jerome to scoff and Camilla to shrug a little.

"Let's just say I've had better days," she said honestly before looking from Alfie to Jerome, trying to hint to him to change the subject.

Thankfully all the years of knowing each other had paid off as Jerome instantly knew what the girl was wanting. "So I've been thinking," he started causing Alfie's attention to focus on him, "you need to do something for Amber. You know, something romantic. She's made the first move with that kiss, now you need to follow it up with a few moves of your own."

It took everything in Camilla not to run away as the topic changed to Alfie and Amber, it was still a raw wound but she knew it was the only thing that could distract Alfie so she played along, shooting a smile at Alfie whenever he looked her way.

"You're right! Like what?" Alfie asked, looking between his friends.

"Oh, the maestro has a few tricks up his sleeve," Jerome told Alfie and Camilla groaned, this was not going to end well for Alfie, "you ready for class Rutter?" Jerome asked, turning his attention to the girl who nodded, before holding his arm out for her like Alfie normally did. It seemed she had somewhat of an ally in Jerome, something that she hadn't expect nor was she sure how she felt about it.

As the two headed off Alfie couldn't help but call back. "Who's the maestro?"

"Jerome, Jerome's claiming he's the maestro Alfie" Camilla explained once he caught up with the two, watching as the realisation dawned on Alfie,

"Oh, okay." He offered his arm to Camilla without thinking, and she took it, causing the three of them to appear to be walking down the corridor wizard of Oz style, talking to Jerome over her head. "You have got to tell me when you change nicknames. I mean, last week you were 'Captain Spaghetti'" this caused Camilla to let out a loud laugh which caused both boys to grin. Camilla was coming back to her normal self, Jerome know more than Alfie that it would take a little longer, but the Camilla they loved (or loved to hate, in Jerome's case) was still there. She just needed a little recovery time.

Morning classes were boring as usual, with the only change being the fact Amber (who was being ignored by Mick) decided that Camilla was to be her new table buddie in almost all classes. "He's still pretending to be jealous." She had informed Camilla as she unpacked her things, Camilla looking to Jerome and Alfie behind her as if hoping they could explain why the blonde Goddess was now sitting with her, "he'll make a big gesture soon to win me back, I know he will." Camilla simply smiled and nodded her head, knowing it was always easier to go with whatever Amber was talking about. Instead she focused on Fabian and Nina as she took their seats in front of her, from the sounds of their conversation Nina had informed her brother about the panel in the attic, but it seemed (as she kept listening in) that Nina wasn't sure about letting him into the locket part of the secret.

"Look, if you're going up there again, then I'm coming with you. And that's all there is to it" Fabian told her, and it didn't take any twin magic or common sense to know he was talking about the attic. Camilla wasn't going to go up, that could be a Nina, Fabian date night thing.

"Wow. That was forceful." Nina said, and it took everything in Camilla not to snigger as she pretended to nod along to whatever Amber was telling her.

"It was, wasn't it?" her brother replied, "You can trust me Nina. I promise."

Nina glanced briefly at Camilla who she knew she could trust, though at the moment she was in the middle of making a paper airplane of some kind. If she could trust one Rutter, she could trust two. "Okay, before you do anything drastic to prove your loyalty, I'll tell you." She said, glancing at Fabian, before going into the whole story. Everything this time. The locket, the reason why Camilla's ring glowed everything.

Thankfully Mrs. Andrews walked in just as she was finishing up her tale so Fabian could have time to think everything over. Camilla timed throwing her plane with Mrs. Andrews's entrance, smirking when her brother shot her a glare as he read what she had wrote on it. Didn't he want tips with flirting? She must have read the whole situation completely wrong. But there was one thing both twins knew in that moment, Fabian was in on whatever adventure Nina and Camilla had been thrust into, and Camilla couldn't help but feel a little relieved her big brother was in on the whole thing.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write!**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	7. Chapter 7

_*Disclaimer, I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 7 ~ House of Eyes**

* * *

The moment morning classes were over Camilla wasn't even given the chance to escape with Alfie and Jerome, for some unknown reason Amber had decided Camilla was her new bestie (much like how Patricia and Mara were chumming up so much these days), Camilla thought it was because Amber clearly knew there was no way in hell that Camilla would go after her boyfriend and liked having a girl who was around her because she liked having Amber as her friend. No more. No less (this was also part of the reason that Nina was slowly becoming one of Amber's besties also, it was clear that girl only had eyes for Fabian). So that was how Camilla found herself being dragged around the school by Amber, hearing way to much about Mick being jealous as well as a lot gossip she was surprised the goddess knew about almost everyone in their year.

It wasn't until they got back to the house at the end of the day did she finally find herself free from Amber, after telling the girl she wanted to change out of her uniform. As a nice friend she had asked if the girl wanted her to dump her room for her but Amber shook her head before walking into the living room, probably looking for Trudy.

"Freedom!" Camilla couldn't help but whisper as she all but ran up the stairs, bumping into Jerome and Alfie as they left Mara and Amber's room.

"What are you doing here?" Camilla and Alfie spoke at the same time, both of them coming to a pause as they saw each other.

"I asked you first!" Camilla and Jerome spoke causing her to let out a growl of annoyance.

"She-Rutter how about we won't tell you our plans and then you don't need to worry your little head." Jerome spoke, trying to pat her head in a patronising way but Camilla moved back so he couldn't. She looked from Alfie to Jerome trying to spot what they were up to but both simply smiled at her.

"Fine. But I don't trust ether of you," she muttered after a while, before brushing past them both to walk into her own room. Missing whatever it was Alfie called as a response.

Camilla had all but fallen asleep, having planned on having a 40 minute nap before they were all called for dinner, seeing as she had done all her homework in study hall that afternoon. But alas the girl never got to have the nap she had been craving since lunch time. To Camilla it felt as if her head had just hit her pillows when Amber burst into her room, Nina being towed behind her. Without a single word being spoken, Amber grabbed Camilla's arm and haled her from her bed, with surprising strength, dragging both Camilla and Nina to her bed room.

"See! My plan totally worked after all!" Amber said, talking more to Camilla than Nina but still she wanted the American's opinion. Camilla looked on the bed to see a message in sweets asking to meet up that evening, this caused her to frown something about the whole thing seemed off but before she could voice those concerns Amber was talking again, "I obviously made him wild with jealousy" Camilla tried not to react as she remembered Ambers kiss as an attempt to make Mick jealous, "and now he wants to apologise for his bad behaviour with Mara and kiss and make up" Nina caught Camilla's eye and they both hid their grins. Amber's one track mind was always something to be relied upon. As Amber moved towards her wardrobe Camilla got herself comfortable on the girl's bed, she knew the routine well enough now. Nina and herself would be in the room for at least 40 to 50 outfit changes before Amber was happy.

"I'm sure that's true," Nina started as she watched Amber pull out outfits, "if he's the one who sent it..." there was an air of 'what if' around how Nina ended the sentence and Camilla remembered Alfie and Jerome were sulking around when she got back from school.

"Nina's right, how do you know it was him? There is no signature..." Camilla added looking at Amber.

"Of course it was Mick!" Amber exclaimed, going out her way to dump the clothes she had looked out on Camilla causing the girl to let out a small scream in surprise.

"Amber!"

"Camilla!" Amber mimicked causing Nina to laugh at the girls. It was time with these two and Fabian that made her feel like she belonged at Anubis house.

"It's Ten O'clock" Victor called from downstairs as everyone got ready for bed. Camilla had all but dragged Jerome and Alfie from the dinner table that evening, not wanting to sit through another round of 'does this look cute' with Amber. At some point Jerome had left them so Alfie and Camilla sat at either end of her bed just goofing off and enjoying each other's company. They hadn't had Alfie and Camilla time in a long time, some drama or another kept popping up. As Victor called indicating lights out, Alfie gave Camilla a bow before running from the room, causing her to let out a laugh. "You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop." Patricia came into the room mocking the end of Victor's sentence as they had all heard it since they were 11 years old and the fear it once had just didn't exist anymore.

"What has you all smiley?" Patricia asked, throwing herself onto her bed as she looked at Camilla.

"Oh, nothing. I just had a somewhat good day,"

"You feeling better then?" Patricia asked, giving Camilla a knowing look.

"I'm working on making sure my emotions don't take over my life, if that's what you mean." Camilla said pointedly and Patricia nodded. Good. She was worried about the girl, mainly because Alfie and Camilla would be good together, Camilla understood Alfie and calmed him down and Alfie could make Camilla laugh without even trying, but the boy just had to be wrapped up in Amber. Neither of them said anything as Nina snuck out the room, Camilla knowing she was off to see Fabian. She didn't need to go with them to hunt behind the hidden room in the attic as she knew both of them would catch her up in the morning.

The moment the door shut behind Nina, Patricia instantly got up from her bed and sat on Camilla's bed. "Where is she sneaking off to again?" she asked and Camilla looked at her with her eyebrows raised, surprised Patricia even cared.

"Do you honestly want to know?" she asked the girl who paused before shaking her head.

"No, I have something more important to tell you." Patricia said and Camilla nodded to her to keep going, "So I was in the girl's bathroom, you know the one next to Sweetie's with the tile that comes off?" Camilla nodded, she knew of the bathroom Patricia was talking of, and because of this she thought she knew a little about where this conversation was going. "So I spied on Sweetie." Yes, Camilla had guessed correctly where this conversation was going, "Mrs Andrews was in his office too, they were talking about –"

"Let me guess," Camilla interrupted, "Joy?"

"Yes!" Patricia didn't seem to hear the sarcasm in Camilla's tone of voice and the girl didn't have it in her heart to tell her friend she was barking up the wrong tree. Plus she was curious as to what was being said, after the whole Joy being erased from the school photo thing she had been curious to know what happened to the girl, but not to the extent Patricia was. "Anyway, what I heard them say was that everything could be avoided, and something about the Betrayer being long dead." This comment caused Camilla to frown but she didn't interrupt her friend, wanting to know the whole story. "They said something about Victor thinking caution was their best option. Then they mentioned us, something about me not letting go of the whole Joy thing though you were surprisingly just going with the flow of it all. They are determined to make sure I never find out what happened to Joy!" Patricia concluded and looked at the thoughtful girl whose bed she was sitting on. Camilla had always had a talent of looking at the bigger picture, seeing how all the puzzle pieces fit together, when her and her brother were working together it seemed there was no puzzle the twins couldn't solve.

"Okay," the girl started slowly, "That was a lot of information."

"I know! That's why I had to tell you"

"We know Victor and the teachers are in on the Joy thing, that has been confirmed" Camilla commented causing Patricia to nod, "so we need to make sure whatever we do next to investigate is a little more subtle. One of the good things is they seem to think I am not involved, maybe we could use that to our advantage, play up us just becoming friends again or something" Patricia didn't seem too happy about that idea, but she understood why Camilla was saying it.

"Maybe I could be seen with Mara a lot more, throw them off you wanting to look into Joy."

"Exactly." Camilla smiled, "but the only thing that doesn't make sense is who this Betrayer is."

"Your guess is probably better than mind" Patricia muttered causing Camilla to roll her eyes and push the girl.

"I'll have a think over everything and get back to you in the morning if I think of anything new."

"And I will keep trying to get Joy's home number somehow" Patricia smiled, holding out her hand to Camilla. The girl looked at the hand before looking to Patricia, she wanted them to do their secret handshake, something they hadn't done since they were 13.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Patricia was serious and Camilla placed her hand in the girls. 3 minutes later after a twirl and many finger snaps it was done. They had a plan and Patricia was feeling somewhat better about the Joy situation as she climbed back into her bed and fell asleep. Neither girl in the room noticing as Nina snuck back in 2 hours later.

Breakfast the next morning was an interesting affair, which was saying something if one happened to find themselves living in Anubis house. Breakfasts were normally interesting affairs. This particular breakfast was interesting due to the fact Camilla had thought she was going to get her usual leisurely breakfast of tea, toast and scrambled eggs, but it seemed the moment she stepped out into the hallway she knew that wasn't going to happen. Fabian was staring at her, toast in a napkin in one of his hands and Camilla's travel flask (which she only ever used during exam time as she needed the caffeine) in the other. She shot him a look as she reached the bottom step, trying to find out what was going on.

Holding out the toast for her, Fabian muttered, "I think it's time we had a talk, plus I feel I should catch you up on what happened last night."

Camilla nodded her head, and in unison to twins left the building. Camilla knew to be silent until her brother started talking and was more than happy to munch on her toast as they slowly made their way towards the school building. "So, Nina and I snuck up to the attic," Fabian started, causing Camilla to give him a look. She already knew about that bit of information. "Right, right... you knew that already." he shook his head as he tried to get his thoughts together, thankfully Camilla knew to be quiet until her brother had finished speaking over all, "she showed me the secret panel, behind it was this portrait, of a little girl." Camilla nodded prompting him on, "it was the same girl as the one in Nina's locket, and on the back of the portrait there was these Egyptian Hieroglyphics."

"Oh we are going to have to work to figure those out now aren't we?" Camilla couldn't help but groan a little as she took her flask from her brother, having finished her toast causing him to smile and shake his head at her antics.

"You mean looking for the treasure that Sarah wants you to find?"

"Oh so she told you that too?" Camilla raised her eyebrow as Fabian nodded, "did Nina tell you that I am to protect some 'chosen one' from the evilness within the house?" This comment, which Camilla has passed off as just a random comment caused her twin to stop walking.

"You have a task as well? A more dangerous one?"

"I am The Protector" Camilla informed him with a roll of her eyes, "honestly, Fabby I don't really believe it. Some crazy old lady told me this and until ive been given proof, we will keep that between us." She could see him as he frowned, but at the end of the day their twin bond was greater than anything else they had in life. If Camilla wanted him to keep something a secret, he knew he would do that. "Okay, what else happened on your date!" Camilla asked wiggling her eyebrows and causing Fabian to scoff and blush.

"It wasn't a date."

"Oh but you wanted it to be." She teased.

"Do you really want to bring up feelings, as I could ask you about yours over the last few days." This comment instantly shut Camilla up and her jokey mood vanished completely. Fabian turned and looked at his twin, really looking at her as he spoke, "I know you don't want to talk about how you feel about Alfie, but when you do, I am always happy to be there for you."

Camilla shot him a small smile and nodded, "thanks Fabby." With that he turned and held out his arm for her and lead her the rest of the way to the school.

Camilla didn't leave her brothers side most of the day. It had been a long time since they had twin time and Nina seemed to find the dynamic of the two very funny. Camilla was also loving watching the starts of the romance between her brother and Nina. Just because love for her wasn't working out didn't mean she didn't appreciate it between her brother and friend. In fact it wasn't until the end of the day when Amber gave her the 'I need to talk to you look' that she left his side. Of course Amber's important news was to tell her that Mick hadn't turned up to their date, something that Camilla decided not to say anything but nodded her head and kept listening. What peaked her interest was the fact that Alfie however did turn up. "Wait, so Mick didn't turn up but Alfie did?" Camilla asked as they climbed the steps to the house.

"Yeah, is this stupid bowtie," Amber paused looking at her, "it was weird." Camilla frowned but nodded her head. She may have understood why Alfie and Jerome were in Mara and Amber's bedroom last night. Instead of saying anything Camilla just followed Amber into the house, both of them to be greeted by Victor demanding to look at their bags and jackets.

"Why?" Camilla couldn't help but as she handed over her things, but of course she didn't get a reply. She simply got a stern look before Victor moved away up the stairs.

"Today just keeps getting odder and odder," Amber commented, and Camilla hummed in agreement, "oh Cam, let me do your hair for you, my daddy sent me a new curling wand."

"I'm not going to be able to argue my way out of this am i?" She said with a knowing look, which caused Amber to smile.

"I won't complain about whatever outfit you put on if you let me do it!" she suggested which caused Camilla to laugh and gesture towards the stairs.

"Lead the way!" she called with a grin.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write!**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	8. Chapter 8

_*Disclaimer, I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 8 ~ House of Agendas**

* * *

Camilla had to admit as she looked at herself in the full length mirror inside her wardrobe. Amber had curled her hair in natural waves before putting it in a fancy half up half down do, to make it hair style not so fancy Camilla had decided to change into a pair of shorts, knee high socks and boots and a loose fitted white top. She felt she looked rather nice and couldn't help but smile a little as she turned on her heel and headed down stairs. The only people in the living room when she entered were Jerome and Mick, both ignoring the other as they did their own sweet thing though when Mick saw Camilla enter he let out a wolf whistle, "Looking good Cam,"

"Thanks Micky!" she smiled at him, doing a small twirl before settling on the couch next to Jerome, who turned his head to look at her. Camilla simply stared back at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Don't you have to be annoying anywhere else?" Jerome asked the small girl, who simply smirked and tilted her head.

"Not until four."

This comment caused him to roll his eyes before going back to his work. Though a moment later he turned back to her and asked, "Have you done something with your hair?" Jerome asked after a moment.

"Amber got a new curling wand and demanded she tested it out on me," Camilla smiled, "what do you think?" she asked, sitting up to show him the whole look. She had to admit it was better than her normal half hazard curls but it was too time-consuming for every day. Jerome looked her over and nodded once.

"The look suits you," was all he said and Camilla rolled her eyes, it was as good as she was gonna get from the boy, "speaking of Amber," Jerome turned his head to look at Mick, "how's things between you two, since this whole kissing incident?" this question reminded Camilla of what she had wanted to ask the boys about the supposed date Amber had, with Mick in the room she knew to keep quiet but the moment she could she was gonna drag Jerome off to get the truth. As he mentioned the kissing, Camilla felt Jerome place a comforting hand on her shoulder and she shot him a half-hearted smile. He was up to is usual Jerome causing drama ways, but for some reason he didn't want her feelings hurt so she was a little conflicted.

"I'm not going to talk to you about Amber, dude!" Mick told Jerome as he practiced headers in the living room. Smart move was all Camilla could think.

"Only asking," Jerome asked playing off as innocent, "but I do have my ear to the ground if you need any information." Camilla squinted at Jerome at this, what the hell was he playing at? She lifted her feet, to make it look like she was gonna simply rest them on Jerome's lap (causing the boy to move the laptop he was on to the coffee table) making sure to kick him gently as she did. This caused Jerome to glance at her and read the look. Yes, she wanted the boy to know she knew he was up to something. Instead of saying anything he just patted her feet that were now on his lap with a smirk on his face. While this was happening Mick was too busy but he did comment,

"No thanks. I think I've got it sorted." This comment caused a snort to leave Camilla's lips. Mick totally did not have it sorted if what Amber had been telling her was true. She knew most of it was probably Jerome's doing, but she couldn't be sure until she demanded answers from him.

"Of course, you're Mick" this sarcastic comment from Jerome caused Camilla to let out a small giggle, which she instantly had her covering her mouth. She didn't want to offend the footballer but he did seem to see the world that way when it came to girls.

"Yep!" The footballer replied which is when Camilla lost it. She burst out laughing which caused Jerome to look at her with a grin and Mick to stop whatever he was up too, "What?"

"Honestly, you're thinking!" was all Camilla could say as she laughed, and Jerome took this as the perfect opportunity to stir the drama pot.

"I mean I'm in agreement with Camilla," This comment lessened Camilla's laughter, but Jerome gave her a look to say 'play along', "as if you wouldn't know about your girlfriend and Alfie. What were we thinking?" This is when Camilla stopped laughing. She looked at Jerome in surprise, and he squeezed her leg his focus on Mick. She knew that Alfie fancied Amber but there was no way Amber fancied Alfie. She was all Mick focused which only meant one thing. Jerome was playing with Alfie's feelings and by extension even if he didn't mean it hers, which was something she would not tolerate.

"What?" Mick said confused.

"Alfie and Amber," Jerome continued, not looking at the twin, "in the laundry room last night." Camilla gasped softly, her suspicions were correct. However Mick's focus was not on Camilla but on Jerome and what was coming out of his mouth.

"The laundry room?!"

"Ohh! You didn't know," Jerome continued, feeling the glare that was building at the side of his head from Camilla, "sorry mate, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but... it does look like Alfie's a little bit more of a Romeo than we thought." Jerome glanced at Camilla before adding with a smirk, "I mean even our own Camilla is smitten" Camilla didn't know how to take Jerome suddenly revealing her secret and tried to get up from the seat but was kept firmly in place by Jerome's hands on her legs. It seemed that her anger had come off as flustered to Mick who charged from the room.

"Right." With this Camilla swung herself from the seat using all the force she could to get out of Jerome's grip as she got up running after Mick,

"Where are you going?" she asked him,

"To get Alfie!" was Mick's reply and Camilla couldn't help but panic a little. Mick could do some serious damage to Alfie and she had to stop it now.

"No! No you don't want to do that!" She said stepping in front of him, she knew Mick wouldn't hit a girl. Turning to look over her shoulder at Jerome she sent him a pleading look. He had to help her here.

"I do. I really do, Cam" Mick told her and she sent him a sympathy glance as Jerome walked behind her to look at Mick.

"I don't think you do Mick." Jerome told him,

"You are better than that" Camilla added, cursing herself for getting herself wound up in one of Jerome's elaborate lies. She hopes it would untangle soon as she hated it when the boy had something over her.

"Alfie's a joke. He's not worth the effort" Jerome started, and Camilla frowned at his choice of words, crossing her arms.

"Yeah," Mick agreed with a nod of his head.

"And Amber, she's just a two-timing flirt. You are better off without her," He added, and Camilla decided that was her limit as she stood back a little and accidently stood on Jerome's toe. She heard his intake of breath as it hurt in her ear and smirked at that.

"Amber is gone! History! I don't need that!" Mick told the two, causing Camilla's eyes to widen, oh no no no. This was bad, this was so bad. Before Camilla could say anything she felt an arm on her waste slowly pulling her towards the couch as Amber walked into the living room.

"Ohh love the look Cam," she told the girl with an approving smile, before she focused her attention on Mick who was still stood near the door "I'm waiting for an apology, Mick"

"You'll be waiting a long time then." Mick told her before leaving the room. Camilla went to open her mouth but was stopped by Jerome as he leant forward (it seemed she had somehow found herself leaning against his chest when he guided her to the couch) and whispered,

"Close your mouth Rutter, your gonna catch a fly."

"Wait a minute!" Amber called after him, "I'm the mad one!" she turned to look at Camilla and Jerome, "he's the one who stood me up!" she told them before pausing and actually looking at the position they were in, "you know, I didn't think about you two dating but I see how that works. You better take care of her Jerome!" before she turned and took a seat on the couch opposite them, with both Jerome and Camilla looking at each other in horror at the idea of them dating. Camilla quickly sat up straight, unable to move across to the other end of the couch as Mara sat down there when she and Patricia entered the room.

"What's up with you two?" she asked, looking over Camilla and Jerome. Amber opened her mouth to tell them but when Camilla mouthed 'it's a secret' she stopped, a small knowing smile on her face.

Jerome however simply smiled at Patricia while this was going on saying, "Just happy to be alive!" which Camilla responded with a hit to his stomach as she rolled her eyes. The boy was something else sometimes.

Patricia copied Camilla's response of rolling her eyes as she asked, "Any sign of victor with our bags?" She asked the duo.

Camilla shook her head with a sigh, while Jerome sat up happily, "No it's great!" he told them all, "the perfect excuse not to do French homework!"

"We had French homework?" Camilla muttered to Mara who shot her a look. Mara was one of the few people, other than Jerome, who didn't like the fact the twins didn't really have to work for their grades. This was an example of that as she knew Camilla wouldn't even do the homework until lunch hour and still walk away with it being a B.

It seemed however just as Jerome was gloating that Victor knew about their assignments to come, as he walked into the room with all their bags in his hands. "Eh...Spoke too soon." He muttered, causing Camilla to smirk.

"Here we are!" Victor told them all as he dumped their bags onto the floor, "All checked!"

"Find anything?" Patricia asked, causing Camilla to frown slightly as she leant forward and grabbed her and Jerome's bags, passing the boy his. The girl seems to speak as if she expected Victor too find something.

"Nothing that shouldn't be there, no." was all the man had to say before he left the room. Camilla's suspicions about Patricia maybe having something to do with the bag search were almost confirmed as she watched the girl search through her bag before starting a heated whispered conversation with Mara, who moved away from Camilla to see if whatever was once in Patricia's bag was still there. Camilla was hating all the secrets and sneaking around that was happening in the house currently, and she knew it would only get worse before it got better. Sighing she got to her feet, she had better get started on the stupid homework she had she guessed. And with that she left the room.

She couldn't help but pause as she reached the landing however, she could see Victor in his office on the phone but what had caught her attention was the paperbasket that was now on fire. she glanced downstairs, as she couldn't help but feel whatever Patricia was looking for was being burnt currently by Victor.

"What are you doing out there?" she heard the familiar angry voice of Victor calling as he stepped out his office. He didn't like it when the children lurked, it meant they were up to no good.

"Nothing Victor, I thought I just heard someone call my name that's all," Camilla said with a small shrug, pushing some hair out of her face.

"What is that?" Victor asked, pointing to the ring on the girls finger, Camilla could hear his voice falter a little.

"It's a ring, an old friend gave me it" Camilla told him truthfully. She wasn't lying. Sarah was a friend and she was old so technically...

"Sorry," Victor said turning around to head back to his office, "I though..." he looked back at the girl who seemed curious now, "I gave a childhood friend of mine a similar ring, it just reminded me of her."

"Oh," was all Camilla could say as she looked down at the ring. There was a comfortable silence between the teen and the adult, until Victor seemed to realise the reality of the situation.

"Now don't you have some homework to be doing, move along." With this Camilla nodded and all but ran into her room. She knew not to push the man's limits.

The evening was an uneventful one which was surprising considering it was Anubis house that Camilla lived in, with the only damage control that needed to be done by the female twin was the fact that Amber now thought Jerome and Camilla were dating. Camilla had learned years ago that when it came to Amber you couldn't change her mind, but you could change the story a little to keep her from blabbing. So she pulled Amber aside and made up this huge lie about how her and Jerome were not official as they wanted to test the waters, and as not to make Alfie have to choose between them or make him feel like some third wheel they were keeping everything very secret. If she blabbed she might just ruin the whole thing for them. Camilla knew she shouldn't lie to her friend but she also knew this was the best excuse she had at the moment. Thankfully when she slid into her seat at breakfast Amber gave her a knowing wink, but no one spoke of Jerome or her dating so she knew the girl was keeping her 'secret', now all she had to do was inform Jerome, in Ambers mind they were as good as secretly dating. She was not looking forward to that conversation. As she sat at breakfast she mulled over this dilemma of hers, making no indicating to her brother or nine that she could hear their whispered conversation.

"So we're still sneaking out this lunch time?" Fabian asked the American in a whisper, he had waited until she was the only one left to possibly over hear their conversation as she seemed to deep in thought to actually be paying attention to anything around her.

"You're getting really good at this sneaking around stuff" was the reply he got in response, and if Camilla wasn't pretending she wasn't listening in she knew she would have laughed at that comment. Nina picked up her bag as she and Fabian got to their feet,

"Learned from the best" was Fabien's attempt at flirting. Pausing to look back at his sister before he and Nina left.

"Whisper, whisper, whisper," Patricia said as she walked out of the kitchen, "very cozy" Fabian shot her a look, before moving to leave the room with Nina. "Since when did you become her friend instead of mine, Fabien?" Patricia asked, not bothering to acknowledge Camilla who seemed to be miles away.

"Since you became such a Bitch Patricia" was all he could reply. He waited for some sort of reaction from Camilla at this phrase but none came. He couldn't help but glance at the girl deep in thought. "Cam," he called out, causing her to fake-startle a little, she had to keep up the pretence she was deep in thought, before looking over at him.

"Yeah, Fabby?" she asked softly.

"You alright?" he couldn't help but ask. There was nothing as worrisome to him as his sister being quiet.

Camilla shot him a smile, glad he was concerned about her even if he didn't need to be, "all's good. Just thinking a little."

"Anything you need to talk about. Do we need to arrange twin time?"

Camilla looked from Fabien to Nina, she didn't want to take away time from her favourite almost-couple, and she shook her head, "it's nothing I can't handle, don't worry." She told him shooting him a reassuring smile. Thankfully Fabien knew when to push his luck with his twin so simply nodded his head before turning to leave.

"He can be both of our friends, much like Camilla is" Nina told Patricia, who glared at the girl.

"Not likely." Was all she said back as she turned her back on Nina who shrugged and followed after Fabien. Trudy came from the kitchen and started to wipe down the table, Camilla picking up her large tea mug so she could but not moving from her seat. "Hey, Trudy!" Patricia started watching the woman.

"Before you ask, Alfie's had the last of the hash browns." Trudy told the girl, "and Camilla here has claimed the last cup of tea in the pot." She finished putting a hand on Camilla's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze causing Camilla to smile up at her appreactively. "But I can make you a Trudy, pancake surprise if you like?"

"No..." Patricia said, "I've been meaning to ask. Was it Joy's parents who came and cleared out her half of our room last week?" Camilla raised her eyebrows at this, it could be an interesting answer.

"it was a man." Trudy said after a moment's thought, "I'm not sure if it was her father. I've never seen her parents. "

"And when were you told she was leaving?"

"The same morning she left."

"Didn't you think that was weird?" Patricia asked, her face looking confused.

"Well, Joy always was a walking soup opera." Trudy said jokingly, and Camilla couldn't help but hum in agreement with that comment. As much as she loved her friend that much was true. "I thought it was a bit sudden; I'm not sure about weird." Camilla could almost guess the next question that was about to leave Patricia's lips. Something about Nina.

"And what about Nina coming to replace her on the same day!" she demanded of Trudy. "Now that was weird right?"

"Not really." Trudy told Patricia, "Nina was always meant to start at the beginning of term" Camilla couldn't help the look that slipped onto her face, the 'why isnt that interesting news' look, "but she is on a scholarship and there was a bureaucratic mix-up which meant her money was delayed, that's all." With that Trudy picked up the empty plates and moved from the room. Patricia looked down at Camilla who was looking at her expectantly.

"What do you want?"

"You owe Nina an apology for the way you have been acting." Was all Camilla said simply, as she got to her feet with her mug in her hand, "you have to admit now, Nina didn't deserve any of what you have done to her." and with that she left her friend to her own thoughts.

Camilla knew she had been quiet all day, but a small smile crept onto her face as she settled herself in her history class taking her seat next to Amber (the girl had all but insisted that the female twin was her new buddie in classes now that Mara was Patricia's new buddie and Nina seemed to sit next to Fabian), there was something about the attractive teacher that made her happy and she knew she wasn't alone as most of the girls all but skipped into the room with smiles on their faces. Mr Winkler waited until the bell ran before he started talking to the class at large, "so have you guys given any more thought to your Ancient History projects, yet?" Camilla looked down at her open textbook, she had not thought about the project at all. With the whole Alfie Amber thing going on, whatever Fabian and Nina were hunting for in the house, the whole Joy going missing and her pretending not to notice but secretly helping Patricia and now the fact her and Jerome were secretly 'dating' according to Amber, she had been a little busy to give the project much thought. She knew he would be looking around the class and her guess was correct when he called out, "Mick?"

Camilla like most of the rest of the class turned to look towards the boy, "Yeah, history of the roman gladiatorial games." Camilla raised her eyebrows, it said something when Mick had done some thinking about the work and she hadn't, though she had a few ideas off the top of her head.

"Excellent."

"With a practical demonstration of me, as a gladiator, humiliating and destroying Alfie in a very public arena!"

Camilla let out a loud groan as she heard this, ignoring the looks she got her way. She mentally added to her list of worries; Stop Alfie getting killed by Mick because of Jerome's meddling. "Right." Mr. Winkler said turning his attention to Camilla who had let out the groan, trying to get any attention away from Mick and Alfie. "Camilla, what are you thinking?"

Camilla looked up at him and shrugged, "I was thinking something with the Greek Gods and Goddesses,"

"Yes!" Amber added flipping her hair, "we could dress as the goddesses of love and brains."

"You mean Aphrodite and Athena?" Camilla asked her to receive a nod, before both girls turned to look at Mr. Winkler who smiled at them encouragingly.

"That sound like it could be a lot of fun." He then turned and glanced at the two students in front of him, "Fabian, we know what your sister is up too, what are your thoughts on your project?"

"Yeah." Fabian said after pausing to turn and shoot Camilla a look, as much as she hated to be compared to him he hated to be compared to her, "me and Nina thought we might do something on Egyptian mythology."

"Yeah, especially with Anubis house being named after an Egyptian god." It took everything in Camilla not to roll her eyes at the smartness of her brother's answer. She chose something because she had read the Percy Jackson books, he chose something for a real reason.

"Nice one, Nice one." Was all Mr. Winkler could say, "You know, I'm a particular fan of Egyptian mythology. All that interest in life after death and living forever" Camilla couldn't help but make a face at this. She didn't think she could cope well with forever. She had never understood why people would want to live for so long. She as happy with her mundane everyday life.

"Ugh! Who'd want to live forever?" Amber chimed in, pulling a matching face to Camilla next to her, "imagine how wrinkled you'd get?!" this caused a laugh from Jerome and Alfie behind the two girls but a loud scoff from Mick. Mr. Winkler ignored this and started teaching but from the corner of her eye Camilla saw Amber turn to Mick, she was guessing to give him an annoyed glance. "What's wrong with you?" she heard Amber whisper and glanced to her left to see the girl leaning towards Mick.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" he replied looking from Amber to Camilla who was not be subtle about listening in.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"You two!" Mr. Winkler called out after writing down the projects already suggested on the white board, "Quiet!" before he could say anything else the bell rang, "okay, we will continue this after lunch!"

With that the familiar scraping of chairs was heard all round and as Alfie called out, "Hey Amber," he paused before saying, "can i... carry your books."

Amber shot him a look, "thanks Alfie. I think I can manage," she told him showing him the one book she had. "You coming Cam?" she turned to her friend who looked from her to Jerome.

"I'll catch up with you, Amber," Camilla smiled, "I need to talk to Jerome about something first." Amber smiled and shot her friend a knowing look before strutting from the classroom leaving Camilla alone with the two boys.

"Alfie, what kind of line was that?" Jerome asked as he watched Camilla pack up her bag trying to figure out what she needed to tell him. "I'm surprised you didn't do the whole red rose thing again." Camilla watched as Alfie moved off and out the room and Jerome turned to face her, "We need to talk."

"In private if we could." She told him causing him to nod once, before offering her his arm. Camilla instantly took it and allowed him to lead her from the room. "I'm going to say this once and I am so sorry for this happening though I blame you." She told him the moment they were in the hallway, causing him to glance at her with his eyebrows raised. A look that simply read as 'explain please' on his face. Camilla took a deep breath before saying, "Amber things we are dating, and I have managed to convince her it's secret as we don't want to make Alfie feel bad."

"Hold on she thinks you and me" Jerome started and Camilla nodded her head, "Why didn't you tell her we weren't?"

"We are discussing the same amber here? The one who once her mind in set on something doesn't sway from it?" She saw Jerome connect the dots and let out a sigh.

"So what do we do about it?" he asked.

"Nothing." Camilla stated, "She knows it's on the down low and secret because she thinks we don't want to hurt Alfie." She paused before squeezing his arm, "I just felt I had caught you up in a lie you may as well know about it so we both know the whole story."

"Thanks Rutter," Jerome smiled at her, and she smiled back as they continued down the corridor arm in arm.

Surprisingly Jerome had reacted well to the whole secret 'dating' news, and when she had been dragged out to watch the boys football game during free period last by Amber she couldn't help but shoot him a glance from under the tree the two girls were sitting under as he made his way towards them. The tree was far enough away they wouldn't get hit by the ball if it went flying, but close enough Amber could sigh as she watched Mick. "Lady's." Jerome told them as a way of greeting, and Amber instantly shot a smirk Camilla's way as he kept talking "Amber seeing as you know about..." there was a pause as Camilla watched him trying to say them dating but it didn't come out, it seemed the idea wasn't as appealing as either could outwardly appear it was, "I was hoping I could borrow Camilla from you, I mean" he decided was a better tactic.

Amber got to her feet and brushed down her skirt, "Take my seat, Jerome" she told him, "I know you two don't get a lot of _alone time_." it was a blessing that she never turned around as she grabbed her bag and sauntered off to sit next to Mara by the goals. Both Camilla and Jerome shuddered a little at the way she suggestively said 'Alone time' Jerome turned to Camilla, dumping his bag were Ambers once was as he settled himself next to the girl so both of them were leaning with their backs against the tree, their eyes settled on the game. "Is she always like..."

"All the time." was all Camilla could say instantly causing the boy to laugh. "You not playing?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"Na, I'll leave the sports to Alfie and Mick." He told her and she nodded her head. She knew there was a reason he had sought her out to sit next to and decided to wait until he was ready to tell her.

3 goals went in, Camilla couldn't tell you to what team or who was winning, but she knew it had been a while, before Jerome finally spoke. "So, I have been thinking about what you told me at lunch."

She glanced up at him, "you mean us dating in Amber's eyes?" she asked and he nodded.

"I think we could over time go from secret dating to fake dating in general." Camilla raised her eyebrows in shock, trying to follow his train of thought. "it might help Alfie see you as someone who could be dated than simply his friend." She frowned. She understood what he said, but she didn't want to fake date anyone.

"I'd rather not, honestly." She told him with a small sympathetic smile, "I can secretly date you in Ambers mind, but to fake date would mean a whole level of being together that I don't think either of us could handle."

She watched as Jerome smiled and shake his head as he laughed looking down at her, "you know, I hadn't actually realised how much time together actual fake dating would entail." He nudged her with his elbow, "I just... I saw how you were effected and you are my friend and I..."

"Thank you." Was all Camilla could say to him, "but like I said, I know Alfie would never see me that way. I just wasn't prepared for the kiss that's all." With that a comfortable silence fell between the two as they turned to watch Mick push Alfie over and Amber run onto the field. Camilla turned to Jerome as she clambered to her own feet. "this whole, Mick, Amber, Alfie thing is your doing. Can you please, secret boyfriend of mine, help me put it to some kind of end as Amber is going to do my head in." Jerome shot her a look as she held her hand out to help him up to his own feet, "the least you could do is come see if our friend is alright."

Jerome took Camilla's hand up, making sure to comment, "he's going to have Amber doting on him all day, I'm sure he is fine." This caused Camilla to shoot him an annoyed look, but he could see the pain in her eyes at the thought of it. Before she turned and hurried over to her friend who was screaming in pain.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write!**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	9. Chapter 9

_*Disclaimer, I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 9 ~ House of Keys**

* * *

Camilla's eyes never left the scene of Alfie on the couch his ankle bandaged with Amber doting on him like Jerome had predicted. Fabian had all but dragged her to breakfast the next morning telling her she had already skipped one breakfast this term and Trudy was going to worry if she missed another one. So she was made to endure an Anubis breakfast but thankfully before she started annoying Fabian with mindless chat a distraction appeared in the forms of Jerome, who was supporting a limping Alfie, and Amber who was hovering behind them holding her school things. The moment Jerome had helped Alfie onto the couch Amber had pushed him aside to assume her nursing duties and Jerome had wandered over to the dining table were the twins where, plonking himself on the chair opposite Camilla where he normally sat but blocking her view to the couch, which - from the nod he gave Fabien - Camilla knew he had done purposefully rather than simply leaving. Which is where they were now, with Camilla emotionlessly watching Amber tend to Alfie who clearly wasn't as hurt has he was playing it off.

"Are you sure you don't want another sugar in your tea Alfie?" Amber's sweet voice broke the silence of the living/dining room.

"Yes please,"

"What about some toast?"

"Toast would be nice." With that Amber nodded and moved to head to the kitchen as Alfie sat up at bit, "Oh Amber," as she turned Alfie added, "With peanut butter?"

"Okay."

"Oh and Amber? A little bit on honey, honey" The three at the table knew this was Alfie's flirting technique and as Fabian and Jerome suppressed laughter Camilla shuddered a little as she tried to fight the jealousy within her. She knew it was stupid it wasn't like she was dating Alfie so why was she feeling jealous. Both boys saw this shudder and looked confused, thought it was Jerome who reacted (almost as if it was second nature) as he pulled off his school jumper and flung it at Camilla over the table for her. As Fabian looked at them clearly more confused than ever both Jerome and Camilla saw the knowing smile on Ambers face causing Camilla to shoot a look at Jerome who innocently smiled before turning his attention to Fabien who was talking. Camilla listened in as she pulled on the jumper, smiling triumphantly. Now she had at least one jumper from all the boys, for some reason they were always a lot more comfortable than hers and they smelt good so she had a small stash she nicked and the boys only got them back when they left for holidays.

"So, Mick and Amber are definitely finished then?" Fabien asked the two at the table. Camilla had become somewhat of an ear for Amber along with Nina and Jerome knew everything with Alfie's life so out of the rest of the house these two probably knew what was going on. Though Fabian decided not to comment on the jumper thing just yet, perhaps Jerome and Camilla had decided to grow up and stop their teasing of each other, but that was hopeful thinking.

"Well, it looks like it." Jerome answered as he picked up his and Camilla's bowls, knowing full well he wouldn't see his jumper back till he left to go home at the end of term, but the girl snuggled up in it with a triumphant look as if she had managed to collect all the Pokémon in the world, was a sight worth it. Or so he told himself.

"I can't believe she went on a date with Alfie" Fabian said, and all three knew the subtext behind what he said. 'When Camilla's right in front of him'. "I mean what's next? You two living in peaceful harmony?"

This caused Camilla to laugh a little and shake her head, "I think we will always love to hate each other me and J" Jerome nodded in head in agreement with the girl as he got up and wandered into the kitchen to clean their bowls.

As one boy left the room Mick entered, and Camilla sat up straighter as she was sure some drama was about to happen. "I hope you're pleased with yourself." Amber spoke the moment she saw Mick in the dining area, "Alfie's in a lot of pain this morning because of you."

Mick picked up the fruit bowl just as Fabian reached for his usual morning Apple rolling his eyes at Amber, "Oh please." With that he turned and almost ran into Nina as he left the room.

"You're in a hurry," Camilla commented to the American who smiled good-naturedly as she placed a book in front of Fabian. Curiosity getting the better of her Camilla shuffled forward to see what they were up too.

"Can I see your phone to look at the symbols, from the painting" Nina asked quietly.

Fabian pulled out his phone and handed Nina the phone so she could try to line up the images, to figure out what the symbols meant. Camilla and Fabian normally would have helped but their twin instants kicked in and both of them glanced over at Alfie just as he completely sat up, putting weight onto his 'sprained' ankle. Jerome had wandered over and the two seemed to be talking about something Jerome taking whatever it was less seriously than Alfie.

"How's that ankle Alfie?" Fabian asked instantly a frown on his face.

"Oh it's really bad," the boy replied falling back against the pillows clutching the ankle, getting a chuckle from Jerome.

Thankfully for Alfie both Rutter-twins where distracted as Nina exclaimed "I thought so!" With a grin she turned to the twins, "Look. Okay, this symbol here, that means terrace hill, or stairs. And this one means "buried" or "underneath", and this one is the number 8" Camilla scrunched her eyebrows together as she tried to follow her friend, "so what if the treasure is buried underneath the 8th stair?"

This caused Camilla to scoff and both of them turned to look at her. She shrugged, "that's too easy, it will probably be another clue."

"Do you think?" Fabian asked turning to Nina, Camilla had been in a negative mood all morning for obvious reasons so he just assumed that was why she was being as a grump.

"I don't know." Nina answered before she started talking about Indiana Jones movies and Camilla rolled her eyes, those two were now in their little bubble of their own. It was clear they were going to look no matter what so why bother bursting that bubble.

Instead of sitting and listening on Camilla got to her feet, "I'm headed into school" she told the two, kissing her brothers cheek before moving from the room not wanting to see any more of Alfie and Amber if she could help it.

Camilla rushed into her bedroom seeing Patricia was already in there going through study notes or something, she didn't know and she didn't bother to ask. Pulling Jerome's jumper off Camilla shrugged on her Blazer just as Patricia's phone starting ringing. Camilla couldn't help but glance over her shoulder at her friend as she answered, "Hello?" whoever was on the other end, Patricia was glad to hear them and she indicated to Camilla to come over as she put her phone on speaker so both girls could hear.

"I have some good news for you," A male voice came from the phone and Camilla glanced at Patricia in confusion, what had her friend been up too? "I managed to speak with Joy's parent's yesterday evening and they confirm that Joy is safe and well and living at home"

"Oh! That's great news! Thank you!" Patricia all but squealed down the phone grabbing Camilla's hand as they both grinned. Their friend was safe. "So, why hasn't she been in touch?"

"I'm afraid you'd have to ask her that question" this caused alarm bells to ring in Camilla's mind and it seemed Patricia wasn't so easily persuaded either.

"Well, I would if I could get hold of her. Can you give me her home number?" Camilla couldn't help but admire her friends pluck as she asked this.

"Well I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to do that, but I'm sure you will be in touch, now she knows how worried you've been."

"Yeah..." Patricia answered a little defeated, "thank you"

"You're welcome. Bye Patricia." And with that whoever they were listening too hung up.

"Okay, you have sooo much you need to catch me up on, Trish!" Camilla demanded the moment the phone call was cut out, causing the girl too roll her eyes at Camilla.

"Okay, but on the walk to school." Was all she said, as she grabbed her bag and her friends hand and dragged her from the room.

Camilla sometimes couldn't help but wonder how Patricia's brain worked, on the walk to the school her friend had told her about going to the police and it seems the officer was the one who had phoned her this morning. When they got to their lockers the two girls broke off, Patricia wanting to get some notes from Mara and Camilla slipped into the bathroom to compute everything she had just been told. As she slipped out the bathroom and turned to make her way towards the lockers she paused a little, seeing her Brother approaching Jerome. Without thinking she backed up against the wall and listened in, knowing neither boy could see her, but she could easily hear them.

"Hey Jerome, why are you spreading rumours about Alfie and Amber going on a date?" Fabian asked, causing Camilla to pull a face a little, it seemed her brother was onto Jerome.

"I'm not spreading rumours."

"Yes you are." Fabien retorted, "Alfie and Amber are not an item and you know that."

"Aren't they?" Jerome genuinely sounded shocked, if it wasn't for the fact that she had been living with him for so long and she knew the truth Camilla might have believed him, "Have I got it wrong then?" there was a pause in which Fabian nodded, "Ahh, well sometimes you have to give fate a helping hand." And with that Jerome tried to move away but Fabien stepped into his way.

"You have to tell Mick the truth."

"I don't have to do anything." Jerome moved past Fabian who looked deep in concentration until he blurted out.

"What about Camilla?"

Jerome froze, and turned to look at Fabian, "What about her?"

"Have you thought about how this is hurting her? I know you know about her feelings, everyone but Alfie seems to know about them." Fabian explained, "You spreading all this is just digging a knife into that wound,"

"What wound?" Jerome asked, and Camilla closed her eyes as she knew what her brother was going to say next. The reason she had told him as her reasoning for never telling Alfie her feelings.

"Our Cammy believes that she will never be good enough for him, that she will always be the best friend never the girl friend. This rumour of yours just confirms that more to her." and with that Fabien left a shell shocked Jerome and unknown to him a sister who was trying to fight back tears.

Thankfully Camilla didn't need to talk to anyone in the house during the day, though from the annoyed look on Jerome's face during class she could only guess her brother had made him tell Mick about his rumours. As the bell rang for study hall Camilla decided against going, she barely showed up to them anyway and it's not like her folks would notice let along tell her off for missing the period, instead she decided to take the long walk back to the house, and from the looks of things she wasn't alone in her thinking. A little way ahead of her she saw Mick, clearly trying to figure out a plan of action of some kind. "Hey, Mickey, wait up!" Camilla called out and ran to catch up as the boy turned to look at her.

"Oh hi Cammy" he gave her a smile.

"Skipping Study Hall too?" She asked trying to make conversation with the boy, maybe he would let slip was was bothering him. Maybe perhaps she could help someone out instead of dealing with more secrets and confusing feelings.

"Yeah, I've been told something and I now need to talk to Amber"

"Don't tell me, this has something to do with the whole Alfie thing that's happened" Camilla said with a sigh, trying to make is pass as if she had no clue what was going on.

"You won't believe it but Jerome has been manipulating the whole thing"

"Jerome, manipulating? I'm shocked" she replied in a dead pan voice causing Mick to laugh, "You're off to apologise, right?"

Mick nodded and sighed running a hand through his hair "I don't know how though, it's Amber we are talking about here."

"True, but she wants to be with you so... give her something only you can give and be honest with her. She'll understand."

"You think?" Mick couldn't help but ask.

Causing Camilla to roll her eyes dramatically at him "I'm practically her new BFF. I know way too much about you guys' relationship as it is. Trust me it will work!"

This caused Mick to laugh and nudge the small girl who joined in his laughter. Happy that she had help someone and the whole Alfie/Amber thing was over so maybe things could go back to normal for once around school.

Nina had called a meeting with the twins and she waiting until Camilla had settled at the dining room table, in one of Alfie's oversized hoodies, a cup of tea in hand (the boy not realising she had nicked it until she wandered in moments ago, but he didn't complain. For some reason he liked seeing his friend in his jumper and instead decided to wrestle Jerome instead). Once Camilla was settled Nina started talking, "So, are we still on for tonight? I brought my bike tools in"

"What for?" Fabian asked,

"Prying up floorboards what else?"

This caused Camilla to scoff, and both her brother and her friend to look her way, "I guarantee you'll find another clue, it's been way too easy"

"Well if we do, go us we've got somewhere with this whole thing" was all Fabian said before he turned back to Nina, though whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a shout from Patricia across the room.

"Yes!" she cried causing all heads to turn her way, "ive had an email from joy!" this peaked Camilla's interest and she rushed over to her friend to read what she had been sent over her shoulder.

"That's great!" Fabian said, he too joining his sister along with the other house members to read the email.

"What does she say?" Jerome asked, as he and Alfie made room for Patricia and Camilla on the couch.

" _Hi Patricia!"_ Alfie started in a girly tone causing Patricia too shoot him a look.

"Hang on, I'll read it." She told them all, turning her attention back to her laptop, "Hi Patricia,"

"That settles it, I'm psychic" Alfie exclaimed, causing Jerome and Camilla to laugh at him.

"Sorry I haven't been in touch." Patricia continued, "It's been hectic since I left. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. I know it probably seemed a bit off of me disappearing like that, but Dad's business went under and he needed to get me out there ASAP. I was a bit shocked myself. Hope your all okay and not missing me too much. Love Joy"

"Where is the smiley at the end?" Camilla asked as she peered at the laptop screen, hearing Jerome groan she and Patricia turned to him and said,

"Joy always puts a smiley face" Causing the boy to raise his eyebrows in surprise, but more at the synchronisation than the topic of conversation.

"And there's no text speak, it's all written out like properly" Patricia added looking at Camilla, knowing she was the only one who believed her when it came to Joy stuff.

"Joy learned how to spell at last, hurray!" Jerome exclaimed as he got to his feet missing Camilla as she tried to hit him.

"And it's from a new email address!" Patricia commented, turning to look up at Mara, with Camilla being the only one who hadnt moved from the couch.

"Sometimes I use text speak in emails and sometimes I don't." Mara tried to explain, though Camilla could tell she was only saying it to help Patricia not because she believed something to be up, "

"And a new email address makes sense if she's moved house" Fabian added, getting a nod from the others.

From next to her Patricia sighed and closed the laptop, "Yeah, you're right" Camilla took her friends hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, she was as suspicious as Patricia but knew not to voice those thoughts in front of her brother. Patricia shot Camilla a smile, knowing she at least had her on her side and together they got to their feet and wandered over to the table. "Sorry I bet ive been driving you all crazy"

This caused a ring of 'no's' and one 'yes' from Alfie causing Camilla to laugh before she indicated to Nina and Patricia nodded getting the hint, "Especially you Nina."

"Nothing a few years of counselling won't fix" Nina joked with a slight shrug.

"I guess I might have taken things a little too far"

"That's an understatement" Camilla muttered, only Fabian hearing her however and shooting her a smile as Nina smiled at the girl.

"It's really okay, Patricia. You were just worried about your friend. I'm just glad she's safe" Camilla looked at Nina in awe, she was taking this a lot better than Camilla ever would. Yet another reason this girl was perfect for her brother, they could get together and save the world and make Goodie-too-shoes babies.

Thankfully before things got too mushy Trudy called from the kitchen, "Can somebody help me take this food to the table please?"

"Coming!" Patricia called and ran through to the kitchen.

"Wow! I think that might have been Patricia's attempt at an apology" Fabian whispered to Nina causing Camilla to roll her eyes good-naturedly.

"I think you might be right" Nina whispered back, grinning at Camilla's reaction to their whispers.

As Camilla grabbed roll from Patricia Amber and Mick walked into the room hand in hand, "Hey guys guess what, Mick and I have made up!" Amber announced happily, Mick meeting Camilla's eye and sending her a small nod to say 'thank you'.

From either side of her Fabian and Alfie had two very different reactions, Fabian smiling at the couple and saying "that's great guys" and Alfie all but face planting his food.

"And we're having a party to celebrate, tomorrow night you're all invited." Amber continued, causing Camilla to sit up, it had been a while since they had had a party in the house not that is ever got 'wild' with Victor being around. However it was always nice to dress up a little and chat with their friends from other houses.

From next to her Alfie sarcastically drawled "Great." Causing Camilla to shoot him a concerned glance something he made a big deal of ignoring.

The rest of the evening was a quiet one, with Camilla managing to get out of outfit madness with Amber by helping Patricia with the washing up, where the two of them once again went over everything that had happened with Joy trying to solve the puzzle. In fact Camilla's evening went so by so fast it was midnight before she knew it and she suddenly found herself being dragged out of bed by her American roommate so they could see what was under the stairs. Camilla decided to play look out, as Nina crept down stairs, her eyes flitting from Victor's office where the man had fallen asleep, to her friend and brother on the staircase. With ease it seemed the two managed to loosen the 8th floorboard and pulled it away, Camilla couldn't see what was there, but from the smiles on her friend and brothers face they found something, but Camilla kept crouched as she watched the man in the office. There was another round of coughs from the man in the office and Camilla indicated for the two the hurry the hell up as there was no way of knowing how much time they had. It seemed the two got the hint as Nina packed up her tools and Fabian ran back to his rooms, however Nina dropped her tool box causing a metallic sound which of course woke Victor. "Who's there?" the man shouted as Camilla crept her way down stairs, Nina too trying to find somewhere to hide. Both girls backed up against the stairs hoping victor wouldn't look over the side. Nina reaching out for Camilla's hand as she both held their breath. Thankfully before either of them could get caught, Victor slid on the loose floorboard and from the sounds of things twisted his ankle, turning and hobbling back up the stairs. Once his office door shut both girls let out the breath they had been holding and looked at one another that had been close. As silently and swiftly as they could they scarpered up the stairs. Camilla pausing as she got to the top of the stairs, it seemed Victors exclaim had awoken Trudy and the two were in his office.

"There is a spare one somewhere," she heard Victor tell the women and watched as he grabbed his keys and hobbled to the box where he kept the spare ones, "Do you have the spare attic key as well?" Camilla frowned, she was sure her brother had put that back by now, he should have done anyway.

"Of course not." Trudy replied.

"Well somebody has" Victor said in a thoughtful way which caused Camilla to bite her lip nervously, he was going to be on the hunt for that now she was sure of it. Before she was caught out of bed, Camilla quietly slipped back into the corridor where the bedrooms where Nina had already gone. Making a mental note to ask her brother about what happened to the Attic key.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write!**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	10. Chapter 10

_*Disclaimer, I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 10 ~ House of Discovery**

* * *

Camilla wasn't fully awake (like most mornings) as Nina told her all about the key in fact she only seemed to awake up half way through breakfast as Trudy asked if anyone wanted more eggs and Patricia laughed loudly eagerly wanting to tell Trudy about the gossip from the night before. "Did you hear about Victor? He fell down the stairs last night and broke his leg!" As Alfie and Jerome laughed Camilla shot a small knowing smile to Nina who returned it. They knew why he fell and where somewhat relieved he did or they would be in so much trouble that morning.

"Don't exaggerate Patricia" Trudy kindly said,

" _Eggz_ -aggerate, nice one Trudes!" Alfie spoke up.

"Terrible Yoke Alfie" Jerome added causing another round of laughs from the kids at the table.

"It's a sprained ankle that's all," Trudy informed them all, just as Victor quietly entered the room declaring.

"A very painful sprained ankle," Victor's presence caused them all to quieten down and look at their plates.

"Victor, how do you do that? And with a limp too" Trudy asked a little flustered but it was clear the man was not listening as he limped further into the room.

"Someone sabotaged that floorboard on purpose," he told the room, causing both Rutter twins and Nina too look down at their food as if it was the most fascinating thing on the planet.

"Oh no." Trudy said in disagreement, "that floorboards been like that for ages. I remember telling you about it last year" with that she exited through to the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's right" Fabian butted in, and Camilla bit her lip hoping her brother wouldn't put his foot in his mouth and give the game away, "I've tripped over it myself a few times"

This caused a round of murmurs and agreements within the house as everyone pipped into say if they had or had not tripped over the floorboard.

"Someone is up to something" Victor told them, and Camilla dramatically rolled her eyes causing Jerome to snigger. Everyone was up to something in the house, just not to the extreme that Victor seemed to be suggesting, "and I intent to find out what it is, and who" Camilla could feel Victors eyes on her, probably because she rolled her eyes at his proclamation and she turned and smiled sweetly up at him. Victor observed the girl before turning and walking out the room.

"Well what a dramatic breakfast" Camilla said aloud breaking the silence and causing everyone to laugh once again.

* * *

Fabian, Nina and Camilla waited until they got into school before they discussed what had happened the night before (and everything at breakfast). Both twins being paranoid about who could be listening in for Victor and hoping the bustle of the corridors were enough of a noise so no one could over hear them.

"Victor is onto us," Fabian said as the trio walked to class, the twins flanking Nina "and I don't think we should go up to the attic again for a while."

"We have to!" Nina told him, "that key opens something and I want to know what it is."

"You know for someone so sweet and polite you're quite the risk taker" Camilla couldn't help but feel she was intruding on a 'Fabina' moment, and decided to fall back a little, enough so she could hear but enough to give the couple their own space.

"Only when it's worth the risk"

"Victor knows the Attic key is missing," Camilla commented from behind them causing the two to look round at her with strange looks, "I heard him talking to Trudy last night" she expanded with a shrug.

"So we don't have much time to use the key" was all Nina could say before the trio wandered into class.

* * *

The only good thing about school that day was it went quickly, and before they knew it all members of Anubis house were back and getting ready for the big party to celebrate Mick and Amber getting back together - aka the Mickber party. Mara and decided to join Patricia in getting ready and Nina had gotten dressed quickly and scarpered saying something about research, so Camilla headed to Ambers room, her outfit in her hands. Quietly she knocked and a muffled 'come in' was heard so she pushed open the door. Amber was at her vanity not looking happy at all. Camilla sighed and walked into the room.

"Whats happened?" she asked her friend, who turned to see who was entering.

"I overheard Mara and Patricia talking in the bathroom today," Amber started, and Camilla nodded her head as she sat down on Ambers bed, "And they were talking about me and Mick, you know, getting back together."

"Well it is the big news of the week Amber, the whole schools talking about it" Camilla replied kindly causing the girl to give her a weak smile.

"Yes for most, but Mara… she said some things about Mick and I and… and…"

Camilla could see her friend was fighting back tears and instantly got up and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Amber, whatever Mara said, she said it because she is clearly jealous of what you and Mick have." Camilla whispered to her friend who nodded into her shoulder. Pulling back a little Camilla looked over Amber and smiled at her, wiping away the tears that had fallen down the golden goddess's face, "Now I am here propose a distraction and the real reason I came here," this caused Amber to look at her confused, "I have an outfit but I need the master of hair and make-up to help me get ready for this party. I'm so lost" this caused Amber to let out a giggle and nod her head. Camilla knew Amber loved a project and Camilla knew Amber could make her look great so it was a win-win.

"Sit down, let's see what we can do to make you beautiful Cam." Amber told her friend who more than happily settled herself down on Amber's vanity chair.

Amber worked her magic, adding subtle make up to enhance Camilla's cheekbones and make her eyes pop adding a simple gloss to the girls lips knowing she didn't want to go too extreme, and was almost finished Camilla's hair when the girl had an idea which would help all the girls problems, she went to turn in the chair but Amber yanked her back causing Camilla to wince, "Stop fussing," she told the female twin, glaring at her in the mirror causing Camilla to retort by pulling a face, "I am braiding your hair." Amber told her and Camilla let out a sigh and allowed Amber to keep braiding her hair into the milkmaid style.

"I have an idea, something that might fix all the problems that the girls are having." Camilla told the beautiful blonde.

"Well?" Amber asked, looking at Camilla in the mirror as she worked.

"You and Patricia switch rooms. It gets Patricia and Nina away from one another and you and Mara away from one another two. Problem solved." Camilla told her simply, causing Amber to raise her eyebrows in surprise. Camilla could tell she was considering it, "it's something to think about, you don't have too of course."

"Of course." Amber copied before finished the braid and smiling at Camilla in the mirror. "You look beautiful, which makes sense because you came to me." This caused Camilla to laugh and look at herself and the girl behind her in the mirror, they both looked beautiful.

"Now to get dressed. We have a party to go too"

"Yes!" Amber squeal and all but pulled Camilla away to get dressed.

* * *

The party was in full swing when the two girls arrived, Amber squeezing Camilla's hand as a way of thanks for their talk before running over to Mick and engulfing him in a hug. Camilla looked over the scene with a smile on her face, edging her way around the crowed and heading towards the snacks and drinks table where she saw Jerome and Alfie (Alfie in a Dracula costume something she just knew not to ask about, as she would probably regret asking the moment she would get an answer). Before she could reach the two Fabian grabbed her and dragged her towards kitchen, "Camilla, just who I have been looking for!"

"You know when you say that, it scares me!" Camilla told her brother causing him to roll his eyes at her good-naturedly.

"I was going to ask where you had disappeared too." Fabian asked, "Nina said you weren't in your room when she was getting ready."

Camilla let out a sigh and turned to look towards Amber and Mick, who were dancing happily in the middle of the room, "I was with Amber. She overheard Mara and Patricia saying some…"

"Patricia like things?" Fabian offered causing Camilla to laugh and nod.

"Yeah, Patricia like things, in the bathroom at school. I thought letting her play doll," She gestured to herself and her full made up look, which was something she didn't normally sport, though from the looks she was getting from the boy from the other houses she knew Amber had done an amazing job "and offering her an ear she knew would be on her side hoping it would help her, and it did."

"You know, you are better at the girl friendship thing than you give yourself credit for." Fabian told his sister, causing her to give him a confused glance, "you always said to me you stick with boys as they come with less drama… but here you are befriending Amber and Nina, helping them both, going out your way to make them happier. I'm proud of you Cam," as he finished talking Camilla smiled slightly, she knew Amber wouldn't be half as happy as she was if she hadn't gotten what she had heard of her chest. Perhaps she was better than she thought at this girl friendship thing.

"Talking of Nina… where is your future wife? I don't see her about" Camilla asked casually, taking Fabian's drink from him and taking a sip just as he turned bright red and started stuttering. Thankfully he was saved by Nina who came rushed towards them with a grin on her face.

"Look what I've got" she whispered, showing them the attack key as well as the one she had found under the staircase the night before.

"You are not serious! -" Camilla started, looking at her friend.

"- You are thinking about going up there now?" Fabian finished for his twin sister, causing Nina to blink once as she computed the twin sentence though her smile didn't falter, as she nodded to them.

Camilla rolled her eyes at her friend, "Of course you are."

"I thought we needed to choose our moments more carefully." Fabian asked Nina.

"And this is it!" Nina retorted, "Victor won't be prowling; he'll be avoiding the party so this our moment. Let's go." Camilla couldn't help but nod her head in agreement to what Nina was saying. With this many kids in the house Victor would not leave his office at all until he had too so this was probably the safest time for anyone to go snooping in the house. "Unless Alfie's Dracula costumes all the frighten you can handle." Nina added, causing Camilla to look away smirking as she totally knew Nina was flirting with Fabian. However as she turned she made eye contact with Alfie who smiled her way in his ridiculous Dracula teeth causing her to burst out into a fit of laughter.

A tear falling down her face due to the laughter Camilla turned back to her brother and friend. "You two go," Camilla said through her laughter, "I'll cover for you if anyone asks where you've gone." She told them as she wiped at her eyes, knowing Amber would kill her if she smudged any of her make up.

This seemed to be enough for Fabian who sighed deeply as he looked from the girls, "You two are very persuasive." This caused Nina to laugh and shoot Camilla a grin, "Alright let's go." And with that Nina grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room.

Camilla watched them go with a knowing smile before she turned on her heel and made her way over to Jerome and Alfie who were standing by the music, Jerome eyeing up the girls who were a little way off. "How are my boys?!" Camilla asked as a way of greeting, returning the hug that Alfie instantly gave her, Jerome ignoring her completely.

"Lady Camilla, you look… wow." Alfie stuttered a little as he looked over his friend, she did look amazing. Her hair was up but it suited her with a few of the braid's tendril handing down to frame her face, her make-up was subtle but it made her eyes pop, her outfit was simple as well; a skater skirt, a nice top and heeled boots but as a whole the simplicity worked for Camilla.

It seemed Jerome just realised that it wasn't just himself and Alfie and turned to see Camilla, letting out a low whistle as he took in her outfit. Like everyone else in the house he was used the Camilla lounging about in the boys jumpers and jeans – unless she was in school uniform of course-. The girl always valued comfort over wearing something extremely fancy, so it was a surprise (not an unwelcome one) to see her all dressed up. "You scrub up well, Rutter"

"Thanks Alfie. Thanks J" Camilla blushed a little under the attention from the boys, "You will have to thank Amber… she dolled me up." This got a nod of understanding from both boys and thankfully the topic was changed as Jerome turned to Alfie.

"Which one would you like?" he asked Alfie his eyes on the girls again.

This caused Camilla to scoff and hit Jerome from her position between the boys, "Girls are not property you can't claim them. They are people who can make their own minds up." She told him when he shot her a confused look.

However it seemed Alfie didn't hear this comment and replied to Jerome, "Both of them." Causing Jerome to shoot Camilla a smirk as she crossed her arms and frowned. "Should I go over and ask them to dance?" Alfie asked.

"Dance?!" Jerome asked, just as Alfie started flailing his arms about wildly, causing Camilla to laugh but take a step closer to Jerome as not to be hit by her friend. "Alfie stop dancing!" Jerome demanded causing Camilla to start laughing again. Camilla's laughs just encouraged the dark skinned boy as Alfie's dance moves got wilder, causing Jerome to pull Camilla to the other side of him in fear of her being hit by a wild move of Alfie's, and once he knew she was safe he went to grab Alfie's arms "No, no, no, no!". This caused him to stop and look over at Jerome (and Camilla, who popped her head out from behind him not wanting to miss this conversation) with a confused look on his face. "Alfie, we are not going to ask them to dance. I don't dance." Jerome told the boy, who shrugged.

"No sweet movies? What do I do?" Alfie asked causing Camilla to raise her eyebrows. She wasn't happy Jerome was encouraging Alfie to flirt with other girls but part of her also wanted to hear this 'wisdom' Alfie seemed to think Jerome had.

"I need you to come up with an irresistible pick up line." Camilla bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at this, it was clear both boys had forgotten she was there and with this entertainment she was not going to remind them any time soon.

"Such as?"

"If I could re-arrange the alphabet I'd but U and I together" Jerome responded in an American accent, causing Camilla to almost choke on her drink as she tried not to laugh at the stupid pick up line. Did Jerome really think that would work?

However stupid Camilla thought it the pick-up line was, Alfie clearly thought it was claver as he looked at Jerome with respect in his eyes. "Hey man, you are good!"

"Thank you!"

"That's like poetry!"

"Go on then!" Jerome encourage Alfie and as the boy left Camilla let out the laughter she was keeping in, causing Jerome to look her way.

" _U and I together?_ Is that seriously ever worked for you?" she asked Jerome who shot her a smile as he shook his head.

"I hope you don't mind me doing this." Jerome asked quietly as the boy watched Alfie approach the girls.

"Do what?" Camilla asked, looking up at the boy who seemed to squirm slightly under her gaze.

"You know, encourage him to flirt with other girls when you, you know, like him." Jerome replied with a sigh.

To his surprise though Camilla simply sent him a small smile and shook her head. "It's okay, he got his hopes up with Amber. He needs this boost again." She replied, before looking back at Jerome with a smirk, "Plus what would my fake boyfriend say to me pining after another boy." She dramatically put a hand to her chest causing Jerome to laugh at her. Unknown to the two Patricia had been watching them with a curious look on her face. Thankfully for all of them a distraction came as a slapping sound was heard in the room. Jerome and Camilla's heads swung towards Alfie to see him walking back over to them holding his cheek, Patricia holding his fake teeth between her fingers before throwing them over to the boy.

"What was your line?" Jerome asked as he and Camilla tried to sober up their laughter.

"Fancy a bite?" Alfie explained holding up his teeth causing all three of them to burst out laughing.

* * *

The party was going well or at least Camilla thought the party was going well. When Amber had come over to ask where Nina was she was quick to say Fabian and her and snuck off together causing the girl to squeal and demand Camilla's attention. Waving goodbye to Jerome and Alfie she allowed herself to be dragged across the room where Amber asked what was going on and Camilla told her all about plan 'Fabina' and how she needed the blonde's help to get Nina and Fabian together, of course Amber agreed as she loved playing matchmaker as and as the two sat whispering on the couch until Amber turned to Camilla and asked.

"Whats the time Cam?"

"Eh, almost 7, why?" Camilla asked, but she wasn't answered as Amber grabbed her hand and dragged her through to the kitchen, pausing only to hand Camilla a cake. When they entered Camilla instantly knew why she had been dragged along, Amber had seen Mara and Mick together and Amber was not happy with that sight, especially after over hearing Mara talking about them in the bathroom.

"Hi Mick," Amber announced their arrival, Camilla smiling but remaining silent as she knew she was there for moral support and this was a fight Amber could fight on her own.

"Hi Ambs"

"We should cut the cake in a minuet boo" Amber told him and Camilla handed him the cake she was holding.

"Em, okay…" Mick gave Camilla a confused glace as if hoping she could help him in the situation, but in her mind she was. She was giving him an opportunity to leave the kitchen, get away from Mara so Amber wouldn't get even more riled up. "I'll go through." He told the girls who nodded smiling until Mick left the room.

As soon as he had Amber turned to Mara, "I want you to keep your paws off my boyfriend." She told her coldly, and if Camilla wasn't to be her backup she knew she would have raised her eyebrows in surprise. Amber was never cold or bitter, but there was a first for everything.

"What are you talking about?" Mara asked as she looked to Camilla who crossed her arms and looked back at her. If she wanted support from her then she should think again.

"Oh don't play innocent Mara I know you like him. I heard you telling Patricia." Amber told the girl, "and you were just flirting with him now."

"I wasn't!" Mara exclaimed.

"Hey!" Patricia exclaimed as she entered the kitchen, shooting Camilla a smile which the girl shot back.

"Hey Trish, maybe you better-" Camilla told Patricia in a warning tone, though she seemed to have clocked onto the tense situation she had walked in on.

"Whats going on?" Patricia asked.

"Patricia do you want to swap rooms with me?" Amber asked, meeting Camilla's eye for a moment before looking back to Patricia. Amber had thought through what Camilla had said and it seemed like the most sensible option so she was going to go through with it. "I know you don't like sharing with Nina, and I certainly don't want to share with Mara anymore." Before any of them could hear an answer Amber walked off.

"Trish I'll explain later," Camilla said softly before she looked over at Mara, "You were bitching about her and she overheard. I don't think what she asks is unreasonable considering." With that Camilla left the kitchen also.

* * *

Nina and Fabian where still nowhere to be seen and Camilla wasn't in the mood to dance when she left the tense kitchen, though Amber had instantly wandered over to Mick and got him dancing again. So instead she wandered over to the one person in the house she felt she was spending more time with than she had ever anticipated spending time with, Jerome. Jerome acknowledged her with a look as she approached him.

"Whats up with you?" he asked.

"There was a cat fight in the kitchen." Camilla replied with a frustrated sigh, crossed her arms as she watched the dancing, smiling slightly as she saw Fabien slip into the room. That meant whatever Nina and he had been up to was successful and they were now going to enjoy the party. From next to her she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and Jerome pulled her to him.

"Wanna talk about the cat fight? It looks like it bothered you." He asked softly. Camilla shook her head, enjoying the small moment of peace that Jerome of people had managed to bring to her life. However that moment was short lived as Victor walked into the room. His coat was drenched and for dramatic effect Jerome had switched off the music as the man glared around the room. All the teens in the room stared back at him until he turned and walked out the room again causing Jerome to switch the music back on, shooting Camilla a mischievous smile causing her to laugh softly and she stood straighter Jerome's arm lifting from her shoulders. The moving rooms thing could be drama for tomorrow, tonight she was just going to enjoy the party for Mick and Amber with her friends.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write!**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	11. Chapter 11

_*Disclaimer, I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 11 ~ House of Hyper**

* * *

Trudy's Chocolate cake was Camilla's ultimate sweet tooth indulgence and she didn't care what anyone said or thought, as she cut herself a bit of cake which was twice as large a slice than any other girl was currently holding in the room – much to the amusement of her brother, Mick, Jerome and Alfie – settling herself on the arm of the leather chair so she could talk to Patricia (explaining what the hell happened with Mara and Amber). She shot Nina a smile as she entered the room, arm in arm with Amber both of them approaching the cake. Looking around the room Camilla couldn't help but enjoy the normality of it all, a house party with minimal drama, no hidden keys or doors, no Patricia trying to find out what happened to Joy. It was a high school party. Camilla's attention shifted as Patricia got up and Nina took her place on the couch by Camilla's feet. "Did Amber tell you she is moving in with us?" Nina asked Camilla as she nibbled on the cake. Amber having left to grab Mick the moment she saw Nina with Camilla.

"Yeah, I was there to witness the whole cat fight in the kitchen." Camilla informed Nina with a roll of her eyes, "And the whole move thing was my idea. Don't go thinking it's a new way for Trish to get at you. I felt it would solve all the problems the girls where having, even a little."

Nina smiled at the twin gratefully, she hadnt really had many female friends but between Camilla and Amber she couldn't help but feel that her time at Anubis was worth it just to befriend both girls. "So, this cat fight? What happened?" she couldn't help but ask.

Camilla laughed slightly, "Short version to get to the point; Amber overheard Mara talking about how she fancied Mick and how Amber didn't suit him. She flirted with him. So Amber decided she'd rather be with the two people she knows has no interest in Mick what so ever and actually valued her friendship"

"She said that about us?" Nina asked surprised.

"No," Camilla admitted with a laugh, "but I like to think it is true." This caused Nina to laugh also as both girls turned to watch Amber blatantly flirt with Mick in front of an irritated Mara.

There was a soft cough and Nina and Camilla whipped their heads round to see Fabien standing in front of them looking nervous which caused Camilla to instantly smirk, "Eh, Nina." He started, not making eye contact with his sister what so ever, "Do you want to dance?"

Nina looked surprised for a second and glanced at Camilla, who leaned forward and took Nina's cake from her giving her a look that said 'go on then'. Turning back to face Fabian Nina smiled widely, "Sure. But I'm going to apologise in advance for the damage I'm about to do to your feet"

"You can't be as bad at Cammy" Fabian teased causing Camilla to pull a face in his direction. Nina laughed as she took Fabian's hand and he led her to the dance floor, Camilla turning so she could watch them as she ate Nina's cake.

"Are they your new project?" Alfie's voice came from behind her causing her to laugh and nod, turning her head to look at him.

"They are so cute, they just need the push!" Camilla told him and he shrugged at her, "want to share Nina's cake with me?" she asked, holding up the cake. Alfie didn't need to be asked twice as he instantly sat next to Camilla the grabbed half the cake in his hands stuffing it into his mouth causing her to laugh loudly at him. Yes this was defiantly her world back to normal and Camilla was loving it.

Once he finished his cake Alfie turned to Camilla clearly on some kind of sugar high and ran from the room with nothing more than a mutter of "Wait here I've had a brilliant idea" and within minutes he had ran back into the room with a horse's head on from the drama performance the year before (Camilla had no idea how Alfie had talked the school into letting him keep Button's head but here they here) screaming "Look everyone I'm a party animal!" causing everyone to burst out laughing at his antics.

But like always good things always must come to an end and the Mickber party was ended with the unwelcome interruption of Victor, who entered screaming "ENOUGH!" causing everyone to shoot to their feet and fall silent. "Turn that racket off!" he demanded Fabian who quickly obeyed causing silence to fall in the room as everyone looked at the housekeeper in fear. "Anyone who doesn't live here, OUT! The party is over." it didn't take him telling anyone quick as everyone but the Anubis house members fled from the house happy to escape the wrath of Victor. Camilla watched everyone leave with a frown, noting that her brother and Nina where sharing a look. Had they been caught? Was the game over? She had no idea what was going on and she was rather scared as to what Victor was going to say next. "And you!" Victor turned to Alfie who still had the horses head on, "how dare you mess about with that. Take that it off your head immediately." Of course Alfie tried too, however because Alfie seemed to have no luck at the moment it was firmly stuck on his head. Normally this would cause a round of laughter from everyone but they were all a bit scared of Victor to even think about that. "I have had enough of you vermin," Victor said looking around at them all as Alfie struggled to take the horses head off, "Who has got the spare attic key?" He demanded and Camilla looked over at Fabian both of them agreeing in that split second that if Nina was caught she would not be going down alone. "I know someone has been up there, tonight as a matter of fact." This caused Camilla to frown, how did he know that? "You think you're all so clever, but you are not as clever as me. WHO HAS IT!?"

None of them said anything, but thankfully their savour came as Alfie moaned, "It's really hot in here. I can't breathe."

"Well then, we will just have to saw it, shan't we?" Victor growled as he grabbed Alfie and led him from the room.

In an instant all the Anubis housemates moved forward knowing they didn't have a lot of time to find a solution to this problem. "What do we do now?" Camilla heard Fabian mutter to Nina as they all moved forward and the girl gave him an unsure look which instantly caused Camilla to start pacing back and forth. Worried for Alfie, worried for Nina and her brother, worried for them all because Victor was on a rampage. As Camilla paced she heard them mutterings around her not that she computed anything and it wasn't until a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist did she stop. Fabian looked down at his sister, his worry mirroring hers. "Nina is sneaking up and placing the key outside the door. It's the best we can do." He told her. Camilla nodded sombrely and leant against Fabian as he wrapped an arm around her, waiting for Nina to come back. In reality Nina only took a few minutes to sneak up the stairs place the key and come back, but to the Rutter twins it felt a lot longer than that, which was inevitably clear when they both clearly relaxed when she slipped back into the room. Camilla pulling out from her brothers embrace.

"Okay I slipped in and left it on the floor by the door." Nina told them all.

"You left it on the floor?" Jerome asked, clearly not happy with what was going on.

"I know it's not the best idea in the world, but if he has it he can't search us for it." Nina explained to them all, "Trust me guys."

"And why should we take the rap for you?" Jerome asked.

"Why?" Fabian said angrily, stepping forward and clearly shocking them all, "Because you guys are the ones who made Nina steal the key in the first place."

"If you don't trust her J, trust me." Camilla pipped up softly after her brother looking at Jerome whose eyes softened a little under her worried gaze.

Before she could get an answer from Jerome, Victor came hobbling into the room muttering "Oh yes, very clever" Camilla quickly turned so she could face Victor, "Very clever indeed. Who put this on the floor outside my office? Who?" He looked around them all before individually asking them causing them all to shake their heads no.

However Nina then pipped up, "It was me!"

As Victor turned to her they all looked at her as if she was crazy until Camilla heard Fabian shout, "It wasn't her, it was me."

Understanding what Fabian was up too Camilla decided to have her say too, "Don't try to cover for me you two, it was me." Camilla told Victor looking him in the eye.

"It was me" Mick added, sending a wink Camilla's way causing a small smile to appear on her face, "I did it"

"What?" Victor exclaimed.

"I did it. Total key thief."

"Actually he's lying, it was me." Mara chimed in.

"Ohhh yeah…." Amber exclaimed having finally caught onto what was going on before looking at Victor, "I mean no, it wasn't her. It was me. I love to steal keys soo much."

"Actually it was me." Patricia added, causing Nina to smile behind Victors back.

"Stop playing me for a fool" Victor growled at them all before his eyes rested on Jerome, "Jerome. I know I can depend on you…"

Camilla saw Jerome look Nina's way and for a split second she almost thought he was going to give the game away but then she felt someone take her hand and give it a small squeeze before Jerome looked to Victor, "It was me." He told him through clenched teeth, clearly hating the words coming from his mouth.

All of them looked at him in amazement and Camilla suppressed her smile with Victor being so close but squeezed his hand back in thanks. "That is it! You are all grounded for the entire weekend!" Victor shouted at them before he left the room. All of them but Jerome sharing smiles, though the moment Victor left Jerome dropped Camilla's hand and turned and walked to the food table away from everyone. As everyone started celebrating them fooling Victor, Camilla slipped around her brother and approached Jerome.

"Hey," She said softly once she reached him, causing him to look over at her though he didn't say anything, "I wanted to… eh, thank you." She said looking away from the boy and too the food, "you could have told the truth and ratted Nina out but you didn't. Why?" she couldn't help but ask the last bit, as the Jerome she knew and had grown up with always looked out for Jerome first and foremost. This was out of character for him.

From beside her she heard Jerome let out a sigh but she refused to look his way, pretending the cocktail sausages where the most interesting thing she had ever seen. "You asked me to trust you." He started causing Camilla to instantly to look his way, "And I do trust you. I trust you a lot more than I trust anyone else I've found. You see the big picture in all things which is why your one of the only people who can see through all my plans and schemes" He teased causing Camilla to smile slightly, "so I didn't do it for Nina. I didn't tell Victor because you asked me in your own way, not to."

Camilla didn't know what to say but it was one of those moments where words would have ruined everything. This was a new side of Jerome, one she hadn't ever seen before and she rather liked it.

A weekend being grounded would normally have been the Anubis housemate's idea of hell, but thankfully with the moving of rooms with Patricia and Amber (the two housemates who owned the most stuff) they all found themselves very busy over the weekend, however they all loved it when Monday morning came round and they were all finally free. Once again Camilla found herself third wheeling Nina and Fabian – something that was becoming too much of a normality in her life, she needed someone else in on this treasure hunt- they were discussing the odd artefact that they had found up in the attic. Nina had shown it to Camilla in hopes perhaps she had a clue what it was but Camilla had no idea.

"So, since we were all grounded guess who used the extra time to study those hieroglyphics"

"God you're so lame sometimes!" Camilla groaned but she was ignored as Nina inquired,

"And?"

"Nothing." Fabian told them both causing both girls to sigh in defeat. "Total dead end. It's like they don't exist. The internet has just never heard of them."

"But the internet knows all," Camilla gasped dramatically, clutching to her brother, "Are you telling me good ol' faithful Internet has let us down?"

Once again Nina and Fabian ignored Camilla's antics both of them having grown used to them by now. She was friends with Alfie for a reason. "I was hoping they would be like the last clue, you know when the symbols lead us to the 8th step. Everything was so much easier at the last clue."

"Hate to burst this sympathy bubble," Camilla started, "But that's the point. The clues are meant to get harder. To challenge us."

"We know that," Fabian snapped causing Camilla to raise an eyebrow at him, "that doesn't mean we can't wish it was a little easier."

Camilla rolled her eyes but turned to Nina, not wanting to fight with her brother, "Have you guys gone to Uncle Ade with them?" Fabian shook his head and Nina looked away, "I mean, I could always bring it to him. I have lunch with him twice a week."

"How else are we going to find out what they are?" Fabian asked Nina who looked unsure.

"Okay," she said finally, "this lunch time okay Cam?"

Camilla serched in her bag for her out of school pass, handing it to Fabian once she found it.

"You two go today, he hasn't seen Fabian in a while. I'll make an excuse for you if anyone asks any questions."

Nina nodded and turned to open her locker as Fabian looked at the well-used pass now in his hand, "Why do you lunch with Uncle Ade twice a week?" he couldn't help but asked his sister.

"It was the only way I could get a pass to go to the village." She said simply causing Fabian to laugh a little at how simple her reasoning was.

* * *

 **Now are you a Camilla/Alfie shipper or a Camilla/Jerome shipper? tell me!**

 **Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write!**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	12. Chapter 12

_*Disclaimer, I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 12 ~ House of Cheats**

* * *

Something was wrong. Camilla didn't know what it was exactly but she knew something was up, like a horrible gut feeling, and she couldn't help but feel really irritated that her normality that was Amber and Mick's party and the grounded weekend had only lasted that. A weekend. As she sat bored in French, with Amber yattering off in her ear about everything she and Mick might have in common, waiting for the bell to ring so the class would start. The first hint at the fact something was wrong was that Patricia was nowhere to be seen. As Mara passed by her and Amber's table to hand them their head phones for the listening test, Camilla couldn't help but ask her, "Have you seen Trish?"

"No, sorry." Mara said softly, glancing at Amber who had turned her back so she could talk to Mick. Letting out a soft sigh the girl looked back at Camilla, "she forgot some homework and went back to the house before lunch, that's when I saw her last."

Camilla sent Mara a small sympathetic smile before muttering a "thanks." Letting the girl move off and finish handing out head phones.

It wasn't until the bell rang and Mrs. Andrews walked in that Camilla started to worry for another reason – her brother and Nina hadnt come back from lunch with Uncle Ade.

"Thank you Mara," Mrs. Andrews said noticing the headphones already around most student's necks and test papers in front of them all, "Are we all ready?" she asked the class, and just as Camilla was about to raise her hand and inform the teacher that her brother and Nina were coming but clearly were late; the two in question burst through the door a little out of breath. "You're late." Mrs. Andrews informed the two in a serious tone not many liked to hear.

From where she was seated she could see that both Nina and Fabian were not happy to be on the receiving end of their teachers tone of voice, both of them squirming a little as they looked at one another before saying in unison "Sorry."

"Sit down as we are about to start," Mrs. Andrews told them and neither of them needed to be told twice as quickly they both took their seats at the front of the room and settled, getting ready to do the French listening test. "Have you seen Patricia on your travels?" Mrs. Andrews asked, and when both of them shook their heads that gnawing feeling in Camilla's gut came back. Something had happened with Patricia, she knew it, and she would do anything at that moment to just run out the room and find her friend to see if she was okay. However she knew she couldn't. They had to keep up the appearance that they were no longer as friendly with one another, at least around the teachers, if they wanted to find out the truth about Joy. "Right, she'll be getting an F then." Camilla suppressed and eye roll at how dead pan Mrs. Andrews spoke. "Right, we will begin the test then." and with that she pressed the enter button on her computer and the test started. Camilla knew she was only half paying attention, and she knew she might have just passed the test. When it came to listening exams she was screwed. Her photographic memory did nothing to help her there.

It seemed Camilla wasn't the only one who was distracted throughout the test; near the beginning Mick interrupted to ask if a question could be repeated – with Mrs. Andrews giving him an annoyed stare and reminding him that the test had already started-, and Camilla was sure that Jerome had clocked something as from in front of her she watched as he kept glancing Mara's way. From where she sat – and the fact that Mara kinda slumped when she wrote – Camilla had no idea what Jerome found so fascinating, and decided to just dismiss it. There was too many things she was already worrying about, for once she would just let Jerome do whatever the hell he wanted – unless it somehow caused Amber or Alfie any grief again, and then she would step in.

Thankfully – it seemed to all students in the class not just Camilla – the bell rang and with that Mrs. Andrews announced their time to be up. The usual scraping of chairs against the floor could be heard as they all got to their feet, grabbing their bags and test papers wanting to be out the class as soon as possible. Camilla's attention was on Alfie as he walked backwards out the room chatting to her, meaning neither of them noticed Jerome as he watched them leave – making sure they couldn't see him – before picking up a test paper from the rubbish. Instead Camilla's attention was on Patricia who stormed up the corridor and grabbed Mara who exclaimed "Where have you been?"

"Come with me, don't say anything." Patricia said as she pulled the girl away causing Camilla to frown. Something had happened. She knew Patricia would probably catch her up but that didn't mean she couldn't worry and speculate in the meantime.

"Hey, wipe that look from your face Lady Milly," Alfie's voice rang out, causing Camilla to blink and re-focus on the hyperactive boy in front of her who had just pulled a monkey mask from his bag. "I know you and those listening tests never see eye to eye but you'll pass. You always do." Alfie said trying to reassure his friend. Camilla couldn't help the soft smile that creeped onto her face as she noticed the concern in his eyes, even if he was trying to hide it. Since the whole 'Amber thing' Camilla knew she hadn't been as animated as she once was and thought she (and Jerome annoyingly) knew it was because she was re-building that wall around her heart to protect herself and so her feelings wouldn't get in the way of her friendship with Alfie, there was no way she could tell Alfie that was the reason. So he had no idea what was wrong, all he knew is something was bothering his best friend and he didn't like it.

Letting out a sigh Camilla shook her head, "I know I'll probably pass, it's just those listening tests take down my grade in French."

"And you actually care about your grades?" the familiar annoying voice of Jerome came from behind them, "Call the papers Camilla Rutter actually cares about her grades."

Camilla sent an eye-roll Alfie's way at Jerome comment causing the boy to send her a smirk, before she turned to look at the blonde boy, crossing her arms and lifting her left perfectly plucked, shaped and filled in – now due to Amber rooming with her -eyebrow as she asked, "And should I ask why you were loitering at the end of class?"

As she looked up at the boy, waiting for an answer, she could have sworn that a look of panic flitted across his face. She was just making a joke with him, the love to hate thing they had going on, but perhaps she had caught him out on something. The moment the panic had crossed the boy's face it was gone again, replaced by his normal ever cocky smile – causing Camilla to mentally catalogue the look for further investigation later. "Now She-Rutter so you really want to know?"

Camilla shook her head instantly, she had just gotten out of one tangle of lies Jerome had created, she was happy to wait a little while longer before being dragged into another one, "Trust me, I have better uses for my time." she told him with a sweet smile just as the bell rang, "Well let's get going then," she told her boys.

"I'll catch up with you guys" Was all Jerome muttered before wandering off down the corridor.

"What is that about?" Alfie asked as he and Camilla watched Jerome's retreating figure as he walked away.

"Honestly Alfie, I'm not even going to ask. The less Jerome drama we get involved with the better." Camilla replied, hooking her arm through Alfie's and dragging him towards Biology.

* * *

Staying true to her word Camilla didn't ask Jerome what he was up too, in fact she found herself spending the majority of her day with Alfie – which was slowly helping her heal the wound on her heart – the two only parted when they entered Anubis house at the end of the school day. As Camilla wandered into the upper landing – having dumped her school bag in her room as she was not in the mood to even think about homework – she couldn't help but notice her brother as he stumbled through the front door, trying to shut it with his foot causing him to topple over, all the books in his arms going flying. Camilla couldn't help but burst out laughing as she ran down the stairs to help her brother. "Oh Fabby, and people think I'm the accident prone one."

"Oh Cam." Was all her brother said in surprise as he tried to gather his books, Camilla rolling her eyes and picking up a few too. Clearly Fabian once again had gotten more books out of the tiny library than he knew how to carry. As Camilla gathered the books she didn't notice her brother pause and wander over to the banister. It wasn't until she heard him say, "Cam, what does this look like to you?" did she turn around and see him.

"What?" she asked, getting to her feet, half the books in her arms as she wandered over to her brother who pointed at the banister.

"The shape… in the banister… what does it remind you of." Fabian asked excitedly.

Camilla sent him a confused look before turning her attention to the banister. At first she didn't see anything different it was the banister as it always was, but then it hit her, "Nina's necklace." She whispered in the same excited tone as her brother.

"The eye!" they both whispered. The Rutter twins had found another clue. Now all they had to do was show Nina and figure out what it all meant.

"You grab Nina from the living room." Camilla told her brother as she bent down and grabbed the last of his books, "and I'll dump these on your bed." Before Fabian had a chance to reply Camilla turned on her heel and wandered towards his room.

Even though they had just found a clue, that wasn't going to stop Camilla trying to make Fabina happen anyway she could. Pushing on her brother's bedroom door with her back she entered it, thankful that Mick wasn't in getting change or anything – it wouldn't be the first time she barged in and saw more than she ever wanted too – before hurrying to her brother's perfectly clean side of the room and dumping his books unceremoniously onto his bed. She knew he'd be annoyed later, but she honestly didn't care as she left the room again. She arrived at the staircase just as Nina and Fabian left the living room together. "Hey Nim!" Camilla smiled waving her fingers at Nina, who grinned at the new nickname Camilla had started to call her.

"Hey Cam." Nina then turned to Fabian, "so what is this all about?" she asked, looking from one twin to the other.

"Look at the banisters, look at the shape that's cut into them -" Fabian started.

" - We always thought it was some weird decorative thing, some abstract design, but it's not it's the –" Camilla continued for her brother to be interrupted by Nina as she finally saw what the twins did.

"It's the Eye of Horus!"

"Yes!" The twins exclaimed excitedly.

"The same that's on your locket" Camilla told Nina, "The same as you found up in the attic."

"I did a bit of research on this place –" Fabian started,

"Of course you did." Camilla interrupted though Fabian ignored her.

"-And it turns out the Frobisher-Smythes had a bit of a thing for Egypt."

"Which would explain why they named the house Anubis." Nina said in realisation. Camilla was excited but at the same time she was a little uncomfortable about the nerd fest happening in front of her. Nina and Fabian were made for each other it seemed.

"And what about those hieroglyphs," she started, causing the attention to land on her, "the ones on the painting in the attic," she explained, "how much are you willing to bet the people who put them there are the ones who hide those cylinders you found?"

Camilla watched as Nina and Fabian mulled over what she said, clearly agreeing with her.

"But why?" Nina asked after a moment, "if this was their house, why would they need to hide anything?"

"to protect them from something else?" Camilla suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe." Nina pondered.

Fabian let out a sigh, "I don't think we know enough yet to answer that." he informed the girls, "there is one way we can keep looking though." He replied giving Nina a look causing the girl to smile at him.

"We need to listen to those cylinders." Nina agreed with Fabian, not looking away from the boy.

"You two are mental!" Camilla said, braking their moment and this time not caring, "the attic, again?!"

Fabian turned to Camilla with an amused smile, "Yep, and this time you get to come with us Cam."

Camilla's look of horror caused Nina to let out a laugh. Fabian flung an arm around his sister's shoulder as he joined in with Nina's laughter and the three of them walked back into the living room.

* * *

So that is how Camilla Rutter found herself standing in front of the attack door at midnight, Jerome's jumper on, Alfie's small nurf gun in a holster by her waist on her right and his water gun on her left. She didn't know what was up there and she wanted to be ready. Nina had simply sent her an amused smile as they snuck out their bed room, Fabian however physically stopped in his tracks when he saw his sister. "Why?" he hissed at her, as Nina got to work picking the lock.

Camilla rolled her eyes and re-hashed what she had already said to Nina, "Alfie's nurf gun for anything that's physical, and the water pistol has 'holy water' or so Alfie says, so that will help with the ghosts."

"And Jerome's jumper?"

"That's my last line of defence. Anything evil might sense his evilness is greater and be scared off by It." she whispered the excuse to her brother causing him to cover his mouth as not to be heard laughing, but in all honesty Jerome's jumper gave her a little comfort as did Alfie's guns. It was like she had her boys with her.

As Nina opened the door she turned to look at Fabian, "I had to talk her out of bringing the baseball bat." With that she slipped up the stairs, Fabian on her heels and Camilla taking up the rear. Not enjoying the fact her twin and her future sister were teasing her.

The attic was as horrible as Camilla had imagined it to be, and it didn't help that with all the boxes and odd bits of furniture weird shadows were dotted all around the room. Nina and Fabian sat down on the floor in the middle of the room and Camilla sat with them, more keeping an eye out for Victor or someone or something approaching than really paying attention to what the two were up too. In between them was an old small gramophone of sorts which Fabian was playing with.

"Now what?" Nina asked once, what Camilla assumed the set-up, had been completed.

"We turn this," Fabian explained, tapping the handle on the side. Nina nodded looking at Camilla who sent her brother a nervous smile. With that confirmation Fabian carefully took the handle and flipped it back, before pushing a button. Almost immediately a loud scream came from the gramophone, causing Camilla to put her hands over her ears.

"Switch it off Fabby!" She hissed and the boy instantly flipped the switch back. All three of them looked at one another, all of them thinking the same thing. Who had that woken up and what the hell was on the cylinders.

"What was that?" Fabian asked, looking between the scared girls.

"I don't want to know." Camilla whispered.

"I don't know either, but that was way creepier than I was hoping." Nina exclaimed softly.

"It sounded like a voice?"

"A voice? It was a scream Fabian!" Camilla told him, she was clearly a lot more shaken than the two. The whole attic thing and now a scream. She knew she wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

"It could be a moan?" Nina suggested, "A deathbed moan, of someone who really doesn't want to die."

"That's morbid AF." Camilla instantly said, looking at Nina, just as Fabian said,

"That's very descriptive?" there was a silent pause as all of them looked around, "anyway this one looks like its blank."

"Maybe that's why it made that noise?" Nina suggested and Camilla nodded her head that was a somewhat solid answer to that creepy noise that would haunt her forever. Fabian started fiddling with the gramophone as Nina pulled out another cylinder from her bag. Camilla on the other hand took out the water gun from its holster and prepared to spray, she felt better holding it.

"Try this one." Nina told Fabian and handed over the other Cylinder. Fabian took it and placed it into the machine, "and try winding it faster this time." Nina suggested. Fabian nodded and tried again. The results were very much the same as before, causing Camilla to spray Fabian as she jumped to her feet.

"Nope!"

"Camilla!" Fabian hissed at his sister, but she was too scared to hear him. Pacing back and forth across the room.

"Turn it off!" Nina hissed as the machine kept playing the horrible hiss.

"I don't know how" Fabian muttered, "I've only ever used MP3's"

Without thinking Camilla kicked the loud speaker off the machine causing the noise to stop, causing the two to look at her in relief. However their relief was short lived as before they knew it keys could heard in the door downstairs and they all knew it was Victor.

"The secret room!" Fabian whispered gathering the Cylinders, as Nina rushed to her feet. As she pressed her necklace against the indent in the wall causing it to glow Camilla looked down at her hand to see her ring was glowing too.

"Woah." She whispered, it seemed that her ring had the same powers as Nina's necklace. That might come in handy. Before she could really think any more into it, her brother was pushing her into the secret room and the three of them held their breath as it slid shut. Waiting to see if they would get caught or not. Victor's footsteps loud and clear in the small little room they found themselves in.

* * *

 **Replies to Comments**

 **Avalongirl55 -** _aww thank you, Yeah while planning Camilla out I wanted her to be recognizable as Fabian's twin but still her own person - i'm glad you like how she balances him out. I never got the Mara/Jerome pairing at all either :P_

 **themagentacolor -** _Jerome is a good favourite character to have, i think he is a close second after Amber for me :P_

 **bethisabear -** _you somewhat sussed my plan (if the Jerome/Camilla ship sails) :P_

* * *

 **Now are you a Camilla/Alfie shipper  
or a Camilla/Jerome shipper? tell me!**

 **also we need some ship names... what will we call them? tell me in the comments :P**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	13. Chapter 13

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 13 ~ House of Rumors**

* * *

It felt like the three of them had been sitting in the small, dark, dank little secret room for hours – at least to Camilla it had. In reality they had probably sat there for about 15/20 minutes. As the three of them sat there shivering, waiting till they knew the coast would be clear Camilla couldn't help but observe an adorable Fabiana moment; Nina was clearly cold – probably because unlike the Rutter twins she didn't realise how cold the UK could get at night and didn't think to bring a jumper with her – so Fabian, seeing her shiver next to him, quickly pulled off his hoodie and wrapped it around the girl who sent him a grateful smile. If it wasn't for the fact that both her brother and friend were unaware of their flirting and would be embarrassed, and also the fact that they were hiding from Victor, Camilla would have 100% awed loudly at the gesture. Instead she settled for a knowing smirk sent her brother's way, one which instantly caused him to blush – the issue with being a twin, there is nothing really you can hide from them.

It was Nina who decided that after 20 minutes the coast was probably clear and the three of them quickly and as quietly as they could left the secret room and rushed across the attic. None of them wanting to remain in there any longer than they needed to be that night. Fabian was leading and slowly poked his head out the door that lead to the rooms, giving the all clear causing Nina and Camilla to instantly relax a little more. Victor having clearly given up his hunt for the night.

"The coast is clear." Fabian told the girls, holding the door open for them. Camilla rushing from the attic steps and all but running to her bed room. She had had enough for one night.

Opening the bedroom door she wasn't surprised to see Amber up, and waved her fingers at her hoping the girl wasn't going to ask any weird questions. "Where have you been?" Amber whispered.

Camilla paused, wracking her brain for an excuse that would fool Amber. "Jerome." She said instantly, before back tracking a little, "he wanted to watch a movie, you know, spend time together." Camilla lied with a forced smile on her face.

Thankfully before Amber could either pick apart the lie or ask the girl for all the details of the imaginary date she had just made up, Nina slipped into the room causing the blonde goddesses eyes and attention to fall on her instead, "Can't believe you got away with what?" Amber demanded instantly.

A doe eyed, slightly scared Nina glanced towards Camilla who was clambering into her bed for some help, and sadly the female twin was going to leave this rescue up to Nina as she was too tired to intervene. "What?! No! Nothing" Nina stuttered, though Amber clearly didn't believe a word coming from the girl's mouth.

As Nina moved to her bed, Amber looked at Camilla speaking out loud, "Like Camilla you've been sneaking around, though you are with Fabian, in the middle of the night, your hearts beating really fast and you think you got away with it." Camilla watched with an amused smile from the safety of her duvet as Amber came to some kind of realisation before turning to the American and grabbing her arms, a wide grin on her face as she announced, "you were having a secret date!"

If it wasn't for the fact Camilla instantly turned and buried her head into her pillows, her laughter probably would have got the 3 girls in trouble from Victor. She wasn't sure what she felt was the funniest thing, Ambers instant jump to Fabina (though the two of them had been brain storming ideas), Nina's facial expression at the mere idea of her and Fabien having gone on a date, or the fact she knew what they had been doing and it was the furthest thing from a date two people could be doing.

"No! Not exactly-"Nina started, sending Camilla a look as the girl wiped her eyes from behind Amber, who was not listening to the American and was still talking.

"This is so exciting. You and Fabian, me and Mick, Camilla and –"

Before Amber could continue the sentence Camilla started coughing loudly causing both girls to look over at her in concern, "Sorry, swallowed some saliva." Camilla explained, and both girls nodded their heads in understanding. Camilla let out a relived sigh, Amber almost spilled about the fake relationship Camilla had been building up, but thankfully the girl hadnt noticed she never said Jerome's name and kept talking as if Camilla hadnt interrupted.

"The double and triple dates! I can see it already." Amber informed Nina, "I can't wait to tell everybody."

"NO!" Nina said quickly, grabbing Ambers arm and causing the girl to look at her in surprise, "no one. You tell absolutely nobody. Promise."

Amber smirked and looked over at Camilla before turning back to Nina, "I get it. Secret love, so romantic." The way Amber said this caused Camilla to roll her eyes as she knew that part of it was for her 'benefit' too. "Your secret is safe with me." She informed Nina before getting off the girls bed and wandering over to her own. Nina shot Camilla a look before falling back into her bed. The evening could have been a lot worse and both girls knew it, thankfully Camilla got a little entertainment out of her night however.

* * *

Due to the late night adventures – and the fact Camilla now roomed with Amber- the brunette twin found herself running late for breakfast the next morning. The blonde goddess herself had insisted that Camilla had to change her 'look' and it had taken them 20 minutes of arguing before they agreed on the grey shorts with suspenders (which were hung loosely at Camilla's sides), her normal white shirt and tie, and a pair of knee high socks with cute heeled boots. Camilla didn't know why the girl insisted on doing the re-vamp of her look and when she asked Amber the girl simply said 'as my new bestie you need to look like we would be best friends but still you.' A sentence Camilla didn't even want to bother trying to understand but allowed the girl to do what she pleased – even though it caused them both to wander downstairs just in time to grab a quick slice of toast before rushing from the house.

Nina was the first person Camilla saw when she walked into the school building (Amber had wandered off to find Mick) and Camilla couldn't help but mock glare at the girl as she wandered over to where she stood at her locker. Nina must have felt someones gaze on her back as she turned to look around and instantly broke out into a smile when she saw Camilla stalking towards her. "Hey, you look amazing Cam." The American greeted her friend, who tossed her beach waved hair over one shoulder before posing for the girl.

"I know." Camilla replied in a snooty voice before bursting into laughter which Nina joined in on. Camilla moved forward and opened her locker next to Nina's, "I'm still not happy you left me to the Amber madness."

"Sorry, but when it comes to Amber make-overs you were the one to tell me it was every women for themselves." Nina replied.

Camilla pointed her finger at Nina and raised her eyebrow at the girl, "I now regret teaching you that." this comment caused Nina to laugh once again.

Before she could reply Fabian came up from behind Camilla, causing the girl to jump as he started talking "Hey Nina,"

"Holy Crap Fabian!" Camilla exclaimed putting her hand to her heart, in an exaggerated movement.

"Oh hey Cam," Fabian said after a moment. Camilla paused and took in her brother's face; thanks to her twin powers she could tell something was up and from the sounds of it wanted to talk to Nina.

"Well, I'm gonna just…" Before she finished her sentence Camilla closed her locker door and pushed past her brother and down the hall to her art class, leaving her brother the privacy to tell whatever it was he needed to tell Nina.

* * *

Camilla had settled herself in one of the comfy armchairs that scattered the drama room, when her eyes landed on Jerome, Patricia and Alfie who were having a 'whispered' conversation that from where she sat next to the stage she could hear every word of.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night. What if we've woken some evil spirit?" Patricia asked the boys. It was this sentence that had Camilla's attention. What on earth were her friends up to last night that caused them to think they had awoken a spirit?

Of course Jerome being, well, Jerome – meant he didn't exactly take what Patricia was telling them seriously at all, "Yeah, What if it comes and possesses you in the night?!"

A Jerome lunged for Patricia in an Evil-Spirit-possession sort of way Alfie stepped in, "All right!" He interrupted, "As far out as this may be Trixi, I was making it all up."

"Eh, I know. Your acting stinks." Patricia sassed back, causing a slight hurt look to cross Alfie's features, "but you didn't make up that screaming noise, did you?"

Camilla couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at this comment. They thought the horrible noise that came from the cylinders Nina, Fabian and herself were investigating was a spirit of some kind. _Oopsy._

"Patricia, Alfie and Jerome," Mr Winkler called from across the room, causing all eyes to turn to him as the room quietened down. "Pair up please."

Camilla turned to the girl next to her – Jessica she thought her name was – and sent her a smile. She was too lazy to find someone else to pair up with. Patricia grabbed Alfie and Camilla watched as Jerome strolled over to Mara with a look on his face Camilla knew all too well – Jerome was up to something.

Before she could question the look to much, or even make eye contact with Alfie and see if he had noticed the look on his best friends fact, Mr Winkler was talking once again, "Three little words. 'I love you'. It's not what you say, it's _how_ you say them. In your pairs I want you to tell a story, but you can only do it having a conversation using those three words. 'I love you'. Okay?"

Camilla turned to Jessica who rolled her eyes at Mr. Winkler's request, causing the small brunette to let out a laugh.

"He is cute and all, but let's skip this one." Jessica whispered to Camilla who was more than happy to agree. She never was an actor when it came to drama, she preferred directing and telling people what to do.

"Did anyone see that?" Patricia exclaimed, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look her way. Camilla getting to her feet and rushing over to her friend who was clearly freaked out over something.

"What?" Mr. Winkler asked as the rest of the class followed Camilla's lead.

"That man. He was staring at me." Camilla whipped her head round towards the large windows at Patricia's words. All she could see outside was trees – no man was in sight. "I swear I saw him. I did." Patricia weakly argued as everyone looked at one another with confused glances. If there was a man there he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

The rest of the day went surprisingly fast for Camilla and was rather uneventful – though as she got back to her room and saw a nervous pacing Nina she realised that though it was uneventful for her, something clearly happened with her friend.

"Spill it," Was all Camilla said to her friend, moving past her and dumping her school bag on her bed, before moving to her wardrobe to change out her uniform.

The room was silent as Camilla changed. The small girl waiting for the American and Nina clearly trying to think of how to word what she was about to say. "I need you to not get mad at me." Nina started, causing Camilla to turn and look at her after pulling on one of the boys jumpers.

"That's never a good start to a sentence." Camilla muttered but nodded her head for Nina to continue.

Nina took a deep breath before blurting out, "Amber caught me while I was deciphering one of our clues and threatened to go to Mr. Sweet so I told her everything about what we have been doing."

Camilla blinked and stared at her American roommate in silence for at least a full minute as she computed what the girl had just told her. "Amber knows?"

"Yeah…" was all Nina could reply.

Camilla burst out laughing – a reaction Nina clearly wasn't expecting from the girl – and as she wiped her eyes she looked over at her friend with a grin, "Well that makes seeking out easier," she commented, "how Fabian took the news? I can't wait to hear that!"

"Well… I haven't exactly told him yet." Nina whispered, sending a look Camilla's way. A look that the girl understood all too well, and couldn't help but roll her eyes good-naturedly at. Nina was hoping Camilla would break the news to her twin as out of anyone in the house, Fabian couldn't stay annoyed at Camilla for long.

"Fine, I'll tell him, but you have to be there!" Camilla told her friend, moving towards the door and grabbing Nina's hand as she did. "Let's get this over with.

Was Fabian happy to hear Amber now knew of their weird quest?

No.

Not at all.

"I can't believe you told Amber," Fabian groaned at Nina. Camilla rolled her eyes at him from where she lay on his bed. Sometimes her brother was a bit dramatic – at least in her eyes anyway – "She has a mouth the side of a black hole." This caused Camilla to scoff but she was ignored as Nina tried to explain herself to Fabian.

"She caught me with the puzzle piece. She knew something was up."

"There wasn't much else we could do but tell her Fabby," Camilla added. In all honesty she was glad someone else was involved, maybe Amber could bring a whole new perspective to the hunt.

"You really couldn't lie?" Fabian asked Nina in a soft tone.

"I know! I know!" Nina moaned, walking over to wear Camilla was on her brother's bed and siting down by her feet. "It just came out! I'm an idiot okay."

"You are the furthest thing from an idiot." Camilla reassured her friend softly.

"Yeah," Fabian agreed, "Don't say that about yourself. Eh, everything will work out. I'm sure." Camilla raised an eyebrow at her brother from behind Nina – the boy didn't sound convincing and they both knew it. Though the main thing was that Nina was convinced.

* * *

It was later that night when they decided to re-sneak up the stairs to the attic in an attempt to understand the cylinders that Camilla paused by the door, looking back at Ambers sleeping form.

"Why have you stopped?" Nina whispered.

"We should wake Amber, she is a part of all this now." Camilla argued in a whisper, but the American shook her head and grabbed the girls arm pulling her from the room. Unknown to the both of them that the blonde girl was very much awake, and heard every word.

The attic was somewhere Camilla was not happy she was spending the majority of her free time in. Currently she was dozing off as Nina and Fabian set up the cylinder amplifier thingy, and the familiar voice of Amber jolted her awake again, "Thank goodness you three are here!"

"Amber?!" Camilla asked through a yawn, though the girl ignored her as she strolled over to them.

"I thought I was going to get eaten a ghost!"

"Shhhhh!" Nina cautioned the girl, who rolled her eyes but lowered her voice causing Camilla to grin. "Amber, what are you doing here? And whats with the shoes?" Nina asked in a whisper.

"I didn't want to miss out on anything" Amber whispered back, "And these are my lucky heels." She explained as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Then why aren't you wearing them?" Fabian asked, causing Nina and Camilla to shoot him a confused look – why she wasn't wearing them wasn't the main issue at that current moment in time.

"I can't actually run away in them." Amber retorted, shooting Camellia a look as if to say – is he for real? - .

"Whats with the garlic? -" Camilla asked her friend.

"- this isnt twilight." Fabian added.

"The bible says always be prepared." If it had been any other day Camilla would have lost it at that comment from her blonde friend, but because she knew they were trying to be quiet she settled for the muffled snort she let out.

"Amber that's the boy scouts." Fabian explained.

"Guys let's just focus okay?" Nina asked, redirecting their attention to the task at hand.

Camilla pat the ground next to her for Amber and threw the blanket she brought up around the girls shoulders so they were sharing it when she had sat down.

"What if it makes that horrible noise again?" Camilla asked, really hoping not to go through what they had the night before.

"Don't worry," Fabian said, sending his sister a reassuring look, "this should do the trick." He explained holding up the oil canister he had brought with him, "but if not, we should all be ready to move."

This caused all girls to nod their heads, Amber grabbing Camilla's hand for reassurance causing the small brunette to give it a small squeeze, trying to appear braver than she was.

Fabian looked around at them all before pressing the button causing the cylinder to rotate. After a few seconds of silence a young girl's voice could be heard from the speaker;

"Mother and father have given the house a name. Anubis."

"It's a little girl." Nina whispered.

"They are going away again soon. To Egypt I think. Father says he has too for his work." The girl kept talking, Camilla couldn't help but hear how sad she sounded.

"she sounds so sad." Camilla commented, causing the others to nod in agreement.

"But when they go, I'll be on my own again." The girl said, "with him. I don't want to stay here. I'm frightend to what will happen to me."

"I don't want to stay here ether." Amber suddenly spoke up, "Can we go please" though she asked a question Amber was clearly not waiting for an answer as she got to her feet. Knocking a lot of stuff as she did causing them all to freeze in terror.

"Okay this is getting far to risky!" Fabian exclaimed, all of them knowing they had awoken Victor.

"I vote we get out of here and find a safe way to listen to this things tomorrow!" Camilla continued for her brother as she got to her feet also. Nina and Fabian nodded their heads and the four of them as quickly and quietly made their way out of attic.

* * *

As they got to the door to the corridor they could all see Victors shadow on the wall, causing them to scurry back into the attic room, except Amber who shut the door behind them all. "What is she doing?" Camilla hissed, worried for her friend and ignoring the look Fabian was sending her way.

From the other side of the door they could hear Victor speaking, "What are you doing? You know you're not supposed to be sneaking around after lights out."

"Hello Trudy. Ice cream. Brownies." They heard Amber say in a slow voice.

"Hmm yes." Victors mocking voice could be heard, "unlike you miss Millington, I was not born yesterday. Now what are you doing?"

"I'm starving and I don't care about your stupid rules, I'm on a fridge raid." With that they could hear the sound of Amber running down the corridor with Victor following behind her causing Nina and Camilla to share a smile.

The trio behind the door waited a few moments before sticking their heads out to make sure the coast was clear.

"Come on," Nina whispered and the Rutter twins followed her out from the room, all three of them smiling at their friends plan.

"Impressive." Fabian commented.

"She is just full of surprises." Nina agreed.

"I think this proves she can be trusted after all," Camilla added, causing both of them to nod their heads. Amber had defiantly proved herself tonight.

* * *

Nina and Camilla had decided to stay up and wait for Amber – it was only fair – but before the girl got back there was a shriek from down the corridor causing them both to look at each other startled. Camilla was the first to her feet, and she was not alone as she flung the door open and ran towards Patricia's room. Foot fall could be heard from the stairs it seems the scream had awoken everyone in the house. Camilla flung open Patricia and Mara's room to see a hysterical Patricia being comforted by Mara. What on earth had happened?

* * *

 **Now are you a Camilla/Alfie shipper  
or a Camilla/Jerome shipper? tell me!**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	14. Chapter 14

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 14 ~ House of Intruders**

* * *

Seeing someone as strong and independent as Patricia Williamson broken and shaking was something that shocked not only Camilla, but from the gasps behind her most of Anubis house. After her scream that awoken everyone no one said anything except from Trudy and Victor with everyone else hovering around the room with concerned looks upon their faces. They had all been sat in Patricia and Mara's room for at least an hour while the police man who arrived took Patricia's statement before Victor showed him out of the house. As none of them wanted to leave Patricia everyone else was crowded in her room, Camilla was stood between Jerome and Alfie near the door watching as Patricia hugged Trudy muttering over and over again that she had saw someone. "This better not be some joke of you two's" Camilla muttered softly, knowing both boys could easily hear her.

Thankfully, though she felt bad once she saw their shocked faces, both boys looked down at the girl startled. "We wouldn't go this far." Jerome muttered back, though Camilla couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in disbelief at that. Jerome and Alfie had a bad habit of not knowing when to stop a joke until someone got hurt, but she knew this time it wasn't them. As she watched Trudy gather Patricia in her arms to comfort the girl, Camilla couldn't help but wonder who the man was that Patricia saw, and why did he seem too fascinated in getting the girls attention?

Those were the questions that hunted Camilla as she sat down to breakfast the next day – her friends could see she was deep in her thoughts so didn't bother to disturb her, it wasn't until Trudy called her name did Camilla finally pull her attention away from her thoughts. Trudy was stood at the bottom of the steps with her arms around Patricia – Camilla was running late but thankfully Victor was more preoccupied with Patricia missing school to scold the female twin about that. "Oh, Camilla perfect timing," Trudy told the girl with a smile as she skipped down the last few steps, "I will need you to pick up any homework for Patricia today, if that's okay."

"Sure that's fine." Camilla said with a smile and shrug. She had been looking for an excuse for a while now to talk to Patricia about everything going on without ruining the idea they were no longer friends, now Trudy had given her the perfect opportunity with Victor being present to hear it too. That means if any of the teachers asked he could say Camilla was only doing what she was told, not that the two girls were friends again. Sending Patricia a small smile, it was clear she had had the same thought process as Camilla, the girl left Anubis house and hurried to the school.

Most teachers didn't question it when Camilla asked for work for Patricia – the girl made sure to do the rounds before her first class of the day as she knew something would come up and cause her to forget about it - but as the girl wandered into French class she knew Mrs. Andrews may be a totally different ball game – she was one of the ones who may go to Victor so the girl had to be on her guard.

"I could do with another 3 hours sleep, I'm spent." Mick moaned just as Camilla hid a yawn behind her hand causing Fabian to smirk at her. The night time adventures as well as Patricia's wakeup call had them all tired.

"Do you really think she did see a G.O.S.T?" Amber asked. The girl's sincerity and the look on Fabian's face as he heard her miss spelling of the word ghost caused Camilla to bit back a laugh.

Mick however was used to Ambers, Amber-ish ways and instantly retorted with a solid, "No. nothing could get past Victor the Death-watch beetle. He could scare a ghost to death." Mick joked, causing Amber to smile at him clearly smitten. "Where do you wanna sit?"

Much too both the twin's surprise Amber rushed past Mick and sat down in Fabian's normal seat next to Nina. "I guess she is sitting next to Nina today," Camilla commented, "You two are table buddies," with that Camilla pushed past the boys and claimed her normal seat – though today alone – behind Jerome and Alfie.

As she settled down in her seat and started to pull out her text books she heard Amber exclaim from across the room, "What was that Nina? You think I'm genius?!" Whipping her head in the direction of her two friends, she watched as Nina quickly hushed Amber before sending Camilla a look which clearly read 'I'll explain later'.

Amused Camilla shook her head and focused her attention back to the front of the classroom just as Mrs. Andrews walked in, "Morning everybody." The women called in an energetic tone.

"Morning Mrs. Andrews." The dull drone of the class replied as one.

"I have your French test papers to hand back here." She informed them all, pulling a folder from her bag, before making her rounds handing back the papers. Camilla was not surprised nor bothered by the B she saw at the top of her sheet but what did catch her attention was Mick – he seemed to catch a few peoples attentions as Mara, Jerome and Amber were looking his way as he stated in disbelieve, "I got an A? I got an A!" this resulted in a celebratory scream as he hugged Mara before sitting back down in his seat.

"I knew you could do it" Mara told Mick, which caused a jealous Amber to instantly chime in.

"What's going on?"

"I got an A!"

"What?" Ambers tone was one of disbelief as she grabbed Mick's test results to read them over herself.

"I'm sure I didn't get all of these," Mick told Amber and by default the rest of his noisy housemates, "But maybe I did some really good guesses."

"Stranger things have happened, right Mara." Jerome chimed in. This is what caught Camilla's attention, most of all. Jerome had a look on his face as he looked from Mara to Mick. It was one of a child who had just been told Christmas had come early. Jerome knew something and as much as she hated herself for it, Camilla was too curious and wanted to know what.

Though Mrs. Andrews made sure no one could be distracted anymore as she called for the classes' attention, before starting the class for the day.

"Okay, I didn't realise how much homework we actually got in a day until now." Camilla's loud moans to Alfie could loudly be heard as the duo wandered into the study hall to relax during their free period.

"Maybe they gave Patricia more because she was off today?" Alfie suggested, causing Camilla to pull a face at him as she pushed open the doors. As if the teachers would do that. "Are you sure I didn't give you any of my gum?"

"I don't like chewing gum Alf, why would you give it to me?" Camilla asked him once again. Alfie had cornered her outside the biology lab insisting all his gum had gone missing, and she had agreed to help him look as long as they stopped off to grab Patricia's homework first. Their last place to look in the school was the study hall.

Now study hall was a weird place were a lot of weird stuff happened, but the sight of Mara chipping off the chewing gum on Jerome's shoes while he relaxed was defiantly a new one for her at least, "I just don't know how I managed to get all that stuff on them." Jerome drawled, clearly enjoying himself.

"It doesn't even make sense that one shoe could step in so much gum." Mara complained causing Camilla to laugh a little as Alfie and herself approached the pair.

"Just unlucky I guess."

"Have you seen my gum?" Alfie asked Jerome – having not heard any of Mara and Jerome's conversation and instantly spotting the gum that was now lying on the table. "Oh, I thought I had put this in the science lab"

"Alfie no!" Camilla and Mara tried to warn him but it was too late. The boy had already picked up a bit and popped it into his mouth. As Mara and Camilla gagged a little Jerome grinned, moving over a little as Camilla threw herself into the chair next to him and began neatly putting all the homework she had been handed into her school bag.

"Got enough homework Rutter." Jerome couldn't help but comment causing the small girl next to him to shoot him a dirty look.

"I'm trying to be a decent human Jeremy," Camilla retorted, glad to see his smile drop at the wrong name choice, "I know that's a hard concept for you to understand so I won't even bother wasting my breath trying to explain it to you."

"Oh ouch. That almost hurt my feelings" Jerome replied, causing Camilla to smile and roll her eyes at him, causing a smile to break out on his face. Unlike there would have been once upon a time was no bitterness behind any of the words from the two. It was more just playful teasing, something Mara and Alfie picked up on and caused the two to share confused looks at that went unnoticed by both Jerome and Camilla.

Before either of them could say anything Amber had come strutting into the room, pushing Alfie to the side as she was clearly a women on a mission, "Hey Mara, whats going on between you and Mick? You were acting kind of strange earlier." She said in one breath, causing Camilla's eyebrows to raise as she bit her lip.

Mara glanced at Jerome before answering the girl, "Nothing. You need to let this go, I'm not even tutoring him anymore."

Amber clearly didn't believe Mara and dived for the girl's bag pulling out the French test they had all been handed back that morning. As Amber looked over it, Camilla glanced at Jerome from the corner of her eye, once again he had that same look on his face. Whatever it was he had over Mara that was making him so happy had to do with the French test.

"Hey! That's private!" Mara screamed, but the damage was already done.

It didn't take much for Camilla to figure out that Mara had cheated for Mick and all it took was Amber saying, "Funny, you and Mick must be psychically linked or something." To confirm that for her.

"Oh no." Camilla muttered just as Jerome spoke up with a simple, "Busted!" Causing Camilla to whack his arm – he wasn't helping the situation.

"Creep!" Mara turned on Jerome causing Camilla to send her a glare. She understood that Mara was upset and Jerome probably didn't help the situation by using the cheating as leverage over her head, but at the end of the day Mara was the one who cheated to try get back into Mick's good books. "You did this!"

"I never said a word promise." Jerome tried. Mara went to open her mouth again but Camilla was quick to speak her mind.

"Anyway you were the one who cheated in the first place, did you really think that wasn't going to come back and bite you in the ass? " Camilla snapped quickly an icy edge to her tone. She was sick and tired of Mara playing victim – whether it be because the twins didn't work as hard or because Mick didn't like her, whatever it was this time she didn't get to place that card. In this instance the girl was in the wrong and Camilla was more than happy to make sure she knew that.

The small Rutter's defence of Jerome was a surprise to everyone with the exception of Amber who sent Camilla a smile before turning on Mara herself, "why are you calling him a creep?" Amber asked, in her mind she was defending her friend's boyfriend with her, "You're the creep, stealing my boyfriend by helping him cheat."

"I'm not stealing your boyfriend." Mara tried to defend but it came off as weak and Camilla couldn't help the snort of disbelief that she made causing Mara to look at her and all but cry "I'm not! Anyway Mick doesn't know anything about it."

"What? I don't get it" Amber asked in confusion, though Camilla could follow what Mara had meant and turned to Jerome for conformation.

"J, Please don't tell me what I'm thinking is true." Camilla asked him, causing Mara to let out a frustrated almost growl. Camilla could be just as mean as Jerome and the girl was finding that out that hard way.

Jerome smiled and wrapped an arm around the smaller girl sitting next to him with a grin that was reminiscent of the Cheshire cat to Camilla, "Sadly it is Milly"

"Explanation here guys!" Amber demanded, looking over at the two.

"I love this part," Jerome whispered to Camilla before looking at Amber and explaining, "She did it for him secretly."

Once Amber understood that Mara – as much as the girl denied it was 100% after Mick – she couldn't help but send her a dirty look, "You are unbelievable. Did you really think you could get Mick by doing that?"

What happened next was something Camilla couldn't have predicted, nor was it something she could say she was 100% against – even if she just sat next to Jerome and watched it.

Amber grabbed Mara and a full on girl fight started in the middle of Study hall, until Mick came running into the room to break them up, Alfie jumping off the arm of the couch Camilla and Jerome occupied to help him out. "Let her go!" Mick screamed before looking over at Jerome and Camilla on the couch, "don't just sit there all cozy, help!" which caused Jerome to shrug but by that point Alfie had pulled Mara off Amber causing the girl to turn on him and push him away.

"Get off me!"

"What are you doing?" Mick demanded of Amber, causing the girl to glare at him.

"Oh that's right, take her side just because she cheated for you doesn't mean you have to defend her!" Amber exclaimed, stepping forward and grabbing the two test papers for Mick to see.

Mick grabbed the papers and looked over them, from her seat on the couch Camilla could see Mara nervously watch him. "Is this true?" he asked finally, looking up at Mara.

Mara was backed up into a corner, all she could do was tell Mick the truth or Amber, Jerome or Camilla would be happy to call her a liar, "I was just trying to help," Mara tried to explain, "Your answers were so… wrong…"

"Do you really think im so thick that I cant do anything without your help?" Mick asked her.

"No! of course not!" Mara exclaimed, clearly getting emotional. "not anything…" Camilla rolled her eyes at that, Mara clearly fancied Mick because she could 'fix him' or mother him, not the best reasoning behind trying to steal your friends boyfriend.

"I could get kicked out of school for this." Mick informed her as he dropped the test papers back onto her bag, before turning on his heel and looking at Amber, "Come on," he told the beautiful blonde as he lead her from the room.

There was a full minuets silence before Mara gathered her things and rushed from the room too. It was then that Camilla decided to break the silence, looking over at the younger years in the room with them and all but shouting "Shows over, bugger off!" causing most people bar those in their year to scarper at the young girls tone.

"Wow, you really can't go a day without drama here," Jerome laughed causing Camilla to shoot him an all-knowing look.

"And most of said drama you have help create J," She added for him, causing the boy to shrug.

"How long till the bell?" Alfie asked Camilla, clearly trying to change the subject. Camilla was happy for the change and pulled her phone from her blazer pocket to check.

"About 3 minutes." She told the handsome dark skinned boy, causing him to mutter a few swear words before rushing from the room. "He's forgotten his bag somewhere hasn't he?" She asked out loud causing Jerome to murmur in agreement as he pulled on his shoes.

"You know, Milly," Jerome started, causing the girl to look at him, "I don't think I have heard you so cold to anyone before."

"I don't like cheating, and coming from _her_ of all people I think I just snapped." Camilla shrugged, getting to her feet and smoothing down her skirt. She knew she had been harsh on Mara but the girl was always moaning that it was unfair the twins got high marks on little effort, hearing that she was happy to stoop as low as to cheat just rubbed Camilla the wrong way.

"And here I was thinking you were defending my honour." Jerome teased. He could see how tense Camilla was over everything that happened, and knew that she would be having to deal with whatever happened between Mara, Mick and Amber for a while still to come. If he could get her to smile, even if it was just for now, everything would have been worth it.

The boy was rewarded with a smile in his direction, one she couldn't help herself with, trying not to think into what that meant she instead decided it was best to get them to class, "Come on, Butthead, we have class to go to." She told him, holding out her hands to help him up.

Jerome took them and as he got to his feet and towered over her, he couldn't help but laugh and ask, "Did you just call me Butthead?"

Camilla sent him a mischievous smile, before turning on her heel and looking over her shoulder at him simply replying "Yep!" before walking out the room, causing the boy to laugh before running after her.

The rest of the day was tense but nothing too dramatic happened. As she got back to the house Camilla instantly went to Patricia to inform her of everything that happened – the girl was rooming with Mara it was far she knew what drama had happened – as well as Patricia informing her that Jason –Mr Winkler- was helping them on the case to find joy. Once that was over with Camilla excused herself to her room where for the first time in her life she actually wanted a stress free evening to sit and do her homework. This plan, as expected didn't go too well as Nina and Amber quickly entered their room – Nina having much the same idea as Camilla but Amber (after thanking Camilla for having her back for the Mick Mara thing) had decided to hunt for more secrets in the house and had decided the best way to do that was to knock on all the surfaces.

"Amber…" Nina sighed after 20 minutes of the tapping, looking towards Camilla who was sat at her desk in her 'hunched goblin' (as Fabian had dubbed it) state.

"What?" Amber asked from the floor at the end of her bed.

"The sounds a little annoying," Camilla explained softly.

"And you're not going to find anything knocking on the floor like that," Nina added.

Amber seemed to take this on board and turned to the wall where Camilla's bedside table stood in front off. Pushing the table away before knocking on the wall, and pausing. Both Nina and Camilla looked up just in time to see Amber pulling away the wall paper behind where the table stood to reveal writing on the wall. "Guys look!"

In an instant both girls where over by Camilla's bed (Camilla froggy leaping over her bed in a rather ungraceful way). Days had been tallied up on there as along with the words 'Help me, Sarah Frobisher-Smyth' in all caps. The whole thing gave Camilla the creeps. "Good knocking Amber," Nina told the girl with a smile as she looked over the new discovery.

"The Frobisher-Smyth is that miserable looking couple from the living room, aren't they? " Amber added, "Sarah must be their daughter." Camilla was now seriously impressed with Ambers sleuthing skills.

"The old lady at the house." Camilla said after a moment, "the one who gave us our stuff Nina."

"She was called Sarah!" Nina agreed.

"No way Sarah Frobisher-Smyth is still alive" Amber exclaimed as if it was the biggest bit if gossip she had been told all day. "let's go talk to her then, she might know something."

Both Nina and Camilla shared a look from where they sat on Camilla's bed, "We've tried to talk to her Amber…" Nina started, trailing off unsure how to politely say the rest.

Camilla however was happy enough to tell things as it was, "She isnt exactly with the world Amber."

"Oh, that's so sad." Amber sighed.

"She said there was evil in this house." Nina commented, causing Camilla to snort. Camilla remembered all too well the tasks set for them. Nina to find the treasure Camilla to make sure no one died (give or take a few words).

"Poor Sarah, I wonder what she was so afraid off."

"There is one way we could find out." Camilla spoke up after a moment and both girls turned to her having the same thought. The cylinders held some kind of answer. Maybe the answer as to whatever the evil was so they could be prepared.

So it was another trip up to the attic and another sleepless night for the gang. This time they had a little bit of a plan – record the cylinders with Ambers MP3 – something both Fabian and Camilla were very impressed in hearing about. The creepy girl Sarah was just as creepy as ever, causing Amber and Camilla to cuddle up together as they listened to her both of them pulling faces. "Nina… Camilla, can one of you tell me a story about something nice please?" Amber said after 20 minutes of silence, causing Camilla to laugh at Fabians annoyed expression.

"Okay, Amber." He said pausing the audio, "these are the rules; we sit and record every cylinder in silence." He said as if speaking to a child causing the two girls cuddled together to roll their eyes at him, "even though it's fuzzy we need total silence to be able to clear it later. Okay?"

"Okay. Sorry, silence." Amber half-heartedly agreed.

With that the recordings went back on and silence fell – until they heard this…" sometimes I see their faces in the mirror. But I know they aren't there. I know he did it. He murdered them…"

All 4 of them looked at each other in shock, "Please tell me she didn't just say murdered…" Camilla whispered in fear. However no one could say that she hadnt, this quest of theirs had just got a lot more dangerous if someone was murdered to keep the treasure secret.

* * *

 **My Responses to your _Amazing_ Comments;**

 _ **bethisabear** ; i think many people ship people with Jerome is cos the Alfie/Amber ship is already so strong (i am one of those shippers) but i feel Alfie deserves to be loved and have someone crush on him for a while too :P thanks for reading the fic so far! - S_

 ** _MyNameIsMordecai:_** _I am 100% with you that the Alfie relationship - if Camilla got together with him - would be tainted by the negative feelings she felt as he persuaded Amber, and that Jerome balances her out... HOWEVER though we see that little miss Camilla doesn't just yet and i will be honest wont start looking at it that way till near the end of the season/into season 2 - then the hard core Jerome/Camilla drama shipping will start hahaha. I wanna make it a slow burn as Camilla has a lot of growing as does Jerome before they can be there for each other in the way i have planned - S_

* * *

 **Happy Sibuna Sunday!**

 **Who was your favourite couple on the show? tell me!**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	15. Chapter 15

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 15 ~ House of Proof**

* * *

The next day it was clear that Amber, Nina, Fabian and Camilla were shaken after hearing that Sarah's parents had been murdered – or that young Sarah thought that, it might not be the case young children's minds think all sorts of things, Fabian pointed out in an effort to sooth their nerves. Though the attempt was appreciated it couldn't quite help Camilla to shake the uneasy feeling. Thankfully school was a distraction – something Camilla never thought she would ever say – being particularly attentive as she slid into her seat next to Amber in Jason Winkler's History class. Her first real smile of the day appeared on her face as the History/Drama teacher meandered into the classroom. She wasn't smiling because of the man – no – it was her best friend being his adorable self behind the teacher that caused her to smile, and the majority of the class to laugh.

"Sorry there Mr. Winkler," was Alfie's rushed apology as the teacher turned round and gave him a look, causing him to smile and run to his seat.

"Alright, everyone settle down!" Mr. Winkler shouted at the class who were still sniggering away at Alfie. It took a few moments but finally the class fell silent so the teacher could continue talking, "Okay, eh, before we start the class the school has perspective parents day next week and I would like some volunteers to help show the outside world what a talented bunch you all are."

"Like that's going to happen." Camilla muttered before she could even stop herself, but due to the room having fallen silent everyone heard and a wave of laughter rang out.

"Miss Rutter, is that you volunteering?" Mr. Winkler teased, knowing full well that it wasn't and that no one would willingly volunteer for what he was proposing but better to ask the class first before assigning their roles.

"Sorry Sir. I think I have a toothache or something already booked in for that day." was Camilla's instant teasing remark, causing another wave of laughter this time Mr. Winkler joining in with them all.

Before the teacher could ask them all again the door was opened by the PE teacher Miss. Robinson, "Alright, take a seat." She told the class of year 10's behind her.

"All right, Miss Robinson." Jerome whispered excitedly, if it wasn't for the fact Camilla was sitting in front of him and Alfie she would have missed it. However she did hear him and was quick to turn around and shoot him a look of disbelief.

Did Jerome really fancy Miss Robinson of all people?

Alfie picked up on Camilla's look and the implication behind it rather quickly and burst out laughing, causing a few heads to turn their way.

Jerome was also quick to pick up on the look the female twin was sending his way and quickly shot her back a look which clearly read as 'mind your own business'.

"Em, Miss Robinson," Mr Winkler spoke up as this weird silent conversation was going on, "I'm in the middle of a class here."

"This is my classroom Mr. Winkler" Miss Robinson responded in a polite but firm way, "If you look on the timetable I've had it booked for weeks."

"Shall we?"

"I don't think so." Miss Robinson responded firmly.

Mr. Winkler looked surprise but was clearly trying to cover it as he turned to his class, "eh, quiet everyone please. Can you go to the drama studio and we'll carry on from there"

There was the familiar scraping as people pushed their seats away and grabbed their things, the class slowly making their way out the room. Of course having spotted an opportunity Jerome had decided to tie Alfie's shoe lace to the table leg resulting – as the class was leaving- in the boy falling flat on his face with a scream.

"Right behind you Mr. Winkler" he groaned, sitting up and untying himself, happy to see that Camilla had hit Jerome (rather hard from the way he was rubbing his arm) with her binder, a proud grin on her face.

The rest of the morning went smoothly, Patricia having grabbed Camilla and forced her into the girl's toilets to tell her she had seen the man again in the woods and he knew her name. Something that had freaked Camilla out way more than it seemed to freak Patrice out. As the two left the toilets Nina came running up and grabbed Camilla's arm, pulling her towards where Fabian stood at the lockers.

"What is this?!" Camilla exclaimed with a moan, "Drag Camilla left and right day?"

This moan was ignored by her brother and Nina, Nina turning to Fabian and informing him (and Camilla) what her plan was, "we're going to see Sarah."

"What? We are?" Camilla added, once again being ignored, causing the girl to cross her arms and frown at the two love birds in their own little world of each other.

"If she is the girl on the recordings then maybe she can tell us something about the murder." Nina concluded.

Camilla turned around to see Amber at the end of the hall and waved the girl over, clearly this was a team meeting.

As Amber hurried over Camilla heard Fabian 'heroically' ask,

"Do you want me to come with you?" the way he said it caused Camilla to let out a small snort of a laugh. Her brother was ever the romantic. This snort sound seemed to break whatever bubble Nina and Fabian were in and caused them to look at her in surprise.

"Yes, hello. You dragged me over here and didn't bother to inform me were off to see Sarah" Camilla told Nina, "A heads up so I could change shoes would have been nice." The girl added looking down at the cute heels Amber had put her in that morning, knowing her feet were going to be killing her by the end of the day now.

By this point Amber had reached them, causing Fabian to glare at Camilla, "What are you all whispering about?" Amber demanded, causing Camilla to smile, "Where are you two going?" she asked, noting Nina in her blazer.

Camilla opened her mouth to answer but Nina quickly interrupted, looking behind the girl as she spoke, "Nowhere."

Amber and Camilla turned to see Mick approaching them, understanding why Nina was acting so aloof.

"Oh sorry, of course." Amber quickly backtracked. "Nowhere. Totally."

Camilla didn't bother to say anything as it was clear that Mick was in his own little bubble, but the other three didn't seem to think so – causing them all to act suspiciously like they were up to something.

"Do you fancy going into town later babe?" Mick asked Amber with a smile, "We both have free periods. So I thought maybe we could-"

Unfortunately for Mick before he could say anything else Amber had stuck head phones in his ears with the shout of; "Hey, check out this new playlist I'm listening too." With Mick distracted she turned to them with a serious look on her face.

"Cam and I are going to the home to see Sarah." Nina explained softly to the girl.

"You were going to go on a fact finding trip without me?!" Amber's dramatic exclaim caused Camilla to smile, "Thank goodness I have Camilla who includes me in stuff. Two secs while I fix my face." With that Amber was joining them to see Sarah.

"So are we going into town?" Mick asked Amber.

"No can do boo." Amber told the boy, before leaning over to Nina and whispering, "Do not go without me."

Almost without thinking Camilla pulled her arms to her chest. She refused to be dragged somewhere again, but thankfully Amber didn't need to talk to Camilla while she fixed her makeup and rushed off to the bathroom, leaving a perplex Mick who sent them a look before wandering off.

"If Sarah is frightened of me, wait till she meets Amber." Fabian laughed, Camilla joining in. Amber was a forced to be reckoned with but had a good heart, which is what counted at the end of the day.

Amber didn't realise Sarah lived in a nursing home till they arrived, however despite her clear uncomforted she didn't complain or say anything to either girl as they signed in and walked over to Sarah's room. Unfortunately for them Sarah was asleep, so Nina and Amber sat by her bed whilst Camilla stood at the end of it, all three watching her in case she awoke.

"I know you said old, but I didn't realise you meant _old_ old." Amber spoke up after about 5 minutes of silence in the room. This comment had Camilla grinning though Nina didn't seem to find it as funny as she did.

"She looks good for her age." Nina tried to argue. "I guess. I actually don't know how old she is"

Amber started rummaging through her bag until she produced a moisturiser from within, "Well that is no excuse for those hands."

"Amber!" Camilla laughed, as she watched her blonde friend gently put moisturiser onto Sarah's hands. "See she likes it!" Amber told her friends before looking at Sarah, talking to her as if she was a child "This is moisturizer, it's really good for your skin."

"Amber!" Nina warned her.

"It's okay, it will make you look younger." Amber told the women, though Camilla couldn't help but add for the girl.

"Well… it's not miracle cream Ambs."

Before the conversation could get out of hand Nina decided to step in, "Let's save all that for later okay." Nina looked at Sarah in the bed, "Sarah? Do you remember us," Nina asked as she leant forward, knowing the woman could see Camilla behind her. Camilla waving making sure it was the hand with the ring she was given on it.

"The one with the power and her protector." Sarah whispered with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Amber asked but was ignored by the girls.

"It's me Nina."

"And Camilla." Camilla added with a smile.

"Have you found it?" Sarah asked sitting up suddenly.

"No, not yet." Camilla said softly.

"But we found some cylinders, and we heard a little girl." Nina told the women, who started to softly sing to herself – in a creepy manor Camilla thought. "Yes a little girl on the recordings," Nina urged, trying to get some information from the women. "Is that you Sarah?"

"Look she's sleeping" Sarah softly said pointing just to the left of Camilla, causing all the girls to look but seeing nothing.

"The little girl?" Camilla tried prompting Sarah, "she said something about a murder."

Looking directly at Camilla, Sarah warned, "You need to know of the man who kills. To protect her. To protect them." Camilla looked shocked but let Sarah keep talking, "The man who kills. He wants to stay forever. He wants to tip the scales of life."

"Who is he Sarah?" Nina asked after a moment, clearly seeing Camilla in shock. "Do you know who it is?"

"Sometimes I see their faces in the mirror. But I know they're not there." Sarah whispered. Repeating what they had all heard on the recordings. Making their trip a scary one (Camilla thinking so as she had been warned she needed to protect people from a KILLER!) but also one with some answers, at least as to who was speaking on the cylinders.

"That's from the recordings." Nina realised, "you really are the girl on the recordings! Aren't you? And your name really is Sarah!" Nina exclaimed.

Sarah however was not excited, she was crying "my mummy dead." She wept.

"What happened to them Sarah?" Camilla asked softly, "Who killed them?" but before they could get their answers the women had cried herself to sleep again.

"I think that's all we're going to get for today." Nina informed her friends, "let head back." With that the girls packed up and quietly left the room. All of them quiet as they thought over what they had been just told. Camilla was especially quiet; she had been dubbed some protector, but the more she learned who she was to protect people from the more she wasn't sure if she could do it. How was she to protect, whoever she was meant to protect, from a murder? This was starting to get scary for her, and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

The first thing the girls did when they got back to school was try to locate Fabian. Well actually Amber turned to Camilla and insisted she find him and they would follow due to them being twins which resulted in a 5 minuet debate as they wandered the schools halls if twins have twin senses or not – much to the amusement of Nina. They finally found Fabian in study hall, his laptop open typing away.

"Well!" Amber said as a way of greeting as she flung herself down on the couch next to him, "creepy little girl Sarah says 'Sometimes I see them in the mirror', crazy old lady Sarah totally just said the same thing! Coincidence? I think not!"

"She is defiantly the girl in the recordings." Nina informed Fabian.

"So what about the murder?" Fabian asked, looking at Camilla noting how quiet and in her own head she seemed. As the big brother he knew the look on Camilla's face and it had him worried.

"We kind of lost her by then," Nina answered for her friend, knowing Camilla was still thinking about what Sarah had told her. "She said something about tipping the scales –"

Before Nina could continue an excited Amber jumped in, "Okay, I've had a really important idea. We are the only four students at Creepy towers who know all about this. We are a club. Gang. Posy… whatever you want to call it. " She informed them. " I think we should make it official." Lifting her left hand in front of her eye she stated clearly, "Sibuna."

"Sibuna?" Camilla asked, speaking for the first time since they sat down.

"Anubis backwards." Amber explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "See what I did there? I'm a little bit of a genius"

"A little bit…" Fabian stuttered trying not to offend the boy.

"I know" Amber waved off, "So what do you say?" she asked looking at Nina who was their unofficial leader. Camilla saw Nina as their king Arthur, a chosen one who leads them down their path, meaning according to Sarah Camilla was Merlin in her analogy.

"Okay," Nina started leaning forward, "so does this mean we make a solum oath not to tell anyone about this?"

"Absolutly." Amber replyied.

"Okay! Im in. but no pricking our fingers or eating snakes or anything like that!" Nina warned Amber as the warning bell rang out.

"So tonight lets make this official." Camilla stated, with Amber nodding her head getting to her feet and holding a hand out to Nina, clearly wanting to talk to the girl on the way to class.

Fabian however hung back, wanting to talk to Camilla who was waiting for the rest of the students to file away before rushing to her class, clearly wanting to be alone but with a twin brother that was almost impossible.

"Talk to me Cammy." Fabian said softly, grabbing his sister's hand and forcing her to look at him. Camilla looked at his face and saw the worry in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath she decided to let Fabian into her thoughts, just a little, if they were now a club he would know soon enough. "Sarah said something about the murder." She started, instantly getting Fabians attention, "but what the girls didn't pick up on was the fact she said that I am the one to protect, I'm guessing Nina as she was given the necklace, from whoever this murder is." Camilla bit on her lip as she fought back frightened tears. "How am I meant to protect someone from a murder Fabby? I'm just a 17 year old girl. What if someone gets killed because I couldn't do what I'm being asked to do?"

"Oh Cammy." Fabian instantly gathered his sister into his arms and she clung to him, having now voiced her fears they had become even more real to her. Someone could get hurt because of her. Trying to reassure his sister Fabian whispered, "You are not alone. Me and you. We're a team. We always have been and we always will be. Whatever you have to do I will be by your side helping you anyway I can."

He felt Camilla nod into his shoulder and knew that's all that could be said to help the girl as she pulled away and wiped her face, knowing Amber would kill her if she ruined her make up.

"Thanks Fabby."

"I'm your brother, I was born to worry about you." This caused a smile to appear on her face as he had hoped, as he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him as they left the study hall.

The rest of the day went smoothly, if any of her friends had figured out Camilla had had a bit of a cry no one said anything much to the girls joy. Fabian had stuck with her for the rest of the day, not saying anything but being a silent companion to remind her she wasn't alone. Thankfully a distraction came in the form of the Sibuna initiation that Amber had come up with. After a 5 minute walk into the woods they finally found themselves by the tree that had fallen over where a small clearing had been made, with Amber instantly handing Camilla matches to create a small fire. Soon Camilla had a blaze going nicely and she stepped back and took her place around the can opposite Amber letting the girl lead the initiation.

"Oh ancient gods of Anubis house we pledge ourselves to your secrets and your quest," Amber stated, "we are the Sibuna club, we make these sacrifices as a pledge." As Amber spoke she pulled out Nina's toy rabbit, Fabians book on science Camilla had gotten signed for him and Camilla's golden locket she had gotten from her Grandpa.

"Wait no no no, you're not sacrificing Merl!" Nina demanded grabbing the rabbit from Amber.

"This is my signed copy of the solar system is your friend!" Fabian exclaimed.

"It took me 6 weeks to track that down for him," Camilla added, a bit annoyed Amber suggested Fabian burn it, "And my Grandpa got me this locket – given the chain broke but still the lockets sentimental!"

"Okay," Amber started, holding a picture of herself as her sacrifice, "even though these things seem really dumb to me I know they mean something to you. It has to be a sacrifice." Amber explained.

"Yeah but…" Nina started, "such a big sacrifice? Look you can have this, but you can't have Merl," with that she produced a key chain, "this guy, he is my lucky mascot, so its still a sacrifice but just not as big." Amber seemed okay with that, and Nina threw the key chain into the fire just as the twins serched their pockets to find nothing of value in them.

Fabian sighed and dropped the book into the fire, before Camilla kissed the locket and did the same. Fabian grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze knowing how important it was to her – Camilla had always been close to her grandpa and it was the last thing she had of his. Once Amber had thrown her picture in Nina spoke up, "I Nina Martin, being of sound mind – well semi sound mind – promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house and stand by my fellow club members, Amber Millinton, Fabian Rutter and Camilla Rutter."

"I, Fabian Rutter, being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house and stand by my fellow club members, Amber Millington, Nina Martin and Camilla Rutter."

"I, Camilla Rutter, being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house and stand by my fellow club members, Amber Millington, Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter."

The three looked at Amber who smiled before speaking, "I, Amber Millington, being of sounds and minds, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house and stand by my fellow club members, Nina Martin and the Rutter twins."

This caused a smirk from the three who had vowed already before Nina continued, "These are our sacred vows. Let no man, or woman, tear the asunder. Sibuna."

With that the other three copied her action raising their left hand to cover their eye and repeating "Sibuna."

Just as they finished a thunder clap was heard causing them to look uneasily at the sky. "That doesn't look too good, probably better if we head back." Camilla commented.

"And of course ive just done my hair," Amber groaned.

As Camilla laughed at her friends one track mind, Fabians bag went flying along with the puzzle piece that was inside. Nina was the one to rush over and pick it up.

"Any luck with this?"

"No, ive tried every single combination I can think up." Fabian explained.

"Except that one." Camilla added just as Nina managed to separate the pieces.

"Whats in it?" Amber asked as Nina handed her a piece.

"There's writing!" Camilla pointed out, and she was correct, the three pieces put together showed a message.

"When daytime ends at midday," Nina read aloud, "Through tears of glass the eye shall see."

"What does that mean?" Camilla asked, clearly asking the question they all were thinking as they stared at the new clue in front of them all.

* * *

 **My Responses to your _Amazing_ Comments;**

 _ **bethisabear** ; I'm glad you agreed with Camilla when it came to cheating - tbh Mara really irks me in the series and i cant help if it she somewhat irks Camilla too... i am her writer :P - S_

* * *

 **Happy Sibuna Sunday!**

 **Who was your favourite couple on the show? tell me!**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	16. Chapter 16

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 16 ~ House of Confrontation**

* * *

The riddle they had found caused all four of them a restless sleep that night.

They all knew it was the next step in discovering something important – what that was, was very unclear to them still but Camilla had hopes that they would find out eventually. Even though her gut was telling her they may not like the answer when they found out. The next day was a Friday, Trudy's day off, which meant they had to fend for themselves for breakfast (though the woman normally left food for them all anyway). Mostly dressed - with really only her tie to be tied as it hung loose around her neck and bare footed, needing to pull on her knee high socks – all things Camilla was planning to do when she went back to her room to grab her school bag and blazer. Though she had already curled her hair into loose waves and put on a little make-up (knowing that she was going to be under Ambers scrutinising gaze) Camilla Rutter lazily podded down the stairs, her sole aim at that moment was to have a cup of tea to wake her up.

Just as she reached the bottom stairs Patricia came storming from the living room headed straight for the front door.

"Woah!" Camilla commented, causing the girl to pause and turn around, giving the small Rutter twin enough time to jump the last few steps and walk over to her distressed friend, "Where are you off too so early?" Camilla couldn't help but enquire.

"I need to speak with Jason," Patricia told her, "You know, about everything." Patricia lowered her voice a little but Camilla knew what she was talking about. After getting Mr. Winkler on-board with the search for Joy the teacher had managed to find Joy's mobile out by the main school bins and was enquiring about the school photo with the people who took the picture.

Camilla wished she could be of more help to Patricia other than being an ear and suggesting things to ask Mr. Winkler but the girls had decided it would be better if they didn't look as chummy as they once where which made her helping a lot harder.

"Just, be careful okay," Camilla all but whispered after a moment, "the guy from the woods might be lurking about still and I have a really funny feeling about everything that's going on with Joy."

"You and me both." Patricia added, before giving Camilla a smile as she left the house.

Biting her lip Camilla watched the front door shut, everything was slowly getting out of hand in her life. Patricia's quest, the whole Sibuna thing, the constant battle of her feelings for Alfie, as well as trying to somewhat keep a lid on whatever he and Jerome were constantly up too – she didn't know when she became the go to for controlling the duo but she was. All of that plus school work, _and_ she wondered why she was so stressed out lately.

Before she could sink into a deep black hole of thoughts, Camilla turned on her heel and headed towards the kitchen. Her bare feet hitting the floor announcing her arrival before she entered the room, happy to see her fellow Sibuna friends already in. Though what caused the grin to break out on her face was the large mug of tea Fabian had already made for her and was holding out to her before she had crossed the kitchens threshold. It took three strides before the mug was in her hands and she had taken a welcome gulp of her beloved tea, letting out a sigh of relief before leaning her head on Fabian's shoulder as she listened into the conversation going on.

Giving his sister an amused look, before kissing the top of her head as a way of morning greeting, Fabian turned back to Amber and Nina, "When daytime ends at midday, through tears of glass the eye shall see." He spoke allowed.

"Is that on the Shakespeare test?" Amber asked instantly looking a little worried.

"No," Fabian laughed, "It's the clue –"

"Oh right!" Amber instantly cottoned on, "I don't get it though, do you?"

Camilla shook her head, she had been thinking about the clue all night and had yet to have something click that made it make sense.

"By the way, do you guys know what _is_ on the Shakespeare test?" Amber added innocently causing Camilla to chuckle and once again shake her head.

"Honestly Amber I forgot we had one till you brought it up." The female twin informed the blonde goddess, causing the girl to frown a little.

Both Fabian and Nina weren't listening to the two girls talk – a somewhat common occurrence in the Sibuna gang, "When daytime ends at midday, through tears of glass the eye shall see?!" Nina repeated as if that would somehow help.

"Yep, still don't get it." Amber added.

"We need to figure it out though - " Camilla started, knowing her brother would finish the sentence for her.

"-So Sibuna meeting at lunchtime yeah?" He finished for his sister.

The girls nodded and as one they all raised their left hands covering their eyes and saying "Sibuna."

"Why can't there be, like, a map or something?" Amber asked, "That's what they usually get when you're looking for treasure."

"This isnt the goonies Amber." Camilla laughed, causing Fabian to let out a soft chuckle too.

However that wasn't the issue. Mick had entered as Amber spoke, unknown to Fabian, Camilla or Amber and overheard Ambers question.

"What treasure?" He asked the group in the kitchen, causing Amber and Camilla to turn round in surprise at his sudden entrance.

Nina was quick to the rescue, "oh nothing. Just little kids pirates thing on the back of a cereal box. I'm like really in to pirates. Like, so much." Everyone in the kitchen could see through Nina's lie – the three Sibuna's all trying to hide their facial expressions so Mick wouldn't ask any further questions.

Thankfully the boy had come into the kitchen for a reason and knew better than to be distracted from it. Looking at Amber, Mick asked what he had come to ask his girlfriend, "Hi Amber."

"Hi Boo!" Amber exclaimed excitedly, causing Camilla to almost choke on her tea. No one could be that excited to see another person.

"I em… ta-da." Nervously he held out a box for Amber, causing the girl to squeal and rush over to him and take it.

"Oh that's lovely, thank you!" She told the boy.

"And I thought, maybe, we could like, hangout this lunch time. Seeing as you sneaked off without me yesterday" He asked, causing Camilla to pull a face. Luckily her back was to Mick so he couldn't see but from the smile Nina tried to hide she clearly saw Camilla's reaction.

"Eh, Yeah… thing is, that might be a problem." Amber started, trying to figure out a polite way to tell him she had plans already.

"Fine." Mick bluntly stated, "Whatever. I know when I'm not wanted." With that he turned and left the room.

The moment Camilla knew he was out of ear shot she let out a low whistle. Mick was not happy he wasn't spending time with Amber either that or that he wasn't Amber's priority anymore.

"What's he so cranky about?" Amber asked them all at large, getting shrugs from Nina and Fabian as a response.

Amber's mystery of why Mick was cranky was one she was determined to solve, meaning Camilla was enduring a morning of Ambers theory's during school. It wasn't that Camilla didn't enjoy Amber's company, on the contrary the girl was slowly becoming one of her closest friends – it was just sometimes there was a thing as a little too much Mick talk for Camilla's personal taste. Though, thankfully, as they walked into drama class (Camilla trailing after Amber who was hot on the heels of Mick) she knew the blonde goddess would have to be quiet for at least 50 minutes.

"Babes, why are you in such a mood?" Amber asked Mick

"Maybe I don't like being ignored."

"I don't Mick." Camilla heard the girl say as she moved passed her and into her seat. "You're pretty hard to ignore." This caused Camilla to pull a disgusted face and from the sniggers behind her it was clear Jerome and Alfie had noticed her reaction.

"Well make time for me, Ams, yeah? Starting this lunch time!" Mick demanded, causing the girl to go quiet and look at Camilla for help. When it came to love and boys Camilla was clueless and all she could do was send Amber a shrug. She had no idea what to do. Mick however was not as stupid as he looked and turned to see where Amber was looking at – seeing Camilla's unsure face. "What else is there that you're doing with Camilla, that's so important?!"

Amber sent Camilla an apologetic glance as she dumped her bag on their table before turning to look at Mick, "Your right."

"Well then, you and me." Mick agreed with a triumphant smirk, causing Camilla to squint her eyes at him. Did he just guilt trip her best friend into going on a date? Was Amber not allowed a life outside Mick?

"We'll go for a…"

Clearly Amber wasn't having the same thoughts as Camilla as she squealed out, "A picnic! I love picnics!"

"A picnic, yeah okay…" Mick agreed half heartily causing Camilla to smirk.

"Poor Alfie," the girl heard in a whisper from behind her, causing her to turn to see Jerome leaning her way with a knowing smile on his face, "it seems that operation Amber is defiantly no picnic." Camilla rolled her eyes at the boy before glancing at Alfie. She felt bad that she was glad the whole Amber thing didn't work out for him, but his defeated look was something she couldn't bear to see and quickly turned in her seat to look away. If Amber made Alfie happy that was enough for her. So even if it hurt her feelings she would help Alfie win over the goddess anyway she could.

Thankfully Mr. Winkler entered the room before Jerome could whisper any more comments to the female twin in front of him, the teacher calling the class's attention quickly, "Okay, settle down everyone!" the man called, causing a hush to fall over the class. "Right, let's talk perspective parent's day shall we?" This comment caused Camilla to raise her eyebrow faking her interest. She was happy to have any chat that meant postponing the Shakespeare test. "Seeing as there has been a poor show of volunteers, I have decided to allocate you your tasks myself." As expected this sentence was followed by a groan from the class which was promptly ignored by Mr. Winkler as he kept talking, "I think you'll find I have catered to you academic strengths."

"I take it Mick's doing nothing then." Jerome pipped up from the back of the class, and if it wasn't for the fact Camilla was sat next to Amber she would have let out a laugh. However she was sat next to Amber so as best she could she stifled the noise that threatened to leave her mouth – making it come off as a cough rather than a laugh. That didn't stop the rest of the class from laughing however.

The rest of the class went by smoothly, and as they left the classroom it was clear the two odd friends that the school had now become used to seeing – Amber and Camilla – had two very different worries as they left the drama classroom that afternoon.

"Do you think Mr. Winkler choose me to hostess the parents because I'm the best looking girl in school, or was it my bubbly personality? Or was it my shoes?" Amber asked Mick and by default Camilla who was trailing behind them her copy of Romeo and Juliet out as she checked over her answers for the test.

"All of the above!" Mick was quick to reassure Amber.

"Aww sweet. And true!"

"Oh damn it! I missed a sentence in the death scene! Do you think Winkler will mark me down for it?" Camilla asked the two interrupting their flirting to show them the scene in question.

"Personally I feel like Romeo and Juliet could have handled their whole situation a lot better" Amber told the girl, causing Mick to laugh and Camilla to send her friend a smile.

Before she could reply Nina and Fabian walked past, Fabian grabbing his sister's arm as he did and pulling her with them, "Woah! Bye Mick!" Camilla called.

This action caught Amber's attention as she yelled at their retreating figures, "Hey guys, wait up!" Before turning to Mick and sending him an air kiss with the simple goodbye of, "Catch you later boo."

Their lunch break/the Sibuna meeting didn't really have them all focused at the task on hand. Of course Nina and Fabian had their all books out and where trying to solve the riddle, but Camilla was still sulking at Fabian for just dragging her away to the meeting – the boy did have a good point that she probably would have forgotten about the meeting or find something better to do than sit around with book but that didn't mean he had to drag her to the study hall. Amber also wasn't paying attention, in fact the moment she noted Camilla was sat slumped in her seat, legs on the table watching her brother and Nina study over actually working she realised she had someone she could talk to/about. So had proceed to pull out her make up and ask Camilla question after question – she was trying to change her daily makeup to keep it fresh.

"What do you think Strawberry Passion or Bashful Cinnamon?" Amber asked holding up to Lipsticks and looking at Camilla.

"Either." The girl replied after a moment, clearly sounding bored but no one seemed to take notice of it.

Amber turned to Nina as a way of a second opinion and when the girl didn't reply – her head in a book focusing on the task at hand – Amber took that to mean she agreed with Camilla. "You're right, either looks cute!" with that she started to apply the pinker of the two lipsticks.

Camilla's attention – as well as Fabians – was then focused onto Nina when the girl spoke up a few moments later, "Okay, so midday is 12 O'Clock."

"Unless it's a cryptic clue." Camilla added, causing a begrudging nod of agreement from Nina.

"We'll just go with it for now though," Nina decided, "When daytime ends… the apocalypse?"

This suggestion caused a snort from Camilla, "No that's the end of the world not the end of the day." she explained good-naturedly.

Fabian let out a sigh, "think! Where does the sun go down at midday? Ever?"

"Scandinavia?" Nina suggested weakly with a shrug.

Fabian typed something on the laptop muttering, "No, they have midday dawns not midday sunsets."

"I know!" Amber squealed, "In cartoons!"

Both Nina and Fabian sent Amber a disbelieving look but Camilla reached over and patted the girl's arm, "you are right, they do go down in cartoons. However I think the clue is somewhere else. How would whoever set it up known about cartoons when they did?"

Amber gave Camilla an appreciative look and nodded her head, "I hadn't thought of that, you're right Cam."

"Hey! What about this?!" Fabian exclaimed, interrupting the girlmance moment between Amber and Camilla, "Partial eclipse, midday sunset!"

"You got it" Nina squealed, but Amber and Camilla's attention had drifted from celebration of their small discovery. Both girls were looking slightly confused as Alfie and Jerome had walked into the study hall with the skeleton that belonged in Mr. Sweet's biology lab between them.

"Got what?!" The ever nosey Jerome demanded to know from the door to the room, causing Nina and Fabian to look up a little startled.

"Looks brains charms, - you know all those things you don't have Jerome." Fabian quickly retorted – Camilla wasn't the only one who could win a battle of wits with Jerome.

Camilla rolled her eyes at the odd looking scene, an amused smile appearing on her face, "Hey J, Sir Alfred, Mr Skeleton." She greeted them with a small wave, something Alfie made the skeleton return back to her.

Jerome let out an uneasy laugh at Fabian and nodded at Camilla as a way of acknowledgment, "Your girlfriend was missing you Rutter," Jerome retorted, referring to the Skeleton.

"Hello!" Alfie added in a high pitched voice, using the arm he had made to wave at Camilla wave at Jerome.

"Kiss me, Kiss me!" Jerome chanted as he made the skeleton lean in front of Fabian and generally get in his way. Camilla knew the whole thing was stupid but she couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing – especially seeing the annoyed and unamused looks Nina and Fabian were giving the duo.

As Fabian knocked the skeleton away, Jerome seemed to clock something on the table that Camilla was using as a foot rest. Whatever it was it seemed to worry him as he instantly hit Alfie before stating "well, as stimulating as your non-conversation may be to each other, it's a little bit dull for the likes of us. So, we're going to kick up a storm somewhere else." With that the two boys all but ran from the room, causing Camilla to look after them suspiciously.

"That was odd, what's got them spooked." She asked aloud.

"It's Jerome and Alfie, if any of us knew what was going through their brains at any point in time, it be you Cam." Amber answered for them all with a shrug.

Camilla hummed her agreement with the girl, but couldn't shake that her boys had done something and she didn't like not knowing what.

"This is ridiculous," Fabians voice broke Camilla out of her thoughts. causing the girl to blink and turn her attention back to her brother who was glaring at the computer as if disappointed that it wouldn't give him the answers he was looking for, "there were 242 solar eclipses between 1801 and 1900, but who knows how many between 1901 and 1923."

"Why not ask Sarah?" Amber asked, as if it was the most apparent thing in the world.

"You've seen for yourself Amber, she's not exactly playing with a full deck." Nina replied but it was then when Camilla understood what Amber meant letting out a gasp.

"Duh!" Amber replied as Camilla leaned forward and grabbed the recorder for her, "Not Sarah…" raising her voice and pointing to the recorder, " _Sarah_!"

"We don't know, she might have mentioned something about an eclipse… it's not like we were listening in for it." Camilla added, happy to see the awed faces of Fabian and Nina at Amber's idea. Camilla knew Amber was smart and always loved it when others clocked onto it also.

"I'm not just beauty and sophistication, I've got smarts too tons of them!" Amber defended herself, causing Camilla to let out a laugh.

Of course before they could 'ask Sarah' as Amber had phrased it, the lunchtime bell went and the Sibuna's had to part for the time being. They couldn't meet back up until Study Hall where (thanks to some sweet talking from Camilla) Mr. Winkler allowed them to use his classroom as they wanted to work on their history projects. Camilla had placed a chair under the door handle of the door so no one could get in before turning back and settling on the desk behind her brother – who had amber on his left and Nina on his right – all of them looking at the sound editing soft wear he had bought a few days ago.

"What are those squiggles, it's like a heart machine?" Amber asked Fabian, knowing he could answer her in a way she understood.

"This is the sound translated as a picture, so …" He grabbed a pen and pointed to one particularly loud spike, "this bit is really loud," he moved the pen to a bit with less spikes, "and these bits are really quiet, and this music software is clearing up all the interference."

"The background noise." Camilla added, though she knew it wasn't necessary.

"Okay," Nina started, "So where do we start?"

"The beginning." Fabian replied dramatically before turning to the computer and pressing the start button.

" _Sometimes he says things in the hopes that I'll react, but I don't. instead I think of mother and father, and I sit in complete-"_

Before they could hear the rest of what Sarah had to said the recording was interrupted with a familiar voice who had recorded over the original sound, "I tooketh myself up to the attic, and verily there was a massive surprise." Alfie's voice came from the speakers.

"What's that?" Amber asked.

"Alfie and Jerome!" Fabian exclaimed after a moment of computing what he was hearing. "This explains this hasty exit earlier,"

From the table behind them Camilla all but growled, "I'm gonna kill them both!"

Nina sent Camilla a look that clearly read 'we arent going to kill anyone today', before turning to the others, "Okay, if they heard this they may know something."

This caused the three other people in the room to send her a disbelieving look, "we are talking about the same Alfie and Jerome?" Camilla asked, causing Fabian to nod his head in agreement to his twin. Whatever they heard didn't mean they actually listened to the words.

To say that Amber and Camilla didn't get much joy when they stormed Anubis house and hit Jerome and Alfie (rather hard in Camilla's case) would be a lie. Camilla stood behind Amber arms crossed a smirk on her face as she watch both boys rub where they had been hit.

"That first one was for going through my things," Amber informed them, "And that second one is for recording over my files."

"Why did you hit us?" Alfie asked Camilla a little wearily.

"Just for fun." She replied with a smile causing Jerome to send her a sarcastic smirk in return.

"So how much did you hear?" Nina asked, getting to business, "or understand."

"Well if you must know, we only heard that one bit." Jerome informed them, before turning to Amber, "and you by the way have some really weird taste in recorded books Millington."

Camilla bit her lip to stop herself from letting out a chuckle, as she knew she was meant to be mad at the boys for recording over their files but the idea that they thought it was some spooky audiobook Amber was listening too was an idea too funny for her to admit. Something they would never have thought up as a cover excuse at all. From the smile sent her way Amber clearly was having a similar idea to her, which then caused both girls to look away from one another before they did burst out laughing.

This moment of joy was ruined when Mick entered the room, in the same mood he was in for most of the day his focus on Amber.

"Hi boo!" Amber started before faltering, "I'm so sorry, something came up."

"WE'RE DONE AMBER!" Mick all but yelled in her face, "AND I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME BOO!"

This was it for Camilla, Mick had finally caused her to snap. In the last few weeks she had become very close to amber and in a few seconds the boy in front of her had broken her best friends heart all because she dared to have a life outside him.

"Did he just dump me?" Amber asked quietly.

"You bet he did!" Jerome laughed.

"Cam, Nina, what do I do?"

"Go after him? I think?" Nina suggested.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing!" Camilla spoke in a cold tone, causing Fabian to shoot Alfie and Jerome a worried look, come Camilla missed as she stormed from the room screaming, "OI ASSHOLE! MICHAEL CAMPBELL GET YOUR EGOTSITICAL SELF OUT HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

When she reached the hall Patricia was there with Mr. Winkler, Camilla heard him say something about seeing Victor but she didn't both questioning it, she had a boy to murder. She all but ran to Mick and Fabian's door and started pounding on the wood.

"Hide in there all you want Michael, but one way or another I will have this conversation with you!" she screamed at the door.

Before the door could open a set of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and lifted her into the air and down the hallway. From the height she had in the air she knew it to be Jerome, who had lifted her before she could inflict damage onto Mick.

"Come on She-Hulk" he muttered a smile clear in his voice as she struggled against his arms. "This is not the time and place for a murder."

Clearly the boy had help as within minutes she found herself in his and Alfie's room with Alfie barricading the door the moment she was inside, Jerome releasing her onto his bed.

Knowing better than to fight against the two of them together she simple crossed her arms and glared and the wall that separated her and Mick.

The boy had the cheek to break up with Amber in that way, and thought he would get away with it. She thought not.

A small smile creeped onto her face and she looked at Jerome and Alfie who were both stood at the door wearily.

"She's smiling." Alfie 'whispered', "I'm scared."

"Are you two up for a little prank…." Camilla asked in an overly innocent tone. It was rare when Camilla was willing to team up with both Alfie and Jerome on a prank, but those rare occasions were when their legendary pranks had been performed so neither boy could say no to the opportunity, even if they both instantly felt sorry for what Mick was about to be put under.

* * *

 **My Responses to your _Amazing_ Comments;**

* * *

 **Who was your favourite couple on the show? tell me!**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	17. Chapter 17

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammy and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 17 ~ House of Alarms**

* * *

It seemed that when Camilla was up late planning her revenge for Amber, the other Sibuna's had had a breakthrough with the clue. A stained glass window in the attic depicting a sunset (or when daytime ends), and due to the smart cookie that Fabian was it didn't take him long to explain to his sister as they walked to school the next day, how they thought that something reflected through it might be what the next clue is on about.

"So," Fabian continued as he pushed open the school doors, "do I want to know what you and the duo were up too all night? I mean Mick is going out his way to avoid you too after you ran after him screaming like a banshee last night."

This caused Camilla to pause and shoot him a look, "hmm I think some plausible deniability might be good, especially seeing as you live in the same room as Michael."

"Still Michael I see."

"Yep." Camilla made sure to pop the 'p' sound, though the way she said it also informed her brother that it was the end of the conversation about Mick and nothing would change her mind about his treatment of Amber – at least for a long time that is.

Today's school day was a lot different than normal. All normal classes had been cancelled as the Potential Parents day had taken over with most classes either doing sports displays or drama displays or in the case of Camilla and Fabians year they were hosting the event and telling the parents about each of the classes. The Twins spilt up after putting their things in their lockers – Mr. Winkler had them doing different things -, promising to have a catch up at lunch. Camilla wandered through the busy halls, trying to locate either Alfie or Jerome and going out her way to avoid the teachers. Mr. Winkler had put her on the sign in desk with Mara (a punishment in her eyes because she spoke out in class). She eventually found the duo in the drama studio, pausing at the door to watch Alfie do an adorable robot routine. Too caught up in Alfie's dancing it wasn't until a first year ran into her at the door and jolted her, did she realise that Jerome was in the room also, on a couch that had been arrange to make a seating area for the parents. Like Camilla he was watching Alfie, but unlike the girl he found amusement from the dance not a fond adorableness. Camilla rolled her eyes and scoffed softly to herself as she pushed off the door and made her way towards her friends, leaning on the back of the couch just as Jerome leant forward to watch Alfie more. The boy having not noticed Camilla's presence, Camilla lifted her finger to her lips in a 'shh' motion to Alfie who could see them both clearly.

Camilla made sure to time it just right, but she leaned forward and grabbed Jerome's shoulders with an overly happy yell of, "Hello boys!", she was reward with Jerome jumping before turning his head to send Camilla a glare which she retorted with a sweet smile and a squeeze to his shoulders.

The boy got to his feet brushing off Camilla's hands and approached Alfie, who had stopped dancing to laugh at the minor jump scare Camilla had caused Jerome. Not one to be left out of a situation Camilla climbed over the couch and approached the duo just in time to hear Jerome say, "This is your big chance to win Ambers heart, dude." Camilla couldn't help but flinch slightly at the topic of conversation, forcing a fake smile onto her face so the boys wouldn't notice her pain. "She's been dumped, she's vulnerable." Jerome continued, Alfie clearly enthralled by what he was saying, neither noticing the smile on the girl having switched to a clear fake one, "she needs a sensitive guy, like you, with a big shiny shoulder to cry on."

"I don't know man, Jason said I can't get the costume wet." Alfie's clear concern about getting into trouble over winning himself the girl of his dreams caused Camilla to smile for real. Alfie could always get her to smile no matter what pain his clear non-crush on her was, that's why he was her best friend after all.

Jerome took a deep breath as if to compose himself at Alfie's comment before walking around the boy, "If you want to win a girl's heart, you have to follow my four step plan."

This caused Camilla to look at Jerome on confusion. When had he ever had a girlfriend? What the hell did he know about love? Of course she didn't voice these thoughts as she was as curious as Alfie was too what these 'four steps' where.

"Step one; attention. Make sure she notices you. Step two; intention. Make sure she knows you're interested, because women want to be swept off their feet." This comment caused Camilla to laugh but she managed to pass it off as a cough so neither boy payed her much attention.

"Be noticed. Sweep her off her feet." Alfie replied back.

"Step three; longing."

Alfie let out a sigh at that, causing Camilla's smile to look more like a grimace than anything else. Jerome noticed this time and sent her a smirk. Of course all this went unnoticed by Alfie who spoke in a lovey tone, "Already got that one covered."

"No, she must long for you." Jerome corrected him. "You have to be her hero."

"Hero?"

"Look, try to be more, Iron Man, than a tin man." Jerome advised him as he placed Alfie's costumes helmet onto his head. This caused Alfie to pause before striking a pose like a superhero before running from the room causing laughter from everyone.

Camilla wandered over to Jerome and crossed her arms, "That was unnecessary."

Jerome sent her a copy of the sweet smile she had sent him, "Well Rutter that's what you get for scaring me."

"When did you learn anything about girls, and how to woo them? A step by step guide on how to scare them off I'd understand but how to win a girls heart?" Camilla trailed off, disbelief clear in her tone.

Jerome however seemed in a good mood, as he simply tapped her on her nose before saying, "there you go assuming you know everything about me Rutter, I have a few surprises up my sleeve."

"I'll see it when I believe it" Camilla scoffed, causing Jerome to put an arm around her shoulder and start to lead her towards the door.

"I guess you'll be sticking by us today, and I'll personally show you how Alfie will win Amber with my steps."

Camilla didn't look as pleased as Jerome as this prospect, but with the boy leading her from the room there was nothing more she could do than mutter an extremely sarcastic "Yippee!"

Thankfully Camilla's day wasn't just dealing with Jerome and Alfie, she had received an "SOS" inside her locker from Patricia and had slipped away from them both rather easily due to the distraction of the cupcakes arriving for the parents. As she slipped into the bathroom she noticed Patricia and Mara already present. Ignoring Mara she looked Patricia's way expectantly.

"Jason is a no go." Patricia instantly replied to the twins look causing a groan from Camilla. Hopping onto the counter she bit her lip thinking. "Though you know that ghost I've been seeing?" Patricia spoke more to Mara than Camilla but didn't mind the girl knowing as she rummaged through her bag for her phone, "He is a private investigator." With that she dialled his number and put her phone to her ear.

Of course Mara being Mara had to be a spoilt sport in Camilla's eyes as she turned round to Patricia "this has got to stop, come to class." This caused Camilla to giggle and Mara turned to her, "And you're not helping anyone!" Camilla simply shrugged, she wanted answers and she would help Patricia and clearly Mara was too goody goody to do that. Letting out a groan, Mara turned and left the bathroom.

"Doctor Zeldman its Patricia Williamson. We need to talk."

Camilla agreed with Patricia it would be best not for her to go with her too meet her Ghost PI, just incase something happened someone at the school could raise alarms to find her, so as they parted at the toilet entrance Camilla wandered aimlessly down the halls, enjoying the fact that Mick froze up as she wandered past him – clearly Amber enjoyed it too as the girl sent her a grin as she passed by her with parents in her wake.

"You're enjoying that," Jerome's voice muttered from behind her.

"He knows I have a plan for him, but he doesn't know when it's going to happen. What's not to enjoy." Camilla exclaimed as she turned to see what the boys were up too. Both Jerome and Alfie were attempting to put up a poster but something seemed to distract Jerome causing Camilla to look over her shoulder. At the end of the hall Mrs Robinson the PE teacher stood in a dress.

"Oh I forgot about your weird crush on Robbie, isnt her wayyy too old for you?" Camilla muttered, loud enough so the boys could hear but the teacher who was approaching couldn't. This caused Jerome to swat her as if to be quiet and Alfie to burst out laughing.

"Doing a good job there boys" the teacher congratulated them.

"Men, Mrs Robinson, me." Jerome corrected her.

"Hmm, you keep telling yourself that Jerome." Mrs Robinson retorted, causing Camilla to laugh and the Pe teacher's eyes to fall on her, "And what are you doing Miss Rutter?"

"Me?" Camilla questioned almost too innocently, "Well anything but my job but keeping out of trouble too." She replied honestly.

Mrs Robinson eyed her up, but knew better than to moan to Jason about Camilla if she didn't want to do something the girl wouldn't do it. Plus if she was keeping out the way it meant less would go wrong. With that the teacher turned and continued off towards the drama department.

"Man, why do none of the chicks around here treat us seriously dude?" Alfie questioned loudly.

"Hey!" Camilla poked his shoulder.

"You don't count, your practically one of the boys." Alfie dismissed her.

This caused a flash of pain to cross Camilla's face which only Jerome noticed mainly because he knew to look for it.

"I will tell you about step four of my plan Alfie; Heroics…" the look on Jerome's face was one Alfie and Camilla knew well, he was up to something, but for once Camilla was too upset to deal with it.

"You know what, I'm going to…eh, let Mara wander around and see everything…" Camilla muttered softly, turning on her heel and wandering to the front door before either boy could say anything. A confused look and a concerned gaze following her till she turned out of sight.

Mara was sat at a table by the front door, so parents could be signed in and given the necessary paperwork about the school. Camilla wiped her eyes before approaching her.

"I thought I'd come and take over, so you can see the displays and what not…" She told the girl rather stiffly. Since the whole cheating thing, the two girl's hadnt really been themselves around each other.

Mara got to her feet quickly, moving around the table "Are you sure?"

"Totally." Camilla replied, somewhat sarcastically as she sat down in the empty seat.

Mara paused before headed into the depths of the school, "Is everything okay Cam?"

Camilla paused and looked up at her, "Why wouldn't it be? And if it wasn't I don't think we are at the point to be braiding each other's hair and sharing secrets at the moment."

Thankfully before Mara could ask any more questions or Camilla could see her reaction to what she had said a Parents arrived at the entrance causing a welcome distraction for Camilla.

The next few hours went by uneventfully for Camilla, with the only real excitement being when Fabian text her saying he and Nina found another clue in the house – and not to be weirded out by the new chandler in the entry way of the house. Most of the perspective parents were in the building already and Camilla had managed to find a pen and was doodling on the back on the entry sheet bored out her mind.

Of course the calm wouldn't last for long.

Not at their school anyway.

Just as Camilla was perfecting the art of sleeping with her eyes open the fire alarm started blaring loudly. It didn't take her long to figure out that the alarm was the doing of Jerome and Alfie (how she wasn't sure but she knew her friends too well) and as she helped some parents round to the checkout point her suspicions were confirmed. Jerome stood in a High Vis jacket and a clipboard (where he got them who knew) directing parents and students to their correct points.

"Who on earth did this!" A screech came from behind her, causing Camilla to turn around to see Amber covered in soot. Her question as to 'how' the alarm was set off was now answered; Camilla was sure the science department had a volcano as part of their display.

"Well Ambs, all children grow up, except two" was Camilla's response as she crossed her arms and looked down the hill towards the idiots she called friends.

"Oh I'm going to kill them!" was all the goddess muttered before storming over to them, a Rutter twin in her wake as she so wanted to see Amber scream at the boys.

As the girls stormed down the hill Victor came from the school holding a smoking artefact and giving the all clear to go back inside. As they passed Sweetie he called out to the parents "Everyone back inside, apologise visitors. Just a harmless prank, we pride ourselves on having a sense of humour in this school!"

Camilla couldn't help but roll her eyes at the headmaster's words, making sure to remember them to use back on the man next time he caught her doing something she shouldn't be.

"Clark, Lewis, my office now." He turned just to see the girls approaching, "For once Miss Rutter, I hear you were doing what you were told, I must say I'm happy to hear I won't be adding this to your records like I will be your friends."

Before Camilla could process the odd compliment she swore the headmaster had just given her, Amber had hit both Jerome and Alfie with a moan of, "Thanks a bunch for ruining EVERYTHING! AGAIN!" with that she stormed off with a forlorn Alfie looking after her.

Camilla coughed and looked at the two with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms, "Is this the part where I say something witty or have you two been humiliated enough in your stupid attempts to woo girls that I could have told you would never work."

"Why is it always me?"

"Alfie, if I want to win a girls heart, you need to use your own. That's the only way. Not some stupid 4 step plan. That's my advice as a girl for you."

Jerome scoffed but Alfie's head dropped as the three of them made their way back into the school. Jerome and Camilla making eye contact over Alfie's head and bursting out laughing at how stupid the whole situation was.

The moment they got back to the house Nina and Fabian pulled Amber and Camilla upstairs for a Sabina meeting. Nina showing the girls the cylinder shape she had found while Fabian explained how they found it. "How did it look when the sunshine shine through the glass?"

Amber looked up from the recordings she was playing with as Nina answered, "Amazing, breath-taking!"

"Do we think there is something hidden inside this then?" Camilla asked

"You mean like before?" Nina asked causing Camilla to nod.

Fabian shrugged and Camilla put the cylinder to her eye to see if she could see anything.

" _He frightens me,"_ the recording started to say, causing all four of them to glance over to it, _"he spends a lot of time in the cellar with dead animals. Dead animals that he stuffs. But what frightens me the most his is raven Corbiere"_

"What did she just say?" Amber stuttered slightly as they all looked at one another in fear.

 _"I'm more convinced than ever he's responsible for the deaths of my parents. But I can't prove it anything. Ah! He's coming"_ there was a pause on the recording before they all heard a familiar voice say a very familiar thing,

" ** _you have 5 minutes then I want to hear a pin drop."_**

Camilla looked to her friends and brother to see their reactions mirroring the fear in her own.

"Is that Victor?" Nina asked softly. If he was a murder then they just found themselves in deeper water than they thought they had been in.

* * *

 **My Responses to your _Amazing_ Comments;**

 **bethisabear:** I'm in agreement about the Mara/Fabian relationship it came out of nowhere and honestly i was getting sick of all the Mara plot being around relationships by that point. I personally have a soft spot for Amfie but thats because i feel they were two great characters separately as well as together.

 **Makoto-touchmebana:** Its gonna be a bit of a calm before the prank as our girl Cammie knows when to make someone feel safe before they get hit. and Mick needs to learn his lesson :P

 **Avalongirl55;** Love you too 3 I'm soo glad your enjoying the story - i'm aiming to try get weekly uploads but that all depends upon work :P (dont you hate adulting?!)

* * *

 **Who was your favourite couple on the show? tell me!**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	18. Chapter 18

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammie and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 18 ~ House of Flames**

* * *

Camilla knew she was being jumpy but she couldn't get the sound of Victor's voice out of her head.

" ** _you have 5 minutes then I want to hear a pin drop."_**

She had so many questions. Many of them she wasn't sure if she really wanted the answers too. Like was that really Victor? If so did that not make him like 100? If it was according to little Sarah it also made him a murder. As much as she wasn't fond of Victor, she didn't ever want to think of him as a murder. She didn't think he could do something like that.

"Hey, Milly!"

Camilla had been so deep in thought that the voice caused her to let out a small scream and drop her hairbrush. It clattered onto the kitchen floor where it was left ignored as Camilla turned to see who had spoken to her.

She was unsurprised to see Jerome stood in the doorway, in his pyjamas, what did surprise her was the worried look he had on his face.

Camilla jumped off the counter she had been sat on. She needed some space to clear her head after the Sibuna meeting and found herself in the kitchen helping Trudy most of the night.

"Jerome, hi." Was all she could say, as she bent down to pick up the brush. Using the time he couldn't see her face to compose herself a little.

"Are you okay? I was calling on you for a while?" She heard the padding of his feet as he walked into the tiled room.

Camilla stood back up and sent him a small smile, "I'm fine. Just lost in thought." She technically wasn't lying to him but from the look he gave her she could tell he knew she was leaving something out. Thankfully he didn't pry. Instead he changed the conversation.

"In to sneak the leftover cupcakes as a midnight snack?" he asked, picking up a cupcake and looking over it.

This caused a laugh to erupt from the small girl's mouth as she shook her head, moving around the boy towards the door, "The only cupcakes left are the ones Fabian made…"

Unsurprisingly this caused Jerome to instantly drop the cupcake in his hand, "I'm probably better off not."

"Good choice." Camilla agreed, turning to leave the room.

"Oi Rutter!" The call caused her to turn back and look at Jerome expectantly. The boy simply leaned on the counter and sent her a smirk, "Nice jumper."

Camilla looked down at herself and the first real smile since the whole recordings thing creeped onto her face. She had managed to steal Jerome's Orange jumper the last time she had been in his and Alfie's room and was currently wearing it. Her normal go to comfort jumper of her brothers had stopped smelling like him so she had put it in the wash and hadnt had time to steal another, so had reached for the next best without even thinking.

She looked up at the smirking boys face and rolled her eyes, "Goodnight J"

"Night Milly."

Other than the knowing look Amber gave Camilla when she came into their room all smiley, the rest of the night went by smoothly. Of course Anubis house was one were there couldn't be a drama free day. today was Amber, Nina and Camilla's turn to have first dibs in the bathroom – the girls had grown so used to each other and had learned it was easier to just used their allotted time together and not worry about who sees what. So yawning the trio made their way to the bathroom, not noticing Patricia sneaking into their room the moment it was empty.

Nina was the first to jump into the shower, were as Camilla went straight to brushing her teeth – hating the feeling of morning breath. Amber would start doing her makeup but the girl was raking around her bag like a mad man.

"Forgotten something?" Camilla asked, though she wasn't sure if Amber could translate due to the fact she had a toothbrush in her mouth.

"My concealer and I seem to have ran out of my primer!" she dejectedly told Camilla.

The twin spat out the toothpaste in her mouth and put her brush away before looking at Amber, "I have Primer, the one you like with the gold in it. My Father sent me it, you can have it if you like."

Amber squealed, and all but dragged Camilla back to their room. However what they saw inside they didn't expect.

Patricia had clearly been going through Nina's stuff, and hadnt notice the two girls re-entering the room again. Camilla nodded to Amber, saying a silent 'you can deal with this' and stood by the door in case Patricia made a run for it.

Amber silently made her way over to Patricia who had fished out the locket Sarah had given Nina from inside the girl's dressing gown.

"Yes!" came a triumphant whisper from Patricia before she turned round to see the two girls in the room, both of them with their arms crossed. "What are you two doing here?"

"Its our room, we came to get Cammie's Primer!" Amber exclaimed, "why are you snooping through Nina's stuff?"

"She was going to lend me a top. I just came to find it."

"are we supposed to believe that you guys are now such good friends you swap outfits?" Amber asked.

Camilla could see through Patricia's lie easily and her anger got the better of her, clenching her fists she glared at Patricia who tried to move past Amber to make her escape. Now unknown to any of the girls Camilla's ring started to glow red.

"Ow!" Patricia screamed, dropping Nina's locket as if it had burned her, from the inside of her palm it seemed to have done just that, "It burnt me!"

Amber and Camilla weren't paying much attention to that, Amber had quickly swooped in and grabbed the locket from the ground looking from it to Patricia.

"Look guys, we've been friends for years."

"Off and on." Amber muttered, while Camilla simply gave Patricia a look as if to say 'and?'

"I need you to keep this a secret. Please." Patricia begged them. "I wasn't stealing the locket."

"That's how I looks" Camilla finally spoke.

"I wasn't, I swear. There is a really good reason why I need to borrow it!" Patricia tried to explain.

"Like what?" Amber asked, "A fashion emergency?" Camilla and Patricia rolled their eyes at this, there was more important things in life than fashion but Amber seemed to have missed that memo.

Before Patricia could answer their questions Nina came back into the room, "Oh hey!"

"Hi." Patricia spoke first, clearly seeing this as a chance for her to escape, "well thanks for that guys…" she spoke firmly as if a last attempt at begging to them. Before she ran out the room rubbing her hand.

"Are you guys okay?" Nina asked. They both nodded their heads, causing Nina to move over to her stuff and start getting ready for school.

Camilla was looking down at her ring, it was still glowing faintly causing her to frown. Had she? Had she caused the burn on Patricia?

The day went by quickly, Camilla couldn't get the idea that she had somehow caused the burn that was clearly seen on Patricia's hand. She couldn't help but think it was the ring that helped her do it, and if her ring was like Nina's locket the only way that could be described was she used magic. However that sent her down yet another rabbit hole of thoughts. How come the magic in Nina's locket was nice pure magic, like opening doors or revealing things, she would get the magic that burned people! These were the thoughts that preoccupied her all day. She was so distracted that she didn't even get mad at Fabian when he managed to get the recorder with all Sarah's recordings, taken off him during their French study period – though Nina and Amber were annoyed at him enough.

It seemed this non-going mad at her brother, like the other two had, was the thing that clocked Fabian onto the fact Camilla wasn't quite herself. As they walked back to Anubis house after School, Fabian fell back so he could walk with Camilla who was a little behind the Sibuna lot – Amber had said she needed to talk to Nina about something anyway so that was the perfect time to talk to Camilla.

It took Camilla a minute or two before she realised she wasn't walking alone and looked to her left to see Fabian, he didn't say anything to her so she shrugged it off but kept pace with him knowing when he wanted to ask her whatever it was he wanted to ask her he would when he was ready.

Fabian finally looked over at Camilla and sent her a smile, nudging her a little with his arm, "So, are you going to tell me whats up with you or not?"

Camilla let out a shaky laugh, "That depends, whats got me so…" she paused trying to think of the right word.

"Upset? Shaken?" Fabian supplied for her.

"Kind of a mix of them yeah." Camilla agreed, before letting out a breath, "Whats got me like this, kinda sounds insane."

"By that logic, as your twin I am the only person who will believe you then." Fabian teased, but Camilla could hear the sincerity in his voice too. Camilla bit her lip unsure, and Fabian sensing his twin's unease grabbed her hand and looked at her, "I'm your twin, nothing on the planet could ever stop me being your number one supporter in everything you do or stop me loving you. Tell me whats wrong so I can help you Cam."

Camilla nodded her head and began to explain, not letting go of Fabian's hand, "You know how Patricia has a burn on her hand?" Fabian's eyebrows scrunched together confused but he nodded his head, "I think I somehow cause that." she saw him open his mouth to ask questions but kept talking, she knew if he interrupted her she wouldn't get everything out. "its this ring," she lifted her right hand to look at the ring that sat on the third finger along, "Like Nina's lockets magic I think it is too, but unlike Nina's cool unlocking magic mine seems to have melded with my feelings. I felt angry, Patricia got burnt."

After a moment, Fabian finally understood why Camilla was so quiet all day, it wasn't the fact she burnt Patricia it was the fear that she didn't know she could and she wasn't sure if she could control it. "You're scared of what it can do."

Camilla nodded her head. Fabian pulled his sister into a hug and whispered to her, "Whatever this is, whatever magic you have, we will find out what is causing it and I will help you to control it. You're not alone Camilla, and you will never be alone I promise"

Camilla didn't know she needed to hear those words, but having Fabian know her fears and still deciding to stand by her was an immense relief to her. "I love you" she whispered to him, knowing he could hear her.

Fabian smiled down at his sister, "I love you too."

Their twin moment was interrupted by Amber, "Oi, come on guys we have Sibuna stuff to do!" The twins smirked at each other, before turning and running to catch up with Nina and Amber, Fabian making sure to not let go of his sisters hand as he had a funny feeling she needed just a little extra support tonight.

The Sibuna's didn't have time to have their meeting about the next puzzle peice or the recordings still after dinner that evening. With the three girls all rooming together it made sense for Fabian to just meet them in their room to have the meeting – Amber and Camilla more than happy to have that instead of sneaking into the attic all the time.

Nina was on her bed trying to somehow open the cylinder shape, Fabian was watching her as Amber put Camilla's hair into two plates for going to bed that evening.

"Any luck?" Fabian asked Nina.

"I was wondering if this jewel bit turns or something, but it's really stiff. I could do with some brute strength?" She asked, looking to Fabian.

This caused Amber to laugh and turn to look at to the two on the bed, "Don't give it to Fabian then, Cammie is the strong twin."

"Thanks Ambs!"

As if to prove the laughing duo at the mirror wrong Fabian managed to get the top of with ease causing an exciting exclamation from Nina, "What's inside?"

Fabian pulled out a familiar looking piece of old paper, this one having been rolled up to fit inside the tube, "Khet is the place to find. And there in the flames you must look behind." Fabian read aloud causing them all to look at one another confused.

"Even I have no idea." Amber said out loud.

"Woo another riddle to cause us headache for the next week!" Camilla dramatically exclaimed before she fell back onto her bed.

"Nope!" Fabian pointed to Camilla knowing straight away what she was doing - trying to get out the job Victor had given the two when they entered the house an hour ago, "we have stuff to deliver to Sweetie for Victor, you can mope about!"

"But Fabian!" Camilla moaned, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her from, causing Nina and Amber to laugh at the twins antics.

The trip to Sweetie's office was worthwhile, if one ignored the constant moans from Camilla, because as the two entered his office they ran into Mrs Andrews just about to listen to Sarah's recordings. Fabian dropping his box in surprise – Camilla thanking all the gods that Victor had given her the stuff that could be broken – causing the teacher to notice them both before she could press play.

"Mrs. Andrews," Camilla was the first to speak as Fabian grabbed the box he had dropped.

"Caught red handed. I was just about to turn it on." Mrs Andrews explained to the twins, Camilla sent her a forced smile. "What have you got on there anyway?" She asked Fabian.

"Eh," Camilla could all but see the gears in Fabian's mind turning as he came up with a lie, and she was ever so grateful that Nina was there to make up some horrible lie. "Cradle of Filth!" He exclaimed, looking at Camilla for back up.

"It's a thrash metal band, Mrs." She added for her twin, "Not really my cup of tea but Fabby seems to like them." She joked.

"Probably not for me either than." Mrs Andrews agreed, and both twins agreed with her silently.

It took a moment of her looking at them before they clocked onto her silent question as to why there where in the headmaster's office, "We were asked to bring these to Mr. Sweet." Fabian explained to the teacher, Camilla lifting her box into the air before settling it onto an empty table, Fabian following suit. As they turned to leave Camilla elbowed Fabian and they had a silent twin conversation causing him to turn back round to the teacher who was going through the boxes.

"You don't suppose I could have that back?"

"It's meant to be a punishment."

Before Camilla could fight for her brother's cause, Mr Winkler appeared and knocked on the door, looking right past the twins to Mrs. Andrews, "we're ready for the staff meeting, Mrs Andrews." Camilla wasn't sure if it was because she knew he had acted weird with Patricia or just her being perceptive, but Mr. Winkler was acting strange. The sentence sounded way to much like some kind of code – she had been around Nina and Amber enough now to know a fake code when she heard one. This caused her to frown.

"Yes, I'll be there." Mrs. Andrews's replied. "Right, go now before I change my mind." She told the twins handing Fabian the mp3 player, and the duo didn't need to be told twice hurrying from the office before she did change her mind.

Nina and Amber informed Camilla about the early bedtime rule when she arrived back, and in return she told them that Fabian got the MP3 player back.

"I had a word with Patricia." Nina told them as she sat crossed legged on her bed, it was almost 9 and they all knew better than to argue with Victor when he was in one of his moods.

"I bet that went well…" Camilla muttered from the window sill above her bed.

"Better than it could have been." Nina admitted.

"Did she tell you why she needed to borrow it?" Amber asked, and Nina shook her head.

Before they could ask any more questions there was a knock on their door and Victor popped his head around the frame, "have you seen the time? Get into bed!" before the girls could rush into bed he had shut the master light off and the room was sent into darkness with the exception of the light the moon provided.

"I guess it's goodnight" Nina whispered, getting 'nights' from the other two girls as well.

As Camilla settled into her bed, she missed her ring glowing once again – if she had it may have helped to explain the craziness of what happened next. The moment her eyes shut she found herself awake again but in the cellar.

"What the hell?" she whispered, looking around. It had been set up for something, with lights all lit and an odd alter in the middle. Being the nosey person she was she moved forward to examine everything more closely but when she went to pick up a cup her hand went right through it. "Oh what the hell?! Am I have some creepy dream?"

Before she could try to compute what was going on people in hooded cloaked and masks started to come down. If she wanted to hide she didn't have time, but after the first few people it dawned on her that no of them could see her there. Just in case she backed into a corner and tried to figure out what the hell was going on – or try to wake herself as this was one dream she was slowly starting to hate.

When it seemed all of the hooded people where in the room that's when the chanting started, along with some weird hand movement and placing something onto scales – Camilla couldn't see from her corner. "Yo Dee-en en en ankh. Yo Dee-en en Ra Nekekh. Yo Dee-en en en ankh. Yo Dee-en en Ra Nekekh. Yo Dee-en en en ankh. Yo Dee-en en Ra Nekekh."

As the people chanted they lifted their hoods one by one, causing Camilla to gasp as she saw Victor (who was clearly in charge), Mrs. Andrews and Mr. Sweet amonst the people. "Yo Dee-en en en ankh. Yo Dee-en en Ra Nekekh."

"Brothers and sisters," Victor started as he turned and lifted an hour glass, "The chosen hour fast approaches. Soon we shall tip the scales of life."

"Ad Pondos Omnium!" the followers seemed to say in reply to this.

"Especially as now we have our seventh member –" Victor told them, and from beside Camilla another figure walked out from the shadows – his hooded cloak being a cream coloured one. "The one who shall replace the betrayer."

Camilla stepped into the circle of light to see who was under the mask, watching as Victor lowered their hood for them and removed their mask, "Welcome new Initiate."

Camilla let out a gasp, which caused Mr Sweet to look around slightly before turning back to Victor but that wasn't Camilla's worry. Jason, Mr. Winkler, who was helping Patricia was one of these people. No wonder he had become so cold.

As the Chanting started up again, Camilla felt a jolt and blinked and found herself in her dark bedroom again. She quickly sat up and looked over at the two beds in the room with hers. Both girls was asleep. Shaking her head she decided that was some weird demented dream that had been caused do to all the Egyptian stuff and their weird adventure. That was all it all had been. So she settled herself back into her bed and as she fell back to sleep all thoughts off the weird vision she had had left her mind.

* * *

 **My Responses to your _Amazing_ Comments;**

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	19. Chapter 19

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammie and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 19 ~ House of Passages**

* * *

When Camilla woke up the next day she couldn't shake the feeling she had had a disturbed night the night before, however she couldn't remember what had happened. She was sat in her usual seat between Alfie and Fabian eating her breakfast when Alfie turned to her, "Are you okay? That's your 3rd cup of tea this morning."

"What?" Camilla asked, having not paid him any attention but knew he was talking to her.

"Tea?" Alfie asked, amusement clear in his tone as he tapped on the mug in her hands, "Are you okay?"

Camilla let out a sigh, "I had the weirdest dream last night, and it has me all shaken up I guess."

"What did you dream about?" Jerome asked from across the table, Alfie and Camilla not surprised he had been listening in to their conversation.

"That's the thing, I can't remember a thing in it. But I have this feeling, whatever I dreamed about it was scary, it was real and it was important." Camilla said in a serious tone.

Though Jerome and Alfie looked at one another before bursting out laughing.

"Thanks guys for the support," Camilla muttered and she leant back in her chair and went back to thinking.

Before either boy could apologise (half-heartedly) for offending their small friend Patricia came storming into the room grabbing the water jug on the table and pouring it all over Amber with the scream of, "I asked you to keep a secret! She's known me since we were 11!" Patricia looked at Camilla who glared back as if to say 'I dare you to pour water over me', unknown to Camilla Jerome had gotten up mainly to avoid the splash of water and had ran round the table, causing him and Alfie to look like little guard dogs for Camilla as they too glared at the girl to try pour something on their Camilla. Patricia knew better than to get on the bad side of all three of them – Mick was still scared of what was to come to him – but that didn't stop her as she yelled, "But now she and Camilla are siding with someone who's only been here two minutes!"

"Patricia whats going on?" Mara asked as she entered the room, having not seen Patricia pouring water all over Amber.

"Betrayal that's what!"

By this point everyone in the house knew of Patricia snooping through Nina's things so no one was surprised when Amber replied with, "you don't go through people's private things here!"

"It's like, an unwritten rule." Camilla added firmly, as she pushed out her seat knowing she and Nina were going to have to help Amber get ready all over again.

"I think it's actually a written one." Nina added causing Camilla to smile her way as she held her hand out to Amber who instantly took it and got to her feet.

Patricia didn't take this well, and splashed what was left of the water over Camilla and Amber causing them both to gasp once again, before she stormed from the room, "Some friends you two are!"

Nina instantly rushed Amber from the room and up the stairs, Fabian grabbing some napkins as Camilla followed. Instead of following her friends she paused on the bottom step and turned to Fabian, "I'm going to skip morning classes." She started, ignoring the look of disappointment that flashed over Fabian's face, but she thought she was doing better than normal actually telling him of her plans instead of just skipping, "I had a crazy dream last night and I feel I need to go to Sarah and ask for her advice. She might be able to clear up everything. The magic yesterday and haunting feeling im getting from this dream I can't remember anything about. She's my best bet to try to find answers."

As Camilla spoke Fabian's face softened, "But we have French third period, Mrs A - "

" - Will know if you lie for me." Camilla concluded with a frown, "I guess I'll just miss the afternoon, you know I have a free period before study hall... I can go then, that way I won't be missing too much of school." The last bit she added because she knew Fabian was worried about her school record – one of the twins had to be thinking for when they left the school.

"I'm not going to talk you out of this am I?"

"Nope." Was all Camilla said before her small smiled dropped, "I just need some reassurance I'm not going mad that's all Fabby."

The boy nodded his head before watching his sister run up the stairs to get ready for school – again.

Compared to most school days to Camilla this one seemed to be dragging unlike any other. Sending a glare to Fabian as she wandered into their French class – knowing that if it wasn't for him and the fact he couldn't lie to Mrs. Andrews she wouldn't be there right now. As she turned to the teacher in question she let out a gasp, her hand flying to her head as a sharp pain flooded her mind. Along with the pain an image of Mrs. Andrews in a golden hood appeared, but the moment it was there it was gone again.

"Camilla!" Fabian's worried voice echoed through her mind and she opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by concerned looks.

"Miss Rutter, are you alright?" Mrs Andrews asked the girl, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine Mrs A." Camilla muttered, faking a smile, "Just been having really bad headaches all day."

Mrs Andrews pursed her lips and nodded her head, "If you don't feel well after class, I'll write a note to dismiss you from the afternoon classes. I don't think it's wise to have you learning if you're doubled over in pain."

Camilla sent the teacher an appreciative glance and allowed Amber to help her to their seats, knowing all she was going to get for the rest of the class was concerned glances.

Mrs Andrews knew better than to let a small outburst disturb the class and as the bell rang she got to her feet and started passing out test papers for them to do, "Now I'm sure you are all hungry for the latest practice paper!" she told them.

This is when Patricia came bursting into the room, clearly flustered.

"Ah, the late Miss Williamson, how nice of you to grace us with your presence."

Of course Patricia ignored the teacher's sarcasm and sat down in her seat next to Mara, "Sorry Mrs Andrews."

Before the teacher could respond to the girls weak apology a text tone went off causing both Camilla and Amber to look (discreetly) at their phones to see if it was them, alas it was Patricia causing more trouble yet again.

"Ah, Yes. I am getting mightily fed up with this. Yesterday, it was Mr Rutter and his music player. Today Miss Williamson. You know the school rules; No mobile phones, no MP3s." Mrs Andrews ranted at them before holding out her hand to Patricia, "Miss Williamson, hand it over."

"It's okay. I'll switch it off and put it in my bag"

"No, that hat you should have done. Now you can give it to me."

Begrudgingly Patricia handed over the phone, and Mrs Andrews walked to her desk addressing the class at large as she got them to start the practice test.

The moment the bell rang Camilla instantly was at Mrs Andrews desk for a slip to let her out of her classes, informing the teacher she was thinking about going to see her uncle in town – maybe a different space would help her clear her head. For once the teacher was all for it, and without much complaints Camilla found herself on a bus into town and at the hold folks home. The woman at the front desk had grown used to Camilla and Nina's visits and gave her a warm smile as she signed in to see Sarah.

"Sarah? Are you awake?" Camilla asked softly, knocking on her elderly friend's door.

"Camilla? Is that you?" Sarah asked, causing the girl to push open the door and enter the room with two mugs of tea on a tray for her.

"Hello Sarah."

"It is you!" Sarah smiled happily at the girl, accepting the tea from her and waiting till she settle on the bed to take a good look at her. "Something's happened, whats wrong?"

"Well Nina is doing great, we're finding all the puzzle pieces, but that's not why I'm here. I had a dream last night, I don't remember it but it scared me, and I did something, magic I think, I burnt someone…" Camilla paused, "Whats happening to me Sarah."

Sarah reached out and took Camilla's hand, the one that had the ring on it and looked down on it, "There isnt much I can tell you, and the path you are on is not one I can pretend to understand unlike Nina, however when you find who you come after they can help guide you more than I. for now, what I know is that you see everything, and you know everything; that is your possessions blessing and your curse."

Camilla bit her lip and squeezed Sarah's hand in a way of thanks. Sarah couldn't help her as much as clearly she wished she could. Camilla had to find someone else, but who was the question. But one thing was clear Camilla was going to be the person who knew more than she should, that's probably why she had a weird dream.

"Thank you Sarah." Camilla smiled at her before allowing her to change the conversation about school and boys and just keep the elderly woman company.

As she was leaving a gentleman stopped her, "Sorry, is that Emily's room?"

It took Camilla few seconds to remember that she was known as Emily not Sarah and nodded her head, "Yes, yes it is."

"Perfect." Was all the guy said before shooting into the room.

"Well thanks for nothing Mr." Camilla muttered watching him go. Roll her eyes and wandering into the reception area to see Nina, Amber and Fabian walking in.

"I hope we catch Sarah in one of her more lucid moments." Nina told the two, having not seen Camilla yet, "She can get very confused. I mean, she could send us to a fireplace back in 1972"

"Hey guys!" Camilla said approaching them.

"Cammie!" Amber greeted her, pulling the girl into a hug, "Are you feeling much better?"

"Loads." Camilla told the girl as she pulled out of her arms.

"Who is with Sarah?" Nina asked, as she moved around Camilla to the cracked open door of Sarah's room.

"Some guy," Camilla shrugged her shoulders unsure herself.

They could all hear him with the door open as he asked, "Sarah? Sarah, do you remember me?"

"Ive never seen her with a visitor other than us" Nina whispered referring to herself and Camilla.

"Sarah, try to concentrate. We're talking about the old days." The man said. Camilla didn't know what it was but something about him gave her the creeps.

"I remember your face" Sarah whispered to him.

"That's good."

"But I get so muddled."

"Sarah, just relax, everything's all right. I'll get you some more Tea." He told her causing the 4 eavesdroppers to panic and close the door and try to hide in plain sight. Thankfully the guy walked right past them all and they could hurry from the old folks home minds full of questions.

To anyone who lived in Anubis house the fact that dinner was a silent affair was not an unsurprising fact – even if you could tell Jerome and Alfie had questions as to where Camilla was all afternoon and why she was still in school uniform long after school had ended (the 4 had arrived back at the house just as dinner was being called so she hadn't had time to change).

"Pass the juice please Mara." Patricia asked loudly, but was promptly ignored by everyone, causing her to get to her feet and get it herself.

"Well, arent we quiet tonight?" Trudy asked when she brought through rolls for the table.

"no kidding." Patricia muttered, before finally having enough and snapping. "So what's with the silent treatment?" she asked the table as a whole.

"What you did to Amber was terrible." Nina said after a moments silence from them all.

"And what do you think, Mara?"

"You went too far." Mara told her friend.

"I was on clean up duty do thanks for that." Camilla added before she could help herself, causing her brother to elbow her.

"Yeah, okay, you're probably right." Patricia said, causing them all to freeze in shock.

"Woah" Alfie muttered.

"I'm sorry Amber." Patricia told Amber.

"Falls off his chair in amazement!" Alfie continued actually falling off his seat causing a laugh from Jerome and Camilla.

"Did Patricia 'I'm never wrong' Williamson just apologise?" Jerome asked in disbelief.

"That's what I heard." Camilla added in an awed voice knowing they were teasing the girl.

"Shut up Slimeball" Patricia told Jerome causing Camilla to smirk as she hadnt been told off. "Oh and nice cologne – Eau De Cat Pee?" this caused Camilla to lose it as she burst out laughing causing a bright smile to appear on Patricia's face.

Patricia turned to Nina, "Nina, I'm sorry about going through your stuff. The thing is, I did have a reason and if youre interested I'll tell you about it. Not now obviously, but in private sometime?"

"Yeah, sure. You, me, no witnesses. Should be fine." Nina added

"Camilla can come if she likes." Patricia added, causing the whole table to look at Camilla who had just stuffed her mouth full of curry and simply looked back at them with a small shrug. As if to say 'whatever'.

"I'd like us to talk, so having Camilla there might actually help." Nina added solidifying the fact that Camilla – whether she liked it or not – was joining them on their little chat. Mainly to stop fighting she assumed.

The rest of dinner went smoothly, thanks to Alfie it was its lively eventful self once again. With Fabian being on Dish duty – it meant Camilla was on two as they twins agreed to just both help each other, another mini Sibuna meeting seemed to happen.

"So are you taking Patricia up on her office then Nina?" Fabian asked the American as he handed Camilla another plate to dry.

Nina's focus wasn't on the twins or Amber however it was on the old oven that didn't work anymore.

"Nina? Nina?" Camilla called not getting a response.

"Could that be a fireplace?" Nina asked, nodding towards the oven. "Remember on Parents Day what Trudy said about this oven door not opening." She told Fabian as she walked towards it.

"What are you getting at?" Fabian asked.

"Okay. This is a real Long-shot but..." Nina got her necklace out and held to too the door. Like every other time Nina had used her necklace Camilla's ring started to glow the same red colour causing the girl to roll her eyes at it. What caused them all to gasp in surprise was the fact the oven door lifted to reveal a passageway behind it. "Not that long I guess" Nina excitedly exclaimed.

The other three ran over to have a look, "It's a secret passageway with steps going down." Camilla pointed out.

"Oh well, of course. Khet. Inferno, Place of fire." Fabian added, being his nerdy self getting eye rolls from Amber and Camilla as a response.

"Okay, English Fabby." Camilla asked for them all

"Inferno? Hell! The clue means 'down in hell'" Fabian explained causing Camilla to shiver a little. She didn't like the idea of going down to hell.

"It's really dark in there." Amber added.

"Hello?!" Trudy's voice came from the other room causing the 4 to panic as Nina locked the oven door again and the others rushed back to the sink.

"Okay, tonight after lights out. Sibuna?" Nina asked them.

"Sibuna" the others agreed.

The three girls were slowly becoming pro's at sneaking out of their room after lights out, and with Camilla's help – she had snuck down stairs so often she knew which stairs creaked and which didn't – they soon found themselves in the kitchen waiting for Fabian.

"Cam, you should use your ring," Amber whispered, "It glows when Nina's locket does so let's see if it works too."

Camilla looked to Nina who shrugged, it was best trying it out, and so the girl bent down and placed her ring in the space. Like Nina's locket it glowed and the oven door opened easily.

"You have the same power" Nina whispered.

"Sarah did say it help me always find you. If you're behind passageways and fake doors I need a key too" Camilla teased causing Nina to smile before she crawled into the space.

The steps took them to a place that was oddly familiar to Camilla but she couldn't place why. They could only see things wth the light of their torches but an old table with chemistry stuff was clearly seen as well as books and other weird things.

"Ah a ghost!" Amber screamed, causing Camilla to turn her torch in that direction to see a maniquin in a robe.

"More like a sheet." Nina explaned.

"Can we please find a light switch" Amber moaned softly. "Bad things don't happen when the lights are on."

"Okay guys, lets check this out." Fabian said and they all started looking around. Camilla and Amber insantly grabbing each others hand and having a silent agreement that they would look together.

There was a click light flooded the room as Fabian stood down a corridor near a switch.

"This place is weirding me out. Can we go?" Amber asked Nina who was examining the chemistry set. Camilla pulled the girl towards where her brother was looking as there was something on the wall.

"We need to find the next clue" Fabian explained to the girl, as Camilla approached the thing on the wall. "Be careful of what you touch, there seems to be other little surprises" he looked at a wolfs head and pulled a face.

"this stuff smells old and gross" Amber informed them all.

"Guys look at this thing on the wall." Camilla finally spoke up, causing them to approach her.

"there is flames!" Nina exclaimed and Camilla looked down to see there was flames painted onto the wall.

"No this!" She nudged the circle thing.

"There in the flames you must look behind! Your amazing Cam" Nina told her.

"Woo go me?" Camilla pulled a face at Amber who smiled at her.

"it may as well say pull me on it, easy."

"that's not a ring pull guys, its something to tie animals to." Fabian morbidly informed them.

"Ew!" Camilla went to move and forgot about her old on the ring causing to to come from the wall.

Instantly Nina and Fabian were looking into the hole left behind but there was nothing, "It seemed like such a good plan too."

Camilla's focus was on the ring however, "Guys…." She whispered holding it up so they could see what she could see.

"Look numbers, a code?" Nina asked

"Sibuna?" Camilla asked, causing the others to repeat it with a smile. From above them a set of keys could be heard causing them to look towards the real door to the cellar were they clearly where.

"What was that?" Nina asked.

"Hide!" Fabian whispered, causing the 4 to run back the way they came, Fabian switching the light off as he passed. Thankfully there was a bit of a hiding place behind a half wall, so they all sat there crouched. Waiting to be caught.

The clicking sound of the lights was heard again, then footsteps where heard coming nearer until the familiar voice of Victor spoke up, "ah, so little left."

Camilla couldn't contain her curiosity and she peaked out to see him pour something into a test-tube

"To life" he all but praised as he lifted the test tube and drank the golden liquid inside.

* * *

 **My Responses to your _Amazing_ Comments;**

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	20. Chapter 20

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammie and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 20 ~ House of Kidnap**

* * *

Camilla, Fabian, Nina and Amber all held their breathe as one as they watched Victor drink the strange liquid. Though thankfully, once he had it seemed he decided that was all he needed from the cellar, grabbing his torch before leaving the underground space. The moment they heard the door click shut the gang was out from their hiding space. Mainly because the tiny cupboard they all managed to squeeze themselves into was not built for 4 teenagers to hide inside and the doors gave way on Fabian and Camilla, causing them to fall to the ground with Nina and Amber falling on top of them both.

"Lets go" Amber whispered, getting to her feet and helping Camilla up as Fabian did the same with Nina.

However as Camilla and Amber rushed towards the secret entrance, the detective duo stopped at Victors Chemistry set to have a look. Missing their conversation Camilla glared at them both until Amber hissed at them, "Guys can we please get out of here!"

Fabian ignored them both and went to take a drink out of whatever Victor drank but was stopped by Nina.

"Don't! We don't know whats in it!"

"Hello!" Camilla whispered, "does anyone else realise we could get in serious trouble!"

"Let's not get hysterical guys." Fabian informed his twin, but that didn't work to reassure anyone as Amber moaned from next to Camilla.

"Please can we go…!"

The response to this was a wail from above them causing all them to jump and grab one another.

"Let's not get hysterical about it" Camilla muttered back causing Fabian to glare as she used his own words back at him.

Clearly spooked Fabian looked around before saying, "let's get out of here now."

"Oh now you listen." Amber muttered, but was all too happy to drag a spooked Nina towards the entrance to their secret tunnel.

The lack of sleep was something Camilla was slowly getting used to, she was sure by the time she graduated (at the rate she was losing sleep) she would only need an hours sleep a day to function like a normal human. However the scream the night before and the hours she was loosing of sleep had caused her to crash in her brother's room after their late night adventure. This was a frequent occurrence and Mick didn't even bat an eyelid when he woke up to see both twins in Fabians bed. Fabian gently woke Camilla as Mick left the room and sent her a smile.

"Sleepy you should go get dressed or your gonna end up going to school in your PJ's."

"Ten minutes, Fabby." Camilla muttered groggily, "It's your turn for morning showers anyway so I have the time to chill."

This caused a laugh from Fabian who clambered out of bed and grabbed whatever stuff he needed in the bathroom before leaving. The moment however the door shut, Camilla was out of Fabians bed and was looking at Mick's side of the room. Time for the Pranking to begin. This would teach Mick not to take females for granted.

"Amber? Amber? Amber!" the call of Nina trying to wake their friend is what Camilla walked in on. Waving at the girl as she wandered in.

"What?!" Amber startled awake, looking around and relaxing when she realised she was safe.

"You should get up Ambs, your gonna be late." Camilla told her friend as she pulled on her uniform.

"I can't, I didn't sleep a wink all night."

"Except for right now?" Nina teased.

Amber sent her a sour look which only increased as she looked over to see Camilla smirking as she pulled her hair into a high pony tail. "Okay, truth time." Amber stated, sitting up in bed, "do you believe in werewolfs?"

"No, Why?" Nina laughed, and when Amber looked Camilla's way the twin shook her head.

"I think that's what was making the wailing noise last night." The seriousness of the statement from Amber was almost too much for Camilla.

"Ambs there is no way that was a werewolf" She told the girl.

"Well, what else could have made a noise like that?" Amber asked. As if on que a black cat pushed its way into the room and meowed loudly.

"No, no, no….." Camilla muttered as she backed away a little, causing Nina to shoot her a look though the twin was out the room before she could ask any questions her bag in her hand.

Camilla could feel herself sniffing already as she sat down at breakfast and Fabian was sending her a confused look. It wasn't until Nina came down minutes later and explained everything he understood why Camilla was acting off.

"A cat?" He doubled checked with Nina, who nodded.

"A black cat of course, because nothing could not be creepy in this place."

Amber jumped in as she sat down, "And we're hiding it in our room. Cat-napping"

"Keep it off all Cam's stuff if you can." Fabian warned the girls, causing them both to look Camilla's way confused.

"Very allergic" Camilla explained, before sneezing as if to prove the point.

Fabian sent Camilla a sympathetic smile, "so you guys think this was what was making that whaling noise last night?"

The girls all nodded their heads as Amber started pretending to be the cat meowing in a spooky way. If the day couldn't get any weirder before it could even begin, as she did this Victor came crawling into the living room clearly looking for something.

"Stop making that dreadful noise" He bellowed at Amber, and when the girl stopped he did a double take and looked back at her "why were you making that noise?"

Amber didn't miss a beat, "Drama exercises. Mr Winkler says I need to break from my diaphragm"

Camilla was still taking in the odd way Victor came into the room and couldn't help but ask, "Have you lost something Victor?"

"Maybe we can help you find whatever it is you're looking for?" Nina pipped in.

"Yea!" Fabian added, "Nina is super sleuthey"

This caused Victor to send them a dirty look, "of course I haven't lost anything." With that he made his usual dramatic exit from the room, causing the Sibuna's to share looks to one another at the breakfast table.

"Did you see his reaction?" Nina asked them, "It's obviously Victor's cat"

"Ive never seen the man with a cat" Camilla chimed in, "I mean, he has Corbierre"

"Tell that to his cat" Nina replied causing Camilla to roll her eyes at her, while Fabian nodded in agreement with Nina, "He must have been hiding it in the cellar, that's why the wailing sounded too loud."

"And now it's escaped, and he's looking for it."

Camilla squinted her eyes at the two for a second, "Are you sure it's not just some missing cat? Victor isnt all bad and evil always"

This was promptly ignored by all of the Sibuna's causing Camilla to lean back in her chair in a huff.

"I'm going to take kitty some milk, and make sure it doesn't go on Cam's bed." Amber informed them, as she poured some milk into a bowl, "I'm betting its hungry. Do you think it was meant to be tied to the ring we saw in the cellar? That's so cruel. Unlike you Cam, I think Victor is up to no good." With that she left the room carefully.

As she did Patricia wandered into the room and sat down in Ambers abandoned chair. "So," She said looking at Nina, "Have you given any thought to what I said?"

"Yes, and I'm interested in hearing what you have to say, so long as Camilla can stay and I can see your hands at all times" Nina told her.

"In private" Patricia stated, causing all three girls to look over at Fabian who took the hint and gathered his things before hurrying from the room, muttering a soft "Sorry."

When he was gone both girls turned to look at Patricia. "I can't wait to hear this," Nina muttered, "why do you want my locket."

Patricia looked at Camilla before glancing at Nina, in that split second Camilla knew Patricia was gonna tell Nina the half-truth – making a mental note to get the real reason out of her later, she frowned but listened to what the girl had to say. "I was telling my friend of mine, an antiques dealer, about your locket. And this friend of mine thinks it could be worth thousands of pounds, maybe even millions." This caused Camilla to bite her lip to stop herself from scoffing.

"Really?" Its seemed even Nina wasn't convinced by Patricia.

"Yeah!" Patricia reassured them both, "he's an expert on Egypt and he knows about these things. And as soon as I mentioned your locket - "

" – why would you mention my locket?" Nina interrupted, and Camilla raised an eyebrow the girl had a good point.

"How does that come up in conversation Trish?" Camilla added for Nina.

"It just did, anyway he thinks it could be worth a lot of money. That's why I was trying to borrow it before, so I could show it to him and get conformation." Patricia concluded.

"It's funny because I always thought that borrowing without permission was stealing." Nina told Patricia who glanced over at Camilla, who gave her a look. Nina was as much a goodie goodie as Fabian and here Patricia was learning that fact.

"Yeah okay then," Patricia let out a sigh, "I was wrong to do that, but I'm being straight with you. So are you interested in meeting him or not?"

"The locket isnt for sale, it's a friends I'm keeping it for her." Nina explained.

"So you won't come to meet him?" Patricia double checked.

"I'll have to think about it, okay"

Patricia didn't look happy at that news but she knew it was the best she was going to get from Nina. Before Camilla could pip in, there was a scream and a crashing sound from down the boy's hallway, and she hopped to her feet. Mick had sprung the first trap.

"As much as this is fun, I'm going to see how fast I can run to the school before I get yelled at." Camilla laughed, grabbing her back and making a run for the door, just as Micks voice screamed out;

"JEROME, ALFIE OR CAMILLA! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!"

Once in the school Camilla was quick to inform her friends that the plan on Mick had started, which then resulted in pink haired Mick trying to find one of them to corner all day. Camilla didn't have time to discuss with Nina what Patricia had talked to them about until later in the afternoon when she knew they had a free period and Mick had PE. Knowing these days Nina and Fabian where joint at the hip she went hunting just to hear them discussing the very thing she wanted to talk about.

"I don't know," Fabian said as he opened his locker, "I mean I could be dangerous"

"Life without a little danger is boring Fabby" Camilla spoke up as she slipped past Nina and leaned against her locker, "I say we go."

"It is someone Patricia knows" Nina added, "she may be lots of things but I don't think she wants me hurt."

"But it is someone who wants the locket," Fabian pointed out, "Even if Camilla comes with you that just means your adding someone else who could get hurt to the list"

"No it's someone who is interested in the locket" Camilla corrected her brother.

"And maybe they could give us some more information," Nina added, "About its history, its power, its connection to the search."

"I don't like any of this" Fabian said softly, and Camilla grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze for comfort.

"What about if Nina gives you it for safe keeping? That way we can go see the guy, but know the locket is safe." Camilla suggested, she knew from the way Nina was talking the girl had made up her mind about going, perhaps if Fabian was okay to keep the locket then it could be a good compromise.

"I'm okay with that plan" Nina said after a moment's thought, causing Fabian to look between them disbelievingly.

"Are you sure?" he asked Nina. He knew the locket was important to her, and couldn't quite believe she trusted him so much.

"Despite all the screaming, I trust you." Nina said.

"Thank you"

"Awwwww, you two are adorable" Camilla couldn't help but add, totally ruining the Fabina moment but not caring at all as the flustered looks from them both were worth it. Before either of them could say anything Alfie came storming towards them,

"I heard Amber is really really ill! Whats wrong with her?" he exclaimed, causing Camilla to roll her eyes. She had told Jerome earlier about Amber's fake illness and clearly he had only told Alfie about the illness part.

Nina laughed, "I'm sure she'll be fine by, let's say, end of classes today." Alfie was clearly confused by the phrasing and both Nina and Fabian shared a smile before wandering off, leaving the confused boy for Camilla to deal with.

It took at least an hours' worth of reassurance before Alfie actually believed Camilla when she said Amber was faking ill. Thankfully it was only biology neither of them were paying attention through as they had the whispered debate much to Jerome's enjoyment, the three of them being glared at across the room from a pink haired Mick.

As they started packing up at the end of class Mr. Sweet wandered around the class handing back their latest test results. As he paused at Mick, there was a definite silence before he said "Well what can I say right back to square one with a resounding thump." This caused Camilla to feel slightly bad for the boy, but not by much. "D plus and I was being kind. What happened?!" it seemed even Mr Sweet was teaching Mick a lesson on how to act better.

Before the boy had a chance to reply to the teacher the bell rang for end of classes, causing the normal murmur and scraping of chairs to be heard around the room.

Patricia grabbed Camilla's arm, with a wave of her fingers to the boys at her table Camilla allowed herself to be dragged across the room to where Nina sat, "Made your mind up yet?" Patricia asked Nina, letting go of Camilla's arm to allow the girl to put her blazer on.

"We're gonna come with you." Nina informed the girl.

"Good move," Patricia smiled, before looping her arm in Camilla's and leading her out of the classroom. Camilla decided to take advantage of this and leant towards Patricia,

"This antiques guy, who is he really Trish?" she asked, as they wandered towards the main doors.

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked, neither girl caring much if they walked down the middle off the hall way or not, people had learned already to give them room as they went past.

"I know you, and I know almost everyone you know." Camilla informed her friend with a knowing look, "so by that logic the guy you're talking about is ghost man, who last time we spoke was a private investigator."

Patricia looked a little defeated, but unsurprised Camilla had seen through her lie, "Please just trust me Cam, I need Nina to come and she only will if you do too."

Camilla let out a sigh and nodded her head, "I'll keep quiet for now" she told her friend, who squeezed her hand in thanks as they made their way back to Anubis House, both of them knowing there was no much point going to study hall.

The normal Anubis ruckus happened in the afternoon when classes were over, Mick went to some Football after school thing, Mara started her homework with everyone (as they came into the living room for something or another) calling her a nerd. Jerome and Alfie had their heads together plotting and planning. A normal Anubis after school afternoon with the exception being that Nina, Camilla and Patricia had come in changed and then left again. The girls finding themselves in the woods on the way to the main road – Nina and Camilla hoping that Patricia knew where she was going.

"So whats the name of your friend?" Nina asked, for that last 10 mineuts of the walk she had been trying to get information out of Patricia and failing every time.

Patricia glanced towards Camilla who was matching her stride for stride as if she knew where she was going as much as Patricia did, "Rene" Patricia answered after a second.

"Okay Rene," Nina seemed surprised to get some information but didn't question it too much, "Why did he want to meet all the way out here?" she asked. Pushing her luck.

"Because we do." Patricia snapped, "Stop complaining and keep up."

As she stormed ahead both Sibuna girls shared a worried look. Camilla mimed the necklace and Nina showed her bare neck, causing Camilla to sigh with relief, before turning her ring around so it looked like a golden band on her hand. At least the locket was safe if this turned out to be bad. Once seeing this from each other the two girls ran to catch up with Patricia once again.

It was near the back entrance of the school when the two girls caught up with Patricia. It had been a while since Camilla had been in the area and she had forgotten how much she loved it, with some of the old remaining buildings causing passageways and hidden areas.

Patricia and Nina's gasps are what caught her attention and the small twin ran over to the clearing the girls had found in the bushes to see Victor down below. However he was not alone. For the first time in her school career she finally understood the fear Victor could plague on other people. Camilla had always seen the man as the grumpy old man type who people just needed to get to know to understand. However seeing him pull a body into the boot of his car made all her thoughts change.

"Get back" Patricia whispered, Nina and Camilla did as instructed but kept an eye on the scene at the bottom of the banking hillside. "The man, its Rufus."

"PI man?" Camilla hissed causing Patricia to nod and Nina to look between them confused,

"Rene?" Patricia tried to fix, but the damage was done, "Whatever."

"That's the guy who saw Sarah yesterday." Nina said looking to Camilla who gasped. It was true, that was the man. Whoever he was, he clearly had a lot more ties to this mystery than any of them fully understood yet.

There was a small thud, as the back of Victors car boot closed before the engine switched on and he drove off, leaving all three girls even more confused than before.

"Okay!" Nina angrily turned to the two girls with her, who both clearly knew something more than her, "What is going on and what had Victor got to do with it?!"

"He had taken Rufus, now how are we going to find Joy?!" was all Patricia could exclaim.

* * *

 **My Responses to your _Amazing_ Comments;**

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	21. Chapter 21

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammie and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 21 ~ House of Cat-nap**

* * *

It took a lot of persuasion, but after a while both Nina and Patricia agreed that the best thing to do was leave and to inform Patricia of everything they knew, so long as she did the same with the Sibuna's. Patricia didn't seem keen on this but when it was posed she knew she had to agree, having been backed into a corner by a twin who would spill everything if she didn't.

The moment they got to the house Camilla ordered them both to sit at the dining room table while she rounded up Fabian and Amber, before sitting them down and informing Patricia of what they knew – much to the horror of the other three. However Camilla had had enough of all the secrets and clearly the quest they were on had something to do with Joy also so it couldn't hurt to let Patricia know as another head in the game could help them out.

Once the smaller of the twins had stopped talking and Patricia had time to process what she said, the questions just came tumbling out, "So you guys saw Rufus visiting this old lady Sarah?"

"Yeah," Nina spoke up, "She's the one who gave me my locket."

"The Locket that Rufus is so interested in," Fabian added.

Of course Amber, being Amber, needed to add her input too, "Maybe Rufus is a jewellery trader, and Victor also collects diamonds." From the looks around her Amber seemed to get the hint that what she was saying was a little off.

"What if the second voice on those recordings is really Victor?" Fabian asked, which caused a scoff from Camilla and everyone to look in her direction.

"For that to be true Victor must be like 170 now or something, he defiantly doesn't look that old" she explained, not believing at all that Victor was the one on the recordings.

"Remember Sarah, on the recording she talked about experiments down in the cellar." Fabian started, "and what was Victor making a toast too when he drank that funny coloured stuff down there."

"Life." Nina answered softly for them all, causing Amber and Camilla to share an uneasy look between them. "So you're saying that Victor has some kind of an elixir that keeps him from growing old?"

"Oh yeah and a jewellery heist is such a crazy idea?!" Amber was quick to sass causing a smirk to form on both Patricia and Camilla's faces.

"This is mad," Patricia pipped up from next to Fabian, "whats any of this got to do with Joy? Or Rufus?"

Camilla shrugged she had no idea, all she could go on was her gut feeling that everything linked up somehow. "I don't know." Fabian answered.

"What about the Cat?" Amber asked, ignoring the look of disgust that flitted onto Camilla's face at the word.

"I hate to break up this cosy little chat," Victor spoke from the entrance to the room causing them all to jump and turn to look his way, "but ten O'clock is fast approaching. I shall of course wish to hear a pin drop, so I suggest you start getting ready for bed immediately." For once none of them wanted to argue with Victor, there was too much happening and they all had too many questions in their brains going unanswered that arguing was just a waste of energy. One by one they all got to their feet and wandered from the room.

They didn't have a chance to talk the next day, with Amber's big miraculous recovery taking up the majority of breakfast as Alfie wanted to make sure she was 100% okay. Much to the amusement of Jerome and Patricia. Whereas Camilla spent most of her breakfast trying not to catch Mick's eye, the pink had somewhat washed from his hair and would be gone by the next day but that didn't mean he had forgiven the twin yet.

The school say was pretty boring considering the adventure Camilla's life seemed to be now, in fact she was dropping off in Biology when something actually happened. Mr. Sweet was stood at the front of the class talking about something sciencey – Camilla wasn't sure she had stopped listening a good 20 minutes ago after Sweetie had said it wasn't going to be in the test but he wanted them to have a deep understanding of whatever it was he was talking about.

However from the table in front of her Alfie raised his hand, "I thought we were meant to be dissecting a rat this week, Mr Sweet?"

"Uh, gross!" Amber loudly proclaimed from next to Camilla, "I think experimenting on animals is cruel and unnecessary. Especially experimenting on cats." This comment caused all of the Sibuna's and Patricia to shoot Amber a warning look.

"I don't think anybody experiments on cats nowadays Amber," Mr Sweet tried to reassure the girl.

"How do you know?" Amber instantly replied, "I mean what if someone was trying to make something like – I don't know," Amber dramatically paused and Camilla turned to look at her brother to see him looking at Amber gobsmacked, causing her to bit her lip as she tried not to laugh at his expression, "Just off the top of my head, an elixir of life or something?"

Camilla glanced towards Mr Sweet, the joy of it being Amber asking this was that everyone thought her to be dumb so wouldn't think she knew much so Camilla could look for their instant reactions before the well-practiced teacher mask fell into place. Mr Sweet did not disappoint. He seemed shocked for a moment before composing himself, "strange idea. What a strange ridiculous idea" he seemed to laugh it off.

"It was just something I had seen in a book that's all," Amber brushed it off with a flick of her hair.

"Well some alchemists in the middle ages did devote their life to searching for an 'elixir' of life." Sweetie explained, causing Camilla to raise an eyebrow at the new information, "I'm sure they experimented on animals as part of their quest, now!" with a clap of his hands the class jumped a little and he turned to the board, "can we please get back to charge flow!"

Neither Amber nor Camilla was surprised when the rest of the group came storming from the class once the bell had rung. Patricia actually grabbing Amber before she could reach her locker and turning her around as she demanded, "What where you doing in there?"

"It's called research." Amber explained, Camilla taking a step beside her in case Patricia got mad, "didn't you hear what he said about experiments," Amber continued looking from Patricia to Nina and Fabian who were stood behind her, "that's why Victor had a cat. He was using it to experiment on. See I'm genius"

"She's got a point." Nina couldn't help but admit, "I mean about the cat."

"We need to tell someone," Fabian spoke up, "we can't keep doing this by ourselves. I mean who can we trust? What about Jason?"

"No!" Both Camilla and Patricia spoke as one.

"What about Trudy?" Camilla suggested. Out of all the adults in the school Trudy was the only one she could see being someone she could trust 100%.

"Possibly." Patricia admitted.

"What we really need is some proof," Fabian said.

"What we really need is to go rescue the cat, from the cellar before it becomes part of Victors evil pointy face plans." Amber said in one breath. "Nina you have too let us in." Everyone looked towards the girl who seemed unsure, but she wasn't denying anything.

Amber and Patricia where the two who decided to go on the cat rescuing mission over lunch, it seemed the most sensible that only two went and Nina and Fabian wanted to work out what the numbers meant on the ring they found down their anyway. So as team Fabiana did that Camilla was lying on the couch in the study hall opposite them, the book they were reading in English open as shed got bored of the number game already so decided she'd better read the book.

"This is really frustrating," Fabian muttered as Nina paced back and forth behind him, "It's nothing to do with Prime numbers, square roots, seduko – its" Fabian paused to turn and look at Nina, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just worried that Amber plus Patricia plus cellar equals trouble." Nina nervously told the twins.

"They'll be fine, Amber is a lot tougher than she looks and Patricia is also a lot friendlier than she acts too." Camilla tried to reassure the girl.

"I still think we should have all gone," Nina whispered.

"All five of us sneaking down there in the muddle off the day? It's far too risky" Fabian asked, and Nina groaned knowing that they did do the right thing even if she hated the idea of it.

"Whats too risky?" Jerome asked, causing Nina and Fabian to jump a little as Fabian hurried to hide the circle thing they had found. Going back to the numbers he had written down on the pad of paper he had ignoring Jerome. "Oi, She-Rutter!" Jerome turned to the girl on the couch causing Camilla to roll her eyes and sit up.

"Yes, Jeremy?"

"Can I borrow you?"

"If you can fix the problem the master has then sure." She teased, nodding to Fabian. Jerome shrugged and looked over Fabians shoulder.

"What even is that?"

"It's just a math problem, it's nothing you would understand" Fabian tried to lie, and from the raised eyebrow of Jerome Camilla knew the boy didn't believe him.

"Well I need Camilla, and she won't let me take her till I solve your little problem so give me a try."

"No."

Jerome wasn't taking that for an answer and threw Camilla his blazer and made to walk over to her, as he did he grabbed the paper Fabian was working off from him and glancing over it as he perched himself on the arm of the couch Camilla sat on. Both Nina and Fabian tried to talk while Jerome looked over it, and both where 'Shhed' by Camilla and Jerome. Mainly because Camilla wanted away from being the ultimate 3rd wheel but also wanted them done with the numbers and onto the next clue like yesterday. "1, 2, and 9" Jerome finally spoke up, handing the paper back to Fabian.

"What did you just say?" Nina asked.

"I said, 1, 2 and 9." Jerome repeated, getting to his feet, "I have no idea what the problem is, but they're the numbers that a featured the most. £5 please." This caused Camilla to laugh causing Jerome to hold a hand out to her, which she took getting to her feet.

"Now what do you need me for." She asked looking up at him.

"Now, that would be a secret between just us Milly." Jerome bopped her nose and winked, causing a smirk to appear on her face. Camilla turned to grab her stuff, just as Amber and Patricia came running t the room panting.

"Guess what guys. Trudy is going to help us!" Amber told them.

Jerome looked their way as Camilla straightened up, "Help you with what?" The other four turned to look at Jerome before looking at Camilla as if she had to make up an excuse for them. Before she could come up with an excuse Jerome blinked and squinted his eyes at them suspiciously, "And the plot thinkens, as they say."

"Come on J," Camilla whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the room, knowing they were going to be in the room after the bell for drama so she didn't need her bag or anything. "What is it you needed me for?"

"What?" Jerome said after a moment and Camilla rolled her eyes. They weren't far, just outside the room in a wee alcove, enough so it was private but also they could just run back into the room when the bell rang. "Oh yeah. Mick plan part two, I had an idea."

"Which was?"

"I think we can use Mara to teach him a lesson." Jerome smirked.

"I don't want to hurt anyone J," Camilla whispered biting down on her lip.

"No wait," Jerome put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Not to hurt him but to teach him, how to treat a girl."

Camilla shook her head, she didn't want to deal with anything like that. Emotions where something they shouldn't play with. "No, no, that's never going to be a plan. Sorry J" she grabbed one of his hands and gave it an apologetic squeeze before pushing past him and back into the room just as it was filling up with people for their drama class.

The classroom was empty and as Camilla settled on the arm of Ambers chair she watched as Jerome sat down next to Alfie and mutter something that Camilla suspected was 'Plan is a no go' as Alfie turned to look at Camilla with a small understanding smile, which was better than the unimpressed glared from Jerome.

"So you guys told Trudy everything?" She heard Fabian ask and turned to look at her friends on the couch,

"Well not everything, obviously," Patricia explained, "But enough. Cats, the experiments, the Victor. We're going to make him open up that Cellar and show us exactly whats been going on."

"Good plan, I doubt it's going to work" Camilla muttered, but Amber heard her and frowned, "Its just too easy," She whispered to her friend.

Before Amber could reply Mr Winkler walked in and smiled looking around, "Afternoon everyone."

"Afternoon," was the general murmur from everyone in the room as Mr. Winkler walked into the centre of the room.

"Time marches on and we need to decide on a subject matter for our school play." He informed the class. "I was thinking we should write our own. Ideas anyone?" There was silence as everyone looked at one another, no one wanting to say anything. "No, eh, okay. How about something on Egypt?" he asked looking towards Nina and Fabian.

"Egypt?" Fabian repeated.

"I know!" Amber exclaimed, "how about we do story about a young girl who loses her parents in mysterious circumstances when they steal some treasure from an Egyptian pyramid." Amber paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "And then the girls brought up by a weird guardian in a big old house, but then the guardian tries to steal the treasure. And the girl has to stop him, but then she gets help from some friends from the future. And they find the treasure and the girls really happy and the friends are very rich. And they all live happily ever after. The end."

Camilla looked behind Amber to see Nina and Fabian both with their heads in their hands, causing her to let out a small laugh.

"Hey! Well done Amber," Mr Winkler said with a laugh, "yeah that idea sounds promising, do you want to have a go at writing up a script?"

"Em, I think I'm best asking Nina and Camilla to do that. They are great writers."

Nina and Camilla looked at one another in shock. It seemed as if they were writing the schools play.

Camilla found that once she actually settled down, she quite enjoyed the idea of writing the play. Both her and Nina decided to write it separately and produce 2 different scripts based on Sarah's story for Jason next time they saw him. She was sat cross-legged on the couch writing out some ideas on her laptop as they waited to confront Victor, something she still believed wouldn't work out in their favour but she was going with what the team said on this choice. Trudy came into the room causing her to look up, "Okay, Victor is on his way. Look ive been thinking about what you said, it all sounds totally far-fetched to me."

"I know, but as soon as you see all the weird stuff in that Cellar –"

"-And the dead cat" Amber interrupted Nina.

"You'll realise we're telling the truth. "

Before Trudy could say anything Victor walked into the room, "You lot wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and hit you in the eye." The phrasing caused Camilla to let out a small giggle, one she tried to hide behind her hand. Victor settled himself on the couch next to Camilla and looked over at Trudy, "Now then, Trudy, what's all this about? What did you want to see me for?"

"Oh it wasn't so much me, as it was the students" Trudy explained, "they are worried about this cat that Amber found"

"A Cat?" Victor asked.

"Well, they all seem to think that you've killed it."

This caused Camilla to roll her eyes and let out a sign but she didn't say anything. From beside her Victor sat up straight and looked around, "Killed it? You think I've killed a cat Trudy?"

"No. no I don't. It's just, well, they all do…." Trudy trailed off.

"Why on earth would I kill a cat?"

"For your experiments in the cellar!" Patricia yelled at him.

"Ask him about the scratches on his arm, Trudy?!" Amber added.

"Clearly visible cat scratches!" Nina pointed out.

"Quiet!" Victor raised a hand and they all fell silent.

"Well, how did you get those scratches Victor?" Trudy asked.

"There was a cat, a stray, which I put in the cellar for safe keeping – knowing Miss Rutter here is Allergic and not wanting it to go wandering around the house. It was my intention to call the animal rescue to come collect it, however before I could it escaped and I have absolutely no idea where it has gone"

"Liar! He killed it!" Amber exclaimed.

"Children!" Victor laughed, "You have such vivid imaginations."

"Perhaps we could put all this behind us," Trudy softly spoke, clearly trying to keep the peace. "by popping down to the cellar and taking a peek."

Her smile dropped as she saw the look on Victors face, "Are you questioning my versn of events Trudy?"

"No, no. its just- "

"I am shocked, Trudy" Victor seemed geuinly hurt from where Camilla sat, that Trudy didn't believe him, "I am shocked and hurt., but your obvous lack of trust."

"Well, if it puts the students minds at rest then – "

"You want to see the cellar?" Victor demanded getting to his feet.

"Not really," Camilla muttered but no one heard her.

"Very well, fine!" Victor shouted, "I'll show you whats down there. Come with me!" and with that he lead them out of the living room and towards the cellar door.

As predicted it was all too easy. Camilla didn't know if she wanted to say 'I told you so' or laugh as they all went down into the cellar, as the whole place as spotless. No Chemistry stuff. No runes on the wall. It was just a cellar with odd bits and bobs stored in it. As the others looked around she stood next to a whistling Victor arms crossed. Just to make matters even better there was a meow and a Cat went running towards Amber, causing her to take a few steps back.

"Ah! The cat I presume, looks very much alive to me" Victor turned to look at Camilla, "I'd keep my distance Miss Rutter."

"Victor I am so sorry!" Trudy apologised, before turning to the others and snapping, "How could you set me up like that?"

"We didn't set you up!" Patricia begged her. "Honest."

"But I saw it, it was dead." Amber mumbled.

"There were lots of things down here, really really creepy things." Nina added, clearly shocked.

"We couldn't make up things that creepy on the spot." Amber insisted.

"Silence." Victor spoke up, causing all heads to look his way, "Trudy, it had been very nice working with you!"

"No!" Camilla whispered, clocking onto what Victor was doing, her voice breaking a little.

"But after this," Victor continued as if Camilla hadnt interrupted him, "I'm afraid I can no longer continue to do so."

"What?"

"You're fired."

This caused a gasp from everyone else as a teary eyed Trudy looked round at them all.

* * *

 **My Responses to your _Amazing_ Comments;**

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	22. Chapter 22

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammie and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 22 ~ House of Cameras**

* * *

It was a tearful farewell from everyone who lived in Anubis house the next evening when they said goodbye to Trudy. The 5 who had been there when Victor had fired her where all still in shock from the sudden dismissal of their housemother. Camilla sat on the bottom step waiting for Trudy to finish handing Victor her keys along with everyone else, subtly trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks. The small talk happening between the house members quietened as Fabian spoke up, having seen Trudy come from the living room, her pink jacket already round her shoulders.

"Trudy," Fabian approached her, "w-we're really sorry." From the quiver in his voice Camilla could tell her brother was clearly upset like the rest of them – but like the rest of the boys (and everyone but Amber and Camilla) not crying over the whole thing.

"We didn't mean to get you into trouble," Nina pipped up from her place next to Camilla. "Honestly we didn't."

"I know," Trudy looked round at everyone, as if trying to remember each and every one of their faces, "it's my own fault for believing your silly stories." With that she moved past Fabian and towards the door, only stopping as Mara gently grabbed her arm.

"We're going to miss you."

It was clear the woman was fighting tears to put on a brave face for them all as she took in Mara, "And I'm going to miss you too." She looked around, glancing from the tearful Amber and Camilla who were clinging to each other, to the blank faces of Mick and Jerome who were clearly trying to be brave, "All of you."

Victor walked into the room and looked around the faces of the house occupants before landing on Trudy, "Your taxi's here." He told the woman emotionlessly.

Before Trudy could go Amber jumped to her feet and hugged the woman tightly, letting go before allowing Camilla to do the same.

"I am going to do everything I can to get you back," Camilla whispered a promise to the woman, "This place will never feel like home without you."

This caused the housemother to let out a sob of a laugh as she pulled away, placing a hand on Camilla's cheek and wiping away a tear, "You don't always need me Cammie to make a place a home, you can do that yourself, but I appreciate what you're saying."

There was a cough and everyone turned to Victor who was looking impatiently at Trudy.

"How can you do this?" Amber asked the man, reaching for Camilla's hand once again for comfort as Trudy moved forward toward the door, "Trudy hasn't done anything wrong."

"Goodbye Trudy." Was all Victor said, ignoring Ambers outburst, as an upset Trudy rushed from Anubis house. Victor was quick to close the door behind her before walking past the upset students off to do, whatever it was Victor did in the house.

In her time at Anubis Camilla had had many types of breakfasts – she was best friends with Alfie so many pancake surprises had been lived through and survived in her past - , however the solid mass of grains, that she assumed was meant to be porridge, that had been placed in front of her by Victor, was something she wasn't sure she would survive eating if she could ever figure out how it was meant to be eaten. By the looks and the playing of the solid mass from everyone else around the table, it was clear that they all were having similar thoughts.

Camilla instead decided to drink her tea, something she had made herself – which she was thankfully off once she was Amber take a sip of her own beverage to spit it back out again.

"I'm not eating this." Mick stated from between Mara and Amber, causing Victor to come back into the room and stare at him with an exasperated look. Missing Alfie who was currently using his and Camilla's breakfast to stick his tea cup to its saucer.

"Trudy always gave us toast." Mara added, "With our choice of jam –"

"Forget Trudy," Victor told them all, "and if you don't like my cooking you can always do it yourself." with that he left the room.

"How about we go get breakfast from the vending machines?" Amber asked the table at large. It took seconds for everyone agree to this plan, and as they rushed into the hallway they all found a surprise waiting for them in the form of two men installing security cameras.

"No way, they are installing security cameras?" Amber asked out loud.

"They can't do that –"Camilla started,

"-It's a total invasion of our privacy." Fabian finished for her.

"And the camera adds 20 pounds." Amber exclaimed in horror, causing Camilla to smile. Of course of all things to worry about that would be Ambers reasoning for hating the cameras.

Coming out behind them all from the kitchen Victor spoke up, "the school is always striving to improve your personal security," pointing with the wooden spoon in his hand at the workers he continued, "this is our latest measure to make you feel safe and secure."

All of them watched him walk back into the kitchen with disbelief written all over their faces.

The moment the Anubis house lot got to the school they all but emptied one of the vending machines of sweets and chocolates, causing much chaos come the first break for students not that anyone in the house minded.

"You need to calm down on the chocolate Cam," Jerome laughed as they walked down the corridors on their hunt for Alfie.

"Oh shove off!" Camilla grumbled as she finished her 3rd Mars Bar.

"I bet I know more than you!" Mara's voice came floating over to them, causing Jerome's head to whip in the girls direction so fast Camilla was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"Oh god, here we go." Camilla muttered, but allowed herself to be pulled over to the lockers where Mara and Mick stood.

"Bet?" Jerome asked, looking between them. Camilla smirking as Mick eyed her up uneasily. "whats this about a bet?"

"Mara recons she knows more about sports than me." Mick told Jerome.

"Yeah right, she's a girl!"

"Exactly!"

"No offence." Jerome added looking from Mara to Camilla who had crossed her arms and was looking at him amused.

"None taken," Mara laughed, "So if you don't believe me, why don't you give me a quiz?"

"Or why not Jerome quiz's both of you?" Camilla added, causing Jerome to look down at her as if she was brilliant.

"a little competition, I like the sound of that." The three looked towards Mick, "Mick?"

"A sports quiz against Mara, sign me up." Mick seemed confident, and Jerome grabbed his arm so they could talk 'details'

"But Mara isnt your folks –"Camilla started turning towards the girl, but Mara gave her a mischievous smile causing the girl to stop mid-sentence. "You sneaky thing."

"I have lived with three of the best prankers in the school since I was 11." Mara added causing Camilla to laugh.

"Come on, we need to supervise this otherwise it could go wrong fast." Camilla told the girl, causing her to nod her agreement and shut her locker hurrying after the boys.

Camilla refused to help the boys host a quiz again, she thought, as she sat down next to Amber.

"Cam, you have gold in your hair?" The girl pointed out, and Camilla pulled the golden tinsel she had helped the boys put up over the drama backdrop over lunch out her hair.

"Thanks Ambs." The girl whispered, as Jerome – in a moustache and circus master costume they had found -, Alfie – in one of Camilla's dresses, Amber's heels and a blond wig – and the two contestants took to the stage.

"welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Jerome started, talking as if he was the host in some tv show, "too Sporting Challenge!" this caused Alfie to start making noises as if they were special effects, and a cheer came from the audience of the drama class – thankfully Mr Winkler thought the whole thing showed dramatic flair so was allowing their madness of an idea to happen during his class.

"Do-da-do"

"De-da"

"Do-da-do, Sporting Challenge!"

"I would like to introduce my beautiful assistant Fifi," Jerome called, waving a hand in Alfie's direction causing him to do a twirl – receiving another loud 'woop' this time mainly from Patricia and Camilla. "And our two lovely contestants; Mick and Mara." There was a pause as everyone cheered for their contestant. "The questions please Fifi," Jerome asked Alfie, causing the hilarious sight of Alfie shuffling over to the piano to grab the questions. Camilla looked Fabians way, just as he let out a wolf-whistle and laughter broke out from everyone in the room.

Once the questions where in Jerome's hand the quiz officially started; with Jerome reading out loud, "over which three distances is the sprint run?"

Mick looked confident but Mara beat him to the buzzer, "100, 200 and 400 meters!"

"Correct!"

"I knew that one," Mick was quick to tell everyone as they clapped for Mara.

From next to her on the couch Amber muttered, "Lucky guess that's all," causing Patricia and Camilla to look at one another. Did Amber really not know anything about Mara and who her parents where? Even Camilla knew and it wasn't like she was best friends with the girl.

It seemed even Mick didn't know anything about Mara either as she was racing through the points as the quiz went on – Mick getting his fair share of questions right too -, and it wasn't like the questions where easy – They had gone to Nina and Fabian to write them so no one would know the answers saying to pick hard questions purposefully. That still didn't mean much as Mara raced into the lead with almost double the points Mick had.

"And now the finally category," Jerome informed them all, "is Football." This caused a celebratory cheer from Mick who was the football boy of the school. With a nod of his head Jerome indicated to Alfie to get the questions, who stumbled on his ways back in Ambers heels.

"Alfie if you stretch my shoes!" Amber warned, causing everyone to laugh around them.

"Who beat England in the semi-finals of the 1990 world cup?" Jerome asked the contestants.

"Oh!" Mick exclaimed, "Portugal on penalties!"

"Incorrect!" this caused a gasp to go through the crowed as everyone turned to Mara to see if she knew the answer.

"no, no, no! I know the right answer," Mick insisted, "I just got the wrong year that's all."

Mara turned and rang her bell, causing eyes to focus back on her, "Germany,"

"Correct!" Jerome announced, causing everyone to clap for the girl. This didn't go down well with Mick though as this meant Mara won.

"She's cheating!" He yelled at the crowed before looking at Jerome and Alfie, "She must be cheating,"

"What?" Mara asked, clearly shocked by this accusation.

Mick wasn't listening however, he was too busy screaming at Jerome and Alfie, "did you give her the answers?"

"No."

"Yes you did! To make me look stupid." Mick yelled looking out into the crowd before looking at Camilla, pointing to her, "I bet this was all your idea. The compaction was your idea. This is all a big prank to make me look stupid, get me back for what I did to Amber. First the hair, now this!"

Camilla raised her eyebrows at him, "trust me Mick, you don't need my help to look stupid right now."

"Well Har har!" The boy yelled at the female twin, before he picked up his bag and stormed off. All eyes looked from the people on stage to Camilla who groaned.

"I promise I didn't do anything!"

Thankfully Drama was the second to last class of the day so Camilla could escape without much questioning – other than to pinky promise her brother the whole quiz thing wasn't actually her idea of pranking Mick.

Thankfully there was a more pressing issue than the whole Mick having a temper thing. The Cameras victor installed. There was no way the Sibuna's could keep searching the house when they were all up, as Nina moaned as she paced back and forth in their bed room.

"How are we supposed to keep searching the house with Camera's everywhere?" she asked Amber and Camilla, ignoring Fabian on her bed. Thankfully before either could give an answer Patricia came storming in, throwing her phone down onto Camilla's bed before lying down on it herself. "its like were on a really dull realty show!"

"Make yourself at home them Trish."

Patricia shot Camilla a dirty look before she let out a frustrated groan, "I don't know why I'm even trying." The girls in the room looked over at her, "Rufus is never going to pick up. This is like Joy all over again."

"Wellll…" Camilla started, pulling a face, causing Patricia to hit her gently.

"You know what I meant."

"Except, we know who took Rufus," Fabian added, "we don't know who took Joy."

"Are you kidding?" Patricia asked Fabian in disbelief, "of course Victor took her."

"Or it really was her dad who took her home," Camilla suggested, but with the look Patricia gave her she quickly added "and he is working with Victor?"

"So where is he taking them? And why" Amber asked.

There was silence as no one knew how to answer these questions. "Okay," Nina spoke up, "we need to stick together more than ever now," everyone nodded their heads at Nina's words and copied her as she raised her right hand to her right eye and said, "Sibuna."

"S-what?" Patricia asked, looking around at the other three as if they were mad.

Nina looked around at everyone before addressing Patricia, "welcome to the club."

"Together we are invincible."

Camilla groaned, "You didn't just say that Fabby." This comment caused a giggle from Amber and Patricia.

"Okay, I have had an idea about these cameras." Patricia spoke up, "but it means enlisting the help of our favourite comedy double act – which Camilla can help us do."

"SpongeBob and Patrick?" Amber asked, clearly confused about what Patricia was on about,

"I think she means Jerome and Alfie." Nina clarified for the blonde.

"That makes sense now. I didn't know how Camilla could help us talk to SpongeBob."

By getting Camilla to help Patricia really met, talk the boys into thinking this idea was their own. Something she knew Camilla could do well. Her plan was a simple one, but very effective. There was 5 main cameras installed. One in the down stairs hall way, one on the entry way, the upstairs hall way, the living room, and the kitchen. So they called a house meeting, and decided to split them up between them all. Gathering in the entrance hall, all of them with chairs in their hands looking at Jerome and Alfie for instructions.

"Everyone know what they are doing?" Jerome double checked, and with a nod from all they all grabbed a chair and scattered throughout the house. Camilla running towards the kitchen and placing the chair in front of the camera, before climbing on top of it and waving into the camera – like she knew everyone else was around the house.

"Get away from those cameras!" Victors voice came from his speaker in his office which cause no movement at all. It wasn't until Camilla heard Victor on the stairs she looked away from the camera. "Get away from there at once. Lewis, Clark!"

"Whats wrong Victor?" Alfie asked the man, "we're only doing the same as you. We're watching you, watching us!"

"You impudent…"

"its simply a peaceful protested," Jerome explained to the man.

"Fine! Fine!" Victor called out, "You stand there on your little chairs until lights out, you'll soon become bored of this nonsense!" with that Camilla saw the man climb back up the stairs.

The protest stopped after lights out, as Victor threatened them all with detention. The speaker in Victors office went off just after lights out grounding Jerome and Alfie, who Camilla was sure had done something stupid like pretend to be ghosts or something. But Camilla wasn't sure, she decided to ask Nina once she came back from Fabian's room, from the speed she left the room Camilla and Amber knew she had found something she simply had to share with the boy. Camilla was busy trying to see if she could will her ring into glowing or could do something. The whole burning Patricia thing was still playing up in her mind, but sadly it was a no go – the only explanation was it had something to do with her emotions. When she was angry or sad or a heightened emotion of some sort, but there was no way as of yet to test that theory. She wished for the first time there was some kind of book or map to help her figure out her path like it seemed Nina had for her – but she knew no two people's stories could play out the same, and it seemed she was on the longer path of discovery than her American friend.

* * *

 **My Responses to your _Amazing_ Comments;**

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	23. Chapter 23

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammie and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 23 ~ House of Numbers**

* * *

Nina informed Amber and Camilla about her discovery of the Frobisher-Smythe's maybe having stolen artefacts and hidden them around the house the next morning, which instantly lighted their moods – after everything with Trudy it was nice to have some good news, especially when it meant the hunt they seemed to be on. Though this celebration dulled once again when they headed down to breakfast and saw the kitchen in chaos as everyone tried to fend for themselves. Camilla made her way straight to the kettle in the corner knowing she could watch the chaos from there and still make herself tea.

"Who's eaten all the cereal?" Amber demanded as she shook the empty box, though she was ignored as Alfie and Jerome wrestled with the pot in the sink, Mara tried to pour herself juice, Fabian tried to make toast for everyone with Nina's help in getting butters and jams. The chaos was at its peak. With everyone yelling at everyone else, Camilla couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing as she calmly poured her tea and added a small drop of milk from the container she had grabbed off Mick as he walked past – leaning against the cabinet to watch it all unfold. To her this was like seeing her daily thoughts come to life, all chaos all the time. But that's what came with being one of the few people who seemed to know what was going on at Anubis house all the time.

"STOP!" Fabian finally shouted, and the room fell silent just to hear Camilla's small chuckles from the corner, causing all eyes to look at her. Camilla rolled her eyes and pushed off from the cabinet and stood next to her brother.

"We can't go on like this anymore, no matter how amusing it is to watch." Camilla informed them all.

"We're going to starve." Fabian added for his twin.

"We need Trudy back," Patricia agreed.

"And those cameras taken down." Nina added.

"We need to show them we mean business." Patricia spoke up, looking around at them all, as they all slowly tried to fix their uniforms and finish getting dressed (tying ties, pulling on jumpers etc.) "And I know exactly how to do it." She looked round at them all, and the gleam in her eye scared Camilla but she was at the point – so was everyone else it seemed – that they would do anything to have the house go back to normal again.

Patricia's plan was yet another protest, this time however instead of standing on chairs, they all sat around the dining room table, working so even though school had already started people like Nina, Mara and Fabian wouldn't lose sleep over the missed lessons. It took Victor 30 minutes before he came barging into the dining room, looking over them all before demanding, "What is going on here? Get to your lessons immediately."

"Not until you've taken down the security cameras." Patricia told him.

"And brought Trudy back," Nina butted in.

"And got softer toilet paper." Amber decided to add much to the amusement of everyone around the table, especially when Patricia and Nina looked her way with confused expressions, "What? As long as we are making demands…" Amber explained quietly.

"You dare deliver ultimatums, to me?" Victor hissed, looking around at them all, noticing some of them shifted in their seats but most of them sat still and strong. "I'll soon bring you all to your senses when I speak to Mr Sweet about having you all thrown out of school."

This caused Camilla to roll her eyes and it seemed Patricia was having a similar thought to her as the girl vocalised what she was thinking, "You don't have the power."

When the man didn't speak, Camilla sat up and looked him in the eye, "Wait, do you?"

"Oh miss Rutter, Miss Williamson," Victor looked over the two, his voice was soft but there was a sharpness to it which made the girls want to shudder, "I have more power than you could ever imagine." With that he looked round the rest of the table, "Now get to school, all of your, unless you are prepared to suffer the consequences."

This time it was Patricia that looked around the table, Camilla slumping back down in her chair. She had been told off enough times that, perhaps with the exception of Jerome and Alfie, her file had enough marks in it where she had been told off one more wouldn't hurt it anyway. However some people weren't as relaxed as Camilla in the situation; Mick being the first one to break as he let out a sigh.

"The thing is," he started, as he slowly began to pack up his things "it's this sports scholarship, I need a good reference from the school." With that get got up, and unsurprisingly after one of them broke everyone else started to follow.

"There's a class on sea cows I really want to hear," was Mara's excuse as she followed after Mick. "Sorry guys."

"My parental units will kill me if I get expelled from yet another school," Alfie informed them all.

"It's a bad idea anyway, I'm out." Jerome spoke up, catching Camilla's gaze and mouthing, 'sorry Milly' to her, which she sent a small smile in understanding back to. She wouldn't force him to get into trouble if he didn't truly believe in the cause.

Patricia however wasn't as understanding as Camilla as she shouted after the retreating figures, "so much for solidarity."

Amber slowly got to her feet too, not looking any of the four left in the eye.

"Amber?" Nina seemed surprised as she took in what the girl was doing.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry." It was clear the girl was petrified about what could happen to her if she stayed. "I'm just scared of the consequences."

"Very wise, Miss Millington. Very wise indeed." Victor spoke up as Amber rushed past him and out the room. When she had left Victor turned to the four left at the table, unsurprised to see who was left sat there. "And so we have the ring leaders." He spoke finally. "I'm giving you one last chance to obey my orders. Go to school."

Camilla simply looked bored, as she stared back at Victor the other three however kept their eyes down.

"No." Nina finally spoke up, not sounding half as scared as she appeared, from the way she was gripping onto her pen.

"What did you say?"

"I said no." the second time Nina spoke her voice trailed off at the end.

"Yeah," Fabian spoke up, glancing towards Camilla who had her arms crossed and smiled at him in reassurance, "she said no." he looked back to Victor.

"No." Patricia added.

"Nope." Camilla contributed, making sure to pop the 'p' as she did. Victor clearly wasn't happy, she could see his eye twitching as he glared at them all, lifting his hand and pointing to them. Though their clear defiance seemed to have surprised him too as he stormed from the room unable to say anything. The moment he left all four of them let out a sigh of relief, grinning to one another. One battle down.

Nina and Fabian decided they all had to use their 'none school time' wisely, all of them moving from the dining room to the comfy chairs in the living room. Fabian getting his notebook out to try to figure out the number puzzle once again. Camilla sat on the floor next to him, a book in her hand – she had been trying to finish the latest shadowhunter book for weeks and now she had time to finish it.

From above her on the couch she saw Fabian sit up, before circling something. However it wasn't until he tapped her shoulder getting to his feet, that she bothered to look up from her book. Fabian ran towards Nina before rushing to the kitchen, both girls on his heels. He placed the notebook down and showed them the result.

"1922?" Camilla asked confused about what she was seeing.

"The year Tutankhamun tomb was discovered?" Nina whispered in delight.

"That is what the numbers meant." Fabian explained.

"Check you out!" Nina grinned, nudging Fabian with her arm, causing Camilla to look away a little as she felt she was interrupting yet another Fabiana moment. "Can you imagine if there really are relics from Tutankhamun's tomb, hidden in Anubis house?" Nina asked the twins who laughed a little at her enthusiasm.

"This could be huge!" Fabian whispered clearly just as excited.

"So is the next clue something to do with that date?" Camilla asked, breaking up their moment. Causing them both to look at her as if they had had an idea, scaring her slightly.

The idea they had was something to do with the sarcophagus ornament that stood in the hallway. The problem was the cameras.

"Compact mirror!" Camilla finally said, causing the duo to look at her strangely. Camilla rolled her eyes as she dug in her blazer pocket, producing a golden compact gifted to her by Amber after they had come up with 'her new look'. "you guys can have a 'chat' in the hallway, and Nina can pretend to look in her compact to see if whatever your looking for is on the sarcophagus without Victor realising." Camilla explained.

"You're brilliant." Fabian laughed, grabbing Camilla's hand and squeezing it.

"One of us has to be Fabby." Camilla laughed before walking out the kitchen to sit down at the table next to Patricia. They all had to keep in mind the cameras, so it look less suspicious if it was the want to be couple talking privately than all three of them.

As Fabian and Nina wandered into the hallways Camilla kept an eye on them. Hoping they found what they were looking for. After a few moments she heard Fabian say, "When I say go, you've got about 30 seconds max to have a closer look." This peaked her interest and clearly Patricia's too as they both glanced towards the door confused. Suddenly there was loud footsteps on the stairs and they couldn't help but race to the door to see what was going on.

In the hallway Nina was on her knees by the sarcophagus, where had Fabian had clearly thrown his jumper over the camera and was trying to stall Victor from coming down the stairs. The whole thing was hilarious to watch to the two friends at the door.

"I'm not that technically but I think one of your camera's has gone down," Fabian told the man as he got out his office, doing everything he could to block the man's path.

"I know!" Victor stated, "Now out of my way."

"Shouldn't you call the security company and get them to have a look. You could get your money back!" This comment from Fabian had Camilla and Patricia laughing.

"I said, out of my way!" with this Victor pushed past Fabian and down the stairs, but as Camilla glanced over at Nina that was enough time for her to find whatever it was they were looking for. Hopefully another clue. As the man got to the bottom of the stairs they all straightened up and watched him.

"Ooh yes," was all Victor said as he saw Fabians jumper, grabbing it off the camera and handing it back to the boy. "How very amusing, now either go to school or get back to your studies!" With that all four of them rushed back into the living room area once again.

They didn't have a chance to talk about what Nina had found as a group until about an hour later, when they saw Victor put on his jacket and leave the house.

"He's gone," Camilla told the group after they all heard the front door slam shut.

"Quick," Fabian continued on the sentence for his twin, "let's check out our new clue."

With that Nina pulled the paper out from under her note book and the other three crowded around her as they read the next clue. "Beleathered and clasped, here is the only place where yesterday always follows tomorrow." Nina read aloud for them all, before looking up confused.

Camilla slumped back down in her seat, how come every new clue seemed to get harder and harder to solve. She hated all this thinking and secret keeping, she knew it would eventually get to much, but that time hadnt come yet so she pushed through.

"Beleathered and clasped," Patricia repeated.

"An old briefcase?" Fabian offered.

"What about an old diary, or a book?" Nina offered up, that one seemed more likely than a briefcase.

"I like it." Patricia muttered.

With a gasp Nina looked excitedly at Fabian, "Remember when we got the chandelier out from under the stairs, there was a big box of old leather bound books in there."

"Let's go take a look while grumpy is out!" Camilla excitedly whispered, getting to her feet and all but racing to the cupboard, her twin and friends on her heels.

The door creaked like it had before, and Nina and Fabian dove into the cupboard to look, while the other two girls kept a look out for Victor coming back.

After about 10 minutes looking Nina let out a groan, "I can't find any books with a clasp on it!"

"We need something that has something to do with the clue." Fabian spoke out loud. Causing both Patricia and Camilla to send each other an eye roll at his words. "the only place where yesterday always follows tomorrow."

"That's impossible." Patricia muttered.

"Nothing is impossible." Camilla retorted, however before they could get into one of the infamous arguments Nina let out a gasp.

"Fabian. Camilla." She said fearfully, causing all heads to turn her way. "Look, it's from 1925."

Nina had a picture in her hand and the twins both peered at it, to see Victor. But it couldn't be him as he hadnt aged at all in the picture.

"Victor?" Fabian asked, looking at the girls.

"But he looks exactly the same, as he does now." Camilla finished for her twin.

"Guys you should hurry up!" Patricia moaned, her eyes on the front door, "he could be back at any minute." Patricia finally looked into the cupboard to see the three looking shocked, "Whats wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost!?"

"I think we have…." Was all Nina could whisper.

* * *

 **My Responses to your _Amazing_ Comments;**

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	24. Chapter 24

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I however own Cammie and her little story line :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 24 ~ House of Scars**

* * *

To say they were all spooked was an understatement and a half. However, they didn't have much time to do much more than steal the photo and quickly put everything back before rushing to the dining table again just as Victor came through the door looking even more annoyed than usual.

The reasoning for Victor's annoyance wasn't explained until the next morning when a couple of workmen arrived and started to dismantle the cameras. It seems that during school the day before Mr. Campbell (Mick's dad) had arrived and thanks to the quick thinking of Amber, she managed to talk him into seeing the cameras for the invasion of privacy that they were – causing Victor to take them down.

"So Victor," Camilla heard Jerome say as she made her way to the upstairs entrance hall, "Back to the old fashioned back searches and peering through keyholes, eh?" Camilla glanced down the stairs to see the duo – Jerome and Alfie – approaching a forlorn Victor as he watched his beloved cameras be taken down.

"Don't you have classes to go to?" the man asked the duo.

"Just waiting for Lady Camilla!" Alfie replied, holding his hand out to Camilla as she reached the bottom step. Camilla took it and the two made a grand display of Camilla taking Alfie's arm – like they were in some Jane Austin film or something before leaving with a chuckling Jerome behind them.

"Victor, have a grand day!" Camilla laughed, giving the man a wave before they left the Anubis building.

At school Camilla split off from the duo as they reached Fabian's locker, waving at the two before she turned her attention to her brother. If Fabian knew Camilla was there, he made no sign to acknowledge her as she leaned against the locker next to his waiting for him to finish putting his stuff away. In fact, he didn't say much at all until Amber, Nina and Patricia came around the corner. "Guys, Guys!" he whispered, frantically beckoning the girls over, causing Camilla to stand straighter and raise an immaculately plucked and filled eyebrow (Amber's handiwork of course) at him. Normally she would have moaned about him ignoring her – of all people Camilla felt _her brother_ should acknowledge her existence – but Fabian seemed to be excited about something and she could only assume he had found something or figured something out.

Fabian pulled out a book from his bag as he spoke, "I woke up early this morning and went back under the stairs, and I found this." He held out the leather bound book for them to see, opening it to show them the title.

"H. G. Wells the time machine?" Nina read aloud, the confusion they all felt clearly heard in her voice.

"Yeah, eh, it's be-leathered like it says in the clue," Fabian explained, "and it's about time travel so, it could be the only place where yesterday always follows tomorrow."

Nina looked at him as if he was genius or something whereas Camilla gave him a scrutinizing look – it didn't feel right to her as a clue, "yes! What did you find?" Nina asked him.

"Actually nothing yet, but if it's in there I will!" Fabian reassured the American.

"Oh!" Patricia turned to Camilla, "Amber wants to see the photo of Victor the ever living."

The night before they had agreed Camilla keep the photo on her until they figure out a safe place to keep the evidence, the girl fished the photo out of her bag and handed it over to the blonde goddess.

"That is so creepy!" Amber said after a few moments looking over the picture.

"Look whats ever creepier," Camilla told the girl, as she pulled out the other pictures they had found, "there were two or three other ones as well. All of them from different years."

Nina and Patricia looked at the new photos Amber held up, "And Victor is on them all." Patricia told Amber.

"Do you think he's a ghost? Or, I don't know, a Vampire?" Amber asked in a spooked voice. Camilla glanced at Fabian to see he had the same smirk she had on her face and she reached over and took the pictures back as he spoke for the two of them.

"No Amber, we don't." Fabian laughed, "Though I do think its confirmation of the existence of the elixir of life."

There was a pause as the three girls looked at him a little shocked, it was a hard thing to wrap your head around that there may be something out there that could prevent aging.

"Okay, so," Amber finally spoke up, breaking the shocked silence, "now we've got proof, can we go tell someone? Please, this is just getting too scary!"

"We have got the photos to back it up," Nina added, looking at the two Rutter's.

"So who do we show them too?" Amber asked.

"It's not enough proof," Camilla interrupted, sending Amber a small sad apologetic smile.

"Photos can be doctored," Fabian continued for Camilla.

"The twins are right," Nina sighed, "we need to get our hands on the elixir itself."

"That means going back down to the cellar," Amber commented, but from her tone, they could all hear she was not excited about the prospect of visiting the spooky we're lab Victor had created for himself under the house.

"If it means going down the cellar again, then that's what we'll do," Fabian confirmed for them all. "We'll go back, we'll steal some of the stuff, bring it back and get it analysed."

"Yay, I'm glad that's all been sorted," Camilla replied sarcastically, causing Patricia to laugh.

"Don't worry," Fabian sighed looking over at Camilla, clearly not happy about her sarcastic remark, "I'll do it myself."

"No!" Nina and Camilla said simultaneously, looking at each other in shock before Camilla waved her had at Nina to continue. She had a funny idea the girl was going to say the same thing she was, "we stick together," the American told Fabian, "I'm coming with you."

"And as if I'd let you go off on an adventure without me," Camilla added, causing Fabian to scoff but send her a fond smile.

"I'm coming too." Patricia pipped up. They all turned to Amber who looked less than happy about the whole idea. "Sibuna Amber," Patricia reminded her.

"Come on," Nina said, trying the nicer approach to persuading the blonde to join them, "you started this club, you named it and everything. It's not the same without you."

Amber looked around at them all and with a defeated sigh she muttered, "Sibuna," Raising her left hand over her left eye. The rest of the grinning copied her action with a united,

"Sibuna!" Before turning and walking towards the student lounge for their drama class.

Amber grabbed Camilla as they settled themselves on the comfy squashy sofa by the wall, Nina sitting on Amber's other side talking to Fabian who settled on the arm of the couch. The two where deep in conversation so neither girl worried about being overheard.

"About tonight," Amber started, grabbing Camilla's hand and lowering her voice, "Can you, you know, stick by me. It's just the cellar isn't my favourite place to go, especially at night, and with the cat and Victor and –"

Camilla interrupted the blondes rambling with a squeeze of her hand, "I'll never leave your side. Girls United Amber. Us against the world."

This seemed to help relax the girl who shot her friend a 100-watt smile.

Before either of them could say anything else, Mr. Winkler walked into the room, "Good morning everyone," he announced with a smile, "listen before we start today's class, I'd like to draw your attention to this sheet of paper on the wall here," he pointed to the large blank sheet on the wall that. "Anyone who is interested in auditioning for the school play, sign your name up there." He looked across the room at the group on the couch, "Nina, Camilla, how are you doing with the script."

"Eh," Nina looked at him a little worried.

"Camilla is all over it!" Amber informed the teacher, "Right Cam?"

Camilla shot her friend an amused look before turning to Mr. Winkler, "I have an outline for the whole thing, just need to get writing it."

"Great, Nina?" Mr. Winkler asked, "What about you?"

The American looked towards Camilla before turning to the teacher, "I've written some of the early scenes of my draft, but I'm not sure it's very good."

"Don't worry about it." Mr. Winkler reassured her, "everything is a work in progress for you both. But I would like to start auditions as of next week if that's okay. You guys need to figure out whose draft of the story we will be performing."

"Next week?" Nina and Camilla muttered in surprise looking to each other.

"I'm sure both your plays will be great," Fabian reassured them both.

"I'm not," Nina whispered, "I know we've gone with the whole Sarah theme, but I hope we're doing the right thing."

"I say we bring what we have to next drama class and the class can decide whose version we pick, and then we both can work on the one thing?" Camilla offered, Nina nodding her head in agreement. It seemed like the most logical plan of action, especially if Mr. Winkler wanted them to start casting and rehearsing so soon.

Camilla didn't really focus the rest of the day, in fact, she spent most classes writing out the play for Mr. Winkler. Where they had all agreed to do Sarah's story, Camilla had decided to put her own twist on the whole thing so people like Victor couldn't put two and two together with Sarah down at the old person's home telling Nina and herself about the quest.

It was Amber who forced the girl out study hall at the end of the day, informing her that the best thing she needed was a little TV time to stop her from working – she was scared her best friend was becoming a nerd like her brother.

As they all wandered into Anubis house as a group, an amazing surprise greeted them all which made Camilla instantly forgive Amber for calling her a nerd.

Trudy was back!

"Your back!" Amber squealed, racing over to the woman and giving her a hug.

A chorus of "Trudy your back!" came from everyone else as they saw their house mother again.

"Be careful sweetie, you'll break my ribs." Trudy laughed as Amber let go of her, and she looked over everyone's smiling faces.

"Welcome home Trudy," Patricia grinned, "We've really missed you."

"You have no idea just how much," Fabian added.

"Seriously we've all lost weight." Nina joked. "Welcome home!"

"Can I help you with dinner tonight, or cleaning, anything!" Amber asked the woman in a rush, "I've just missed you so much."

"Thank you sweetie, but no. school work comes first."

Just as Trudy stopped talking the front door opened and Victor strolled in, pausing to take in the scene. "Trudy." He greeted the woman stiffly, causing Camilla to roll her eyes.

"Victor."

"The hall is not a lounging area," Victor said to them all making a waving motion with his hands for them to all scatter. With a dejected glance, they hall headed towards their rooms.

Camilla paused at the top of the landing and glanced back down, wanting to hear what Victor was going to say to their newly returned house mother. "A word to the wise Trudy, I don't want you listening to the students' little conspiracies."

"I know, I'm sorry." Trudy told the creepy man, "it's just, they seemed so convinced something was going on."

"They are teenagers."

"Yes, overactive imaginations." This comment almost caused Camilla to scoff but she didn't want Victor to know she was listening so she stopped herself.

"Precisely."

"So, can we put all that behind us? Start again?"

"I don't see why not."

"Oh good. Oh, thank you Victor…" if there was anything else said Camilla didn't hear it as she turned and slipped into the girl's corridor. She had gotten what she needed to know. They could no longer go to Trudy about all this, she wouldn't believe them.

The mini surprise party for Trudy was Amber's idea, not that any of them would disagree with it. So they all wandered into the living room chanting her name, with cards, flowers and a cake for the woman who they loved so much.

"For you Trudy!" Mara told the woman, handing her the flowers Camilla had splurged for. "We're all so pleased to have you back."

"aww," was all the woman could say before she started to tear up. "stop it, you guys."

"Aww done cry." Alfie spoke up from behind Camilla, "Cook!" This caused a round of laughter from everyone, even Trudy.

"We reckon Victor got into some serious trouble from Sweet and Andrews for firing you," Fabian told the woman.

"Don't be disrespectful Fabian. I'm sure Victor thought he was doing the right thing." Trudy said, causing Camilla to frown as she remembered the conversation Trudy had with Victor when they had arrived back at the house.

There was an awkward silence which thankfully Patricia broke, "Time to put your feet up Trudy, we'll finish this won't we?" she said looking towards Mara.

"Yep,"

"And Alfie is going to make you a cup of tea," Patricia added.

"Does he have too?" Trudy asked, causing a round of laughs.

"Hey! It was just a tiny fire last time!" Alfie defended himself.

"I'll grab it don't worry," Camilla told the woman who looked relieved.

"We bought you some cake," Amber added, "It's not as nice as yours."

"Aww, that looks lovely sweetheart," Trudy told Amber. "It is good to be back!" With that, they all dispersed. Camilla headed to the kitchen with Alfie in tow to make the woman a cup of tea.

"Kettle… Kettle…" the boy said looking around causing Camilla to laugh. Moving past him to the bright red kettle and switching it on.

"Grab me and milk and biscuits Alf, and I'll handle the hard part." She told him, receiving a grin as a response.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Cam," he told her as he opened the fridge.

"Probably burn down Anubis house." She teased, causing him to throw a tea towel that was on the counter next to him at her with a smirk.

After a chilled evening with Trudy and the rest of the house, the prospect of the Cellar seemed even spookier to Camilla – and from the looks of it Amber too. The moment the girls snuck out their room the female twin and the blonde had grabbed each other's hands and had yet to let go.

Fabian was quick to find the light switch in the cellar, so though it was spooky it wasn't as bad as it could have been with just the torchlight. Much to none of their surprise the Cellar was back to how it had been before the whole Trudy incident. With all Victors lab equipment everywhere once again.

"Surprise, Surprise," Patricia commented, pushing one of the test tubes.

"Its all back in place," Nina whispered, "He may be creepy but he is good."

"including the stuffed cat," Amber whispered, and Camilla looked toward the end of the work table to see the stuffed cat was back again.

"Right," Fabian said, clearly deciding to take charge, "we know why we came here." They all nodded their heads. They were here for proof. "let's get searching."

They all went to start searching, however, the lights were not on their side as they flickered out.

"It's okay, it's okay," Fabian reassured them all.

Amber and Camilla decided to look anywhere other than the creepy laboratory set up and settled for the bookcase to the left of it. On one of the shelves, a china doll had been placed, sat upright watching the whole room.

"Ohh, look at this doll," Camilla whispered to Amber as she went to go grab it.

"Don't touch it, it's probably possessed or something!" Amber hissed, causing Camilla's hand to falter just centimeters away from the dolls. Thinking it was better to be safe she decided against picking it up.

There was a loud noise which made them jump and Amber squeezed Camilla's hand as she whispered, "What was that?"

"It was probably nothing," Camilla told everyone trying to reassure them all. Glancing over to Fabian who was whispering to Nina.

There was a scream which caused them all to jump, and Camilla to narrow her eyes as Amber whispered, "I really hope that was another cat."

Fabian, Nina, and Patricia wandered over to the two girls and as a group, they went to investigate the sound. As they moved into the cellar the cupboard they had once all hidden in creaked open to reveal two zombie like creatures? Causing them all to scream in fear.

Instinctually Camilla shot out her right hand, her ring glowing, her hand feeling warm before she clenched it into a fist, causing the two lights the zombies were holding to explode. Not wanting to question what had happened but knowing it had given them all time, she pushed the group behind her. Without needing another prompt, they all turned and ran as the two zombies looked a little dazed at the explosion of their lamps. Camilla made sure she was the last one out and locket the oven door. Hoping to keep whatever the hell that was down there.

* * *

 **My Responses to your _Amazing_ Comments;**

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker i'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	25. Chapter 25

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I, however, own Cammie and her little storyline :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 25 ~ House of Fakers** **  
**

* * *

By the next morning, Camilla was 200% convinced that the 'zombies' they saw, weren't in fact zombies at all. There were only 2 people she knew who had splurged on Halloween costumes like that and all she needed to do was somehow get them to admit they had spooked them the night before – and then somehow convince them that what they saw, wasn't what they saw… once she had hit them for scaring them all of course. Camilla was sat in her normal seat at the dinner table during breakfast, her teacup in her hand watching the door waiting for the jokester duo to arrive so she could interrogate them.

"Good morning, good morning, good morning," Alfie announced as he and Jerome walked into the room, Alfie half dressed for the school day ahead – which wasn't an unusual sight for Alfie in the mornings. "I trust everyone slept well last night?"

This comment caused Camilla to squint her eyes at her friends but not saying anything.

"What's it to you?" Patricia asked, looking over the two boys before glancing towards the Sibuna's. If she noticed the look on Camilla's face as she watched the two smug boys sit down, she didn't react to it.

"I just care. Sleep is an essential part of life," Alife shrugged off Patricia's questioning with a simple answer along with stealing the girls' toast.

"So tell me, did anyone heart that cat last night?" Jerome asked innocently. "It sounded like a combination of… a very old goat and a screaming baby." He added.

Before any of the Sibuna's could stop her Amber was quick to speak up, "That wasn't a cat. It was me." She looked over at them, her voice raising as she rushed, "and you would scream too if you were cornered by a pair of zombies. Thank god for Camilla is all I'll say."

"Amber!" Nina and Fabian whispered at her in a warning tone, whereas Camilla sent her blonde friend a smirk and a wink over her teacup. She was more than happy to be of help defending off any zombies.

"Sorry…" Amber whispered back to the two next to her but shot Camilla a smile.

Jerome, from behind Camilla's chair, was quick to take the opportunity Amber had granted him, however, "And once again we enter the strange and unpredictable world that is Amber's mind."

"But Jerome," Alfie added, "You must have heard the rumours of what's buried down in the cellar."

Camilla couldn't help but roll her eyes and from next to her it seemed Fabian did the same, the two boys were talking out there asses, however, Amber seemed to believe them which was more than the two needed to keep this joke of theirs alive.

"Yes, I have." Jerome added in a mysterious tone, "Two teachers were buried alive."

"There stomach's rumbling." Alfie added dramatically, "And at night they come out and eat your brains." With this last bit, the boy ran around the table and pretending to pounce on Amber, causing the girl to scream.

"Alfie!" She pushed him away with her hand, before realising what the two had done – something the other Sibuna's had caught onto instantly.

"I think we have found our Zombies," Fabian muttered to Camilla and Nina, causing both girls to nod their heads in agreement.

"Now what to do, to get them back for what they did." Camilla softly muttered, tapping her finger against her teacup, causing her ring to make a soft 'tink' sound as she did. Fabian sent her a smile, and Camilla knew this would be one of the few times he would encourage her getting even with the boys.

While this was going on Amber had turned on the boys, hitting Alfie as she screamed, "You pigs! I've never been so scared in my whole life!" she turned to Camilla, "I'm only glad you were there Cam."

"Yes, Camilla…" Jerome turned his attention to the girl too, "how did you manage to do that?"

"Do what?" the girl asked innocently, taking a sip of her tea as her brain tried to think up an excuse to what had happened. She had no idea what had happened to cause the torches to explode – she barely knew how she managed to burn Patricia – and suddenly she was pushed into a corner.

"You know," Alfie added leaning on Ambers chair, "Glowing light, the whoosh of air, the explosion of our torches!" He explained wildly, acting out the whole thing, causing the three all eyes - bar Mick's who clearly didn't want to acknowledge anyone for some reason – to fall on her as they all wanted to know what had happened.

"Well," Camilla started, Putting down the teacup and looking down at her ring, "The ring's stone is made of one that glows in the dark – "

"-Fluorite!" Fabian interrupted for Camilla sending her a smile. He was on her side, like always. He knew about the Patricia thing and how scared it made her and she knew he would know how terrified she was now, "I've been doing research on it for her." He added with a shrug.

"As for the other two, all I can say was good timing for a coincidence. I mean we left the door open, and the cellar window isn't exactly latched shut that's why it's so bloody freezing down there." Camilla turned to look directly at Jerome as he scoffed, "Also, didn't you complain only last week that your torches where flickering in and out? Something about them being faulty?"

"You did say that." Patricia pipped up, with a nod from Nina and Fabian.

Alfie and Jerome looked at each other, it seemed that everything wasn't as magical as they may have thought.

"Anyway, what were you all doing down there?" Jerome asked, trying to change the conversation once again. This caused them all too instantly shut up. Jerome looking around as all of them bar Camilla looked down at their breakfasts as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Camilla, however, caught his eye and raised an eyebrow at him in a way to say 'there is no way in hell I'm telling you anything else'. "Ohhh haven't they all gone quiet Alfie?" He asked the boy who was settling in his seat next to the female twin.

Before Alfie could say anything a distraction came in the form of an extremely chipper Mara all but skipping into the room. "Morning Mick." She greeted, before pausing and adding, "And others."

This caused a confused look to appear on Amber's face as she glanced at Camilla. A silent conversation going on between them, something was up with Mick and Mara.

"Hi, Mara." Mick bluntly spoke, before going back to his breakfast. Everyone else looking around as if it was the most confusing thing ever.

After one extremely awkward breakfast Nina, Amber, and Camilla ran up the stairs to grab their bags for the school day ahead, Fabian joining. Patricia joining them for a mini Sibuna meeting, throwing herself onto Camilla's bed as she watched the other girls run around the room. One of the few joys about living with Mara was the girl had everything packed for her the night before school so all she had to do was pick her bag up, not rush around like the three other girls.

"I really thought they were Victor related Zombie's," Nina told the two as she packed her bag.

"Me too." Amber agreed.

"Part of his experiments."

"Victor may be like 305 or something, but the man has better taste than Zombies." Camilla defended.

Fabian looking her way with a smile as they had a similar thought, "Plus," he added for his twin, "He'd rather stuff a human than bring it back to life."

"A human Corbier," Camilla spoke softly, causing Patricia to hit her arm in disgust and the twins to laugh.

"I never thought they were zombies anyway." Fabian defended himself from the floor next to Nina's bed, causing all the girls too look at each other.

"Yeah right."

"You were screaming louder than the rest of us!" Patricia pointed out.

Fabian rolled his eyes at their teasing as he pulled out the bottle they had collected, "We still need to get the elixir tested."

"I say we give it to the police!" Amber pipped up, "And the photos and the recordings."

"We can't!" Patricia explained, "They are in it with Victor and his spooky friends."

Camilla groaned and let out a sigh, "We can't keep it in that bottle." She said, looking at the ancient looking glass bottle in Fabian's hands. "That sticks out like an eyesore in all our rooms."

"We need to hide it somehow." Fabian agreed.

"I know!" Patricia said, leaning down and rummaging through her bag before producing a fruit shoot bottle, drinking the last of it in a few swigs before twisting the top off, grabbing the bottle of the boy she emptied the elixir into the fruit shoot bottle and stored it away in her bag. It wasn't the best solution but it was better than anything anyone else could come up with.

Camilla felt a little better in school knowing that at least they could keep the elixir on them, all of them passing it about between classes so no one had it too long. During their morning break, the Sibuna's huddled in Mrs. Andrew's classroom with a school laptop open looking at all the possible places they could send the elixir for testing.

"Okay, here's a list of all the British Universities with major chemistry departments. We just need to take our pick" Fabian spoke up after a few minutes. Camilla and Amber – who Amber was re-doing Camilla's hair while they waited – looked up.

"And what are we going to say to them exactly?" Patricia asked, "Hi, were a bunch of school kids who think we have the elixir to eternal life. Could you test it for us?"

As she said it out loud Camilla couldn't help but laugh at how stupid it sounded. "They are going to think we are mad." She added through her laughter.

"This is freaking me out." Fabian groaned, "We have the thing but we don't know what to do with it."

There was a pause as they all tried to think what they could do with the elixir, Amber helpfully breaking the silence with the suggestion of, "Drink it?" Which caused the duo known as Fabiana to give her a look of disbelief. "It was just an idea…" she trailed off.

"Okay look," Nina spoke up, "I'm going to go see Sarah this evening. Maybe she'll be able to give us a lead."

"Ask her about Rufus." Patricia added. "They obviously know each other. He was visiting her that one time."

"Maybe she knows where Victor has taken him?" Amber added, Nina nodded her head. These were all very good ideas. Before anyone could say anything else a beeping noise came from Fabian's watch.

"The bells going to ring." He told them. It was a family thing, but the Rutter's always had their clocks 2 minutes fast so they could never be late for anything.

As they all left the classroom Camilla spotted Alfie and Jerome stick something to the wall down the hall. Bidding her friends goodbye, and making sure to pass the bottle of elixir to Nina before leaving she slowly wandered down the hall towards it. waiting until the two left before approaching the poster.

It was a talent show for the school show so the 7th and 8th graders could be a part of it - and of course, knowing who her friends were people were having to pay to perform. The only bad thing about having male friends was dealing with how immature they were, but to every pro, there is a con. Taking in the poster she couldn't help but laugh as she spoke to herself, "This is going to be a disaster, and I can't wait to see it crumble around them." With that, the bell went and she hurried off to class.

Of course, Camilla wandered back to the auditorium around lunchtime to see a line of 7th and 8th graders, all dressed up from Ballet outfits to holding guitars – she swore one of them was in a mime outfit. Just as she was about to wander into the auditorium a little girl came barging out, half angry half close to tears. Throughout her years at the school, she had come to know a few of the younger students and thankfully in this instance, she knew the girl in question. Deciding against barging into the room and interrupting the boy for a slightly more gratifying idea – one that definitely would get them back for the zombie attack.

"Grace!" Camilla called after the girl with ringlets in her hair, rushing after her, moving around the smaller year to catch up. The girl turned at the call of her name and her eyes widened as she saw Camilla approaching – the older school didn't normally acknowledge the younger one so this was an odd experience, even if Camilla knew her (she had done the odd tutoring session now and then).

"Camilla?"

"Hi, I have an idea on how to get back at those two, for all of this." Camilla waved her hand at the line.

"What do you mean?" the younger girl asked, clearly confused.

"I'm writing the school play, do you really think I'd A. ask you to pay to audition, and B. have those two loveable idiots be the people in charge of the auditions?" Camilla asked her with a smile. It took a full minute before the girl caught on to the fact that Jerome was scamming her year group once again.

"What do you need me to do?" Grace turned to the older girl, liking the gleam in her hazel eyes.

"Go get Mr. Winkler and get him to come here. I'll handle it from there."

With a smile and a high five, the smaller girl ran down the corridor and out of sight, causing Camilla to smirk and turn towards the auditorium door. The two boys would not know what hit them.

It took the small girl more time than Camilla thought it would take her, and by the time Mr. Winkler came round the corner she understood why. Grace hadn't told him about the auditions, more that Mr. Winkler should go to the corridor and see what was happening. As the teacher wandered down the corridor and looked at the students all getting ready to audition his eyes fell on Camilla who was stood by the door.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

Camilla let out a sigh and nodded to the poster next to him, "I was the one who asked Grace to get you. I think it's a little too far, even for the boys. Plus it's my play, I don't want people to have to pay to audition. This is a step too far!" She felt her acting was great, and it seemed Mr. Winkler believed her as he pushed past her and into the room, Grace sidling up to Camilla as the older girl made sure to stand in the doorway to watch the whole thing.

A girl was in the middle of a river dance, and Camilla was seriously impressed by her until Mr. Winkler stopped it. "Alfie! Jerome!" the music cut out and the two boys turned round to see their teacher behind them, and Camilla stood in the doorway a smirk on her face. "I think you've got some explaining to do!"

"I thought you said it was his day off?" Jerome muttered to Alfie.

Mr. Winkler looked at the two, "Alright guys what we shall do with you?"

"Eh, sir?" Camilla pipped up, causing everyone to look at her, "I may have an idea… how about a taste of their own medicine?"

"Excellent idea." Mr. Winkler agreed. Camilla looked down at Grace and held her hand out for a high five, which the young girl was happy to hit.

A taste of their own medicine meant performing in front of everyone the two had scammed, as well as Mr. Winkler and Camilla. The teacher and older pupil had left the 7th graders to pick the outfit the two had to perform in and one smaller boy had come across two blow up ballet dancer costumes. Which was how Camilla found herself sat watching her two friends perform a duet to a swan lake tune, while 7th graders laughed at them. Alfie seemed to be enjoying himself, but Jerome hated it, which really was what caused Camilla to smile at the whole thing.

When they were done Mr. Winkler turned to the audience for their feedback.

"Hopeless."

"No stage presence"

"No talent. Nothing."

These comments caused a laugh to bubble up from Camilla and Jerome turned to her at the sound, hissing, "You plotted with these dwarfs!"

Camilla shrugged, "You're the one who's always said, don't get mad get even." She raised an eyebrow and from the gulp, she saw him take he realised she had done all this simply to get back for the whole Zombie thing.

"I think that's clear then." Mr. Winkler spoke up, "No roles for you in the play, but what shall we do with them?"

"we could make them clean the stage after?" One girl suggested.

However, it was Grace who came up with the perfect idea, "we could use them as scenery."

This idea caused Mr. Winkler to laugh, "That is a fine idea. You guys can be in the play as live scenery. I'm sure our writer can write a few interesting scenes for you to be in." he turned to Camilla who nodded her head at the idea.

"Now that's sorted, you're on probation for a month and you will repay every penny you embezzled, with interest to be donated to a charity of these guys choice." Mr. Winkler told the duo on the stage.

"No way not charity!" Jerome moaned. "What a waste!"

"Well that's up to you," Mr. Winkler spoke softly, "it's either that or Mr. Sweet's office."

It was the look on Alfie's face that got Jerome to nod his head to the teacher's main proposition. Both he and Camilla knew that Alfie was close to expulsion and his folks would not be happy if he got expelled from yet another school.

Camilla waited on the stage for the boys to change deciding to walk back to the house with them.

"You did well with the payback Rutter," was Jerome's only comment as Alfie gave her a hand to jump down from the stage.

"I've learned from the best," she smiled back at him, before looping her arms through the boys before leading them out the room. The two argued over her head about whose fault it was they got caught.

As they wandered into the house Mick came out of his room and laughed as he saw them, "If it isn't our resident comedians." He laughed, "Heard about what happened from Fabian, good one Camilla catching them out."

"Thanks, Mick." The girl laughed.

"Laugh it up you two," Jerome said in a bored tone.

"Eh, listen…" Mick started getting serious, "the me and Mara stuff, it's not funny. Okay, I don't want to give her the wrong idea, so, quit with the comments. Yeah?"

Camilla bit her lip but didn't say anything, knowing Mick had probably already given the girl the wrong idea but he was a boy and probably didn't know it already.

"Yeah, sure." Jerome shrugged, "cos you're really gonna turn down a girl who worships the turf you walk on."

"Seriously, can you see me and Mara together? She's straight, and sensible, and into books…"

"I'm into books what's wrong with that?" Camilla interrupted before she could stop herself, causing Alfie to laugh. "Sorry, not important." She sent Mick an apologetic smile and waved her hand for him to continue.

"I'm a fitness freak!" he continued, "It's never going to happen!" With that, he nodded his head at them as if they had some silent agreement, before wandering off.

"Well, that was dramatic!" Camilla said before turning and wandering into the living room knowing the boys were behind her.

"You could say that again." Alfie agreed, jumping onto the couch and switching the tv on. After the day they had had, they all needed some TV time. Camilla glancing at the clock and hoping that Nina would have some breakthrough with Sarah, but knowing it be a while before she knew so settled herself down to an entertaining evening with her boys.

* * *

 **My Responses to your _Amazing_ Comments;**

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	26. Chapter 26

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I, however, own Cammie and her little storyline :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 26 ~ House of Identity** **  
**

* * *

It wasn't until the next day when Nina caught the whole Sibuna gang up on what she had found out from Sarah.

"Sarah defiantly recognised Victor. It was terrifying, she seemed so scared of him." Nina told them all. "She-" the American paused to look around and make sure they were alone before lowering her tone of voice, "she said he killed them."

This caused Camilla to frown where the rest gasped in surprise. Victor was mean and scary but she didn't think that he was a murder, there had to be another explanation.

"Her parents?" Fabian asked as if to double check they were all on the same wavelength.

"I think that's who she meant," Nina responded, "because after that she started singing this lullaby and it all got very weird."

"Thank god I didn't go on that Sarah trip then," Camilla muttered, causing Patricia to snort and Amber to send her a smile.

Fabian, however, ignored his twin's comment from next to him, "It's just it's all too creepy to think. Victor alive when Sarah was a little girl."

"Yeah," Nina nodded, "like it's not creepy enough he is alive now."

"Did she mention anything about the elixir?" Fabian asked.

Nina shook her head, "Not really, just the same thing about tipping the scales of life. What does that mean?"

The jingle of keys was what they all heard before Victor strolled into the room and took a good look at them.

"What could..." Nina turned to see the man before pepping up her voice, "be yummier than this muffin?!"

Victor approached them all, looking at them all one by one before speaking up, "Shouldn't you be getting to school?"

They didn't need to be told twice. All of them pushing out their chairs and rushing from the room. As the girls passed Mick, he looked at Patricia and demanded, "Tell Mara to get a move on."

Camilla went to open her mouth and say something about his manors and how he shouldn't be demanding anything of any girl, they weren't is property to do as he pleased, but Amber had already grabbed her and dragged her up the stairs before she could, muttering, "Don't bother Cam. He doesn't think as you do. He doesn't know he's like that."

Amber was right of course, but that didn't stop Camilla's rant all the way to school about how boys like Mick needed to be educated in the ways of which how to treat girls as equals. Telling Amber all about his warning to herself, and the comedy duo when they got in from school yesterday. Amber of course just fondly rolled her eyes at her small friend's very emotional rant, once again thinking that whoever she ended up with in the future had a lot to live up to.

The rant ended when they settled in their normal seats in French class, behind Fabian and Nina. "Sorry about that Ambs," Camilla told her friend with a smile, "It's just since how he dumped you I feel Mick needs to be shaken awake to his actions. They can hurt someone if he wasn't careful."

"I know Cam," Amber shrugged, "but there is a time a place to do that, plus ranting at Mick wouldn't change anything. That's like giving Alfie homework to stop pranking. Just doesn't work."

This caused Camilla to burst out laughing and nod her head in agreement. Before she could reply however Fabian spoke up, lifting the book he had found that they thought may have the next clue, "So I've read every single line. I've looked for underlined passages, secret codes, and false spine. Nothing."

"it hasn't got a clasp for a start." Amber pipped up, causing the two to look at the girls behind them.

"The clue did talk about one, Fabby." Camilla added.

"Yeah, that as well," Fabian let out a frustrated sigh, "it's the only place where yesterday always follows tomorrow –"

Before Fabian could continue whatever he was going to say a distraction came in the form of Mara strutting into the room. Though a Mara clone may be a better way to describe it. The girl looked like Mara – a Mara with a fashion sense – but her attitude was all off. And to make matters worse Camilla was sure the girl had her heels on. The pair Amber had forced her to buy which were £150 or something stupid and Camilla wanted them back immediately.

Where Camilla's attention was more on the shoes the girl wore everyone else was still in shock over the dramatic fashion and attitude change of the nerdy girl. Mara lapped up the attention she was getting and strutted her way over to her seat next to Patricia. Camilla deciding to break the silence by whispering loudly to her, "Mara, I know we are all for sharing in the house. But next time ask before taking my heels okay." The girl gave her an eye roll, which caused Camilla to squint her eyes at her and add in a low, threatening tone, "you'll have them back to me by tonight. Okay." There was a reason Camilla could stand beside Jerome and Alfie could get away with things. The girl was as formidable as both of them together, and Mara knew compared to Fabian Camilla also had a mean streak if she wanted. It wasn't obvious to anyone who didn't know the two girls, so perhaps it was just Fabian who understood the whole exchange. But when Camilla's voice when cold Mara gulped a little, nodding her head once at the ultimatum given to her by the small girl.

To everyone else, Camilla just asked for her shoes back before going back to her work and Mara relaxed on her chair next to Patricia as if not phased.

"Didn't you used to be Mara?" Jerome asked, looking the girl up and down.

"I did not see that coming," Nina told her friends.

Patricia also had something to say to the girl, but whatever it was Camilla couldn't hear it. Mrs. Andrews also noticed Mara's new look as she walked in the room. It was a new look that came with chewing gum. "Mara are you chewing gum?" the teacher asked the girl. "You of all people should know that chewing gum is not allowed in class. Get rid of it please."

With a roll of her eyes, Mara took the gum out her mouth and stuck it behind her ear, causing a few people – Camilla, Amber, and Jerome included – to let out small gagging noises at how disgusting it was.

"Alright collecting homework assignments please." Mrs. Andrews told them all, causing everyone to reach into their bags and pull out their homework. The teacher going around the room and collecting them all as Mick tried to get Mara's attention.

"Mara? Mara?!" he hissed but was ignored by the girl. "why didn't you show this morning? I waited and waited."

"Mara?" Mrs. Andrews asked, waiting for the girl to hand her over her homework.

"I haven't done it."

This caused both Fabian and Camilla's heads to shoot in the girl's direction. The real competition they had for scores in class was Mara and if she wasn't there then it is just each other and they didn't want that.

"what is going on here?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"I don't know what you mean?" Mara sassed back. "I just don't, like, have it. or whatever."

"Mara are you alright? You don't seem quite yourself."

"Good. Success."

"Okay..." Mrs. Andrews let out a sigh, but she had been dealing with everyone at Anubis house for long enough to know when to argue with them or not, "see me at lunchtime please."

As Mrs. Andrews walked past the table, Fabian leaned over to Patricia to ask the question everyone was wondering. Before he could get the words out Patricia rolled her eyes and laughed saying, "Don't ask."

When class was over it seemed that it wasn't just their class who was shocked back Mara's new look. As they walked towards the drama studio for double drama, Camilla and Amber arm in arm, they couldn't help but watch everyone around them gawk at the girl's new look.

"Honestly, they are all acting like they haven't seen a little makeup before," Amber muttered, but Camilla knew she was worried. Amber was always thee It Girl, the one everyone looked too for fashion and makeup. The girl whose heads turned whenever she walked past. It must have been strange for her to see someone else grab the attention she was so used too.

"Don't worry Ambs," Camilla whispered, squeezing the girls arm as they settled on the comfy couch in the studio, "this is just a new thing no one is used too, her light is bright but burns out fast. You are constant. This phase will be over as soon as whatever tantrum Mara's having is over."

The words seemed to comfort the girl who sent Camilla a thankful smile. In the drama class, they were comparing scripts and deciding which one to produce and keep tweaking. During the first period, Camilla's was acted out, hers following the story of a couple who was cursed by a god leaving their little girl behind. And during the second period of their double period class Nina's was performed, following the same story but not as dramatized.

Fabian and Jerome were currently on the stage, Nina's script in hand as everyone watched them.

"Tutankhamun's burial chamber lies just through there." Fabian woodenly spoke.

"I wonder what artifacts we will discover within," Jerome spoke up.

"They enter the tomb," Mr. Winkler spoke the stage direction. As the two on stage went to act it out they stopped and burst out laughing. "Guys." Mr. Winkler got them to stop and they settled themselves on the stage steps. "Remember what we said when we started, constructive criticism of both plays. So what play should we produce and how do we improve it?"

Nina was the first to speak, "Honestly I think Camilla's play is the better one. She has the story there and I think I can help with the Egypt parts, like the gods, the curses, the stuff in the tomb?" she put out there.

Camilla just shrugged, "that's an idea if everyone okay with that."

Fabian lifted Camilla's script, "your story is there but it's not very – Egyptian." He turned to Nina's script, "where this is all Egyptian and all correct but no story?" both girls turned his way and he mouthed sorry.

"So everyone in agreement to combine the two?" Mr. Winkler asked, and the class nodded in agreement, "so what did you all like about both of these rough scripts?"

"Rough, scripts" Nina emphasised.

"Yeah, rough," Camilla agreed, "I wrote mine in a Shakespearian rage!" This caused laughter from everyone and a smile to appear on Camilla's face.

"Nina's is actually a very accurate account of Howard Carter and his team broke into the tomb." Fabian put out there as a positive.

"Yeah, but unlike Cam's its very boring." Amber said, "Sorry Nina." Nina gave the girl a smile.

"So we like the action of Camilla's and the technology and realness of Nina's" Mr. Winkler spoke and there were nods. "Any notes we can give the girls to improve things?"

There was a pause before Jerome spoke up, "Girls in bikinis?"

"Right..." Mr. Winkler paused, "I'll put that down as a wardrobe note. Anything anyone else wants to add?"

"More the stuff Sarah told us!" Amber spoke up. "I mean Camilla's has glimpses of it but there should be more."

"Eh, who's Sarah?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"She's a woman from the museum!" Fabian spoke up before Amber could tell the teacher everything.

"Yeah! Sarah, she's a research assistant. Red hair, a Gemini I think - " Nina added, elbowing Camilla to take over before her lie got too outrageous, who winced before adding.

"Thanks' to my uncle Abe I got in contact with her about some stories she had heard from people about Egypt," Camilla added.

"What stuff are we talking about?" the teacher asked.

"Eh, stuff like plagues of locusts, family tales she might have been told," Fabian explained.

"Sounds great," Mr. Winkler excitedly spoke, "Why don't you two girls get back in contact with her and see if there are some stories we could adapt and dramatize for our own? Maybe the one Camilla's started?"

"Sure..." both girls weakly agreed before looked at Amber. "Sarah, from the museum."

When the bell rang for lunch, they all met by Patricia and Nina's locker, "Amber I don't know what goes on in your head." Patricia told the girl.

"What did I do this time?" Amber asked innocently. "We agreed to use Sarah's story, Camilla's is very loosely based off it already you just needed to add more. We can get a reaction from Victor this way."

"That is the plan, but we don't want people to know she is still alive and living in a care home Amber," Nina explained. "Especially people who might be suspected murders."

"Ohhh. Sorry!"

"It's okay," Fabian laughed at Amber, "You are right, you guys need more of Sarah's story in the play."

"I just want to be careful about it all that's all." Camilla shrugged.

"I think we have more pressing issues to sort out than the school play!" Patricia butted in.

"The riddle!" Fabian exclaimed, "I haven't been to the library yet?!"

"I was thinking more the elixir," Patricia said.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too," Nina spoke softly. From the face, Amber pulled it was clear she had thought about the elixir about as much as Camilla had. Which was not much.

"And yet we have no answers." Camilla sighed dramatically.

"Maybe we are going to have to start thinking about all this Cam." Amber teased, causing the gang to smile at the duo.

The rest of the day went smoothly by, bar the whole Mara's new look gossip flying around, getting more and more under Amber's skin. Camilla tried her best all day to reassure the girl but she couldn't wait for the new look to become old news already. By the time she climbed into bed that night she was glad that the day was over. As sleep washed over her she missed her ring glowing. Camilla found herself back down in the cellar, the last dream she had like that one flooding back in her brain. Holding her head as the memories swarmed back, she let out a gasp. "Right, so creepy cult practicing under the house, check. Ghost Camilla again..." the girl walked over to Victor's laboratory equipment and waved her hand through a test-tube. "check." She turned on and heel and let out a gasp, Alfie was sat on the bottom step of the cellar. When he hadn't been seen most evening she assumed he was up to something with Jerome, but it seemed his friend had abandoned him down in the cellar. "Oh Alfie, what have you got yourself into." She whispered. The click of the key in the lock caused both of them to look up, "go hide!" she urged the boy in the zombie costume, knowing she couldn't be seen as technically her body was up in her bed, but Alfie could still get in trouble and she wanted to help him. Alfie rushed towards the cupboard and closed himself inside, just in time as the cult of people, all in cloaks came down the stairs one at a time.

They all encircled Victor, and their chanting began. Camilla remembered all this from before and she tried to figure out what it was she was trying to be shown. As Victor lifted his hands in the air something caught her eyes. It was a pendant on a metal necklace, around the same length as Nina's locket. But the pendant was of a woman, with wings. She stepped forward, being dawned towards the necklace. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, and she felt as if it was hers for some reason, but didn't know how to could be if it was around Victor's neck. As she reached her fingers out to touch it, a creak of wood broke her from her trance as she turned to see Alfie peeking out from his hiding place. The necklace could be gotten on another day, right now the only thing that mattered was somehow waking up her body upstairs and getting Alfie out of the Cellar.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	27. Chapter 27

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I, however, own Cammie and her little storyline :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 27 ~ House of Emergency** **  
**

* * *

Camilla gasped awake, sitting upright as she tried to figure out where the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach came from, or the weird image of a pendant with a woman with wings that seemed to be floating about in her brain. However, she knew she couldn't dwell on that currently, as her gasp had awoken Nina who rubbed at her eyes confused. Before the girl could ask her friend what was wrong the door to their room creaked open causing both girls to whip their heads in that direction. Jerome and Fabien looked in, both looking worried.

"Alfie?" was all Camilla could whisper, knowing it was him that had her worried so much.

Jerome nodded his head. That was all Camilla needed. She ripped off her duvet and pulled on her bunny slippers, grabbing the nearest jumper from the bottom of her bed and her torch as she rushed towards the boys, Nina copying the girl's actions as quietly as she could.

When the four got to the kitchen Nina turned to them all, "So what is going on?"

"Alfie is trapped in the cellar," Jerome whispered frantically, as if he was trying to get all the information out as soon as he could so they could go straight to the finding his friend part of the night, "he has been down there hours and I need you to help me find him."

Nina looked from the distressed boy to Camilla who was next to him. She had never seen Camilla so worried and worked up in the time she had been at Anubis. This was for real. This wasn't some silly prank, but a rescue mission.

With a single nod of her head, she pulled out her locket and opened the fake oven door so they could crawl into the cellar below.

The cellar was never a welcoming place to do, even with their many trips down to it in the darkness on that particular night to Camilla the cellar seemed even more eerie than normal. "Alfie? Alfie..." was the whisper from them all as they split up to search for the boy. Jerome going to the wardrobe that the boys had hidden in when they pranked the group, whereas Nina and Fabian searched the lab area of the cellar.

"He's not here." Camilla heard Fabian softly say. Her eyes locked onto the small cabinet. She didn't know why or how, but she was drawn to it. As if she had seen it somewhere before, in a dream of a dream, and knew Alfie was hiding in there. "If you're messing around..." Fabian started but was interrupted when Camilla softly said.

"Guys, here." She crouched by the cabinet and creaked open the door. Inside was Alfie, curled up, shivering – clearly in shock. He turned to look at Camilla, and it took everything in her not to dive on top of him and give him a hug.

"Cam?" he whispered, reaching out and putting a hand on her cheek as if making sure she was real.

"It's me, Alf." She reassured him, placing her hand on his and stroking it with her thumb, "it's me, your safe now. Nothing's going to get you." Her voice broke a little but neither of them cared.

From behind her, she could hear Nina and Fabian gasping in relief to see Alfie, Jerome too seemed happy to see him, even if there was a worrying edge to his tone when he asked, "Look at me, it's me, Jerome." When the boy flinched away from his touch and started shivering again, Camilla batted Jerome's hand away. Carefully taking Alfie's hand and slowly stroking the back of it with her thumb to calm him down again.

"Shhh, you're safe now, I promise."

"Okay, we need to get him out of here," Fabian stated, taking charge. Jerome moving next to Camilla, so the two of them together could help Alfie up. Once he was on his feet they all moved as one. Nina shutting the cupboard before rushing ahead to open the door, Fabian staying behind Camilla and Jerome, in case the two couldn't hold the boy. All of them knowing they needed to get Alfie out of the cellar and fast. Whatever had him shocked was clearly something in there, perhaps he'd get better in his own room.

Once Alfie was in his own bed, he settled falling asleep almost instantly mainly due to exhaustion – Fabian informed them all in a whisper. A he and Nina went to leave they both turned to Camilla expectantly, waiting for her to get up from where she sat by Alfie's bed and joined them.

The girl shook her head and looked toward her bed friend in his bed, then towards Jerome, "I'm staying with you. I'm worried about him."

Fabian frowned, "Cam –"

"She can stay," Jerome interrupted, holding his hand out to Camilla and helping her to her feet, "it's not like she hasn't done it before."

"I can't leave now," Camilla informed her brother, her eyes wandering to Alfie's form, "it's not like I'll sleep any better upstairs. At least this way I can watch over him."

Jerome put an arm around the small girl's shoulders and pulled her into a hug, leaning down and whispering into her hair, "He'll be fine. Its Alfie he can make it through anything." Camilla wasn't sure if his words were to reassure her or himself but either way, she appreciated them, looking up at the boy and giving him a smile. Jerome gave her a small smile back. It was in moments like this Jerome's caring side showed, making up for all the stupidness and chaos that his mischievous nature caused in her life.

"Just..." Fabian's voice caused their heads to look his way, and their small bubble of calm popped as soon as it seemed to form. "Just, be careful. Please try to get some sleep Cammy." Fabian had that big brother worried look on his face that Camilla knew all too well, but it was Nina's expression that nagged at her hours later. It was one of worry, which made sense as her friend was in shock, but there was a curiosity there too. As if she had seen something that she hadn't expected but made sense to her. Camilla tried not to over think her friend's expression, but the night was a long one. Jerome and herself curled up on his bed watching as Alfie tossed and turned in his sleep.

Camilla must have fallen as sleep at some point, as must have Jerome, as she woke up to someone playing with her hair and her pillow rising up and down. Sleepily she glanced up to see an amused look on Jerome's face.

"You know, you have quite the adorable snore." Was the first comment he made, causing her to roll her eyes and sit up.

"Shut up."

"Like a little lawn mower."

Camilla shot him an unamused look before glancing towards Alfie, he wasn't tossing as much but he clearly wasn't sleeping well. "I didn't mean to fall asleep," she whispered her joking demeanour falling the moment she saw her friend and remembered why she was in the boy's room in the first place, "he's gonna hate me."

She heard Jerome's sigh before she felt his arms around her shoulders turning her to face him. Jerome rarely had a serious face on, but at that moment he did as he looked the worried girl in the eye. "Camilla, you stayed. That's more than most. Alfie isn't going to hate you because you fell asleep, I did too." She went to talk, but Jerome held up his hand to stop her, "what matters, what we both know matters to him, is that we were there for him and didn't leave him."

Camilla glanced at Alfie in the bed again and let out a sigh, her eyes still full of worry, but she felt less guilty than she had when she realised she had fallen asleep. "I guess you're right."

There was a pause before she felt Jerome's chin on her shoulder, clearly, he was looking at the boy too. "Well I'm always right." he teased, causing Camilla to scoff and elbow him away from her gently.

Climbing over him in the bed, she got to her feet and stretched, "My backup uniform still in Alfie's cupboard?" she asked the boy on the bed.

"Yeah, everything but shoes and all that makeup you now put on your face." Jerome lazily replied as he watched the girl make her way over to Alfie's cupboard. Camilla liked to be prepared, and there had been a few times in the last year she had ended up crashing in the boy's room after an epic prank to then have to sneak back up to her room to change – when they had started back for the new term she had hidden a uniform in the boys room so she didn't have to do that anymore and could at least be presentable for breakfast before fixing herself for the day ahead. At the mention of make up the girl turned around from where she was crouched with the door open and stuck her tongue out at Jerome in a very childish way which caused him to chuckle. There was still a little normality in their lives still, even if they both were worried about their friend.

When there was no change in Alfie – the boy didn't seem to even be waking up -, after both Jerome and Camilla hand changed for school the two decided they needed to get more help again. Camilla grabbed one of Jerome's jumpers and pulling it on as she settled by Alfie's bed again, Jerome having gone to get Fabian – and probably the rest of the Sibuna's, as Fabiana would have shared with them what was going on – and it didn't take long before they were all in the room huddled around Alfie.

"Is he alright?" Patricia asked, causing Camilla to roll her eyes.

"Clearly he isn't!"

"Cam," Fabian warned, sensing her tone of voice and knowing it was just because she was worried about her friend. Camilla mouthed a silent apology to Patricia, before looking back at Alfie who had woken up but clearly wasn't with them.

Jerome moved to stand next to Camilla, rubbing his hand up and down her back trying to comfort the girl who leaned into his touch a little, looking at the group at the end of the bed and informing them, "He hasn't said anything."

"He is catatonic." Nina observed, "What do you think he saw down there?" she asked the Sibuna's.

"Victor stuffing cats?" Amber suggested jokingly, causing them all to look at her.

"That's not helping Amber," Fabian warned, looking towards Jerome, clearly sending the message that they had to hold their tongue about certain things they knew about. Fabian moved forward, standing on the opposite side of the bed from where Camilla was to see if Alfie would respond to him. "Hey, Alfie?!"

This caused the boy to finch and grab onto Camilla's hand.

"No, no, calm down Alfie!" Fabian softly spoke, looking to Camilla for help. The girl placed her hand on the one Alfie had grabbed and stroked it again – it seemed to help the night before.

"Shh Alfie, I'm here. You're self." She told the boy, who relaxed a little, though he moved away from Fabian still.

"You really need to snap out of this," Fabian told the boy, deciding not to move any further, "it's time to go to school."

"He's not going to wake up if you try it that way!" Patricia spoke up from the end of the bed.

"Alfie!" Fabian tried again, clearly a new approach forming in his brain, "there are pancakes in the kitchen." This didn't seem to work either, causing Fabian to look at them all a little helplessly.

"Alfie," Nina said, moving past Camilla and putting her hand on his shoulder, this caused the boy to let out a gasp and pull his hand out of Camilla's grasp and into his chest. "What's scared you?" Nina asked, "what did you see down there?"

"I-I saw." Alfie started, " I-saw..."

"Go on."

Before the boy could say anything he started breathing heavily. As if he was gasping for air.

"Alfie!" Jerome and Camilla yelled as one, worried about their friend.

"Okay someone get him some water now!" Fabian instructed as the boy in the bed started to have a panic attack.

"Grab a paper bag." Nina also suggested to Patrica who was running out the door, "they always do that in the movies."

"Alfie," Jerome leaned over Camilla, "calm down."

"Please," Camilla whispered a little scared. Jerome seemed to be the only one who heard her small plee, as he straightened and pulled her to him again rubbing her arms in a comforting way.

Both of them watching as Nina looked through the closest bag and produced a bottle of juice handing it to Alfie who drank. However, all the Sibuna's realised too late what the bottle was – it was the elixir.

The juice seemed to make things worse as Alfie started to heave and cough.

"Alfie!"

"Someone get Trudy!" Jerome yelled and Camilla tried to help Alfie in any way she could. As everyone yelled the boy, fainted in Camilla's arms.

"Alfie!" she screamed, trying to shake him awake, "No, no, no, don't die, please."

"His he alright?" Jerome asked clearly as distressed as Camilla.

"I'd say no." Fabian's voice broke as he tried to keep calm.

Patricia ran in just as Fabian spoke and saw the bottle in Nina's hand, "did you give him that?"

"Why was it in your bag?!" there was a pause before Nina ran from the room screaming, "I'll get help."

When Trudy walked in to see Camilla cradling Alfie who had clearly passed out she instantly called an Ambulance, instructing Jerome and Fabian to get Camilla to let go and lay him put on the bed so they could get him to the hospital faster.

"Oh Milly," Jerome softly spoke, his voice thick as he reached for her. Camilla had heard what Trudy had to say and allowed herself to be taken from her friend, turning to Jerome and burying her head into his chest. His arms going around her shaking form as he buried his head into her shoulder. She felt the wet tears on her neck and knew that Jerome needed the comfort from her as much as she did from him and was more than happy to be there for him. They broke apart, to an empty hallway – Fabian or Amber probably making sure everyone left the friends to comfort each other. As they were the only two who could possibly understand how the other felt, their best friend was being rushed to the hospital.

"He's going to be okay, isn't he?" Camilla couldn't help but whisper as she looked up into the tear-stained face of Jerome. She hadn't realised she was crying also until the bot gently took her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

With a shaky voice, Jerome replied, "This is Alfie, he is stronger than we could ever imagine. He can get through this and will be joking around in no time." There was something in his voice and a rawness to Jerome she had never seen before which caused Camilla to wholeheartedly believe him.

Carefully she lifted her hand and wiped a stray tear from his cheek before whispering, "Stay with me today, I don't think I can I handle being alone."

"Not for a second," Jerome promised, causing him to be rewarded with a small smile from the small girl in his arms.

It was Trudy, in her pink coat, followed by the rest of the house that interrupted their moment. She bustled to the door, with everyone trailing towards the door in case they could get any information. Jerome looked down at Camilla and held out his hand to her. she knew this was his way to proving he wouldn't leave her side today. Entwining their fingers together as she took his hand, they two made their way towards the front door too.

"they want me to go to the hospital," Trudy informed Victor who was looking at her questioningly from the door, having just seen Alfie off.

"I'll phone his parents," Victor told her.

"is he going to be alright?" Amber asked, causing the adults to turn and realise they had an audience.

Trudy looked from Victor then back to the Anubis house members, stepping forward as she spoke, "they think so Sweetie, but they did ask if he had taken anything?"

This caused Camilla to look towards the Sibuna's.

"Like what?" Victor asked, suspicion laced into the question.

"I don't know, they just said something." Trudy shrugged.

"He-" Nina started, before looking at the Sibuna's again then back to the adults, pulling the bottle from her bag, "he took a sip of this just before he collapsed."

Camilla looked away as Nina handed over the orange bottle. The elixir was causing more harm than good at the moment. From next to her Jerome squeezed her hand comfortingly, and gave him a small smile to reassure him she was okay.

Trudy gave a bottle a small sniff and pulled a face, "oh, that doesn't smell good. I'll take that with me." With that, she picked up her bag and hurried out the house.

Victor was quick to close and lock the door behind her. Knowing he had everyone's attention as he turned around, "no one, is to leave this house until I find out exactly what happened." The soft tone in which he spoke caused them all to shiver. They were used to Victor being mean and menacing, but this was a controlled and calculating Victor, a much scarier man.

When Victor said he was going to find out, what that meant was they all were sat down in the living room and one by one called to his office to answer some questions. The Sibuna's all claimed the dining room table – Camilla knowing it was probably so they could set a clear story they all would tell. Mick was practicing something with a football, and Mara had her headphones in pretending to hate the world from the couch. Jerome and Camilla occupied the other couch, Camilla's legs over Jerome's as she sat lengthwise to look at him. Jerome playing with her fingers as they sat in silence, a cold cup of tea which sat untouched on the coffee table in front of them – Fabian's way of showing his sister he was there for her if she needed him.

"Miss Rutter," Victor's voice boomed from the top of the stairs, causing Camilla to jump.

Camilla slowly got to her feet, and to the surprise of everyone, Jerome did too. Putting an arm around her, causing her to lean into him instantly before they both walked out of the room.

Victor was waiting for each interviewee at the top of the stairs. A looming threat of a snake watching each mouse climb their way into his den to see if they would be caught or not.

"I asked for Miss Rutter, Jerome." Victor coldly instructed the boy, "You may leave."

"Jerome. Please" Camilla muttered quietly, her hand grabbing his as it rested on her arm.

"If you don't mind, Victor." Jerome spoke calmly, "I would feel better if I just sat on the top step."

"I'd feel better if he did too," Camilla added quickly, her voice wobbling a little.

Victor seemed to look over the duo before nodding his head once. His eyes never leaving their figures as they made their way to the top step. Camilla turned and shot Jerome a smile, which made her look a lot more confident than she actually felt, before turning and following Victor into his office. Pausing at the door to see the tall boy slumped on the top step, his eyes meeting hers. He was there and he wasn't moving. That was enough for her.

Camilla didn't go into Victor's office much, so as she sat down in the chair opposite his desk she couldn't help but look around. Not that bothered about the man closing the door on them. As Victor sat down on his chair, some papers on his desk seemed to move. Camilla's eye caught a silver glint underneath one of them and couldn't help but frown a little.

"Now Miss Rutter, tell me what you know," Victor spoke, resting his chin on his hands as he looked her over.

"What I know?" Camilla stuttered a little blinking and glancing at Victor, before looking back at the sliver thing on the desk. She felt drawn to it as if she should examine it.

"Yes. How did Alfie, get into the state he was."

"Eh," Camilla paused and let out a shaky breath, "I don't know. I honestly don't know everything. He as pretty bad all night, and then he just got worse." Camilla's voice broke and she looked down at her hands. One of her fingers rubbing along the back of her ring in a comforting way. Now she didn't know if it was her doing, or 'the Fates' as Victor has gone on to state it was, but the paper that was hiding the sliver object shifted, causing her to have a proper look at what she was being drawn too.

"Sir," she sniffed, she gazed upon the pendant of the woman with wings. The one that had been plaguing her mind, "may I ask what that is? I feel I've seen it before."

Victor looked taken aback by the question, sitting up straight in his chair and looking to where the girl's gaze was. Carefully, he lifted the pendant and stared from her to it.

"It's a family air loom, a pendant – an Egyptian form of protection." He vaguely explained, "Why do you care so much about it."

Camilla wiped at her eye and shrugged, "I just swore I had seen it before, maybe I dreamt about it," with a deep steadying breath she looked to Victor, "I can go now? I don't know anything of use."

"You may." The man's voice was soft, and his head tilted as the girl got up and left. As if he was studying her.

Camilla took Jerome's place as he was questioned next, her mind filled with the beauty of the pendant she had seen and her curiosity about how she knew about it before seeing it just then. Perhaps Fabian could help her figure out what kind of pendant it was.

"You coming?" the soft voice of Jerome startled her out her thoughts and she nodded her head. Today had been dramatic enough, she could start the questions and research tomorrow. Right now she just needed to worry about her friend, that's all the world could ask of her at that moment. Hand in hand, Jerome and Camilla stuck together for the rest of the day. Neither of them saying anything in classes – most teachers putting that down to shock. In fact the only time one of left the other was to go to the bathroom.

Jerome had just excused himself, Camilla smiled before going back to her manuscript when Fabian came over. There were no words needed between the twins, there never was, but Fabian felt he should at least give Camilla a hug.

"This is all too much, what if this seriously hurts Alfie?" Camilla whispered into Fabian's neck. The boy pulled away and bit his lip, he had clearly been thinking about that also.

"I don't think it will," he started, "if he did drink the elixir, then Victor has been drinking it too and he is okay. I think his body just needs time to get used to it, thus the collapse but after that, no serious harm will be done." Strangely Fabian's words reassured the girl a lot mainly because it made sense. If Victor could drink the stuff and be fine, that meant Alfie would be fine too – just in time.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that" Camilla smiled, it was her first real big smile since the whole Alfie thing and Fabian couldn't help but smile in response. Camilla was his other half, his partner in crime through life. Just seeing her smile like that after the day they all had, had, given him so much hope. Now he somehow had to break to the girl that Nina had quit Sibuna, but he knew that today was the wrong day to do it. After Alfie, Camilla didn't need that added to her plate too.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	28. Chapter 28

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I, however, own Cammie and her little storyline :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 2 ~ House of Reunion** **  
**

* * *

The day without Alfie had been one of the longest days of Camilla's life. She was so used to the boy being around doing goofy things that made her smile that without him school seemed cold, harsh and boring as hell. It also didn't help that she was worried for him – as was Jerome. The two of them not leaving each other side as promised. The only comfort they each had while their best friend was in the hospital. The two only parted when they had to go to bed, Trudy and Victor not allowing Camilla to sleep in Jerome's room with him and forcing her to sleep in her own room with Amber and Nina. Thankfully Fabian understood that Camilla didn't want Jerome to be alone in his room with nothing but all Alfie's stuff as a reminder of his friend in the hospital, so with much persuasion – and blackmail- of Mick the male twin and his roommate camped out in Jerome's room so he wouldn't be alone. Also so Camilla could get some sleep without being sick with worry about two of her friends.

As Camilla sleepily wandered out of her room in desperate need of a cup of tea to wake her up, pulling her hair into a high ponytail as she was not in the mood to put too much effort into her appearance – though she did have her normal makeup and her amber approved school uniform of her shorts, suspenders which hung by her legs, and white shirt on – she was startled as she walked into the looming frame of Jerome. Jerome quickly grabbed Camilla's waste as she stumbled back and she grabbed his shoulders, both of them preventing her from falling in her heeled boots Amber had looked out for her.

"Sorry," Camilla laughed a little, looking up at him, "I didn't see you."

"Clearly," was all the boy replied in a teasing tone.

The two stood there, looking at one another for a moment. Camilla enjoying the moment of calm and peace their little moment held, but of course, it was a short-lived moment of joy. Patricia walked out of the bathroom just at that second, causing Camilla and Jerome to break apart. As she walked past them both she raised her eyebrows at Camilla, not able to meet Jerome's eye as he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. Camilla, however, didn't have time to react, and couldn't stop the flush of pink the rose upon her cheeks as Patricia gave her a look. It was too early in the day and she was not caffeinated enough to be dealing with that kind of thing from her friends just yet. When Patricia – and her looks – were back in her bedroom Camilla cleared her through and glanced back at Jerome.

"Did you want something? Or..." she trailed off, trying to figure out why Jerome was stood outside her door in the first place.

"Oh, yeah." Jerome seemed to understand the small girl's question and sent her a smile, "I thought I'd walk you to breakfast, and I wanted to talk you."

Camilla shrugged and made a motion with her hand so they would start walking, "what for?" she asked as she fell into step with him on their way to the stairs.

Jerome was silent for a second before he lowered his voice a little, "For asking Fabian to crash in my room last night. I don't think I would have got any sleep if I was alone."

"I can't take credit for that," Camilla answered honestly, "I didn't ask him too."

"But he knew you didn't want me alone, so he did it for you. Fabian wouldn't have done it if you weren't here." Jerome explained, "So thank you,"

Camilla took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. She knew what he was trying to say even if the words were coming out as poetically as they normally would for him. She understood what he meant and no other words needed to be said between the two. Neither of them letting go of the other's hand as they continued their way to breakfast in comforting silence.

They broke apart when they got to the dining room, both of them going to their seats on either side of the table – none of their housemates noticing their interaction and small smile to each other as everyone was busy rushing about getting their own breakfasts. Camilla instantly making herself a cup of tea, a small sigh of joy leaving her lips after she had taken her first sip.

"Cleaning fluid." Amber's voice came from behind her, causing Camilla to look up, it seemed she had missed some conversation or another, "Alfie drank cleaning fluid?" She asked an unamused Victor who stood at the end of the table with his arms crossed, his normal unimpressed look on his features.

This remark caused Camilla to raise her eyebrows in surprise as she glanced Fabian's way to see him already looking at her. Both twins thinking the same thing at that moment – how was that possible? They all knew what was in the bottle and it wasn't cleaning fluid.

"That is what the hospital said," Victor informed them all.

"Yeah right," Patricia muttered, clearing thinking along the same lines as the Rutter's.

Patricia's off comment, however, was heard by Victor who lowered his arms and took a step towards the table, "Perhaps you would care to enlighten us on what exactly you think was in that bottle, Miss Williamson."

"Pass." Was all Patricia said rather bluntly. There was no way she was going to share anything with Victor of all people. That seemed to be enough for Victor who glanced from the girl to Camilla, pausing on her for a second with that curious look he now seemed to have whenever he looked her way. Before Camilla could really register it though, the man had turned and left the room.

Trudy bustled through from the kitchen with another pot of tea in her hands, just as she placed it in front of Camilla – giving the girl a wink as if to say she had brewed it just for her – Jerome spoke up.

"Trudykins," he started, which almost caused Camilla to snort out her tea as she tried not to laugh, "How are you today?"

Trudy let out a soft chuckle as she collected in the used plated at the table, "Old enough and wise enough to know when you want something, Jerome." She retorted to the boy who seemed mildly shocked to hear he had been outwitted by Trudy, "out with it."

"well, you know how Alfie and I are best mates yeah?" he started, "and now he's in a hospital bed, probably bored to death with no one to talk too, except old men with hacking coughs and bad breath. I want the day off to visit him."

"Fine," Trudy said, surprising everyone at the table.

"Come on –" Jerome started before he computed the words their house mother said, "fine?"

"But not the whole day though," she told him, "you can get a couple of hours this afternoon."

Jerome looked pleased and turned to look at Camilla as if to ask the silent question of if she was coming, "of course I'm going with you. His other best friend and all." She explained with a wave of her hand, causing Trudy to chuckle again and nod her head in approval.

Amber pipped up, clearly hearing the prospect of an afternoon off, "Trudy, could I join them as well, please. I feel a bit bad that he's not got something nice to look at," Camilla didn't know if Amber actually heard the words out her mouth but couldn't help but smile at them. Amber's brain worked on another level to everyone else's.

"I'll see what I can clear with Mr. Sweet," Trudy informed her.

"Em, Trudy..." Patricia started but was quickly interrupted.

"-No. I can only get permission for 3 of you to go. You'll have to fight it out between yourselves." The woman told them before picking up the plates and leaving the room. Camilla and Jerome were clearly taking two of those slots and the remaining question was who would take the last one.

After the girls bid Jerome a goodbye, Amber and Patricia kept their argument about who was going with Jerome and Camilla going as the Sibuna's had a mini meeting in the girl's room. Amber had informed Camilla about Nina's quitting in a hushed whisper the night before while the American was in the bathroom showering, so she was all caught up – even if she hated what had happened and was determined to get Nina back in the hunt once again. She had this gut feeling that whatever they were investigating they couldn't do it without Nina. She was a piece in the puzzle as much as all the objects they were collecting.

"Of course I'm going with them!" Amber screamed at Patricia once again – who had made herself comfortable on Camilla's bed as the twin sat on the ground beside it watching the back and forth. "Why should you be the one to go? Alfie loves me!" this caused Camilla to flinch a little, but from the soft concerned look she caught in Fabian's eyes she knew only he saw the small movement.

"Amber!" Patricia let out an exasperated sigh, "watch my lips. I am going to the hospital, not you." She said slowly so the girl would understand her. The only response she got from the goddess was a small glare.

The fact Fabian started talking as he paced back and forward in the room also was a result of the girl's lack of a reply. "The only place where yesterday always follows tomorrow." He repeated the clue that was drilled into Camilla's head, causing her to let out a loud groan and lean her head back against her bed. "What is it?" Fabian asked them all. "What is it? What is it?! I mean," Fabian turned and look to Camilla who pretending to be interested. Over the years she had helped Fabian out by simply being there and letting him rant himself into realisation, "what if it isn't a book?"

"Nina," Amber spoke up ignoring Fabian's rant, "who do you think should go?" Amber, Patricia, and Camilla all glanced to Nina who was sat on her bed, pretending to ignore them as she read a magazine. She was still "out".

"Guys, I'm out, remember." She explained to them, "Besides I'm busy reading," she paused to look at the titled of the magazine and faltered a little, "Pink Pony Parade..."

Both twins gave her a disbelieving look as silence fell, causing the girl to look down at the sleek pages again.

"Alfie needs someone to cheer him up, not to shout at him! That is why I wore this lip colour." Amber told Patricia.

"Who is going to be shouting?!" Patricia argued back.

"Eh, hello? What do you think me and Jerome are off to do?" Camilla asked the blonde causing Amber to roll her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"I won't be shouting Amber," Patricia explained, "I'll be interrogating. That's all."

Amber gave the girl a confused look, "don't try to confuse me with your fancy words."

"Ehhh, it's in the dictionary, Amber," Patricia teased. "it's not fancy."

Camilla tried to hide her small chuckle, and thankfully Nina caused enough of a distraction that Amber didn't realise she had laughed.

"In the dictionary," Nina whispered, "Of course!" she yelled before jumping to her feet and running over to the bookcase she shared with Camilla, pulling out the dictionary and pulling it out.

Fabian instantly clicked onto what Nina was thinking as the other three looked at them blankly, "the only place where yesterday always follows tomorrow! A dictionary!" He took the book off Nina and chucked it at Camilla before pulling Nina into a hug and spinning her around, "You genius, genius girl!"

Nina couldn't help but let out a laugh, but as Fabian put her down she looked at the Sibuna's "okay, that happened, but I'm still out guys..."

"So the clue means Camilla's dictionary?" Amber asked.

"Not Camilla's dictionary," Nina explained, "a leather-bound clasped dictionary."

"Do you want to help me look for it, Nina," Fabian asked her, looking at her with what Camilla could only describe as puppy loved up eyes.

Nina looked at him and for a second she looked like she was going to say yes, however she glanced back at her article, "I have to finish reading this article on, winter pony grooming." She gave him an apologetic smile.

Camilla got to her feet and dangled Nina's locket in front of the American – Amber had given it to her the night before – "Sarah gave you this when she gave me my ring. She didn't give it to Amber, or Fabian or Patricia. But to you."

Fabian stood beside Camilla and backed her up, "you are a part of all of this Nina."

Nina looked at the twins, they were a hard duo to fight with when they stood together. So she got to her feet and took her locket back from Camilla, "alright."

From behind them Amber and Patricia let out triumphant squeals.

It was, of course, Patricia who joined Jerome and Camilla on their trip to the hospital, making for an awkward taxi ride into town as the girl hadn't forgotten what she had walked into that morning. Camilla had never been more interested in the trees and countryside before in her life. Though the Goth pixie wasn't saying anything the smirk and the meaningful look she kept giving Camilla whenever her friend caught her eye made for a long journey to the hospital.

Alfie's room was easy to find, and it didn't take long for the three of them to barge in to see their friend. Jerome and Camilla happy to see him looking normal again. Of course, when they first arrived he was busy shooting Aliens on a game console which caused Camilla to look up at Jerome and smiled and look of relief passing between the two who had been the most affected by Alfie's incident (other than Alfie of course). Alfie was normal and well again. However, when Patricia came barrelling into the room like an uncontrollable tornado the boy quickly hid the console under his covers and pretended to be super sick.

"Yo Dude, what's up?" Jerome asked as he and Camilla followed behind her.

"You know," Alfie spoke weakly, "been better..."

"Quit play acting, we saw you shooting aliens!" Patricia laughed, causing Alfie to sit up in his bed and drop the act. Camilla settled herself on the bottom of his bed and smiled at him. She knew it had only been a day, but life without Alfie in the school had been super boring and quiet – she was glad things would be back to normal sooner rather than later.

"We bought you some grapes," Patricia told Alfie, handing him over a paper bag, which Alfie proceeded to open and pull out the stem that the grapes hung on with no grapes on it. He glanced at them with confusion.

"Jerome ate them all on the way here," Camilla explained to the dark-skinned boy.

"You did you mean." Jerome was quick to argue back.

Patricia noticing the start of a Camilla/Jerome bickering session quickly interrupted, "Here," she handed Jerome a £5 note, "go buy him some chocolate."

Jerome and Camilla instantly silenced at the interruption mainly because neither of them was expecting it – normally when they got into their bickering sessions people just left them to it until neither of them had anything left to say. Jerome took the money without question and made his way to the door.

Alfie adding, "Chocolate, yum yum!"

Patricia waited until Jerome left before glancing at Camilla then Alfie, "So, come on, tell us what you saw down in the cellar."

Alfie glanced at them both, "I can't remember."

"Don't give us that!" Patricia pushed.

"It's true, it's like I have a total blank!" Alfie explained, Camilla gave him a sympathetic glance as Patricia went to talk again.

Jerome walked back into the room holding her money, "Wait, why am I the one buying the chocolates? You go." He told Patricia.

"Eh, because I'm playing." Patricia sassed back at him.

Jerome looked at Camilla who raised her eyebrow and pointed to her shoes, "I'm in heels, so no way."

"What does that matter?" Jerome asked.

As they all bickered, a smile on Alfie's face as he heard it all – it was like he was home again – his nurse came into the room to do some checks on him. This was enough of a distraction for Jerome that Patricia could grab her money back from him.

Jerome looked the nurse up and down and clearly liked what he saw, causing Camilla to roll her eyes – what was with Jerome and older women? He didn't see the eye roll but Patricia did, however, neither girl could say anything as Jerome had leaned over Camilla to put his hand on Alfie's leg and dramatically state, "And no matter what I'll take care of you forever and ever, because I am your best friend."

Alfie glanced at Camilla for some reasoning to Jerome's outburst and she subtly nodded her head towards the attractive nurse, which caused realisation to appear in Alfie's eyes.

Alfie's nurse, Delia, ignored Jerome's remark as she looked upon her patient, "looking good Alfie."

"Always do Nurse Delia."

"I think it's safe to say we'll soon be saying goodbye to you." She told the boy. Unsurprisingly to any of them Alfie suddenly started coughing violently.

"I feel sick." He muttered looking up at the nurse.

"So what was the official diagnosis?" Camilla asked the nurse. "We never got told at school."

"The doctors still aren't sure," the nurse told her, "some sort of allergic reaction to something he drank."

Camilla looked at Patricia with a worried expression, so much for the cleaning solution things Victor had told them.

"I thought he drank cleaning fluid," Patricia said without thinking.

The nurse looked up a little shocked, "eh, tests are still with toxicology," she looked at Alfie who had a thermometer in his mouth, "now leave that in and I'll be back in a sec." Alfie nodded his head and with a smile to the three students visiting the nurse left the room.

The moment she left Jerome was quick to say, "You know Nurse Delia makes getting sick kinda appealing."

"Keep your eyes off my nurse," Alfie muttered as best he could with the thermometer in his mouth, causing Camilla to burst out laughing.

"Your nurse? Alfie, you are way too unversed in the laws of flirtation. Unlike mwah." This sentence from Jerome caused Patricia to make eye contact with Camilla and then both of them had the immediately look away from one another. "I'll show you how it's done."

"I'm going to the coffee shop," Patricia told the group, "losers." With that, she left the room as both boys looked at Camilla who was sat at the end of the bed shaking with laughter.

Patricia had been gone a while, and honestly, Camilla was about 98% sure Jerome had forgotten about her. Both he and Camilla had made themselves comfortable in Alfie's little hospital room. Both of them had taken their coats off and thrown them in the chair in the corner of the room. When nurse Delia walked back in again to check up on Alfie the three of them where laughing about the prank they had done to Mr. Sweet the year before that he still had no evidence for that it was them – though all the teachers and Victor knew it had had to have been the three of them. It was simple but genius something only Camilla could think up and the boys could pull off. What they had done was sneak into Sweetie's office and move everything in the room just slightly to the left. The man had such a routine he didn't even think when he walked into his room, but the whole day he was bumping into things and knocking things over, which caused much chaos – especially when some very important documents may have got coffee all over them.

Their laughter tailed off as the nurse came back in, they had all learned that most of the time adults don't like hearing about pranks on other adults. They had all been given lectures from their folks at one point or the other for that. Camilla had moved so she was next to Alfie on the bed and when Nurse Delia came in Jerome jumped to his feet from where he sat at the end of the bed to watch the nurse work.

"oft, is it me or is it hot in here?" Jerome spoke up, as he started to fan himself, causing Camilla and Alfie to share an amused look, "oh my heart is pounding. You know I think it might be palpitations." Jerome informed the nurse. Holding out his arm to her, "feel my pulse, my pulse is racing."

"Is he for real?" Camilla whispered to Alfie not bothering to hide her amused smile as she watched the bored looking nurse take Jerome's pulse. Delia looked up at Jerome in shock. "My word, that is exceptionally fast."

"Is it?" Jerome faltered.

"Yeah, dangerously so I'd say." The nurse told him.

"In what way dangerous?"

"I think you need an injection of Beta-blockers straight away," the nurse said ignoring the panic in the boy's voice as she made her way over to her bag, pulling out a syringe with the biggest needle Camilla had ever seen.

"Beta-blocker?"

"Don't worry, just because the needle is gigantic doesn't always mean it hurts more, although in this case, it does." It was around this moment Camilla and Alfie clocked onto the fact the nurse was playing Jerome like a fool.

"No nurse!" Jerome all but screamed, "I haven't really – I mean, I was only..."

"What?" Delia asked innocently turning around, "Joking?" Jerome looked from the nurse to the two in the bed sniggering away, "Gotcha!"

"Nice one nurse Delia!" Alfie praised the woman and Camilla couldn't help but watch her in awe. There weren't many people who could play Jerome the way he played everyone around him and she loved it when she met one of the few who could.

The trip to the hospital had been a productive one – at least for the mind-sets of Jerome and Camilla-, though Patricia had messaged Camilla to say she'd found something and would make her own way back to the house. As the duo walked through the front doors of Anubis house Camilla found her arm being grabbed and herself being hauled up the stairs at a scary speed by Amber. "Sorry Jerome, but I need to talk to Cam, now!" was all they got as an explanation as to why Camilla was being rushed away. From the sound of the laughter that left them, Jerome wasn't offended that his friend was pulled away and probably wandered off to do, whatever it was Jerome did in the house.

Amber pulled Camilla into their bedroom and started to go on a massive rant about her Canary costume in the play. Thankfully her rant/trying to get Camilla to get her a new part in the play speech was cut short when Fabian and Nina walked into the room a leather-bound book in Nina's arms.

"Oh yeah, and Fabiana found the book we were looking for," Amber added with a wave of her hand as she elegantly sat down on the floor by her bed next to Camilla.

"Wait, what?!" both Camilla and Fabian said at the same time. though both for two very different reasons. Fabian was reacting to the ship name Amber had given himself and Nina way to easily – unknown to him Camilla and Amber had been working on the perfect one for a while before settling on that one. Whereas, Camilla was reacting to the fact they had found the book which held the next clue. "You have the book?" Nina nodded and put it on the ground for the girl to see. It was clear that the straps on the book where some kind of lock, but other than that it seemed to fit the description the clue gave and it even came with the musty book smell Camilla knew to come with old books.

Amber pulled the book to her and started trying to unlock the locks with a bobby pin, but after the third one snapped on her she frowned, "wow, it's a super powerful clasp."

"Its really stuck." Nina groaned, "eh, try the locket, its opened stuff before?"

Amber nodded her head and handed Fabian the broken metal before taking the locket and putting it against the lock. No luck. Nothing happened.

Camilla frowned and looked at Nina, "I have a hunch, eh, Nina you try it."

The American gave Camilla a look but shrugged, holding her hand out to Amber to pass her the locket. Once it was in her hand, she pushed it against the locks. Camilla's hunch was right, the lock glowed the red magic colour she had grown used too and they snapped open. It had to be Nina that held the locket otherwise whatever power it held wouldn't work.

"It only works for you!" Amber exclaimed as the binds flew open. "Spooky."

"How did you?" Fabian asked trailing off looking to Camilla.

The girl bit her lip and shrugged, "eh, gut feeling. I'll talk to you later about it," she knew she was being blunt but there where somethings at the moment she felt she could only share with her twin.

Nina and Amber didn't seem offended as Nina changed the conversation, "Okay, let's see what's inside this thing."

Grinning Fabian grabbed the top of the book and opened it, to reveal an empty hole inside the book. It seemed whatever was inside had been taken already. "Nothing," Fabian dejectedly muttered.

"Nothing," Amber repeated, sounding let down, pushing the cover back over the book.

Before any of them could think about what to do next Nina's phone started ringing. "Hello?" Nina answered, "What's going on? Okay, okay, we're coming!"

The others looked at her for answers and she looked down at her phone, "that was Patricia. She says she needs our help!"

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	29. Chapter 29

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I, however, own Cammie and her little storyline :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 29 ~ House of Memories** **  
**

* * *

Camilla, Fabian, and Amber rushed after Nina as she grabbed her bag and jacket and ran from the room.

"She didn't say what she needed help with?" Fabian asked the American as the group walked down the stairs.

"She just said she needed to meet in the bike shed and bring blankets and food," Nina explained. This caused Amber and Camilla to give each other an uneasy look from behind Fabiana.

"Hey, guys." Jerome asked, approaching them as they reach the bottom of the stairs, "have you seen Patricia? She gave us the slip at the hospital and hasn't come back yet. I'm getting worried."

"She's at-"Amber started.

"She's out with her boyfriend!" Nina interrupted, having no clue what the blonde was going to say. Fabian looked to Camilla who bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at Jerome's expression. "They are madly in love. He's in a band. I think they're kinda Goth."

Jerome looked a little disgusted at the news, "Patricia has a boyfriend?! You're serious?" He looked from Nina to Camilla to shrugged in a 'what can you do' kinda way trying to back up her friends lies the best she could without laughing at the stupidity of it. "Poor guy..." was all Jerome could add before wandering off into the living room.

The moment he was in the other room Camilla let out the laugh she had been holding in, "That was amazing!"

"You need to stop lying." Fabian agreed to laugh alongside his twin.

"Let's get going..." Amber insisted and as no one was around the four slipped out of the house unnoticed.

The four of them found a pacing Patricia easily when they got to the clearing in the woods.

"Okay, what's happened?" Nina asked the girl as they approached.

"Eh," Patricia paused, looking them all over, "it's easier if I just show you." With that, she turned on her heel and hurried to a small section of broken buildings in the grounds. The four friends all looked at each other before following.

Patricia's hushed, worried state made sense to them the moment they turned the corner and they could see what Patricia had hidden. In a wheelchair, seemingly asleep, was Rufus – or who Camilla assumed was Rufus. He was the same guy they had seen Victor put into the car, so that's the only leap she could make.

"You stole a patient?!" Amber exclaimed the moment she saw the sleeping guy in hospital garments.

"It explains the business you had when we wanted to leave," Camilla added, standing a little behind the group looking over Fabian's shoulder at the guy.

"Have you gone completely mad?" Fabian asked Patricia as she covered Rufus over in a blanket.

"Well, I couldn't leave him in the hospital, could I? Not like this," Patricia explained, "it's just until he comes around."

Camilla and Nina shared an unsure expression, "I don't want to be difficult," Nina spoke up softly, "But what if he doesn't?" she asked, sharing the thought that had passed between herself and the female twin.

"He will. He's looking more alert already." Patricia reassured them.

"Oh yeah, totally-"Fabian started in a disbelieving voice.

"-He should be piloting a plane in the state he's in." Camilla finished for him sassily.

"he was more alert in the taxi," Patricia added lamely, knowing it wouldn't help much. Nina, Fabian, and Camilla all shot her looks of disbelief – all of them trying to come to grips with the fact their friend stole a person from a hospital of all places. What if he died on them because he needed a special medication or something? Camilla didn't want blood on her hands, she had a life to live still.

Amber, however, was not on the same worrying train of thought as the rest of them. She had moved closer to Rufus as if to examine him. Before any of them could stop her, she slapped the man across his face and yelled, "RUFUS WAKE UP!"

All of them gasped and Camilla pulled Amber a little away from the man scared of what she would do next. Patricia decided to shout at the girl was the best course of action, "Calm down Amber!"

The girls shouting and slapping seemed to have worked, however, as Rufus looked around in a bit of a daze, "Where am I?" he muttered.

Amber looked at Patricia with a smirk that Camilla was proud to see, "Your welcome." Was all she simply said.

Patricia rolled her eyes at the blonde before focusing on Rufus, "It's okay," she reassured the man, "Rufus, its Patricia. You're safe here."

"Patricia..." the man muttered with a hint of realisation in his tone, "what happened?" he asked looking around.

"We're not sure. We saw Victor kidnap you."

"Yeah-h..."

"And then, then, I found you in the hospital." Patricia continued not giving the man time to speak, "You were like, comatose. They must have done something to you" As the girl spoke Rufus looked over the four with him, none of them saying anything to each other. Camilla stayed to the back as much as she could, there was something in her gut telling her not to trust this man, however, Fabian and her friends were there and she refused to abandon them.

Rufus looked away and let out a groan, "I am so tired..."

"Should I slap him again?" Amber asked eagerly.

All of them looked at her in surprise, but Nina shook her head. Patricia bustled about and poured Rufus a cup of soup Fabian had brought in a flask, handing it over to him as she kept talking, "They must have thought you were close to finding Joy. Or they never would have kidnaped you."

"Do you think they have hidden her somewhere?" Amber asked the man, "As they did with you."

The man took a sip of the soup as he thought over his response, "Oh I am convinced they have hidden her, yeah."

"You said you thought that Nina's locket might be the key!" Patricia spoke up, earning her a glare from both the twins as Camilla quickly put her hands behind her back so Rufus couldn't see her ring. Whereas Nina just let out a sigh. "Nina, why don't you show it to him?"

"Patricia..." the twins both hissed warningly, it was clear neither of them trusted the guy.

"So you're the girl with the locket?" Rufus asked sitting up in interest, looking at Nina.

"Yes." Nina was forced to admit to the man, "Also Nina, Hi."

"May I see it?"

Rufus moved closer as if to grab it from her and Camilla pulled Nina back, taking a step forward to the girl was blocked from view, "Sorry Mr. no can do. That locket is staying with Nina."

"I can't show anyone," Nina tried to explain to the man from behind the small glaring force that was Camilla, "I was told not too."

"By Sarah Frobisher-Smyth?"

"Yeah... how would you know that?"

"Oh, she is a friend of mine," Rufus said, but Camilla didn't believe a word coming out of his mouth. "And you must give that back to her."

"Why?" Fabian asked. The coldness in his tone informed Camilla he was on the same boat as herself. He believed nothing from the man's mouth.

"Because the locket is cursed."

"Oh as if!" Camilla scoffed, feeling Nina take her hand from behind her and give it a squeeze.

"Cursed?!" Amber immediately started to panic, "what do you mean, 'cursed'."

"Well before Sarah had it," Rufus went on, ignoring Camilla completely, "she was a wonderful, vibrant, woman. And you should never have taken it."

"I didn't take it. It was a gift."

Rufus scoffed at that, "She was a confused old lady, who doesn't know what she was doing. I mean I can give it back to her if you'd like."

"No!" Nina, Fabian, and Camilla spoke up. Camilla's fist clenching and the leaves on the ground started to swirl little as she got more and more pissed off with the man.

"Strictly speaking," Rufus said, looking around at the now swirling leaves – something about them causing him to panic as he looked around for the source of what was causing them to move, "it isn't yours."

"Strictly speaking," Fabian spoke up, "it isn't yours either."

"I meant what I said," Rufus told them, "the locket is dangerous. The all-seeing eye of Horus is an evil eye."

"Eh, wrong!" Camilla chimed in, her family's obsession about Egypt coming to play at this moment and it was clear Fabian thought the same thing.

"The eye of Horus is an Egyptian symbol of protection," Fabian concluded from his twin. Both of them looking at the man in such a way as if to dare him to contradict them again.

"But is it protecting good or evil?" Rufus asked.

They all looked at him, and Patricia noticed Camilla open her mouth to argue back but dragged her off. Telling Rufus they would be back tomorrow with more food. From the sounds of the leaves crunching Amber, Nina, and Fabian were following behind the two girls. No one wanting to spend more time with the man that they needed too.

The trip to see Rufus was not spoken about for the rest of the evening, mainly because Fabian and Camilla looked angrier than either Amber or Patricia had seen them in a while. Thankfully there was a distraction in the form of Alfie coming home in the morning. The residents of Anubis house all made sure to get ready early so they could surprise the boy when he got home.

"Where is everyone? Is everyone gone to school already?" Alfie's voice came loud and clear from the hallway, causing Jerome and Camilla – the two who had organised this little surprise - to smile at one another. "It's not even quarter to nine yet."

"I know," Trudy said in a sympathetic tone, "terrible isn't it..." with that she led him into the living room where they all jumped out on him screaming...

"SURPRISE!"

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow... and so says all of us!" they all sang as they came up to give Alfie a hug, the boy grinning thankful they hadn't forgotten about him coming home.

After the singing was over Mick decided to break the joyful bubble with once sentence, "Is it alright to go now?"

Everyone's happy faces dropped and Trudy waved him off with a soft, "Oh go on then."

"Alright mate," Mick told Alfie with a slap on the back before running from the house.

"We're so glad you're home!" Amber told the boy with a grin.

"Are coming into school today?" Jerome asked from beside Camilla. "Our costume for the play came in, and Cam got us the most epic thing ever!" Camilla shrugged. She knew the two boys would enjoy the costume that's why she got Mr. Winkler to buy it.

Trudy laughed and shook her head, "Alfie's not going into school this morning."

"Truds I want to go to school," Alfie told the woman, causing Camilla and Jerome to send him concerned looks. Alfie never wanted to go to school.

"Well, I never thought I'd hear that coming from your mouth." Trudy joked, "Are you sure you're up to it." Alfie nodded his head at the woman. "Oh, alright. But you two," she pointed at Jerome and Camilla, "must keep an eye on him for me."

"I promise we will," Camilla told the woman as Jerome grabbed Alfie to go help him get his stuff together, telling him all about their camel costume.

Everyone else left behind them and Camilla grabbed Fabian's arm. He turned to her and his eyes instantly looked concerned. "Can," Camilla started, looking around before lowering her voice, "Can we walk over together. Just me and you. I need to talk to you."

Fabian didn't need to be asked twice, all he said was, "Meet here in 5."

Camilla nodded her head feeling relived, before rushing up the stairs to grab her things.

The walk over to the school was a short one but Camilla didn't need the time she just needed the reassurance she wasn't going crazy.

"So Fabian," she started, her arm looped in his as they walked, "You remember that thing I was telling you about before..."

"You mean your ring, and the magic that is connected to your emotions?" he asked causing Camilla to nod her head.

"I'm scared Fabby," She whispered, her voice cracking. "I feel it's getting stronger, and I don't know how to control it."

"Cam, we'll figure this out. We'll go to the library."

"Fabby, I don't think something like this is in some book." Camilla teased, "I just, I have this gut feeling that someone is going to get hurt and it is going to be because of me."

Fabian looked over Camilla and could see the worry in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and just tried to be there for his twin. He couldn't grasp everything she was dealing with at the moment, but he did know he could be a constant in her life. The support that would never go away, and in that moment that was what she needed.

Amber and Nina looked up as the twins joined them in the drama room, neither of them commenting on the worry that was clearly on both their faces. Amber made some excuse to leave – something about fixing her makeup and the other three instead decided to look over the book, Fabian getting out his little flashlight from his key ring and shining it inside the hollowed out pages in case there was something they had missed.

"Do you see anything?" Nina asked Fabian causing him to let out a laugh and look up.

"Not since Camilla asked 10 seconds ago," he teased, "Are you taking it in turns or something?"

As they all peered into the book again Patricia came barging in, "Rufus is gone! I can't believe it, he was our only connection to Joy!"

They all glanced at one another. What where they do to now?

Fabian went back to looking at the book. There was only one problem they could solve at a time and seeing as the clue was in front of them it made sense to focus on that first.

Patricia slumped down in the seat next to Camilla and watched Nina and Fabian as they hunted for the smallest clue in the cutout area of the book. "I think whatever was in there is long gone."

"She's right, there is nothing." Fabian agreed in defeat.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Nina excitedly sat up, "what's that?" she pointed in the book. Camilla and Patricia leaned in to see what she was pointing too.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"There, something faint." Nina grabbed his hand and moved the light in it closer, "move that closer."

As the light got closer to the paper words began to appear.

"Its invisible ink!" Fabian exclaimed excitedly. "The heat from the torch must have made it appear."

"What does it say?" Patricia asked.

"That's it, it's coming through!" Nina squealed.

"Under the eyes of Horus a globe and hollow lie. Two right for eternity but just one-left to die." Fabian read aloud.

"these get more morbid as they go on." Camilla commented, "I don't want to de because I don't know my left from my right!"

"The panel in the attic is hollow," Nina suggested, "there is an eye of Horus there too."

"That's not the only one..." Fabian said, looking to Camilla who clocked onto his thoughts.

"The stairs..." she whispered.

Camilla didn't know how she was functioning these days with little to no sleep, but here she was once again sneaking out of bed. Herself and Nina met Fabian at the bottom of the steps. Camilla deciding to let the Scooby Doo team hunt while she had a little nap leaning on the pillar of the bottom step.

"I think the clue may be talking about something here, in the hallway. Something globe shaped." Fabian explained to the American – and his sleepy twin. "Guys..."

"What?" Nina asked, but Fabian's attention was on the globes on top of the pillars on either side of the stairs. Nina clocked on and looked excited, "Which one though?"

"I don't know," Fabian whispered. Going to the one Camilla wasn't leaning on and knocking on it. It seemed pretty solid. He turned and pushed Camilla away with his hand causing her to grumble but move to let him knock on the second on. Hollow. "I'd say this one."

"Now what?" Camilla asked through a yawn.

"Two right for eternity and one left to die." Fabian repeated back the clue.

"So two rights to open it." Camilla assumed and made to move forward but was stopped by Fabian,

"You don't know your right from your left, you're not turning anything Cam." He told his sister who pulled a face at him but stood back to let him turn the globe. With some effort and much creaking the globe turned twice before coming off, and hanging under it was yet another puzzle piece.

"Yes!"

"And it's another strangely shaped object," Nina commented.

"What do we have here?" Fabian asked.

"Eh, guys..." Camilla's attention was at the top of the stairs and though neither of her friends had noticed.

"Yes," Victor's voice caused both heads to face the direction Camilla's was in, just in time to see the man walking down the stairs, "What do you have there?" Victor asked.

All of them knew there was no way there were getting out of this Scott free, "give." Victor asked, and Fabian looked as if he was going to argue but Camilla took the piece from him and handed it over to the man, "I will decide your punishment in the morning, and now get to bed!"

None of them had to be told twice. Nina and Camilla rushing up the stairs whereas Fabian all but sprinted to his room. Camilla paused at the door to the girl's hallway and looked back at Victor, he seemed to be examining the piece as if he recognised it from somewhere but not wanting to chance her luck the girl didn't stay there long enough to see what he did next.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	30. Chapter 30

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I, however, own Cammie and her little storyline :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 30 ~ House of Drama** **  
**

* * *

The school play was a day away, so Camilla – as Assistant Director helping Mr. Winkler out – had to leave early the next morning before Victor could give her any punishment at all. She had worked tirelessly to make a dressing room area for everyone, making sure their costumes were there, makeup, props. Everything she could so their dress rehearsal in the afternoon could run as smoothly as possible. She was glad not to be performing, as she sat on the edge of the stage watching her fellow classmates running around getting the last minute things they needed personally. Camilla was laughing more at Alfie and Jerome as they had been spending the last hour practicing walking in their camel costume.

Mr. Winkler stood in the middle of the room, "Okay, guys!" He called causing everyone to look at him, "it's time to focus. It's the big night tomorrow. Dress rehearsal starts in 5 minutes. Camilla you okay to take notes?"

Camilla nodded at the man and lifted her clipboard which held the script on it. Stood next to her was Fabian, Nina, and Patricia. They were catching up the Sibuna's on the late night adventure which had resulted in Victor taking the puzzle piece from them.

"And then, when we were leaving Camilla and I heard Victor scream." Nina told the two, "Like he'd had a stroke or something."

"Super creepy," Camilla added.

"It sounded like a cross between a sick whale and a broken piano."

"No, it was more like a cat who had been stood on, and Mick trying to sing." Camilla corrected the girl causing Patricia to let out a laugh.

Fabian, however, ignored the two's comparisons to what Victors scream sounded like and focused on the important information, "Victor defiantly put the puzzle piece back in his safe. I crept back and saw him do it."

"So, let's steal it back," Camilla said casually as she jumped off the stage to stand next to them, causing them to all give her a look of shock.

"No!" Fabian told his twin, "How can we? He'd know it was us."

"But what if…" Nina started, pausing as if she was making sure of something before continuing "What if we had the perfect alibi."

"You are brilliant…" Camilla whispered following the girl's train of thought.

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked.

"I have an idea, I think Camilla has figured it out," Nina told Fabian and Patricia. "It's a little crazy but, it might just work."

Before Nina could explain her plan further Amber's voice came from across the room where she stood in a cactus costume, "But I don't understand, why can't the cactus sing?!"

"Cacti can't speak, Amber." Mr. Winkler tried to explain to the girl.

"Anyway you have a terrible voice," Jerome added from the backend of the camel costume.

"No, she hasn't!" Alfie defended, "Take no notice dearest cactus."

This interaction caused the four to suppress their giggles as it was the kind of thing that would only happen at their school between their friends.

"Okay everyone," Mr. Winkler clapped his hands from where he stood on the stage, "let's get started." This was all that was needed for everyone to run off and get ready for the dress rehearsal, Camilla taking her seat on the couch – pretending to be the audience as Mr. Winkler was running the sound and lights. Putting her feet up and getting herself comfortable.

The dress rehearsal of the show was not as long as the tech but Camilla was so glad to see the back of it. even after sitting on the comfy couch in the drama hall, Camilla's back was killing her as she stood up to give out the last minute notes to the actors. The notes weren't too bad, just a few timing issues or someone forgot alike. "Okay everyone, well done! Well done!" Mr. Winkler congratulated everyone as they got to their feet once Camilla was done.

"Mick and Mara," Camilla added as the two turned to head off to change, "you do realise you will have to kiss tomorrow night don't you?"

Both of her friends gave her an annoyed look but Camilla didn't care, she had written in a kiss and she was going to get a kiss from them! With that Mr. Winkler let everyone go causing most people to rush off to their dressing rooms to get out of their costumes. Fabian grabbed his sister as himself, Nina and Patricia moved off to one side.

"Hit us with this insane plan of yours Nina," Fabian asked the American.

"So tomorrow night, everyone's going to be here at the play, right?" Nina started, "Even Victor. So Anubis house will be empty."

"Yeah…" Fabian said slowly not getting the full plan yet.

"After the first few scenes, Nina isn't on again until act two." Camilla pipped up, "That's about 30 minutes not including the interval."

"So I will have that time to sneak into the house, break into the safe, get the puzzle piece and get back to the play…"

"Just in time for her walk into act two." Camilla concluded for the girl with a grin, "Like I said she is brilliant!"

"Brilliant!" Fabian agreed with Camilla.

"Sibuna!" Nina asked, raising her right hand. Causing the twins to mirror her instantly.

"Eh," Patricia spoke up, "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked the three breaking their little bubble.

"What?" Nina asked.

"The code to Victor's safe!"

Nina let out a defeated sigh, clearly, she hadn't thought about that.

"Alfie! Jerome!" Mr. Winkler shouted from across the room. "Camilla can you please…"

"Coming sir," Camilla called and sent her friends an apologetic look before rushing over to see what the issue was. Somehow during the run through Jerome and Alfie had managed to get the zip stuck on their costume and no matter what the teacher did it wasn't coming undone.

"Get a move on!" Jerome shouted at Alfie, "I'm sweltering in here!"

"I can't, the zip's stuck dude!" Alfie shouted back at his friend. These shouts caused laughter to ripple out around the room.

"Do you think you can safely get these two to Trudy, and then get the costume back safely tomorrow for me Camilla?" Mr. Winkler asked the girl who was laughing at her friends. Camilla nodded her head at the man. She could do that no problem, it didn't mean she wouldn't tease her friends about it.

It ended up being an Anubis house effort to get Jerome and Alfie back to the house in one piece with the costume not getting damaged. School hallways and two very impatient boys didn't mix well together for keeping a costume undamaged. Thankfully Amber had run ahead so Trudy was waiting for them when the house plus a Camel came through the front door. The woman assessed the issue and told them to take a seat while she grabbed something before bustling off.

"Are you two going to sleep like that?" Patricia asked the boys as they sat down at the table.

"No way, his feet stink!" Jerome informed them all.

"Okay, Okay, don't get the humps!" She teased, getting rewarded with a laugh and a high five from Camilla at her pun.

"Where's Trudy, I'm bursting for the toilet!" Alfie said wriggling around.

Thankfully Trudy entered with her sowing kit causing both boys to look at her in relief. "Come on Humphry, this won't hurt a bit!" she pulled out a huge pair of scissors causing Camilla to flinch as she remembered promising Mr. Winkler nothing would happen to the costume.

This worry was taken from her mind as the boys both got up and then promptly fell over trying to walk over to the woman. This didn't faze their house mother who hurried over to them and started cutting.

"Trudy get me out of this please!" Jerome begged.

As Trudy started getting the boys out of their costume Patricia's focus switched to Fabian who was sat at the table miming something – looked like a bazar invisible keyboard to Camilla but she wasn't going to question her brother too much.

"What are you doing?" Patricia asked Fabian.

"Shh Shh," he hushed the girl, "I'm trying to remember something." This caused the Sibuna's to hurry over to him to see what he was up too. After a few seconds, Fabian screamed, "Pen and Paper quick!" Nina being Nina just happened to have in her bag cos she was Nina. Like the crazy person, Fabian was he started to draw out a grid with numbers in it. As he did this behind them all Trudy finally realised Alfie and Jerome, Alfie running out the room straight away muttering about the toilet.

"I feel like I've just broken out of Jail," Jerome dramatically exclaimed as he stumbled over to the couch and lay down, "A fur-lined jail!"

None of the Sibuna's bar Camilla paid them much attention but even then once she knew her friends – and the costume – was okay her focus went back to whatever her brother was up too. "He pressed the top right one twice, middle one once, and the bottom left one once – I think," Fabian told them all, as he wrote down the numbers.

"You only think?" Amber asked.

"We need to know defiantly." Patricia agreed with the girl. "Nina you can't do this!"

"Sarah trusted me to find the treasure," Nina explained, "I can't let it fall into Victor's hands."

Fabian wrote down the numbers and looked up at Camilla who gave him a confident smile. If Fabian thought he was right she would back him. With that, he pushed the notebook in front of Nina. "It's 3, 3,5,7." He told her with a nod of his head.

"At least we know this thing isn't impossible guys," Camilla added trying to reassure everyone. This seemed to work as the girls nodded their heads and Amber then pulled Patricia out to the room with something about lines and Nina and Fabian started talking homework.

Not wanting to be a 3rd wheel Camilla looked back across the room at saw a groaning Jerome on the couch, she wandered over and sat on the back of the couch and bit back a laugh. Due to being in the costume for the majority of the afternoon his normally well-dressed appearance was distressed – with the added extra of furry camel legs - and his normally perfectly groomed hair was all over the place.

"I look ridiculous…" Jerome muttered after a second.

"No, you don't." Camilla tried to reassure him but he opened an eye and saw her trying to hide her smile.

"Nice try Milly," he muttered.

Causing Camilla to burst out laughing before she said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she told the boy through her laughter, "But come on."

It took Jerome a second to really think over the situation he found himself in before he too was laughing along with Camilla. It was only something He could find himself in.

As they were laughing a familiar face to the Rutter's wandered into the room with Trudy. "Camilla, Fabian someone to see you," Trudy informed them both.

"Uncle Ade!" Camilla squealed, rushing over to the man and giving him a hug. Due to the play, she didn't see him as much as she normally did and she hadn't realised how much the chats with her Godfather helped her compute the madness of her life.

Fabian and Nina had wandered across the room as Camilla hugged her Uncle and even Jerome had gotten to his feet to say a polite hello to the man.

"Oh Camilla, it's always nice to see you, darling," Ade said returning the hug before looked over to Nina and Fabian. "Ah, there he is, my favourite nephew!" he told the boy with a smile. "Are you two stepping out?" he asked Fabian looking towards Nina causing a snigger from Camilla and Jerome.

"Stepping out?" Nina asked, but Fabian caught on to his uncle's words.

"No! No, we're not." Fabian told him.

"Shame, I like this one. She has cheek and a good appetite!" Ade told him, before looking to Camilla who had moved back over to Jerome, "Think you can do something about it?"

"Trust me there is a plan." Camilla winked causing a chuckle to come from her uncle and her twin to start spluttering.

"I suppose I should give you this while I'm here at the school, I'm picking up those tickets Camilla reserved me for your show." He handed Fabian and old Egyptian looking book, "Might even be some use to your Egyptian Project."

"Unlocking the eye…" Fabian read, "Thank you, Uncle Ade"

"I found it in a dusty corner, myths and legends mainly. But it should make an interesting read." The man told the pair who were looking over the book with rapid interest. "And who might you be?" Ade turned his attention to the boy who stood behind his goddaughter.

Jerome looked a little surprised but held out a hand, "Jerome, Sir, I'm Jerome Clarke."

Ade took his hand a shook it, looking to his goddaughter and back to him with a curious look in his eye. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Would you like a cup of tea, Mr. Rutter?" Trudy asked Ade once he let go of Jerome's hand, interrupting the silent conversation uncle and niece where having.

"Please call me Ade," the man said looking to Trudy, "that would be lovely. White no sugar, I'm already sweet enough."

This caused Trudy to laugh and Camilla to make a disgusted look and turn away, hiding her face in Jerome's shirt causing him to laugh as the adults moved off.

"Old people shouldn't flirt!" Camilla told the 3 in the room with her, even if the sound was muffled.

The next day held a buzz of excitement for all in Anubis house. It was a big performance day! Unlike everyone else in the house, Camilla was once exempt from classes for the day so while everyone else was in uniform she wasn't much to the annoyance of Patricia.

"Today's the day!" Patricia told Fabian and Nina as they wandered into the dining room for breakfast.

"I'm really nervous…" Nina told them all.

Alfie came bouncing in with Jerome behind him, throwing cards onto the table. "Good luck cards in the post for everyone."

Everyone went scrambling for the cards until one was left. Fabian and Camilla looked at the cream envelope that was left lying with their name on it. Neither of them really wanting to open it. Finally, Camilla took it and put it in her bag. "We… later." She whispered and Fabian nodded. It was something that they needed to do just the two of them. To distract them both he looked to Nina.

"My folks are coming…" Alfie said aloud causing Camilla to look his way with a smile. She always loved Alfie's parents, the two were strict but very loving.

"Aren't you going to open yours, Patricia?" Fabian asked, after looking over Nina's with her.

"It says to open in private…"

"Ohh let's have a look. Don't be shy, maybe it's a postcard from Joy!" Alfie teased casing Patricia to elbow him as he reached for the card.

"Touch it and you'll lose a hand, I swear!" Patricia warned him, before settling in her seat.

The morning went by quietly for everyone and before everyone came rushing into the backstage area to get ready for the show, Fabian slipped in to find Camilla knowing Mr. Winkler would be keeping her busy so it was better he found her over Camilla trying to find him. Surprisingly when he slipped into the hall Camilla was already sat on the stage, the curtains where drawn over it already and the seats for the performance were set out – Fabian assuming that was the job of Camilla in the morning. In her had was the envelope, unopened still, but she was playing around with it.

The sound of his footsteps caused Camilla to look up and she quickly wiped tears from her face, "Hey Fabby."

"Oh, Cam…" He knew why she was upset because they both knew exactly what was inside the envelope. Camilla met her twin halfway across the room and buried her head into his chest and they both hugged each other. Getting some comfort in knowing they at least had each other and they didn't need anyone else.

Fabian had told her not to even bother sending their parents an invitation, but Camilla did because perhaps this time they would come. She had written the play and Fabian was in it. what more motivation did two parents need. However the envelope was from their mum's company, and she knew she didn't write it herself – probably some assistant of hers. As for her dad, she didn't hold any hope there at all.

"I really thought this time…" Camilla whispered as she broke away from the hug, and Fabian wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Fabian a long time ago stopped caring about his parent's approval, he didn't need them when he had people like his Uncles in his life to be that guiding adult figure. But Camilla, Camilla had always taken the fact that she wasn't wanted – not in the eyes of her parents – to heart. Though his voice was thick as he spoke, his words were clear, and they were the promise the two always shared that would never break, "We have each other…"

"Nothing else is needed," Camilla concluded for him in a whisper, a small smile appearing on her face. It was weak and watery, but it was there.

Camilla looked down at the envelope in her hand and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and thinking of fire. Fabian could see her ring glow before a small flame erupted from the corner of the envelope. Camilla opened her eyes and let out a triumphant squeal seeing the flame before running over and placing the envelope in the bin to let it smoke to nothing. "I think I'm getting better at this magic nonsense..." she joked when she felt Fabian approach her.

"You know, I'm so proud of you," Fabian said, putting a hand round her shoulder, trying to not sound as shocked as he felt at seeing Camilla's magic display for the first time in real life. "You wrote this whole play, you were a friend to Nina, you…" he faltered before letting out a whisper, "You just make me proud to call you my sister."

Camilla lent her head on his shoulder and put an arm around Fabian. She knew he didn't need her to say anything back, he wouldn't have wanted her too. He knew she was proud to be his sister and twin. It was the two of them till the end and neither of them wanted it any other way.

They didn't know how long they stood there, watching the envelope burn away, but it was a quiet moment they needed.

If anyone thought something was up with the twins as they all got ready, no one said anything. Camilla was in her element bustling around helping everyone get ready, every time she looked over to Fabian he was with Nina reading so she knew he was okay. Before anyone could realise it was 20 minutes to curtain up and Camilla was rushing around trying to find everyone who would be in the opening scene.

"Patricia come on, you can fix your mask at the mirror on the side of the stage" Camilla moaned to the girl as she all but pushed her to the stage, smiling at Nina and Fabian who were looking through the curtain at who was entering the hall.

"Guys you're not on till the second act! Camilla!" Mr. Winkler shouted at the pair of trees before rushing over to the girl, "Everyone ready?"

"Everyone's ready to go, just a little… overexcited." This seemed to calm his nerves a little but not really. "Nina, Fabian… away please!" Camilla hissed.

"Sorry!" Nina and Fabian got away from the curtain and smiled at her apologetically.

"You know that good luck card I got sent?" Patricia informed them all, rushing over to the three. Handing it over to Fabian.

"Yeah?" Camilla asked, before looking over the card. It was strange, everything seemed off but she couldn't understand what it was trying to say.

"What does this mean?" Fabian asked.

"I was really hoping you'd know," Patricia said looking at them.

"Maybe it's a secret message from Rufus?" Nina offered, causing Camilla and Patricia to look at her in surprise.

"Why would you say that?"

"He's in the audience"

"What?" The two girls hissed together.

"If he ruins my play I will end him!" Camilla threatened where Patricia went on more of a concerned vibe with,

"What if Victor sees him?"

Nina looked back over the card before offering, "Maybe it's a seat number. Row DC4?"

"No he's in row G" Fabian explained still looking over the card.

"Well, who's in D4?" Camilla asked.

Before anyone could say anything Mr. Winkler came across. "Everyone places for curtains!" before Camilla could wish her friends luck the teacher had grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off the stage.

"Mick, Mara!" Camilla called as she was pushed away, giving them a heads up to get to their places.

Once she and Mr. Winkler were safely by his stage managers table – Camilla doing the running around for props and people so not bothering with a seat.

For some reason, Mick wandered off the stage in an angry rage with Mara following.

"5 seconds." Mr. Winkler called not looking up causing Patricia to look at Camilla.

"Skip to your open!" Camilla hissed causing Patricia to nod and get herself ready. From the opposite side Nina and Fabian were looking to see who was in D4 and from the whispered conversations Patricia was having with them Camilla could only guess they couldn't make out who was in the seat.

As the curtains opened slowly and Patricia took a deep breath.

"JOY!"

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	31. Chapter 31

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I, however, own Cammie and her little storyline :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 31 ~ House of Codes** **  
**

* * *

"JOY!" Patricia screamed in shock, looking out into the audience. Camilla glanced to Fabian at the other side of the stage to see if he knew what their friend was so surprised at. From the small shrug he gave Camilla as a response she knew he was just as confused as she was.

"Eh," Patricia paused as she looked around and it appeared as if she realised where she actually stood. "Joy..." she started again a little less enthusiastically, "Joy..." she paused again, Camilla could almost see the cogs turning in her friend's brain as she tried to figure out what bit of dialogue in her open had joy in it. "Joy and Sorrow! The Joy of Egypt, its monarch Tutankhamun is dead. And, eh, and sorrow sweeps the land."

From next to her at the side of the stage, Mr. Winkler was flipping through pages of the script at a rapid pace trying to get to the section Patricia had decided to start the play on.

"Let no man enter, and desecrate his sacred pyramid," Patricia concluded with a bash of her staff against the floor before turning and walking off stage.

"Let's try to stick to the script next time Patricia." Mr. Winkler whispered as Camilla fixed Nina's hat so it sat better on the hair she and Amber had spent an hour putting ringlets in, before sending her a small reassuring smile before gently pushing her on stage.

"My name is Sally," Nina started, "I am seven years old. The time has come, my story shall be told. I feel only sorrow, like a bird without wings. My parents are leaving, for the valley of the kings."

From the side of the stage, Fabian gave Camilla a small nudge as he watched Nina proudly, "Your work is being performed, and it's amazing." He whispered to his sister who gave him a grin before he looked away a little embarrassed."

"Go Nina!" Amber commented to them, "She should totally get an agent."

"Yeah, yeah, totally," Patricia said in a half-hearted tone as she tried to peer out of the curtain to see the audience.

"You okay Trish?" Camilla whispered, but she got ignored. Instead, she turned her attention to the opposite side of the stage where Mick and Mara stood. The two seemed deep in conversation but god knows what about, Camilla was quite done with everything that involved the two at the moment.

"Mick, Mara. Stand by please." Mr. Winkler whispered.

Camilla couldn't help but add, "And you kiss for real this time." She threatened. Causing them both to roll their eyes but nod at her.

"My Parents are setting out –" Nina dramatically monologued on stage.

Patricia, however, grabbed the twins and dragged them to the curtains, "Joy is sat out there, in the same room as Victor. We have to warn her how dangerous that is." Patricia informed the twins.

"If he took her in the first place," Fabian started, "I'm guessing she already knows that."

"We need to keep watching for a reaction from him," Camilla informed the two.

"Oh, good luck." Amber sassily replied. Causing Patricia to snigger.

"Work is very important." Mick started on the stage, as Patricia, Fabian, and Camilla watched Victor from the curtains. Victor seemed as stone-faced as ever. Almost as if he felt the play was a complete waste of his time. "We must go. Goodbye Sally."

"Fabian!" Camilla hissed, as she pulled away from the curtain, recognising his cue coming up and pulling her twin with her.

"ahhhh!"

On stage Mick and Mara both kissed Nina's cheeks before leaving together. Alfie appeared at the side of the stage in a snake costume and with a thumbs up from Camilla he and Fabian walked onto the stage.

"This house!" Fabian started, mocking Victor in all sorts of ways, "belongs to us now, my pretty!" with that he let out an evil laugh, holding up a fake rat and 'feeding' it to Alfie the snake who proceeded to let out a huge fake burp, causing laughter from the audience. "It is ten o'clock," Fabian spoke looking at his pocket watch, "you know what that means. You have 5 minutes to get to bed." There was a gasp of recognition from the audience and Patricia and Camilla smiled at one another as they saw Trudy let out a giggle before pointing over to Victor.

"Yes, Vincent!" Nina muttered, before running off stage towards her friends in 'fear'.

"Because I want to be able to hear, a pin, drop!" With this Fabian dropped a pin and a tinkling sound effect echoed around the room. Patricia and Camilla looked over to Victor to see his reaction, he didn't seem too pleased at them mocking him but other than that there was no real reaction.

With another evil laugh, Fabian left the stage to thundering applause, seeing to the end of the prologue of the play.

Mick, Mara (who was on Alfie and Jerome the Camel) and their friends who were fellow archologies all walked onto the stage and the Sibuna's moved further backstage to talk.

Nina had grabbed her Jacket and was putting it on over her costume, and Camilla grabbed the girl's bag from where she had placed it under her little booth earlier – it was just to save the girl running to her dressing room and wasting the time that was very limited as it was.

"You ready Nina?" Camilla asked as she handed over the bag.

Nina nodded her head, however, before she could respond Fabian rushed forward having just come off stage.

"Nina you don't have to do this." He said, in an attempt to once again stop Nina from doing something he was sure was going to get them all caught.

"Yes, I do," Nina reassured him as she zipped up her jacket. "I've got to get that puzzle piece from Victor's safe or our search is over."

"Then me or Camilla will go with you."

"No, you can't." Nina rolled her eyes at this argument once again. Fabian knew neither he nor Camilla could realistically go. Victor would assume Camilla automatically because she wasn't in the play, so she needed to have Mr. Winkler as an alibi, and Fabian had many more scenes ahead.

"Nina." Fabian grabbed her arm as she turned to leave, "Be careful," was all he said as she looked around at him expectantly.

Nina looked from Fabian to Camilla before taking a deep breath and hurrying off.

"Don't worry Fabby," Camilla told her twin as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Nina is much tougher than you give her credit for."

"I just have a funny feeling something's going to go wrong," Fabian told Camilla grabbing her hand as if he needed reassurance.

Camilla gave his hand a squeeze, "Then we will work through the problem together, like always." This seemed to reassure Fabian who nodded his head before allowing himself to be pulled back to the side of the stage again.

As the twins reached the side of the stage they saw Patricia deep in thought by the lights set up for quick changes. The card she had gotten in the mail in her hands.

"What's up?" Camilla asked.

"Patricia, what are you up too?" Fabian said at the same time.

"I'm trying to figure out what this message means from Joy." She informed the two.

"Lets' have a look." Fabian grabbed the card off her and looked it over.

From the stage, they could hear Mick say, "It is no longer safe. The tomb is cursed, and so are we my love. So I need you to be strong. I'm on without you."

"But I love you too much to be without you." Mara dramatically spoke. "I will not say goodbye."

"You must."

Fabian let out a gasp and turned to the pair in front of him, "Guys this is mirrored writing!"

"What?" Patricia and Camilla asked in confusion.

Fabian rolled his eyes and held the card up to the mirror in front of them. There they could all read with easy the message that was hidden.

' _Meet me tonight. Nine. Clearing in the woods. Joy.'_

Patricia let out a gasp of delight as she looked at the twins. "Yes!"

The play was coming to the end of Act 1 and Camilla looked around as Patricia and Fabian got excited about the card. She had come up with a backup plan in case Nina did end up running late or needed time. She had got Alfie in on the plan – telling him she wanted to add a scene to annoy Mr. Winkler – the issue was he was on stage and she needed his help with the costume.

"It has been a wonderful adventure but the end is upon us." With that final sentence, Mick leaned forward and kissed Mara causing Camilla to let out a loud yell of,

"Yes!"

Causing some giggles from the audience as the curtains closed to applause.

"Intermission everyone." Mr. Winkler spoke up, "Intermission. Well done!"

Camilla turned to her friends, "I need to find Alfie, I'll be back," When they turned to look at her all she did was wave her hand and shout, "Back up plan!" Before running off.

Camilla would have thought finding Alfie would have been the easiest thing in the world but apparently not. As she rushed towards the stage again – having come to the conclusion that he wasn't anywhere backstage – Mr Winkler appeared in her way. "Camilla, have you seen Nina around?"

"No." Camilla puffed a little out of breath, "Sorry."

"I'm getting worried she is on Act 2"

"If she doesn't show up, there is a cut scene I know I can improve for us for time to hunt," Camilla reassured the man, who raised his eyebrows but didn't get a chance to ask anything as the small girl had run off.

Alfie was on the stage having an argument with Jerome about who was going to be what end of the Camel. Camilla let out a sigh of relief before hissing from the wings, "Alfie... The thing we talked about..."

It took a good few seconds but eventually, it clicked. Alfie turned to Jerome and muttered something before rushing over to Camilla, camel head safely under his arms.

"Everything is in my dressing room. We don't have a lot of time." Alfie told the girl before the two ran off.

They were just finishing curling Camilla's hair when Fabian rushed into the dressing room. "Amber's scenes' been cut. Nina is nowhere. Victor's gone. What is this big plan of yours Camilla?!" the boy all but demanded frantically.

Camilla couldn't help but gulp as she looked at Alfie in the mirror.

"I have an extra scene, should give us time," Camilla explained. Fabian looked at the two before rushing over to give them a hand. The sooner Camilla was ready the better as Nina needed all the time in the world. As Alfie instructed Fabian on how to put the headdress in Camilla's hair while he got together the accessories the girl needed Camilla couldn't help but looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had an Egyptian eye look with lots of gold and dark eyes. She was to play the goddess Isis but at that moment all she could do was pray that her plan gave Nina enough time to get the pieces and come back was enough. If not who knows what was going to happen to their search for the treasure.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	32. Chapter 32

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I, however, own Cammie and her little storyline :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 32 ~ House of Risk** **  
**

* * *

"Come out, Lady Camilla," Alfie called from behind the closed door to his dressing room. Camilla had chucked Fabian and Alfie out to change into the dress and robes she needed for her character but was currently pacing back and forth as she tried to talk herself into what she was about to do. "You look amazing, I'm sure of it." the boy called.

Camilla paused and looked in the mirror. She did look good – maybe not as good as she would have if she'd been in the hands of Amber – but still considering the little time they had she felt she did the Goddess Isis justice in her depiction of her. Her hair was in wild curls, and within those curls was a magnificent crown, she had a white dress on that was strapless and tight fitting on her top half but flowed down from her waist like water giving her the appearance as if she was floating not walking. A golden cloak – much like Patricia's black one - was clipped around her neck. Camilla pursed her now blood red lips, before pulling the hood of the cloak over her head, before nodding at her reflection.

She was ready.

With that she turned on her heel and opened the door, causing Alfie – who had been leaning on it to shout through the door – to topple into the room. Alfie looked up at her at a loss for words, and Camilla glanced at her brother who seemed the same. Fabian however recovered quickly, as Camilla was his sister and for how beautiful she looked in that moment he could see the worry behind her smile.

"You look amazing Cam," Fabian reassured her, offering her his hand. Camilla took it, stepping over Alfie who quickly got to his feet. The three of them ran back towards the stage for the start of Act 2.

Fabian was pushed on by Mr. Winkler the moment he arrived, and it took the teacher a good minute to realise Camilla was in costume.

"Camilla?" Mr. Winkler hissed, "What is this?" he gestured to her costume.

"This is my back up, plan sir." Camilla explained, "To give us time to find Nina. Just tell Mara, Mick, and Patricia to react appropriately to anything I say and leave when they are meant to leave the stage."

It was clear Mr. Winkler was happy to have more time and nodded his head for her to proceed with whatever she was planning on doing. Camilla rushed over to Patricia and Amber as they watched Fabian on stage.

"Wow, Cam!" Amber whispered to the girl in her cactus costume, "You look amazing."

"I hope they never return!" Fabian evilly cackled, "This house will be mine, all mine!" With this, he turned and left the stage to booing.

The moment he reached the girls he whispered, "Any sign?"

"No. not one sign of Nina. Not a single one!" Amber informed him before she turned and walked onto the stage.

"Do you think she'll make it back in time?" Patricia asked the Rutter's.

"Yes!" Fabian reassured Patricia, "Yes, yes, of course, I'm certain."

"That gave me no reassurance..." Camilla muttered to her brother, who rolled his eyes at her but didn't say anything about her comment.

On stage Mara and Mick were acting, "we found the treasure of Anubis," Mick said, "Now we have to get out of here..." with that, a thunder sound effect blared as the lights flashed. An 'explosion' went off causing a gasp, and Patricia stepped onto the stage as Anubis.

"Woe betide those who have disturbed me in death!" she proclaimed.

Mick pointed a fake gun at her and Patricia raised her staff at him, "disbeliever, no death can escape me. Because I am death!"

Unknown to Camilla in the audience – Herself and her brother being more worried about Nina than watching the audience – a few glances were being passed between certain members of staff.

There was another thunderclap and the gun Mick had dropped to the ground and the boy gasped and clung to his hand to reveal the 'scar' in the shape of the eye of Horus.

"My hand!"

"My blood will wash over your heads, and those of your children."

"We will do whatever you ask, so long as you promise nothing happens to Sally," Mara begged Patricia.

"One more word and you will never, ever, see your little Sally again..." 'Anubis' threatened.

"No!" Mara fell to her knees, "please, please, not my little Sally,"

There was another thunderclap and Mara let out a scream to reveal her hand too had an eye of Horus on it to mean she was cursed also.

From the side of the stage Camilla picked up to necklaces with large pendants on them, the pendants looked almost a cross shape but the top was looped. She sent a smile to Fabian before taking a deep breath.

"Run save yourself!" Mick screamed to the camel causing Alfie to let out a fake scream from inside the costume and the camel went running but a point of Patricia's staff and a thunderclap caused it to stop and fall to the ground 'petrified.'

"Nephew I bid you Gooday now." Came a soft but powerful voice and Camilla walked on to the stage elegantly getting a gasp from the audience.

Patricia turned on her heel and her cape went flapping, her eyes going to Camilla's questioningly. Camilla sent her a knowing look – one she hoped the girl could decipher as 'go along with all this'.

"What frightful sorrows have you been plaguing on these mortal beings?" Camilla walked past Patricia to where Mick and Mara stood, still pretending to be in pain.

"Our Sally, Our sweet Sally," Mara begged Camilla's god.

"These Scum!" Patricia all but spat in the direction of the two, sending Camilla a smirk as she got into her character, "They plundered holy grounds and stole what did not belong to them. They should know the cost to their greed."

From beside her, Mara let out a loud, fake, sob. Camilla turned and knelt by her, taking her hands in her own. "Sweet mother, do tell me what has befallen you. How have you been cursed."

Mara looked from Patricia to Camilla, "they mean to hurt Sally."

"Your child."

"The only thing that truly matters to us both in this world," Mick spoke up, having finally caught onto the improving of the scene.

"A deed only truly worth the plundering of sacred artifacts," Patricia spoke up.

"Anubis, be still." Camilla rose to her feet and stood almost protectively in front of the husband and wife actors.

"Isis, do not prevent my misery. It is just and earnt by their actions." Patricia added.

Camilla frowned and clapped her hand. A few things happened all at once and Camilla was glad that 'stage magic' was something that existed – knowing everyone but her brother would just assume what she had done was that. As her hand hit her palm a flash of light was seen and when it was over a staff was in Camilla's hand. Unlike the staff Patricia held – which was made to look grand, golden and godlike. Camilla's staff was simple but gave off an otherworldly essence to it. It was long and made from white wood, towering over Camilla by a good 8 inches or so, the top curled into a spiral and the staff itself bent and meandered as it went down to the floor – as if it was simply a sticks plucked by nature. However, the glow from the hieroglyphics that had been carefully and skilfully chiseled into the wood showed everyone otherwise. "Do not challenge me, child," Camilla spoke softly, but the threat could be heard.

Patricia glanced from Camilla to Mick and Mara behind her, "It is too late, my curse has already taken place." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed off the stage.

Camilla turned and took in the duo she had been protecting. "I cannot help the curse placed upon you, but however I may still have some influence over the fate of your little sally."

Mara grabbed Camilla's hands in hope, "Anything, do anything and everything to help my little sally."

Camilla sent the girl a small sad smile, "Everything I can do, and I'll make as many deals as I can. Your Sally shall be free"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mara said through tears. From the side of the stage, they heard scuffling and Camilla looked up to see Fabian giving her the all okay. Nina was back and they had to wrap everything up as much as they could.

"Your time is close, I'll let you say your last goodbyes," Camilla told the pair before walking to the back of the stage, trying not to look in awe at the staff she currently held in her hands.

"Mother! Father!" Nina screamed as she ran onto the stage, Mara, and Mick holding onto each other. "Your home! What has happened on your travels?" the two collapsed to the floor. "I'll go fetch a doctor." With that, Nina ran off stage.

Fabian and Patricia walked to the bottom of the stage as Camilla moved to stand over Mara and Mick. "End it, my servant, they deserve to die!" Patricia told Fabian. "You will be richly rewarded."

Fabian crouched by Mara and Mick, pulling down a raven's mask as he did.

"I can see the raven," Mara told Mick, "my end is near. Let me hold you in my arms one last time, and seal your lips – the gateway to your soul – with one last kiss." Mara leaned forward and Mick met her halfway for their final kiss before the two 'collapsed' dead. Fabian stood up and turned to Patricia.

"The Curse of Anubis has come true, no matter what meddling Isis may do." She paused as if to gloat before turning to Fabian and handing him a scroll, "This is your reward."

"What I this?" Fabian asked.

"Whoever follows the instructions precisely, will receive the gift of..." she paused dramatically and looked towards the audience, "eternal life!"

"The elixir of life?!" Fabian repeated, "Is it really mine?" with a nod from Patricia he took a sip from the bottle that came with the scroll. Instantly he started to cough before he too dropped to the floor dead.

"What?! My servant!" Patricia demanded.

Camilla moved forward, "A life for a life, or so the story goes. Some men ask for riches, this one," Camilla looked at her twin, "asked never to grow old."

Patricia bowed her head before leaving the stage, just as Nina came running on to see the body's bursting into tears.

"Mother! Father!" she sobbed, she turned to Fabian's 'body' and screamed, "What have you done!"

"Now child." Camilla spoke up causing Nina to look her way, "there is much more for you to know." With a wave of her hand, she caused Nina's necklace to appear in her hand causing the American's eyes to widen and question her. "Take this pendant of protection as my son watches over thee. And when you are older a protector of my own will come into your life, to help you lift the curse of Anubis."

With that, Camilla put the locket around Nina's neck before kissing her forehead. "Who are you?" Nina whispered.

"You will know one day, young chosen one." With that, Camilla walked off stage. There was a pause before Nina turned to the audience.

"My name is Sally. I am seven years old. The truth has been heard. My story has been told. My parent's adventure has brought us only strife. The Curse of Anubis has forever changed my life!"

With that final monologue, the curtains closed to tremendous applause.

Camilla turned to Mr. Winkler backstage and sent him a smile, "Was everything I added too much?" The man did something unexpected and ran to the girl and gave her a hug.

"I think you may have saved the show."

Amber, however, had different ideas when Camilla wandered over to her for their bows, "What was all that?" the blonde muttered.

"My improve?" Camilla suggested.

"And my scenes were under-rehearsed?!" Amber muttered more to herself causing a grin to form on Camilla's face.

The curtains opened again and Camilla felt Fabian from her left grab her hand as they looked out onto the audience – they knew they're parents weren't going to be there. But the fact their uncle was sat in the second row leading the standing ovation meant more to the twins than they could ever put into words.

The moment was short lived as well as seeing their uncle they saw Joy – and they weren't alone. From the back of the room, Patricia saw Victor point to Joy and couldn't help but scream, "Joy! Quick!" This caused Camilla's old roommate to glance over her shoulder before running onto the stage and out of sight. Followed by Victor.

Rufus, however, went leave from the front but Mr. Sweet wasn't having it – causing the man to push the head teacher into the audience as he left the room.

Thankfully Mr. Sweet always was rather good at deflecting a situation and was quick to jump onto the stage, "Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming down to support our brilliant performers."

As Mr. Sweet went on to talk. The Sibuna's all shared an uneasy look. They needed to know if Joy was okay or not – and they needed to find out fast.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	33. Chapter 33

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I, however, own Cammie and her little storyline :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 33 ~ House of Thieves** **  
**

* * *

The show was a massive success that was clear to all the performers, however, the Sibuna's knew they had other things to worry about before they could sit down and enjoy the success along with her pers. Their main focus was to find out what happened with Joy and to try get to her before the teachers did. Camilla and Patricia ran backstage, their cloaks flapping racing to the classroom calling Joy's name but there was no response.

"Come on Trish, let's get back." Camilla told her friend, "If we're not at the reception then people are going to worry." Patricia nodded her head and let herself be pulled away. Nether girl realising that just in the room next to them Joy was sat on the floor with Mrs. Andrews and Victor on either side of her.

The reception party was tame, to say the least but Camilla didn't mind. The curls Alfie and herself had painstaking placed in her hair still fell down her back elegantly looking rather odd compared to her normal clothes.

"How did I do?" Camilla asked her best friend as she approached him at the snack table.

Alfie turned and grinned at her, "You were epically amazing?! Shakespeare would have been proud of your play... well, I'm not sure. I don't know him personally."

This caused Camilla to laugh as she took the drink he handed to her. Before she could say anything to him a glum-looking Jerome approached them – from what she had seen as she walked past he had tried to chat up Gary's older sister and had clearly failed.

"Impressive," Alfie told Jerome as he and Camilla smirked, "very pretty..."

"You can tell how much she liked you by how fast she ran away," Camilla added causing Alfie to laugh and Jerome to glare at them both.

"Oh no!" Jerome started to defend himself, "I am well in there."

"In your dreams," Camilla muttered as she put the punch to her lips. Alfie nodded his head in agreement with Camilla. Jerome was delusional if he thought he had a chance with Gary's sister.

"Why are you in school uniform?" Jerome asked, trying to change the subject. Camilla had thought it was odd Alfie was in his uniform but assumed it was because of his parents so didn't ask – she had met the Lewis's a few times and they were the no-nonsense parents that for some reason Alfie always wanted to impress. Camilla didn't understand why but didn't question her friend. At least his parents made an effort in his life.

"My parents are around, I need to look smart," Alfie explained to Jerome.

"Alfie, you look like a complete nerd." Jerome told him causing Camilla to roll her eyes, "You are the only person in here in school uniform."

"My folks respect me for that."

"Well, I think he looks smart." Camilla pipped in, causing Alfie to smile at her and relax a little, "If he wants to look nice for his parents... we will let him and not mock him. Right, Jerome." Camilla added looking at the boy, her eyebrow raised as if to dare him to disagree with her.

"Eh, Right... sure..." Jerome agreed giving Camilla and odd look.

Camilla, however, turned to Alfie and gave him a hug, "Gotta see Fabian, so send my love to your folks."

"Don't worry I'm sure they will hunt you down, you know you are their favourite Rutter." Alfie teased causing Camilla to laugh.

With that, Camilla waved her fingers at the boys before wandering over to her brother, not noticing Jerome's lingering eyes on her retreating figure and Alfie hitting him to cause him to blink and look away.

"A drink for you, Fabian," Camilla announced herself and handed Fabian a bright pink drink which he took happily, moving to one side so Camilla could jump onto the stage next to Nina. Fabian and Nina were quick to catch Camilla up on everything that had happened. The fact Victor had another puzzle piece in his safe and the fact Joy couldn't be found, and the fact Patricia was still insisting on meeting Rufus after everything that had happened that night.

"I'm really really worried about Patricia," Fabian informed the girls.

"Have you met Patricia?" Nina asked, "Because there's no stopping her once she wants to do something."

"Victor is going to kill me over this play isn't he?" Camilla asked her brother.

"I would never let that happen," Fabian told her taking her hand and being rewarded with a smile.

"You sure about that?" Amber asked, and the twins look over at her. Amber nodded her head to the other end of the hall were Victor, Jason and Mrs. Andrews were all gathered. Heads bent close whispering.

"Victor keeps staring at you," Nina whispered to Camilla.

"Do you think they know?" Camilla asked the others.

"Know what?" Amber asked.

"That I've taken the puzzle piece?" Nina whispered.

"No!" Fabian was quick to respond, "Not yet. He hasn't been back to the house. I think that's just his usual face." With that Fabian pulled a face causing a giggle from Camilla though the other two girls didn't look so reassured by the boy.

When the Sibuna's got back to the house and realised Patricia still wasn't back they all rushed to Fabian's room. Camilla pulling out her phone and calling her friend. Before she could put the phone to her ear a worried pacing Nina grabbed it instead.

"Hey, Its Nina, are you okay?" Nina spoke to Patricia on the phone. Camilla however grumped and fell back onto Fabian's bed watching. "Where are you?"

Camilla sat up as Nina's face fell and she glanced at the phone. "What happened?"

"The lines gone dead. That's weird."

The twins glanced at one another, "I'm sure it's just a bad signal." Fabian tried to reassure Nina.

"Probably. Yeah. Anyway, she sounded fine. She said they are meeting Joy." Nina told the two on the bed.

"I totally forgot to tell you!" Fabian exclaimed looking to the American. "the writing on the card, it was mirrored writing!"

"It was a secret message from Joy, asking to meet up" Camilla explained for her bother as Nina looked at him confused.

"That's kinda a big thing to forget to tell me!" Nina laughed, "Maybe Joy will have some answers?" The hope in Nina's voice was refreshing. For a while, it seemed all they had been getting was questions some answers would be great for once.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	34. Chapter 34

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I, however, own Cammie and her little storyline :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 34 ~ House of Hazard** **  
**

* * *

Camilla was shattered, performing in a play as well as mystery-solving took it out of a girl, she wasn't sure she was fully awake as she sat herself down next to Fabian at the dining room table. Thankfully her twin had thought ahead and her toast and tea were sat ready for her.

"That look on Victors face last night, was all the confirmation we need," Fabian whispered to Nina and Camilla as his twin settled down beside him.

"Yeah, but now he knows that we know," Nina told Fabian, getting a confused look from Camilla. It was clear the girl wasn't awake enough for serious thought. "We don't have much of a plan after that." She added getting nods from the twins as they took in her words.

"Have any of you seen Patricia?" Mara asked as she wandered into the room and noticed Patricia's empty seat at the end of the table.

"Didn't she come home last night?" Nina asked.

"No," Mara replied seeming concerned and a little upset, "Trudy said she went out with her aunt and uncle after the play. But I thought she'd be back by now."

"Are you alright Mara?" Fabian and Camilla said as one. It seemed as if they both realised that something was wrong with the girl.

"No," She answered back, "I need to talk to Patricia,"

"Hey, you can talk to us if you like," Nina told the girl.

Mara, however, glanced to Amber before shaking her head, "No I can't!" With this, she rushed from the room.

If she couldn't talk with Amber there then that only meant one thing, in Camilla's eyes anyway. Amber seemed to have the same idea as she pipped up saying, "Trouble in paradise." This caused Camilla to laugh as Amber settled down opposite Fabian at the table.

"Sorry?" Fabian asked Amber and his sister looking between the two.

"Her and Mick," Amber started her explanation, "They were boyfriend and girlfriend for all of one hour, and then they broke up."

"Why?" Nina asked.

"Who knows... Boys are puzzling mysteries." Amber told her American friend.

"Aka," Camilla couldn't help but add, "They are dumb but they smell good." This caused the three girls to laugh while Fabian tried not to get offended by his sister's words.

"So where do we think Patricia is?" Nina said trying to divert the conversation back to something important.

"Hopefully with Joy –" Fabian started,

"-And not with Rufus." Camilla finished for him.

"I thought he was one of the good guys." Amber chimed in. "Okay, it's impossible to keep track. We need a newsletter." The sincerity in which Amber said this caused both Camilla and Fabian to look at her blankly, was this seriously what Amber was worried about right now. Not the fact their friend might be missing and in danger?

"I hope she's okay." Nina let out a sigh. Before anyone else could say anything everyone came tumbling into the room and the chaos of breakfast started.

Amber glanced at Camilla with a knowing smile, before she looked towards her ex-boyfriend, "Your quiet today Mick," she commented innocently – though her best friends knew she was anything but innocent. Amber was stirring the pot, especially now with the information that Mick and Mara didn't last an hour together.

"Am I?" Mick grunted through his breakfast causing all the girls to pull a face at the lack of his apparent table manners.

"Trouble in Mara-dise?" Amber said, before letting out a laugh as she realised her words especially from the laughs from Jerome and Alfie egging her on, "Wow, that was so clever! Get it? Mara-dise?" She turned to Mick with a smile. Of course, the boy didn't appreciate the joke, mainly because when the joke was on Mick he hated it! Something that always annoyed Camilla, if he was quick to laugh at other people he should learn to deal with a little teasing in response.

"Ingenious! None of your business!" Mick all but yelled at Amber causing her smile to drop and she looked away from the boy to Camilla.

"Shut the hell up Mick," Camilla told him in a warning tone, pointing her teaspoon at him causing the boy to gulp a little and push his chair back. Camilla was sick of his attitude and she wouldn't let him make Amber feel bad.

Mick got up to leave and Jerome was quick to jump onto the Mick teasing bandwagon, "ohh someones touchy." Was all the boy commented from the kitchen causing Mick to send a rude hand gesture to both him and Camilla who sniggered at Jerome's comment.

"Sooo Alfie!" Nina broke the silence looking towards the boy next to Camilla, "are your parents still here?"

"They leave tonight," Alfie told the table, "Actually there is something I wanted to ask you all."

"Oh no..." Camilla whispered though only Fabian heard causing him to grin as everyone looked towards Alfie.

"I've sorta got a bit carried away last night, and I may have let my parents believe that I've been promoted." Alfie looked around at them all, "to well, head of house!"

This caused four of the five people in the room to send him confused looks. However Amber burst out with, "aww congratulations!" Amber turned to face everyone and saw their expressions before it finally clicked, "oh wait, we don't have a head of house."

"That's true, so, it's not exactly lying," Alfie added before pausing, this was the real point, "So I was wondering if, when they come round, if you guys could like..."

"Bow down and kiss your feet?" Jerome suggested.

"Obey your every command?" Camilla added instantly after.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Alfie exclaimed pointing to his best friends. The others looked to one another in disbelief but before they could say anything Alfie turned to Jerome and Camilla. "Another thing..."

"That is never good," Jerome muttered.

"I sorta said you two were an item..." Alfie told them causing a laugh from Fabian and Nina and knowing look sent from Amber who simply smile.

"What? How?" Camilla asked her best friend, Jerome, clearly too busy trying not to choke on his tea. Camilla wanted to know how her dating life had popped up in a Lewis family conversation.

"Eh, they saw you two laughing together last night and just assume..."

"And you didn't correct them?" Jerome asked.

"Well, no. They seemed happy you guys where together, why burst that bubble." Alfie shrugged before focusing on his toast. "It's just for one dinner anyway, what harm can it do to fake a relationship."

Jerome looked to Camilla who looked away, their fake dating had kinda been pushed under the rug with all the snooping the Sibuna's had been doing. She had hoped Amber had forgotten about it. Now they were doing it in public... god, help stopping Amber now.

Once breakfast was almost over Alfie went to leave and Jerome immediately took his place at the table next to Camilla, "Unfortunately, there is no way we can do the fake dating thing, yes? We can just let Alfie down gently."

Camilla shot Jerome a look. She knew he had a crush forming on someone but didn't know who, and this whole fake dating would get in the way of that, but like Alfie said it was one night. She sent him a smirk and replied, "Fortunately, you're wrong. Suck it up J, I'm your girlfriend for an evening."

Before she could leave Victor walked into the room with Mick and Alfie trailing behind him – he wanted a house meeting before school.

"Here we go," Fabian muttered to his sister and Nina.

"Sit down!" Victor shouted at Camilla as she stood up causing the girl to sink back down in her seat and look towards her fellow Sibuna's before looking to Victor with a smile.

"Is this about the play?" Camilla couldn't help herself and the look Fabian sent her was worth it.

"Do you think I'm here to give you a review?"

"I mean, it was my debut as a playwright, I wouldn't say no to a wee 5-star rating." Camilla sassed back.

"Your juvenile fantasies are of no concern to me what so ever." Victor informed her as he started to circle the table, "I am here because a serious theft has taken place. Items of great value were removed from my safe, last night." By this point, he was stood between Nina and Fabian and lent down to ask, "Are you responsible?"

Fabian looked up at the man and muttered, "no."

"You?"

"No!" Nina nervously responded.

"Why do you think it was any of us?" Fabian asked, getting some nerve. "The school was full of people last night."

"When were they taken?" Camilla asked, looking at Victor from next to her twin, arms crossed trying to appear bored.

"Well," Victor seemed a little taken aback by the question, "they were there during the interval, the only other time I was away from my room was during the second half of your irritating play."

"Harsh Victor," Camilla said before she could stop herself getting chuckles from around the table.

"There you go." Fabian said, "we were all on stage. Even Camilla."

"I was Isis!" Camilla dramatically said, flicking some of her curled hair back.

"It couldn't have been any of us, "Amber spoke up, getting some courage from Camilla's light-hearted tone, "we were all performing. The show must go on and all that." her grin to Victor was not returned. In fact, the man seemed irritated that they all seemed to have iron tight alibies.

"Of course," Victor spoke softly, "how very, very, remiss of me. Very well, of to school all of you. Go!" With this he started to make motions for them to get up and leave, none of them having to be told twice and the sounds of chairs against the floor could be heard all around.

"So that is it then?" Fabian asked, wanting to make sure.

"For now, yes." Victor seemed to happy for this to be over, "but I shall discover who took those items you mark my words. And when I do..."

"See its speeches like that, which caused me to write you as a villain," Camilla muttered knowing the man could hear her. The man turned her way and looked at her with an irritated look. "Stop with the dramatics and tell us what you are hinting at already!" she told him.

"When the security cameras were taken down I asked for one camera to be left in my room. I had completely forgotten," Victor's fake innocent voice could be heard and was clear to the Sibuna's. "So whoever has stolen those items will have been caught."

Thankfully the dramatic display was interrupted by Trudy, "Victor, I've just taken a phone call from Mr. Sweet in your office. He said can you get over to the school."

"What now?"

"Yes, right away. He said it was urgent!" This is all it took for Victor to leave the room, along with him everyone else.

Fabian, Nina, and Camilla stayed behind however, they needed to talk about this new development. "I'm on that tape. What are we going to do?" Nina said the moment the coast was clear –talk about jumping straight to the point.

Fabian turned to Camilla and in that second they agreed. This was a twin mission. Get the tape before the end of the day.

It wasn't until lunch that the two could put their plan in motion. Of course, that meant making sure Amber and Nina didn't know what they were up too – plausible deniability and all. Thankfully the house was empty when they crept in.

"Come on, it looks like Victor is out," Camilla whispered. The two rushed up the stairs and towards Victor's office door, however when Fabian pushed on it – it was locked.

"Seriously!" Fabian muttered.

"Let me have a go," Camilla pushed him away.

"Oh yes, because it will magically open for you." Fabian rolled his eyes.

Camilla, however, decided to try her luck with all this magic stuff that had been happening around her, "Lock, unlock." She started to chant softly under her breath, so Fabian couldn't hear her. To her joy, she saw her ring start to glow and she turned to the door handle to hear a click and with ease, she pushed open the door. "Ta-da!" she turned to her brother with a grin.

"What? How?" Fabian looked gobsmacked but Camilla grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the room and shut the door. They didn't have time to stand around.

"Focus... the camera."

"Right!"

The twins split up and started to search the room, Fabian was the one to find the small DVD station in the corner cabinet. It seemed the camera's recordings were burned onto DVD's every night. There was a DVD lying out and the twins both knew that was the one Victor was going to show them. The one with Nina on it. Fabian grabbed it and went to leave but Camilla stopped him. She opened the case he was holding and opened a random case from a few weeks back that she was sure Victor wouldn't miss – switching the DVD's out and handing Fabian and DVD with Nina on it.

"Now let's go before someone finds us in here," Fabian whispered to his sister. Camilla didn't need to be told twice and with that, the twins were running from the house with neither adult the wiser they had even left school.

The twins burst into the hallways of the school – laughing pretending they had been out having twin time or something. That was not an unknown thing with the two. Just as they did Victor walked out of Sweets office.

"Borders of Anubis House," he called down the hallway, "I want you back there immediately."

The twins looked to one another, this was it. Hopefully, they had done enough to prove Nina's innocence – well kinda.

The house all settled in the living room, Camilla squeezing between Alfie and Jerome both of whom were talking about if they should have made popcorn or not for the showing of Victor's DVD. Nina settled looking worried and Fabian sat down beside her. They had a whispered conversation before Victor shhhed them all and attention settled on him. "It's showtime boys and girls. Time to expose the thief!" he dramatically said lifting the DVD into the air before putting it into the player.

Of course, instead of a video of Nina crawling about what the house saw was a lovely video of Victor trimming his nose hairs. This caused instant laughter from everyone in the living room and Camilla glanced over at Fabian the two sharing a smile before Fabian's attention was moved to Nina who was beside him.

"Which of you miscreants has dared to interfere with my equipment," Victor demanded to them all as he switched off the TV.

"Don't know Victor," Alfie laughed, "but can we see more of your home movies? You've obviously got a nose for comedy!" This caused another round of laughter from everyone and Victor to storm from the room. Point to team Rutter Twins on this one. Sorry, Victor, you were outsmarted.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	35. Chapter 35

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I, however, own Cammie and her little storyline :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 35 ~ House of Charades**

* * *

Of course, after the whole 'reveal' Victor dismissed the house, no one needing to be told twice as they all ran to their rooms to get changed out of their uniforms. The Sibuna's met back in the living room – under the pretence they were going to do their homework. Amber and Camilla both bringing other reading materials whereas Nina and Fabian actually brought their books. The afternoon was going well, though Camilla kept getting distracted by Jerome and Alfie as they goofed off at the dining room table – both of them trying to be the one who made her laugh the loudest and cause Fabian to tell her off. Nina had disappeared off into the kitchen her phone to her ear, throughout their homework study they all had agreed they were worried Patricia wasn't back yet and once again Nina was trying to phone her and from the look on her face as she walked back to her friends the answer she had for them wasn't good.

"Something's wrong." Nina sighed as she sat down next to Amber on the couch. Getting Camilla's attention immediately as she knew the girl was serious – Fabian and Amber both looking towards Nina intently. "Really wrong."

"Patricia would have called someone by now," Camilla agreed but she couldn't help but add, "Especially with the million-odd missed calls she's gotten from Nina."

This caused Fabian to chuckle but before anyone could say anything else they were distracted by a noise from behind them causing them all to look around to see Trudy approaching Jerome and Alfie. It seems in the small-time they no longer had Camilla's attention they had found a new way to amuse themselves… by that, they were using the grand silverware Trudy had looked out for Alfie's parents coming for dinner as a way to fight.

"Eh!" Trudy asked causing both boys to freeze, "are you setting this table or wrecking it?" she asked the boys. Both boys knew that to be their only warning from Trudy and hurried to get back to the task in hand.

"Trudy?" Nina called across the room to their house mother.

"Yes, sweetie," Trudy said with a smile wandering over to the four teenagers in the living room.

"Patricia's been gone for a while now…" Nina started faltering about how much she should tell the woman.

Thankfully Amber pipped in, "And we haven't heard from her."

"You mean she hasn't come back, yet?" Trudy asked worried looking at them all and when they all shook their heads she let out a gasp. "I had just thought she had gone straight into school this morning." As if on cue Victor wandered past, probably coming from the basement and headed back to his office. Though his movement immediately got Trudy's attention. "Victor!" Trudy called to the man.

"No, no, no!" Nina started, grabbing Trudy's arm, "Don't tell Victor! We don't want to worry about him."

"Don't be silly!" Trudy told Nina in a reassuring way before rushing from the room calling for Victor. However the moment the woman left the room the man appeared from the opposite door, right behind Fabian and Camilla causing both twins to jump a little as he spoke loudly.

"I heard you the first time!"

Trudy rushed back in and over to Victor, "Oh Victor, it's about Patricia. Well, she went out with her Aunt and Uncle after the show last night, and well, she hasn't returned."

Camilla watched Victor's expression as Trudy told him this news and was surprised to see the man roll his eyes as if it was old news to him. "Calm down," He said in a reassuring voice, "her Aunt phoned me this morning. Her Uncle was taken ill during the night and they are currently in the hospital." Camilla looked to her brother and the twins shared a look. There was no Aunt and Uncle, so Victor knew Patricia was missing and there was defiantly something more to the whole thing.

"Oh well, that's a relief!" Trudy said happily, missing the looks the Sibuna's were sending to one another. Even Amber and Nina had clicked onto the same thinking as the twins. Everything Victor had just said was utter bullshit.

Nina waited until Trudy had moved away to supervise Jerome and Alfie whos antics had gotten out of hand again, before she moved closer and lowered her voice, "Okay, now we know something's up." She told her friends.

"Whyy?" Amber asked casually – Camilla knew Amber knew the truth, but the girl was just hoping that it wasn't true.

"The Aunt and Uncle that Victor is talking about, doesn't exist Ambs." Camilla explained softly to the girl causing her to pull a face. Amber didn't like hearing the truth, especially when it meant one of her friends was in danger.

"Where was Patricia meant to meet Jo?" Nina asked Fabian who shrugged his shoulders, "We need to find that good luck card."

"I'm going back over to the school to do some research, on these anyway," Fabian told the girls as he lifted the puzzle pieces out of his bag.

"With one of us down I say we stick together," Nina advised him causing Fabian to turn to Camilla with a bright smile.

Camilla groaned, "I shouldn't have to sneak into school after hours… I spend too much time there as it is!" Fabian ignored Camilla.

"I'm going with you then Nina, we will find that Card Patricia got in her room," Amber told the American with a smile. "Sibuna?" Amber asked looking around.

"Sibuna" the three replied before they all parted, Camilla letting her brother grab her hand and drag her from the room, her grumbling causing him to laugh as he knew deep down she didn't mind the time spent together more the fact it was being done in the school.

Camilla was lying back on a table in the biology lab her head right by the book Fabian was looking at, trying to distract her brother by pulling faces every time he glanced over at the book. Of course, it wasn't hard for them to find the books they needed, simply looking up Rutter in Egyptology section and every book they needed was there. The Joys of their parents being famous Egyptologists was that every book they wrote was given to the school for free. Camilla was getting bored, she had been around the room twice moving all Sweeties displays about and had resorted to trying to distract her brother but even then that wasn't entertaining enough. Just as she was going to say something, voices could be heard in the hallways, causing the twins to lookup instantly.

"Daphne wait!" Mr. Sweet could be heard shouting. The twins looked to each other and Camilla instantly got off the table and grabbed some of Fabian's books as he stuffed the papers he had been working on into his bag. As quietly as they could – with the books they had in their hands – they crept to the door to hear more of the conversation.

"I'm not saying I won't help you," Mr. Sweets voice could easily be heard, "I'm just saying we should ask Victor to be in on this discussion."

The twins shared a look at the fact Victor's name was mentioned.

"He would never agree to Rufus's demands" Mrs. Andrews spoke causing yet another look to be sent from each twin. Camilla thanking the Gods that they were twins and didn't need words to communicate with one another. "he'd say we need to protect the secret!"

"What if he's right?"

"you're not thinking clearly Eric! What do you think will happen to this place if word gets around that children are going missing under mysterious circumstances?"

Camilla looked to Fabian and mouthed 'Patricia?' causing her brother to nod. It was clear now that Rufus had taken their friend and was blackmailing their teachers for some reason.

"They will close us down! That's what?!" Mrs. Andrews continued. "And without this place our secret is worthless."

"What exactly do you intend to do?"

"Whatever I have to, to get Patricia away from that man!" With that, the sounds of Mrs. Andrews's heels could be heard from down the hallway as she walked away.

The twins looked at one another trying to understand everything they heard.

"We need to get back to the house," Fabian whispered to his twin causing Camilla to nod. Her focus was on the secret the teachers kept talking about and that's where it remained as her brother pulled her from the school again.

It wasn't until they reached the house that something happened. A pain shot through Camilla's head like a red hot poker, causing her to drop Fabians books as she clutched at her head in pain. In her mind's eye, she saw a room, with cloaked people and one by one they removed their hoods to reveal the teachers and Victor.

"That's your secret!" Camilla gasped as her eyes opened again to see a concerned Fabian looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Fabian whispered. One moment Camilla was fine the next she was doubled over in pain.

"I'm fine," Camilla reassured her brother weakly sending him a smile, "we have bigger things to worry about than a little headache from me." She added as a joke.

Fabian nodded his head and didn't argue with Camilla though she could see the worry in his eyes as she picked up the dropped books.

The twins wandered into the dining room to a surprise to them both, everyone was sat in their best clothes and at the bottom end of the table where two adults Camilla knew very well. Alfie's Parents.

"Camilla!" Alfie's dad stood up and rounded the table with a smile, giving the girl a hug before turning to Fabian, "And you must be Fabian, your sister has told us so much about you." With that, he shook a confused Fabian's hand before turning and walking back to his seat.

The moment the twins were free of Mr. Lewis, Jerome jumped to his feet and took the books from Camilla's arms. "Hello beautiful," He said with a smile, causing Camilla to shoot him a look.

Jerome looked pointedly at Mrs. Lewis who was sending the pair a loved up look, causing Camilla to remember Alfie's little white lie, "eh, oh! Hi J," Camilla gave him a wide smile and a kiss on his cheek. From the looks on Mara and Micks faces, Alfie had informed them of the agreement between Jerome and Camilla and the two looked away with smiles as the pair tried to act all in love.

Thankfully the awkward moment was broken by Fabian "So sorry we are late, we were doing a little extra work for school." Fabian informed the adults at the table lifting the books in his arms. "I'll put these away and be right with you."

"I should probably change into something better," Camilla turned to Jerome, "Mind helping Fabian while I change, _sweetie_?" she added.

"Anything for you Beautiful," Jerome replied through gritted teeth.

The moment the three left the room the twins had a silent conversation about meeting in Camilla's room as soon as Jerome was back in the Dining room. Causing Camilla to run up the stairs and pace back and forth in her room until her brother could join her. Hoping it was sooner rather than later, there was some serious stuff they needed to discuss with Amber and Nina… whenever they found them that is!

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all those lovely things in the comment bit!  
the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write! (depending on work) haha :P**

 **Love,**

 **SazzaCubz13 xxxx**

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	36. Chapter 36

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I, however, own Cammie and her little storyline :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 36 ~ House of Rendezvous**

* * *

Thankfully it didn't take too long for her brother to come barging into her room. "Have you seen Nina or Amber anywhere?" He asked her causing Camilla to shoot her brother a look.

Dramatically Camilla glance around the room, before turning her attention back to her brother and stating with sarcasm dripping from her every word, "Hmmm empty room and no roommates downstairs... unless they are hiding under the bed Fabian I know as much as you do!"

"Calm with the sass, all I asked was a question," Fabian muttered as he sat down on Amber's bed pulling out his phone.

"A really stupid one." Camilla couldn't help but retort.

Fabian, of course, ignored Camilla's mutterings putting his phone to his ear, clearly phoning Nina trying to find out where she was. The twins were both silent for a few moments until ringing could be heard from behind Camilla. Both of them turned to see Nina's phone light up from on her bed.

"Of course, the one time she forgets her phone is the one time we need her," Camilla muttered softly as Fabian sent her an annoyed look. Camilla knew her comments weren't helping but she couldn't help but feel in her gut that something was wrong and they needed to find their friends ASAP.

"Come on Nina, where could you be..." Fabian started to whisper as he looked around the room.

"Attic?" Camilla suggested causing Fabian to shake his head. "Burnt-out tree? Cellar?" all these options Fabian shook his head at.

"Best trying them all, let's start with the attic," Fabian said after a moment's peace. Camilla was happy to agree if it meant they were trying to find their friends. As she went to turn she slipped on a bit of paper that had fallen by Nina's bed, thankfully her brother was there to catch her before she clattered to the ground ungracefully.

"What's that?" Fabian asked once Camilla was steady, grabbing the paper she had slipped on. Camilla recognised it as the card that Joy had sent Patricia.

"Isn't that..." Camilla started but stopped as she realised Fabian had come to the same conclusion she had. The girls were looking for Joy, they probably started in the clearing Patricia was meant to meet with Joy and went from there.

"We have to get going before it gets dark." Was all Fabian said before he rushed from the room, Camilla groaned and made sure to grab her jacket before rushing after her brother.

It seemed they were off on a nighttime adventure. Yay...

Camilla Rutter didn't do being cold. It was one of the few things she felt she could grumble about. Late nights – that was fine. Wet – that was fine. But the wind piercing her skin like thousands of little knives as she ran after her brother who was racing towards the bike shed was something she didn't like at all. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact 3 of her friends had all disappeared she knew she would have turned around right then and there and walk back to Anubis house and left her brother to quest on his own. However, her friends had disappeared and knowing how crazy their lives where at the moment Camilla couldn't rule out the fact that them being missing could also mean they were in danger. What kind of 'protector' was she (using Sarah's wise words) if she didn't go out there and find them?

So gritting her teeth to bite back any complaints about the wind Camilla jumped onto the footrests at the back of her brother's bike – the week Alfie broke her bike would be the week she needed it – and the Rutter twins were off. Camilla's hair flying everywhere as they sped from the shed and along the pathways of the school that took them to the clearing.

Of course when they arrived there was no one there to be found, though due to the fact they were travelling by bike a clue was easy to spot. As Fabien stopped Camilla climbed off the bike and looked around.

"Well do you see anything?" Camilla asked her brother after a few moments.

"No, you?"

"No..." Camilla groaned, "Fabian this is..." Camilla suddenly paused as she glanced at her feet, there was a black liquid that looked like oil just between her shoes – thanking the gods above that none of it got onto her new trainers, Camilla let out a squeal of delight. "Wait! What's this?"

Fabian crouched as Camilla moved to look at her find, "it looks like brake fluid."

"A clue!" Camilla smiled, "Come on Watson, the hunt is on!"

Fabian, of course, grumbled as he climbed back onto his bike, steadying it to let his sister back on, "I think I am 100% the Sherlock, you can be Mycroft," He argued as he pushed off and they two started following the trail of the oil. Normally Camilla would argue but tonight just didn't seem right, instead, she rolled her eyes at her brother's response and kept looking around her hoping for some other clue as to where her friends where.

The roads where empty and thankfully the full moon and Camilla's flashlight made following the dark inky trail easy. It eventually stopped by an old barn on the very edge of the school near where the gatehouse would be for people to leave on and off the property.

Fabian slowed down and Camilla jumped off the bike and ran to the door of the barn. There were lights on inside which was a clear indication that someone – hopefully not whoever had taken their friends – was inside. Camila pulled at the heavy red door but it wouldn't budge.

"Fabby, it's locked!" She groaned noticing the large padlock on the front of the door for the first time.

"Well, we'll just have to force it open," Fabian reassured his sister before moving off to find something to break open the lock. It was times like these Camilla wished that she had kept up the habit of lock picking. Her grandfather had introduced her to it on one of their family holidays to Egypt where she and Fabians parents where off working and they had been left in the company of their elderly grandparents. It was in this time that their Grandpap and Memaw had decided that Camilla and Fabian needed to learn a few family secrets so Fabian was taken to every museum that was open to learn the history of everything about where they were, the Gods the artefacts, the traditions and Camilla was taught hieroglyphics and weird tricks like lock picking, odd fighting styles. Both of the twins found this odd at the time but it meant spending time with their grandparents while they were alive and Camilla knew that Fabian missed those times as much as she did. Since their passing when they were taken to Egypt in the hols they always found themselves being dragged to digs to sit under the sun for hours all for bits of pottery – not as fun as the holidays used to be.

"Do you think these will work?" Fabian asked as he ran back to his sister, large bolt cutters in his hands.

"Do I want to know where you found them?" Camilla asked as she stepped back to let her brother have access to the lock.

"Probably not." Was all Fabian said as with a little effort he cut the lock and threw it to the ground. The next challenge was opening the door. The red paint was crumbling off it but the twins could both tell it was heavy probably made of steel. It took one look passed between them before they both gripped onto the handle and pulled with all their might. It squeaked open just in time for the two to see Nina and Amber rush at them holding 'improvised' weapons. Clearly the two thought they were someone else, they stopped short of the door taking in the dishevelled and out of breath twins who had come to their rescue.

"FABIAN!" Nina yelled as Amber squealed, "CAMILLA!" The two launching themselves into the arms of the twins. Camilla happily returning Ambers hug just as enthusiastically letting her go and looking over Nina.

"Some welcome guys," Fabian joked as he let go of Nina.

"You two are okay?" Camilla asked, getting nods from both girls.

"We followed the brake fluid from the clearing on a hunch, we didn't know if we were on the right track or not," Fabian explained to the girls.

"Thankfully we were," Camilla added getting a laugh from Nina and Amber.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to see two people, in my life!" Nina exclaimed.

"Okay," Fabian smiled at her before turning serious with a glance at the door, "we need to go, like now." The three girls he was with didn't need to be told twice and they all rushed from the building.

When they got outside it was clear that only Fabian had brought his bike, and so it was decided that they would have to rush back to the school on foot. The evening was cold and dark and if it wasn't for Amber's hand in her's Camilla was sure she'd have been a lot more spoked. The four of them were as jumpy as ever with every rustle of leaves in the wind causing them to jump. The light of the school as they turned the corner was a relief to them all.

"Come on," Camilla whispered as she started to run, "we need to make sure we catch them before they leave otherwise how else will we find Patricia." The others agreed and they hurried their pace.

It was a good thing they did too as when they burst into the hallways Mrs Andrews was pulling on her coat clearly leaving.

"Mrs Andrews," Nina started but was stopped as Mrs A took in the sight of them.

"What on earth are you..."

Rather rudely but Camilla couldn't help but respect her, Nina interrupted the teacher, "We know Patricia's been kidnapped, Mrs Andrews."

"We know Rufus has got Patricia, and we also know that you know she's got her," Fabian added. Camilla didn't have much to add but just nodded her head so they appeared a unified group.

Mrs Andrews looked at them all before speaking again, "Where did you get all this information?"

"We know so much more than you think." Amber casually replied causing Camilla to grin. "We're totally up to speed."

"We just want to get Patricia back," Camilla added, this wasn't the time and place to confront anyone about anything. As much as she'd love to grill the teacher about what the secret group she had been seeing in her dreams was.

"As do I." the teacher informed the female twin.

"Okay," Fabian glanced at Camilla before looking to Mrs Andrews, "so what is the plan of action?"

"The plan?" Mrs Andrews questioned until she realised that the four students in front of her where wanting to come with her, "it is that you go back to your house and get ready for bed, and I promise you by the morning all this will be resolved." With that Mrs Andrews pushed past Amber and Nina and towards the exit.

"You're going to meet him, aren't you?" Fabian said. It wasn't a question, even though he had phrased it that way it was more of a statement.

"Keep out of this." Mrs Andrews warned.

"We want to come with you, and help find Patricia." Nina pushed.

"You'll find we're not scared of Rufus," Camilla added for the girl.

"You have no idea what you're walking into," Mrs Andrews warned them, "besides, I couldn't possibly allow children to get involved."

This last comment made Camilla scoff, they were already involved way more than any teacher could possibly imagine. It seemed Nina had the same idea as she was quick to say, "well then you better have a time machine then because we're already really, really involved."

"And you can't go alone," Fabian added, "he's far too dangerous."

"Precisely," Mrs Andrews countered, "and that is why you are to stay here. Now then excuse me, I have to get my car." With that, the teacher turned on her heel and pushed open the doors so she could leave the hallway.

"What do we do now?" Amber asked.

"I don't know about you three," Camilla muttered as she watched the doors shut behind Mrs Andrews, "but I'm not going to sit around and do nothing all night."

"Children?" Fabian said taking a step forward and smiling at his sister, "we'll show her." This weird pep talk from the twins seemed to be what was needed as Amber and Nina shared a smile before the four rushed after the teacher and back into the dark night.

A Car was easier to follow than a black liquid on the ground, however, Camilla opted out of jumping on Fabian's bike so she could move via the forest and keep ahead – bike paths were hard to follow. So she was already hidden in the shadows when the three on bikes arrived. Fabian glanced at his sister and opened his mouth to talk but she sent him a warning glance as she watched the teacher answer her phone. It was clear she was getting further instructions.

"Hello?" Mrs Andrew could be heard saying through the small gap in her window, "now let me talk to Patricia." She demanded after a moments pause – it seemed however Rufus wasn't up for being helpful as soon later she glanced at her phone and threw it down on her passenger's seat. The car engine soon sprang into life and moved off causing the four Sibuna's to rush back to their bikes, Camilla opting to ride on the back of Fabian's having lost her shoes in a mud battle. As she climbed onto the back in her socks her twin finally asked, "Where are your shoes?"

"The giant mud puddle down the road demanded a sacrifice," Camilla sarcastically responded, "just hurry up!" she hissed and her brother quickly pushed off so they could keep up with the car.

Thankfully the car was just driving up the road so they had a rough idea where it was going – the clearing – which meant hiding their bikes and themselves was an easier job. When they reached the area they saw Rufus leaning on the hood of his van and Mrs Andrews outside her car.

"I bet Patricia is in the Van," Camilla muttered to Fabian who nodded. With that, the four of them slowly crept round to the back of the van while the adults kept themselves distracted.

"Well, Well, Well," Rufus said, "Mrs Andrews. It's been too long."

"I can't say the same about you." Mrs Andrews responded, "Clever of you to fake your demise, though we all thought you'd died."

"Wishful thinking Daphne." Rufus paused, "If I spot anyone I am out of here and it will be the worst for Patricia." Hearing this the twins shared a concerned glance, instantly pulling Nina and Amber to them so they were huddled together as close as they could get so they wouldn't be seen as they approached the back of the Van.

"I have come alone as you asked," Mrs Andrews said, "now let's get on with this."

Camilla stopped listening to the adult's conversation as she focused on the back doors, she heard something about Locking a car but in that moment Patricia was her focus. Patricia gasped as she saw her friends through the back window. Fabian started to pull on the door handle but it wouldn't budge.

"GET ME OUT!" Patricia started to plead as Nina kept an eye on the handover happening in front of them.

Camilla pulled a hair gript from Amber's hair and started to work on the lock, hoping that her GrandPaps teaching was muscle memory.

"Hurry up!" Nina hissed urgently. They clearly didn't have much more time before they were spotted.

"GET ME OUT!"

* * *

Hello, my lovelies 3 You are all my favourite people and all of a sudden I've had this massive urge to get as much out of this as possible as I want to keep sharing the Lore I have created around Camilla and the Rutter family. Due to this, I have a wee Xmas gift for you all... a chapter every day until Xmas (maybe until the new year we'll see) haha

It's currently 5am when I'm posting this (because that's the insane hour I have to start work today) but I couldn't wait till later to post. I'm so excited to be back sharing this with ya'll!

What do you love about this chapter?

Fav, Share and comment something to me

Sarah xxxx

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	37. Chapter 37

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I, however, own Cammie and her little storyline :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 37 ~ House of Rescue**

* * *

Camilla had never heard a more glorious sound than the faint click of the lock as she turned Amber's bobby pin in the Van doors lock. With one careful movement, Fabian opened the door and Patricia jumped out, following Nina and Amber into the shadow of the trees as the twins silently shut the door again and joined them. All of them hearing the end of the handoff with Rufus.

"Come on, I want Patricia!" Mrs Andrews demanded.

"Until I can check that everything is okay, then you can get Patricia." Rufus sassed the teacher back.

"you're going back on your word."

"No, I'm being careful!" Rufus shouted at the woman before he dramatically opened the driver's side of the van.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT US! NO! NO!" Mrs Andrew screamed but by this point, Rufus had already switch the engine on and was driving away.

The four of them laughed as the car drove away and Fabian couldn't help but give Camilla a side hug as they walked back into the moonlight for Mrs Andrews to see them. They had gotten Patricia out safely.

As the teacher turned the look on her face was one Camilla knew she would never forget. "How on earth?" finally her eyes settled on Patricia and the realisation that the girl was safe clearly washed over her. "Patricia I've been so worried." She told the girl and for a second it looked like she was going to hug her.

"Yeah right?" Patricia sassed her causing the twins to share an amused look.

"Patricia?" Mrs Andrews asked confused.

"Come on! What's the big mystery?" Patricia demanded of the teacher. "Why is Rufus after Joy and where is she? Tell me! Or I'm going global." For once Patricia's theatrical nature seemed to pay off as Mrs Andrews's genuinely seemed spooked for a second.

"Don't threaten me, Patricia." Mrs Andrews calmly stated after a moment, in a way it chilled Camilla to the bone, "You have no idea what you're getting into."

"Don't threaten us, Daphne," Patricia angrily argued back, "we're already in it."

With this Mrs Andrews glanced at them all before turning and walking to her car, leaving them to celebrate their victory on their own.

"You know," Amber spoke up as they walked back to Anubis house after dropping off their bikes. "Camilla has lost her shoes, my hair is knotted, Patricia is wearing 2-day old clothes, Nina and Fabian are covered in mud. Between us all, we tick the boxes of a homeless look perfectly."

This Amber like comment was what was needed to relieve the stress of the whole night and the laughter that emanated from them all was one of joy and relief. They had won this round and got Patricia back – even if it meant the teachers now knew they knew about the mystery.

The triumphant smile hadn't left Camilla's face as she slid out to her seat next to Fabian at breakfast, she was sleepy, yes, but it was worth it to see Patricia at the end of the table. Mick was leaving for his Try-outs so they all wanted to say goodbye to him properly. Mara and Mick were having a moment as the house gathered in the hallway, "Sorry to gate-crash this tender goodbye." Jerome interrupted earning him an elbow to the ribs from Camilla.

"We just wanted to wish you good luck." Fabian took over, rolling his eyes at Camilla's Jerome sorting techniques. "Suck it too them Mate."

"Cheers will do." Mick laughed as he shook Fabian's hand looking up to see Amber and Nina waving from the balcony back to Mara who sent him a sweet smile. Everyone could see the sparks between the two but the recent drama was still fresh and they were still trying to find where they stood with one another that the smile was enough... for now.

The Sibuna's all knew school was going to be interesting though they didn't get much time to talk until their first-class – English with Mrs Andrews.

"Do you think I overstepped the mark?" Patricia asked in a low voice as she sat on the edge of Camilla and Amber's desk. "Demanding answers?"

"No!" Nina reassured her, "you were amazing."

Patricia grinned, "Who's ready to bring these suckers down?"

"Sibuna?!" Amber excitedly responded causing everyone else to chuckle and raised their right hands and copy her.

"Sibuna."

"Okay settle down," Mrs Andrews marched in causing Patricia to send them all a look before she slid into her seat next to Mara, "come on quickly please." The teacher paused as she turned, getting knowing looks from five of her students, "thank you. Now, it has come to our attention that some of you are not as occupied as you might like outside of class."

"You can say that again." Jerome pipped up from behind Camilla, "bring on the new girls Mrs!" this caused both Amber and Camilla to turn and shot him dirty looks before turning back to the front. They knew this was a jab at their Sibuna group and Jerome's comment didn't help.

"So we have decided to run elections for a school representative." Mrs Andrew continued as if Jerome had said nothing.

"What's all this about?" Patricia hissed to Camilla, causing the girl to shrug, she was as clueless as Patricia was.

"The School representative would be an ambassador to the school, and would also act as a conduit for relations between staff and students." Mrs Andrews continued as Patricia raised her hand. "Yes, Patricia?"

"I don't like the school rep idea, but I might be interested in starting a school paper." Patricia started in a sweet voice that all the Sibuna's and the teacher in front of them saw through right away, "Gossip, the news, scandal... the truth. What do you think?"

"I think you'll find Patricia that that little matter is already in hand." It was easy to tell that the teacher was choosing her words carefully and Camilla couldn't help but glance to Amber. They were going to find out the truth? When? Of course, Camilla could see Fabian thinking the same as his pen instantly started to tap on his notebook as he kept glancing at the clock. It was going to be a long hour of class before they could discuss what Mrs A had just hinted to them.

The moment they were in the hallway outside the class Nina pulled Amber, Fabian and Camilla away to chat. Mara had clung onto Patricia so they felt bad breaking that up, though clearly, she shook the girl off as Patricia ran over saying, "What do you think she meant?"

"I think we are going to find out..." Camilla said ominously.

"What do you..." Nina started but turned to look where Camilla's gaze had fallen. Jerome and Alfie had both grabbed a door each and opened it to reveal Victor standing on the other side.

The man strode forward and stopped at their group, "You're to come with me." He demanded to cause Fabian and Amber to jump a little. Victor looked over the group his gaze staying on Camilla a little longer than everyone else, to her it looked as if he was trying to solve a puzzle but he didn't have the full picture yet. She didn't like that look in her direction at all. "If you want to know the truth." With that, he turned and walked away. The Sibuna's didn't need to be told twice, Camilla being the first to rush after the man with Patricia and Fabian on her heels.

"Where are you going?" Amber whispered, "What if they stuff us in the hole with no food or mascara for 62 days?" Nina shot Amber a confused look, "Alright I'm coming." The blonde relented.

Amber caught up with Camilla on their walk to the house and was quick to grab her hand. Camilla knew Amber was scared and nervous, she always was when she grabbed on to Camilla for comfort and Camilla was happy to squeeze her hand reassuringly as she followed on behind the looming figure of Victor. The trip was silent until they got to Anubis house where they could hear Trudy as she talked away to herself cleaning the house.

"Oh!" Trudy exclaimed as Victor walked into the house with Camilla, Amber, Fabian, Patricia and Nina in his wake, the man leading them up the stairs to his office. "You all look terrible, what are you doing dragging them here in the middle of the day?" she asked Victor.

"Don't let us keep you from your duties, Trudy, the supermarket yes?" Victor said to the woman leaning over the bannister a little with that he turned to the students behind him, "Come come, my office now!" Not having to be told twice Camilla pulled Amber up the stairs and lead the group into the man's office.

Camilla opened the office door and sat down on a chair straight away, making herself at home, everyone else, however, didn't have the same reaction. Patricia looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack whereas everyone else looked scared to be there.

"Patricia are you alright?" Nina asked instantly. "We need a paper bag"

"I can't breathe!" Patricia gasped as Victor shut the door. The man glanced over them all and for once he shared a look with Camilla who was sending her friend an odd look. They were there to learn the truth, it wasn't like Victor was going to hurt them.

"Victor you heard her let her out!" Fabian screamed as the man locked the door.

"Me too!" Amber screamed, "I'm too young and too pretty to die!"

"You wanted answers, well here they are!" Victor said softly

"Oh shut up everyone," Camilla groaned and leaned back watching Victor open a laptop on his desk, within seconds of Camilla speaking a familiar voice to them all apart from Nina was heard from it.

"Hello? Patricia?" Joy said softly from the screen causing Camilla to sit up and grin at her. Instantly Patricia was over and stood behind Camilla, Fabian and Amber following. Nina approaching and taking the seat next to Camilla.

"Joy..." Patricia said softly. "Joy! I got your card Joy! I came to find you but you..."

"They wouldn't let me meet you." Joy explained via webcam. "Too dangerous."

"Hey, it's okay?" Camilla said. "That meet up wasn't your fault."

"When are you coming back?" Patricia asked.

There was a pause where Victor looked sourer than ever and Joy then changed the subject, "Hey, is that Amber?"

"Hey, Joy!" Amber smiled excitedly, "I have so much to tell you." Before anyone could stop her Amber started rattling off the gossip Joy had missed, "Mick and I split up and he is totally devastated but is pretending not to be. Camilla finally has a sense of fashion thanks to me. And Nina started the school, she's American."

Nina smiled at the camera and gave Joy a small wave, "Hi, I'm Nina from America."

"Hi," Joy replied with a smile to the girl, "so you're the new me?" Camilla's smile tightened at that, Joy hadn't been in their lives for months and within minutes she was being a bitch to Nina. Nina wasn't Joy, Nina was Nina and if Joy was there in person Camilla was sure she wouldn't have bit back her response.

"Em, well..." Nina mumbled, clearly put out by the comment, "Sort of. So do you want to tell us where you are?" Nina asked trying to change the conversation.

"No, she does not." Victor was quick to chime in causing them all to look up from the laptop to the man sat behind it.

"And Fabian's here..." Amber started again breaking the silence that fell.

"Hey, Joy."

"Fabes!" Joy grinned when she saw him, "hi..."

"So when are you coming back?" Patricia demanded of her friend missing the look Nina shot Fabian one that Camilla and Amber both noticed instantly. Someone was jealous...

"I'm not." Joy solemnly said.

"What?! Why not?"

"I can't say too much," Joy started, "but my dads says there's someone after us so we have to move away and change our names and stuff." A Joy spoke her dad appeared in the background. It took everything in Camilla not to gasp out loud as she recognised the man from her creepy dreams, whatever Joy's dad had told her Camilla knew right then and there it wasn't the truth.

"Rufus?" Patricia asked glancing to Victor and pulling Camilla out of her realisation.

"I'm still your best friend Patricia," Joy informed her, "and I always will be. But it's just too dangerous for me to be there anymore."

"Off the Cam now," Joy's dad spoke up.

"Guys I have to go," Joy informed them after a glance at her dad. "but listen, Victor and the teachers..."

"Joy." Her father warned her causing Camilla to frown.

"They're protecting me. You can trust them." This comment from Joy almost caused Camilla to laugh but she knew the moment was too serious for her to do that. She wasn't trusting anyone of the teachers until she knew all the facts.

"Joy doesn't go!" Patricia yelled causing Camilla to glance back at the screen to see Joy leaving. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Bye" Joy whispered to her best friend before she finally left.

"Happy now?" Victor asked them all glancing from them one by one Camilla looked away from the man and around the room instead. Her eye glanced to a side table, she wasn't sure why she was drawn to it but she felt like something of her's was up there. Waiting for her.

"But... why is Rufus after Joy?" Patricia asked causing Camilla's attention to go back to the conversation at hand. She didn't know why she was feeling those odd feelings. Victor must have taken hundreds of things from her over the years, of course, something of hers may be in this office still.

"He's not after Joy," Joy's dad spoke up, "he's after me. Hello Patricia, Camilla" Joy's father smiled at the two girls before taking a deep breath.

"Mr Mercer," Patrice greeted him.

"I work for the government, Zeno is after some top-secret information which we can't let him have." Joy's father explained to him, "It's a matter of national security." Up until that sentence Camilla could have believed the man, but now it just all felt like some cheesy spy movie and she wasn't buying that. "Sorry but that's all I can tell you at the moment."

"Very well boys and girls," Victor spoke up, "let's wrap this up." Victor turned the laptop around before getting to his feet. Camilla and Patricia copying him. Camilla glanced to the side table and finally saw what she had been looking for. Victors 'Family heirloom'. It was a golden metal pendant on a delicate metal string, no bigger than a 2-pound coin. It was of a crouched woman with birdlike wings raised above her head as if she was doing ballet. It was beautiful and intricate and at that moment Camilla wanted to just grab it, last time she knew she couldn't it was on Victor's desk but she could this time... There was a small cough behind her and she turned. Her friends had left the office and Victor was at the door, "You too Miss Rutter, we can't have you dawdling now."

Camilla glanced once again at the pendant before hurrying from the room, watching Victor shut the door behind her. On the steps, her friends were waiting for her, Patricia ahead with Nina and Amber talking about what they had just heard.

"You okay Cammy?" Fabian asked softly a looking concerned.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Camilla muttered. Fabian looked as if he was going to push her for more answers but Camilla gave him a look. One that said she'd explain everything eventually but before she could tell Fabian she needed to do a little research on that symbol.

"At least we know Joy's safe," Fabian said pulling the twins into the conversation the girls were happening. Camilla smiled at him, he was giving her the time she needed before he knew she'd come to him.

"It's a pretty scary thought," Patricia said, "having to reinvent yourself to get Rufus off your back."

"She's miles away Patricia," Nina reassured her, "he can't get to her now."

"It's not her I was thinking about" the girl muttered.

"Guys..." Fabian said as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "Give me a moment." And before they could ask him anything he had ran off to his room.

"Are you okay Cam?" Amber turned to Camilla as they waited for whatever Fabian was doing, "you're awfully quiet."

"Yeah, I just don't know how much I believe that's all." Camilla shrugged before rolling her eyes at the looks Nina and Patricia gave her, "What? There is still too much that doesn't add up."

* * *

What do you love about this chapter?

Fav, Share and comment something to me

Sarah xxxx

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	38. Chapter 38

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I, however, own Cammie and her little storyline :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 38 ~ House of Arrest**

* * *

Before they could argue further Fabian came back, stuffing something into his bag, "I think we should take these to school with us," he showed them the puzzle pieces in his bag, "I know Joy said Victor was one of the good guys but I still don't trust him." Fabian said and Camilla turned and gave the girls a triumphant look. It seemed the twins were on the same wavelength once again.

Before they could head out Trudy came bustling out the hallway, "Oh Camilla, do me a favour?"

"Sure,"

"Give these to Victor, I'm off to the supermarket and then lunch with your uncle." Trudy seemed to Blush at this and Camilla couldn't help but smile. It was nice someone was having a normal life.

"You guys go ahead," Camilla told her friends with a smile, "I'll catch up."

"I'll stay," Fabian said giving Camilla a pointed look causing he girl to roll her eyes. Camilla knew her brother and now they had been 'warned' about Rufus he wasn't going to let anyone from their little group go anywhere alone. Camilla glanced down at the letter's Trudy had given her and paused, handing Fabian the one at the top of the pile.

"Why do you two look so pale?" Nina asked after Fabian read over what Camilla had handed him.

"There's a letter from the hospital," Camilla answered and as if to prove her point Fabian turned the letter around for the girls to see before handing it to Camilla.

"It must be Alfie's toxicology report!" Nina exclaimed.

"Right..."

"The hall is not for loitering!" Victor called down and Camilla glanced at her brother before dashing up the stairs, all of them watching the truth of Alfie dash up the stairs with her.

"Trudy wanted me to give you these!" Camilla told the older man as she reached the top floor, holding out the pile of letters for him as he left his office. He took them and before Camilla could say anything she turned and ran back down the stairs grabbing her brother and pulling him out the door behind the girls not wanting to be around the house any longer.

They caught up with the girls easily and it seemed that Camilla was better at hiding her emotions than her brother because after one look at Fabian Patricia decided he needed a pep talk. "You need to relax!" she informed the boy after a five-minute walk/pep talk, they had entered the hallways so the three girls behind the duo knew it would end soon, "we can trust Victor, just like Joy said."

"Did you just day you spoke to Joy?!" Camilla turned around to see that Mara was stood in their way, great. "Is she alright?" this was a question she was going to let Patricia deal with.

"Excuse me... I need my laptop." Camilla muttered the weird pendant she had seen still in her brain. Pushing past Patricia and Mara to head to her locker ignoring the conversation and the looks she knew her friends were probably giving her as she walked away from them and down the corridor. It seemed her friends had used her as an excuse to brush off Mara because when she opened her locker she noticed them all marching towards her. Something else she saw, which for some reason caused her to frown was Mara and Jerome talking a little way off. They were sat in the common room area and looked pretty cosy. Camilla shook her head, what was she thinking? It was Jerome he could talk to whomever he liked. With that she turned her attention to her friends around her, making sure to pull her laptop from her locker and place it in her bag – any free time she had she wanted to look up that pendent. She didn't know why she was drawn to it but it was somehow linked to Victor and now her. She needed answers, like now.

"Okay," Nina spoke as she shut her own locker and turned to the Sibuna's, "I know that Joy said we need to trust Victor and the teachers..." it was clear this was aimed at Patricia as Camilla knew herself and Fabian didn't want to trust the adults. "but, there's still the little issue about the puzzle pieces and the photo of Victor in 1929 looking the same as he does today, and the elixir and general weirdness of it,"

"And my weird dreams..." Camilla muttered more to herself but Patricia and Fabian heard her, or she assumed they did from the odd looks directed her way, "Don't worry." She added but from the look of her brother he was going too and there was for sure a twin talk happening in their future.

"I know," Patricia looked to Nina, "but the elixir Alfie drank wasn't elixir, was it? it was cleaning fluid!"

Camilla pulled a face as she remembered how worried she had been about her friend, she didn't need Patricia to remind her of it.

"Victor said it was cleaning fluid!" Fabian argued as the girl tried to walk away.

"The report though..." Camilla started knowing her brother wanted to see the facts

"The toxicology report may say something different," Fabian replied in an odd tone. Before Camilla could hit her brother for getting her hopes up Victor came strolling past them headed to Mr Sweet's office.

"Do I spot Victor going into Sweeties office?" Fabian spoke up as he followed Camilla's gaze.

"And Trudy is out on a date with our uncle, which means..." The twins turn to Nina as Camilla finished to see if she got what they were hinting at.

"Anubis house is empty..." Nina said after a second returning the smile from the twins, before shutting Camilla's locker for her. "Let's get going!" the twins didn't need to be told twice as the three of them rushed out the corridor.

"You are too good with that lock pick Cam, I'm worried," Fabian whispered as Camilla pushed open Victors office door.

"Don't get mad because GrandPap taught me cool talents while you got dragged to museums." Camilla teased as she let Fabian into the office. They had come up with their plan on the walkover. Camilla would pick the lock and Fabian would find the camera and block its view.

Nina and Camilla where watching guard for Victor coming back when they heard a hiss from Fabian, "Camera blocked. We don't have a lot of time, let's get searching"

The girls didn't need to be told twice, Nina rushed in and she and Fabian decided to search the desk – each of them taking a different side to find that report. Camilla, however, was using her time in Victor's office for something else. She wanted to get her hands on that damn pendant! Rushing to the cabinet from before and looking around for it before turning to the desk. The thing was small but she couldn't see it anywhere.

"What are you doing?" Fabian asked as Nina pulled open a drawer and pulled small metal disks out and placed them on the desk.

"Look at these," she told them, "They have all our names on them."

Camilla picked up the disk with her own name and flipped it over her fingers like she did coins, "Why does Victor have these?"

"I saw them last time I was in here," Nina explained to the twins.

Fabian picked up his own name and looked at it, "well this is creepy."

"Yeah..." Nina nodded before talking the disks back of the twins and putting them back in the drawer where she found them, "Let's see what else is inside here."

Before the girl could hunt any more Fabian let out a cheer of victor and lifted a bit of paper – they had found Alfie's toxicology report.

"Here it is, here it is!" Fabian opened it and read over it, Camilla, however, saw something in the drawer Nina had opened and pulled it out. It was a picture of Victor and his dad – his father looking exactly like the man did now.

"Well it defiantly wasn't cleaning fluid," Fabian muttered as Camilla turned to show Nina the picture.

"Look at this." Was all the girl said causing Fabian to look up too and glance at the photo Camilla then turned the picture so they could read the names on the back?

"Victor Rodenmaar Senior with Victor Rodenmaar Junior 1922," Fabian said out loud. "That's Victor's father but, that means the voice in Sarah's recordings and the photographs..."

"They weren't about Victor, they were about his dad." Camilla calmly stated. This was a small victory for her as she didn't want to believe Victor to be a murder. The man didn't act nice but she knew he cared deep deep down. Now they had proof.

"What does the toxicology report say?" Nina asked changing the conversation.

"h2O," Fabian said causing the two girls to look at him in surprise.

"Water?" Nina exclaimed.

"Ginseng, Angelika, Cinnamon Bark..." Fabian read, "It was just a herbal concoction."

"So there's no elixir of life?" Nina asked sounding disappointed. The twins looked to one another but couldn't say anything.

"Come on we better get going," Camilla muttered looking down at her phone. Fabian nodded and the three of them quickly hurried to put everything back before rushing back to the school.

"So you're saying Victor isn't 120 and there is no elixir, and the voice on Sarah's recordings are Victor's dad." Amber recapped. Nina, Fabian and Camilla had grabbed the other two Sibuna's as soon as they could to recap their findings to them.

"Great re-cap of everything we just told you, Ambs," Camilla teased.

"This is insane," Amber informed them all.

Camilla turned to Fabian who was looking at Amber in amazement. Camilla elbowed him, "wow," Fabian said suddenly before glancing to Nina and Camilla on either side of him, "you really were listening!"

"I know!" Amber laughed, "I find it helps to pretend I'm Mara, but only like a second cos then that's weird." Fabian shot her an 'of course' kind of look which caused Amber and Camilla to let out a giggle.

"So there is no mystery?" Patricia asked, bringing the conversation back to the point.

"But none of it adds up," Nina argued before glancing around her friends, "You guys aren't giving up on me?"

Amber and Patricia glanced at one another but Camilla was quicker, "Never Nina, I'm here no matter what."

Amber and Patricia, however, seemed to have a different feeling as they shot Nina a look before walking into the assembly hall, Amber mouthing an apology.

"Oh fine..." Nina whispered but sending Camilla smile knowing she was on her side still. Camilla elbowed Fabian and shot him a pointed look in Nina's direction.

"Do something," she hissed before moving past to the assembly herself – letting the two have a little moment themselves.

Camilla found a space next to Alfie and turned to see Nina and Fabian arrive separately and both of them looking unhappy. It looked like Camilla had some fixing to do once he assembly was over.

"Alright, quiet!" Mrs Andrews called out causing silence to fall in the room and all eyes to turn to the teacher, "I just wanted everyone to know that we are officially moving ahead with our idea of a school representative and that person will be chosen from this year group."

"Is that it?" Alfie asked his shoulder slouching, clearly, he thought it was some big news. "boring!" this caused laughter from Camilla and Jerome and a few others and an unimpressed look from Mrs Andrews. "I thought it be some exciting mystery,"

"Be careful what you wish for," Patricia muttered looking to Nina. Camilla, however, heard her and shot a glare in her direction. How dare she accuse Nina.

"So do we have any Nominations?" Mrs Andrews asked around the room.

"I nominate Mara Jaffray," Jerome called out causing everyone to look over at him, everyone knew Mara would go for it but Camilla couldn't help but think it was odd he and Mara had got all chummy throughout the day. from next to Jerome Mara nodded before looking up at him and sending him a bright smile.

From next to her Alfie raised his hand and yelled, "I nominate A-"

Before he could continue Amer grabbed his arm in a tight hold she'd seen Camilla use on Jerome once and hiss, "don't you dare!"

"Amelia Pinches!" Alfie turned it around pointing to a girl across the room, who nodded at the nomination before waving at Alfie.

"What?" the twins both whispered to Alfie tried to hide their amusement.

"I panicked!"

"Any other nominations?" Mrs Andrews looked around the room. "no. well, nominations will close in 5 days thank you very much." With that, the teacher walked off the stage and the year knew they were dismissed.

Fabian and the girls left but Camilla stuck with Alfie as she finally let out the laugh she had held in, "Sir Alfred look luck running from that choice."

Before Alfie could say anything Jerome approached them and Alfie decided to turn the topic around, "Welcome to we love Mara Land Camilla, population Jerome."

"ahh, so that's what that was all about?" Camilla said, "I hang out with my brother for a day and you develop feelings, Jerome." She teased as they walked out of the hall.

"Calm down, both of you." Jerome rolled his eyes. "I had no idea you were into brace face." Jerome retorted.

"Shut up. She'll hear you" Alfie warned him through gritted teeth causing another giggle from Camilla.

Jerome looked to Camilla and they nodded before saying, "AMELIA!" this caused Alfie to glare at them before running off to hide behind a set of lockers causing the pair left behind to laugh loudly.

"An escort?" Jerome asked Camilla offering his arm which she took before they marched off to their next class together.

The rest of the day flew by and that evening Camilla was forced to endure a night of helping Alfie think of a way to woo Amber. It had been a while since she had sat through this, normally Jerome dealt with it considering Camilla's feelings with the boy, however, tonight Jerome had chosen to spend time with Mara so Camilla found herself crossed-legged on the kitchen island supervising Alfie's cupcakes making.

Alfie had just put his cupcakes into the oven and has run off to grab something from his room – Camilla wasn't sure what as she had been reading – when Jerome wandered in. he was all dressed up, clearly trying to impress, unlike Camilla who was in PJ shorts and Mick's sports hoodie. Camilla sent him a forced smile before going back to her phone.

"What's up with you?" Jerome asked after a moment of silence.

"What do you think?" Camilla asked looking at the cupcake mix that was bright pink and left out.

"Alfie and Amber..."

"I've not had to deal with my feelings in a while because of..." Camilla stopped herself before letting out a sigh, "It's just proved my theory that I'm always Tinkerbell, and all situations involving boys. Tinkerbell has always been there for Peter. But peter? Well, he always chooses Wendy doesn't he?"

Camilla looked to Jerome before shaking her head and jumping off the counter. "Your back so you can look after his decoration time, I'm off to bed."

Jerome looked like he wanted to say something as if something was bugging him but Camilla had already left the room by the time he computed what the small girl said.

It had been a while since Camilla had an odd dream, but as she tossed and turned she felt the familiar pull that came with her odd dreams. This time she didn't go far, in fact, that's what freaked her out more, she sat up in bed and left her own body behind.

"Okay eww, nononononono," Camilla muttered, rolling to the floor and not looking at her snoring self, "I much prefer appearing in the cellar." As she looked around she finally saw what she was meant to see.

Sarah was stood at the end of Nina's bed, and Nina was awake and talking to her.

"You're not giving up on me are you, Nina?" Sarah said to the girl, "Your protector hasn't given up on you which is a good sign."

"No! Never!" Nina told Sarah.

"Good, because it's just beginning," Nina gave Sarah an odd look but Sarah continued, "11, 01, 01, 19, 15"

"Sorry, what does that mean?"

"11, 01, 01, 19, 15."

* * *

What do you love about this chapter?

Fav, Share and comment something to me

Sarah xxxx

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	39. Chapter38

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I, however, own Cammie and her little storyline :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 39~ House of Hoax**

Camilla didn't mind the freaky dreams anymore, what she did mind was the killer headache they gave her as they startled her awake. Sitting up in her bed she turned to see Nina was sat up too, glancing over at Camilla who was groaning and rubbing at her head. Looking a lot like a disgruntled cat.

"Camilla?" Nina whispered.

"That's my name," Camilla muttered back.

"What are you doing -?"

Before Nina could finish her question Camilla sent her a look before letting out a sigh and saying, "I saw Sarah too..."

"You did?" Nina looked almost relieved, Camilla nodded, "What does it mean?"

"I have no idea, but I don't think we will come up with answers now. Maybe we are best holding a Sibuna meeting in the morning?" Camilla suggested letting out a yawn as if to prove her point.

"Like anyone wants to be a part of that now..." Nina muttered causing Camilla to frown.

"You have me and Fabian that's more than enough for now." Camilla reassured the girl who simply shrugged before settling back into her bed. Causing Camilla to groan and fall back into her own. Why was her lift just full of drama, why couldn't she have one easy year at school for once?

The morning when Camilla slipped into her chair at the breakfast table it appeared that Nina and Camilla weren't the only ones up with horrid dreams. Though it wasn't like Mara was subtle about it, as Patricia wandered into the room her roommate was quick to ask, "Hi, you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Patricia asked.

"You had a bad night." Mara continued as the girl walked round her and to her seat, not sensing Patricia wanting her to stop talking.

"I'm fine!" Patricia insisted.

"I didn't sleep too good either," Alfie piped up from beside Camilla who had nicked toast of her brother's plate and the two were currently having a mini fight to get it back. "I was up all night looking for UFO's."

This comment caused the Rutter fight to stop as they both glanced Alfie's way in disbelief and the other side of the table to burst out laughing at him, "UFO's?" Camilla asked to make sure she had heard correctly, getting a nod from Alfie before he said,

"Yeah, they're coming!" he insisted, "Trust me! And then everyone will come running to Alfie for his Alien expertise!"

"What?" Jerome laughed.

"Alfie Lewis champion of the earth!" Patricia announced in a loud voice causing another round of laughter. "We're doomed."

Just as this round of laughter died down Nina walked in Blazer and bag over her arm, she sent Camilla a small smile before she looked at Fabian, "Hey can I talk to you about somehting?" Camilla enjoyed the small array of emotions that flashed over Fabian's face before he looked up at Nina.

"Yeah, me too." Fabian muttered causing a frown from Camilla. "you too Cam," Fabian added looking at his sister as he got to his feet causing a groan from Camilla a she pushed off from the table and stood also. Not happy she couldn't just laugh with her friends but now had to go back to mystery nonsense. The whole thing was hurting her head.

Nina explained to Fabian the dream she had had – that Camilla had somehow also had – on their walk over to the school.

"Wait, tell me those numbers again..." Fabian asked as he held open the doors into the main corridor of the school for the girls.

"11, 01, 01, 19 15" Nina recited off by heart, causing Camilla to be glad once again that it was a shared dream as she wouldn't have remembered them unless they had been written down.

"And you two shared the dream?" Fabian asked looking from Nina to Camilla.

"Well kind of... it's hard to explain," Camilla waved the question off not wanting to worry her brother about her ghost trips at night.

"I must have been dreaming, it's not like any dream ive had before though," Nina explained to the boy, "but it felt so real."

"It's weird." Fabian said,

"Stating the obvious there Fabby." Camilla muttered grumpily. She had only had one cup of tea and knew it was going to be a very long day for her.

"Yeah we can just add it to the list of weird things that keep happening." Nina sighed. "Anyway what did you want to tell us?" she asked Fabian.

"Em..." Fabian looked a little flustered all of a sudden and Camilla widened her eyes as she realised he had done something.

"What did you do?" she asked crossing her arms.

Fabian glanced at her before looking back to Nina, "look, I know you guys are going to react calmly and rationally about this... but the thing is ive kind of misplaced a puzzle pieces"

"WHAT?" Nina exclaimed and Fabian flinched away from his sister knowing she would hit him if she wanted too.

"Fabian how?!" Camilla asked after a second noting that Nina seemed pissed off enough for the two of them.

"I too have been thinking calmly and rationally about it," Fabian explained as he tried to quieten down Nina, "I think it might have fallen out of my bag when I shoved it up there yesterday," Fabian nodded to the ledge above Patricia and Camilla's locker row. Nina gave him a look as if to say 'why?', "I thought there was going to be a bag search!" Fabian explained before rushing over to the lockers and starting to hunt around where he had placed his bag. Camilla stood back and watched him look around like a crazy person, in her gut she knew already the piece wouldn't be there.

"Its not there..." Fabian said causing Nina to let out a defeated sigh, "it must have been swept up last night."

"Victor?" Nina asked looking even more scared but even that didn't seem right to Camilla but she stayed quiet... mainly due to the lack of caffeine in her body.

In classes all morning Nina was giving Fabian the silent treatment, which Camilla felt was a little uncalled for, and after a pep talk to her twin during the break – after Alfie had so kindly gotten the girl a tea – she sat behind the pair and hopped Fabian would finally talk to her during their double history class.

"I will get it back," Fabian told the girl after a glance to his twin behind him who sent him an encouraging thumbs up.

"How?" Nina asked.

"I don't know... but I will I promise." Fabian swore to her.

"Alright everyone settle down, quickly!" Mr Winkler shouted from the front of the class causing the room to quieten down and focus on him. "I want to talk numerology."

"numerology?" Jerome asked as he and Mara rushed into the classroom causing Camilla to give them an odd look. The two had been spending a lot of time together and after Alfie's comment about Jerome's crush on the girl she couldn't help but wonder how true it was. "Sir this is a serious class. Not new age crap."

Ignoring Jeromes comments – like most teachers did when it came to the trio of Camilla, Jerome and Alfie – Mr Winkeler placed a chair on his desk and kept talking, "today I thought we would look at something like this chair and say it isnt alive. But the Anicent Egyptians believed everything was alive," Camilla let out a sigh and leaned her head on her hand – having Egyptologists as parents meant she knew this already and she was surprised how intrested Fabian seemed in the topic he should be as bored as her. "they believed everything was made up of living particals." With that Mr. winkler put the chair back down on the floor. "and that every person, every object, could be reduced down to what they believed where..."

"devine numbers." Camilla interrupted what she knew was going to be a dramatic moment for the teacher.

"Well yes, Mrs Rutter," Mr Winkler laughed pointing to the twins, "the two of your will know all about this with your parents." with that he turned to the board where he had drawn a triangle diagram, "the God Osiris represents the first perfect odd number, 3, whereas Isis represents the number 4,"

The teacher went on to explain the other gods and their numbers but as he mentioned Isis Camilla couldn't help but sit up straighter. A realisation washed over her – all of last night she had been going through all the academic essays her family had written as well as all their online journals to find out what the pendant Victor had was and try to figure out why she was so drawn to it, but she was looking too deeply into something that was basic knowledge. The symbol was the Goddess Isis's symbol so it must be a pendent of her protection or her worship of some kind. It took everything in her not to let out a groan in the classroom at how stupid she had been. Now all she had to do was figure out why she felt like she had to wear it, as if she wasn't complete without it.

Camilla's puzzling thoughts were interrupted when Patricia let out a scream of terror from behind her causing everyone to turn her way, clearly the girl had woken up from some nightmare before anyone could say anything she had grabbed her bags and run from the classroom. It didn't take long for all the Anubis house mates to run out the room after her leaving a perplex history teacher in their wake, though none of them cared. One of their own needed them at the moment and that is what mattered.

They all knew she had rushed back to the house and once they arrived they all split up looking for her, Camilla went to the girl's bedrooms but couldn't find her anywhere. She was just wandering back down the stairs to meet up with everyone in the living room when she saw Alfie and Patricia leaving the kitchen area. They all settled down on the couches and at the dining room table – none of them saying anything but all of them not wanting Patricia to be alone. Alfie couldn't give them any real information until Patricia had gone to change for bed – claiming the first turn in the shower.

"So she is defiantly alright?" Mara asked as she cleared the table with Nina and Ambers help, Alfie was leaning on a dining room chair and Camilla had sat herself on the back of the large leather couch in the living room with Fabian next to her.

"Took me ages to find her," Alfie explained, "she's a bit embarrassed that's all so, when she comes down no one mention anything."

"Fine by me," Amber said as she handed Jerome a plate through the kitchen cut away, "ive had enough scary talk for one day. Listen up you guys, Mr Winkler said the Egyptians were really big on numbers." As Amber spoke she placed a scarf around her head, "and I happen to know how to work out your perfect love match by working out your numbers. Any takers?" she asked looking around causing a smile from Camilla, of course Amber would be the one to defuse the tension with a love match scheme. Alfie was the first to sit down, clearly wanting to know his and Ambers matching, causing Nina to laugh and move next to the twins.

"There's no science behind that what so ever," Mara explained kindly to Amber, who shrugged and kept going.

Fabian turned to Nina who was on the other side of a cross-legged Camilla and nodded his head to the couch. The two walked round it and sat down, Camilla just turning around not wanting to miss anything, "Sarah's numbers," Fabian started, "what if they are coordinates?"

"How can you even begin to think about that while the puzzle piece are still missing?" Nina asked him in an exasperated tone.

"I'm sorry," Fabian sighed, looking up as Camilla placed a comforting hand on his shoulder giving it a small squeeze, he turned back to Nina looking more determined than ever as if he had gotten a little courage from his sister, "look I will not give up. On Sarah, the quest and certainly not on you." He told Nina tenderly.

Nina looked a little lost for words for a second, "thanks..." was all she could say, "that means a lot." From the smile shared between them Camilla knew Fabiana where good once again.

Camilla turned back to the table so she didn't interrupt their moment but it seemed the two didn't know how to deal with their flirting as suddenly Nina had pulled away with a small exclaim of, "wow is it hot in here?"

"Mr Sweet?" Alfie yelled, causing everyone to look at the table where he sat next to Amber, "my perfect love match is old Sweetie?" the boy asked Amber who nodded whilst Alfie pulled a face causing Jerome and Camilla to laugh.

"Sorry Alfie..." Amber called as the boy ran from the room. "Like I said the numbers never lie." Amber turned to look Mara in the eye while adding, "Its science." Clearly the girl had got some sassiness having lived with Camilla for over 6 months. "Nina, lets workout your unique number, and then maybe Fabian's" Amber added with a wink to Camilla, "I wonder if twins are different, I have your' s here Cam," she added pushing a bit of paper forward for the girl as Nina got up from the couch to go sit next to Amber. Curiously got the better of Camilla and she hopped off the couch to pick up the bit of paper Amber had pushed her way, just as she did Patricia came into the living room everyone sent her smiles before going back to what they were doing treating the girl like normal. Patricia made a beeline to Fabian and Camilla moved away, paper in hand, to give her some space.

Settling in what was normally Nina's chair Camilla looked over the paper Amber had pushed her way, on it was a list of people Amber had already figured out but her eyes found her name straight away, - 04 - Isis's number, which was odd, however she didn't dwell on this as she then noticed the name next to the number. According to Amber her perfect match would be Jerome. Camilla looked up at Amber who sent her a smile, causing Camilla to roll her eyes. She loved Amber with all her heart but her and Jerome? Come on.

As Camilla glanced over the list again, another odd thing jumped out at her, she had the exact same number as Victor. That was strange.

"Does anyone know if Robert Patterson has any middle names?" Amber asked after finishing Nina's numbers and handing the girl them.

"Guys," Jerome asked from the kitchen, "Where's Alfie? He's supposed to be helping me."

The girls all shared a look and a shrug, how where they meant to know.

Mara glanced from Jerome to Amber, "Em, amber?" she asked, "I was wondering if you could do my numbers and Micks?"

There was a moment where Camilla thought Amber would say no, but with a fake smile Amber nodded, "I'm so like over Mick it's almost like I'm in another universe. So em, write down your full name and date of birth," she told the girl handing her the paper.

"I thought you weren't into all that, Mara?" Jerome asked, sounding a little jealous from what Camilla could tell.

"Oh Jerome, didn't see you there," Mara laughed, "its just for fun," she explained handing the paper back to Amber.

Camilla took this as her que to leave the dining room before things got weird and decided to help Jerome seeing as Alfie had disappeared. Wandering into the kitchen she picked up a handtowel and started to dry the dishes Jerome had washed.

"So you and Mara, eh?" Camilla asked quietly to Jerome.

"There is no me and Mara," Jerome bluntly stated going back to the bubbly water ignoring Camilla who rolled her eyes at him, used to his ways by now.

"You're a 4," Amber said, Camilla tuning back into the Dining room. "Perfect match."

"Don't they say go with someone different from you?" Jerome asked.

"Not in this chart no," Amber explained, "like I'm a 9, Camilla's a 1 so are you Jerome, Nina and Fabian are 11's stuff like that." This was not the news Jerome wanted to hear clearly but Mara seemed delighted at the news. "so congratulations, well done, go get him." Amber told Mara in the most unenthusiastic voice Camilla had ever heard from the girl.

After that awkwardness of an evening Camilla was more than ready to just go to bed, but before the lights out call Fabian came barging into their room.

"Okay," he explained settling on the floor with a map causing Nina and Patrica to look over at Camilla for some explanation as to what Fabian was doing – the girls had been doing their homework whilst Camilla read in bed. "So, here is a map of the house," Fabian explained, "if Sarah's numbers are coordinates we'll be about too use this to pin point a location which may lead us to another clue."

"They're not coordinates," Nina interrupted Fabian, causing Camilla to sit up in her bed.

"They're not?"

"Sarah's an 11, the same as me." Nina handed Fabian her numbers, cand Camilla's eyes widened Sarah's numbers matched Nina's what did that mean with her and Victor.

"What?" Patrica asked.

"its sarah's Numerology number and her date of birth," Nina explained to them all, before turning to their latest puzzle piece and putting the numbers into it. As she did the house started to creek and make strange noises.

"What was that?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know but its freaking me out," Patricia told them.

Nina kept going, the noises getting louder, as she finished the whole house started to shake causing Nina to drop the piece onto her bed.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Camilla asked as the house shook and they all look at one another petrified.

"Guys I don't want to alarm anyone," Nina said softly, "but I think the house may be coming to live..."

* * *

What do you love about this chapter?

Fav, Share and comment something to me

Sarah xxxx

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


	40. Chapter39

*Disclaimer, _I do not own House of Anubis all of that belongs to Nickelodeon, Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst. I, however, own Cammie and her little storyline :P I hope you enjoy!*_

 **Series 1, Episode 39~ House of Hoax**

Camilla didn't mind the freaky dreams anymore, what she did mind was the killer headache they gave her as they startled her awake. Sitting up in her bed she turned to see Nina was sat up too, glancing over at Camilla who was groaning and rubbing at her head. Looking a lot like a disgruntled cat.

"Camilla?" Nina whispered.

"That's my name," Camilla muttered back.

"What are you doing -?"

Before Nina could finish her question Camilla sent her a look before letting out a sigh and saying, "I saw Sarah too..."

"You did?" Nina looked almost relieved, Camilla nodded, "What does it mean?"

"I have no idea, but I don't think we will come up with answers now. Maybe we are best holding a Sibuna meeting in the morning?" Camilla suggested letting out a yawn as if to prove her point.

"Like anyone wants to be a part of that now..." Nina muttered causing Camilla to frown.

"You have me and Fabian that's more than enough for now." Camilla reassured the girl who simply shrugged before settling back into her bed. Causing Camilla to groan and fall back into her own. Why was her lift just full of drama, why couldn't she have one easy year at school for once?

The morning when Camilla slipped into her chair at the breakfast table it appeared that Nina and Camilla weren't the only ones up with horrid dreams. Though it wasn't like Mara was subtle about it, as Patricia wandered into the room her roommate was quick to ask, "Hi, you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Patricia asked.

"You had a bad night." Mara continued as the girl walked round her and to her seat, not sensing Patricia wanting her to stop talking.

"I'm fine!" Patricia insisted.

"I didn't sleep too good either," Alfie piped up from beside Camilla who had nicked toast of her brother's plate and the two were currently having a mini fight to get it back. "I was up all night looking for UFO's."

This comment caused the Rutter fight to stop as they both glanced Alfie's way in disbelief and the other side of the table to burst out laughing at him, "UFO's?" Camilla asked to make sure she had heard correctly, getting a nod from Alfie before he said,

"Yeah, they're coming!" he insisted, "Trust me! And then everyone will come running to Alfie for his Alien expertise!"

"What?" Jerome laughed.

"Alfie Lewis champion of the earth!" Patricia announced in a loud voice causing another round of laughter. "We're doomed."

Just as this round of laughter died down Nina walked in Blazer and bag over her arm, she sent Camilla a small smile before she looked at Fabian, "Hey can I talk to you about somehting?" Camilla enjoyed the small array of emotions that flashed over Fabian's face before he looked up at Nina.

"Yeah, me too." Fabian muttered causing a frown from Camilla. "you too Cam," Fabian added looking at his sister as he got to his feet causing a groan from Camilla a she pushed off from the table and stood also. Not happy she couldn't just laugh with her friends but now had to go back to mystery nonsense. The whole thing was hurting her head.

Nina explained to Fabian the dream she had had – that Camilla had somehow also had – on their walk over to the school.

"Wait, tell me those numbers again..." Fabian asked as he held open the doors into the main corridor of the school for the girls.

"11, 01, 01, 19 15" Nina recited off by heart, causing Camilla to be glad once again that it was a shared dream as she wouldn't have remembered them unless they had been written down.

"And you two shared the dream?" Fabian asked looking from Nina to Camilla.

"Well kind of... it's hard to explain," Camilla waved the question off not wanting to worry her brother about her ghost trips at night.

"I must have been dreaming, it's not like any dream ive had before though," Nina explained to the boy, "but it felt so real."

"It's weird." Fabian said,

"Stating the obvious there Fabby." Camilla muttered grumpily. She had only had one cup of tea and knew it was going to be a very long day for her.

"Yeah we can just add it to the list of weird things that keep happening." Nina sighed. "Anyway what did you want to tell us?" she asked Fabian.

"Em..." Fabian looked a little flustered all of a sudden and Camilla widened her eyes as she realised he had done something.

"What did you do?" she asked crossing her arms.

Fabian glanced at her before looking back to Nina, "look, I know you guys are going to react calmly and rationally about this... but the thing is ive kind of misplaced a puzzle pieces"

"WHAT?" Nina exclaimed and Fabian flinched away from his sister knowing she would hit him if she wanted too.

"Fabian how?!" Camilla asked after a second noting that Nina seemed pissed off enough for the two of them.

"I too have been thinking calmly and rationally about it," Fabian explained as he tried to quieten down Nina, "I think it might have fallen out of my bag when I shoved it up there yesterday," Fabian nodded to the ledge above Patricia and Camilla's locker row. Nina gave him a look as if to say 'why?', "I thought there was going to be a bag search!" Fabian explained before rushing over to the lockers and starting to hunt around where he had placed his bag. Camilla stood back and watched him look around like a crazy person, in her gut she knew already the piece wouldn't be there.

"Its not there..." Fabian said causing Nina to let out a defeated sigh, "it must have been swept up last night."

"Victor?" Nina asked looking even more scared but even that didn't seem right to Camilla but she stayed quiet... mainly due to the lack of caffeine in her body.

In classes all morning Nina was giving Fabian the silent treatment, which Camilla felt was a little uncalled for, and after a pep talk to her twin during the break – after Alfie had so kindly gotten the girl a tea – she sat behind the pair and hopped Fabian would finally talk to her during their double history class.

"I will get it back," Fabian told the girl after a glance to his twin behind him who sent him an encouraging thumbs up.

"How?" Nina asked.

"I don't know... but I will I promise." Fabian swore to her.

"Alright everyone settle down, quickly!" Mr Winkler shouted from the front of the class causing the room to quieten down and focus on him. "I want to talk numerology."

"numerology?" Jerome asked as he and Mara rushed into the classroom causing Camilla to give them an odd look. The two had been spending a lot of time together and after Alfie's comment about Jerome's crush on the girl she couldn't help but wonder how true it was. "Sir this is a serious class. Not new age crap."

Ignoring Jeromes comments – like most teachers did when it came to the trio of Camilla, Jerome and Alfie – Mr Winkeler placed a chair on his desk and kept talking, "today I thought we would look at something like this chair and say it isnt alive. But the Anicent Egyptians believed everything was alive," Camilla let out a sigh and leaned her head on her hand – having Egyptologists as parents meant she knew this already and she was surprised how intrested Fabian seemed in the topic he should be as bored as her. "they believed everything was made up of living particals." With that Mr. winkler put the chair back down on the floor. "and that every person, every object, could be reduced down to what they believed where..."

"devine numbers." Camilla interrupted what she knew was going to be a dramatic moment for the teacher.

"Well yes, Mrs Rutter," Mr Winkler laughed pointing to the twins, "the two of your will know all about this with your parents." with that he turned to the board where he had drawn a triangle diagram, "the God Osiris represents the first perfect odd number, 3, whereas Isis represents the number 4,"

The teacher went on to explain the other gods and their numbers but as he mentioned Isis Camilla couldn't help but sit up straighter. A realisation washed over her – all of last night she had been going through all the academic essays her family had written as well as all their online journals to find out what the pendant Victor had was and try to figure out why she was so drawn to it, but she was looking too deeply into something that was basic knowledge. The symbol was the Goddess Isis's symbol so it must be a pendent of her protection or her worship of some kind. It took everything in her not to let out a groan in the classroom at how stupid she had been. Now all she had to do was figure out why she felt like she had to wear it, as if she wasn't complete without it.

Camilla's puzzling thoughts were interrupted when Patricia let out a scream of terror from behind her causing everyone to turn her way, clearly the girl had woken up from some nightmare before anyone could say anything she had grabbed her bags and run from the classroom. It didn't take long for all the Anubis house mates to run out the room after her leaving a perplex history teacher in their wake, though none of them cared. One of their own needed them at the moment and that is what mattered.

They all knew she had rushed back to the house and once they arrived they all split up looking for her, Camilla went to the girl's bedrooms but couldn't find her anywhere. She was just wandering back down the stairs to meet up with everyone in the living room when she saw Alfie and Patricia leaving the kitchen area. They all settled down on the couches and at the dining room table – none of them saying anything but all of them not wanting Patricia to be alone. Alfie couldn't give them any real information until Patricia had gone to change for bed – claiming the first turn in the shower.

"So she is defiantly alright?" Mara asked as she cleared the table with Nina and Ambers help, Alfie was leaning on a dining room chair and Camilla had sat herself on the back of the large leather couch in the living room with Fabian next to her.

"Took me ages to find her," Alfie explained, "she's a bit embarrassed that's all so, when she comes down no one mention anything."

"Fine by me," Amber said as she handed Jerome a plate through the kitchen cut away, "ive had enough scary talk for one day. Listen up you guys, Mr Winkler said the Egyptians were really big on numbers." As Amber spoke she placed a scarf around her head, "and I happen to know how to work out your perfect love match by working out your numbers. Any takers?" she asked looking around causing a smile from Camilla, of course Amber would be the one to defuse the tension with a love match scheme. Alfie was the first to sit down, clearly wanting to know his and Ambers matching, causing Nina to laugh and move next to the twins.

"There's no science behind that what so ever," Mara explained kindly to Amber, who shrugged and kept going.

Fabian turned to Nina who was on the other side of a cross-legged Camilla and nodded his head to the couch. The two walked round it and sat down, Camilla just turning around not wanting to miss anything, "Sarah's numbers," Fabian started, "what if they are coordinates?"

"How can you even begin to think about that while the puzzle piece are still missing?" Nina asked him in an exasperated tone.

"I'm sorry," Fabian sighed, looking up as Camilla placed a comforting hand on his shoulder giving it a small squeeze, he turned back to Nina looking more determined than ever as if he had gotten a little courage from his sister, "look I will not give up. On Sarah, the quest and certainly not on you." He told Nina tenderly.

Nina looked a little lost for words for a second, "thanks..." was all she could say, "that means a lot." From the smile shared between them Camilla knew Fabiana where good once again.

Camilla turned back to the table so she didn't interrupt their moment but it seemed the two didn't know how to deal with their flirting as suddenly Nina had pulled away with a small exclaim of, "wow is it hot in here?"

"Mr Sweet?" Alfie yelled, causing everyone to look at the table where he sat next to Amber, "my perfect love match is old Sweetie?" the boy asked Amber who nodded whilst Alfie pulled a face causing Jerome and Camilla to laugh.

"Sorry Alfie..." Amber called as the boy ran from the room. "Like I said the numbers never lie." Amber turned to look Mara in the eye while adding, "Its science." Clearly the girl had got some sassiness having lived with Camilla for over 6 months. "Nina, lets workout your unique number, and then maybe Fabian's" Amber added with a wink to Camilla, "I wonder if twins are different, I have your' s here Cam," she added pushing a bit of paper forward for the girl as Nina got up from the couch to go sit next to Amber. Curiously got the better of Camilla and she hopped off the couch to pick up the bit of paper Amber had pushed her way, just as she did Patricia came into the living room everyone sent her smiles before going back to what they were doing treating the girl like normal. Patricia made a beeline to Fabian and Camilla moved away, paper in hand, to give her some space.

Settling in what was normally Nina's chair Camilla looked over the paper Amber had pushed her way, on it was a list of people Amber had already figured out but her eyes found her name straight away, - 04 - Isis's number, which was odd, however she didn't dwell on this as she then noticed the name next to the number. According to Amber her perfect match would be Jerome. Camilla looked up at Amber who sent her a smile, causing Camilla to roll her eyes. She loved Amber with all her heart but her and Jerome? Come on.

As Camilla glanced over the list again, another odd thing jumped out at her, she had the exact same number as Victor. That was strange.

"Does anyone know if Robert Patterson has any middle names?" Amber asked after finishing Nina's numbers and handing the girl them.

"Guys," Jerome asked from the kitchen, "Where's Alfie? He's supposed to be helping me."

The girls all shared a look and a shrug, how where they meant to know.

Mara glanced from Jerome to Amber, "Em, amber?" she asked, "I was wondering if you could do my numbers and Micks?"

There was a moment where Camilla thought Amber would say no, but with a fake smile Amber nodded, "I'm so like over Mick it's almost like I'm in another universe. So em, write down your full name and date of birth," she told the girl handing her the paper.

"I thought you weren't into all that, Mara?" Jerome asked, sounding a little jealous from what Camilla could tell.

"Oh Jerome, didn't see you there," Mara laughed, "its just for fun," she explained handing the paper back to Amber.

Camilla took this as her que to leave the dining room before things got weird and decided to help Jerome seeing as Alfie had disappeared. Wandering into the kitchen she picked up a handtowel and started to dry the dishes Jerome had washed.

"So you and Mara, eh?" Camilla asked quietly to Jerome.

"There is no me and Mara," Jerome bluntly stated going back to the bubbly water ignoring Camilla who rolled her eyes at him, used to his ways by now.

"You're a 4," Amber said, Camilla tuning back into the Dining room. "Perfect match."

"Don't they say go with someone different from you?" Jerome asked.

"Not in this chart no," Amber explained, "like I'm a 9, Camilla's a 1 so are you Jerome, Nina and Fabian are 11's stuff like that." This was not the news Jerome wanted to hear clearly but Mara seemed delighted at the news. "so congratulations, well done, go get him." Amber told Mara in the most unenthusiastic voice Camilla had ever heard from the girl.

After that awkwardness of an evening Camilla was more than ready to just go to bed, but before the lights out call Fabian came barging into their room.

"Okay," he explained settling on the floor with a map causing Nina and Patrica to look over at Camilla for some explanation as to what Fabian was doing – the girls had been doing their homework whilst Camilla read in bed. "So, here is a map of the house," Fabian explained, "if Sarah's numbers are coordinates we'll be about too use this to pin point a location which may lead us to another clue."

"They're not coordinates," Nina interrupted Fabian, causing Camilla to sit up in her bed.

"They're not?"

"Sarah's an 11, the same as me." Nina handed Fabian her numbers, cand Camilla's eyes widened Sarah's numbers matched Nina's what did that mean with her and Victor.

"What?" Patrica asked.

"its sarah's Numerology number and her date of birth," Nina explained to them all, before turning to their latest puzzle piece and putting the numbers into it. As she did the house started to creek and make strange noises.

"What was that?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know but its freaking me out," Patricia told them.

Nina kept going, the noises getting louder, as she finished the whole house started to shake causing Nina to drop the piece onto her bed.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Camilla asked as the house shook and they all look at one another petrified.

"Guys I don't want to alarm anyone," Nina said softly, "but I think the house may be coming to live..."

* * *

What do you love about this chapter?

Fav, Share and comment something to me

Sarah xxxx

 ***This story is on Wattpad too***


End file.
